Past Loves
by Fushigi Kismet
Summary: The present and the past are bound together, and now the Sailor Senshi are forced to remember past lives and past loves . . .
1. Past Loves Part 1 - Bitter Love

Author's Notes  
This a Part One of a six-parter. If you don't like romances, GO  
ELSEWHERE!  
Anime Quote of the Day: "On behalf of the Moon, you will be free  
again." -Queen Serenity after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom,  
Sailor Moon.  
Okay, now the DISCLAIMER:  
Sailor Moon belongs to a lot of people and companies, none of which  
include me. To give you a rundown, the show, characters, likenesses,  
manga, toys, etc. belong to Takeuchi Naoko, Nakayoshi, Kodansha,  
Bandai, Toei Co. Ltd., I know Buena Vista's in here somewhere, D.I.C.  
(All right, it's not the best dub job ever, but they are the ones who  
brought it over here, be thankful even if you do think D.I.C.  
sucks.), The Program Exchange?, blah, blah, blah, and probably many,  
many, many others. Copyrighted 1992. I am getting no money out of  
this, don't sue. Oh yeah, Moonlight Densetsu is copyright somebody  
1992 (not me.) However, this is an original work by ME, and the  
original song, "ANGEL LIGHT" (No this is not a religious reference!)  
is MINE, and I will suck out your not-so-pure heart crystal, thereby  
KILLING you if you use it without my permission and even scarier SUE  
you if you do.  
Mwahaha! Uh, I'm not joking so please ask first if you have any  
manners or decency at all. Thank you.  
  
Sailor Moon Past Loves  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
The beginning of "Moonlight Densetsu" starts playing.  
  
A painting of the Moon Kingdom appears. The camera pans away from it  
and we see Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru looking at it  
in a store window. Yumeno Yumemi comes out and invites them in.  
They walk in and are instantly surrounded by dozens of paintings of  
the Moon Kingdom. Usagi sighs as she sees one of Queen Serenity.  
Mamoru puts an arm around her and holds her close. She leans on his  
shoulder, looks up at him while he is looking down at her and they  
smile. The screen flashes BISHOUJO SENSHI SAILORMOON PAST LOVES (in  
Japanese) and pans away until it is centered and surrounded by  
flashing colors.  
  
"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute,"  
  
A young fourteen-year old Queen Serenity walks into the midst of a  
crowd, carrying two heavy wooden buckets filled with water. Her face  
is smeared with dirt and her clothes are plain. She looks up in  
surprise at a handsome young man who helps her.  
  
"Yume no naka nara ieru,"  
  
Queen Serenity wakes up in the middle of the night, tears trailing  
down her cheeks.  
  
"Shikou Kairo wa shotto sunzen,"  
  
Queen Serenity stares at her husband (the handsome young man from  
before) as he laughs insanely on his throne. She turns away. Her  
gaze is downcast.  
  
"Ima sugu aitai yo."  
  
Luna and Artemis (as kittens) run up to Queen Serenity and say  
something simultaneously. She smiles.  
  
"Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight,"  
  
Queen Serenity is alone in her gardens as she stares up at the full  
moon. She offers a prayer.  
  
"Denwa mo dekinai Midnight."  
  
She begins to glow in the moonlight, then turns around to face the  
camera. She is smiling and her crescent moon glows.  
  
"Datte junjou dou shiyou?"  
  
Cut to a scene of Queen Serenity blinking in surprise as the two  
kittens toss her a vial of some liquid.  
  
"Haato wa mangekyou."  
  
Cut to a scene of the full moon in the sky. The view spirals around  
it and then to the ground where we see a beautiful silver palace. It  
is *not* the one in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare,"  
  
Queen Serenity sprouts her fairy wings and rises into the sky in a  
burst of sparkling lights and others rise with her. We see their  
shadowy forms and some of their profiles look remarkably like those  
of the eight Sailor Senshi of the future.  
  
"Nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
A bright white light explodes, then fades and the Moon Palace is  
there. Cut to the young Sailor Senshi staring at baby Princess  
Serenity, in Queen Serenity's arms, as she looks at them and giggles.  
  
"Seiza no mataki kazoe uranau koi yukue."  
  
The stars sparkle in the sky as Queen Serenity looks at them and  
sighs. The Earth hangs in front of her as she stands on her balcony.  
She turns away as Princess Serenity (now a toddler) runs in and hugs  
her mother's legs, obviously having had a bad dream. Queen Serenity  
bends down and hugs her. She smiles.  
  
"Onaji kuni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Prince Endymion, around six years old, sits bolt upright in bed and  
stares out his window (which is on the left side of the screen) at  
the full moon. The camera shifts to focus on a red rose in a vase on  
his table. The rose glows and sends out a scarlet light which fills  
the screen. It fades to show Princess Serenity, still a toddler,  
sitting bolt upright in bed and staring out *her* window (which is on  
the right side of the screen) at Earth.  
  
"Mo ichido futari de Weekend,"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sit on a blanket spread out in the park and eat a  
picnic lunch. Usagi is holding a pie in her left hand as she bends  
to pick up her fork. Mamoru turns to say something to her as she  
straightens up with a happy cry, her fork in her hand. He gets, you  
guessed it, a cream pie in the face. Usagi and Mamoru look at each  
other, (he's just eyes staring out of cream) then start laughing.  
  
"Kami-sama kanaeta Happy-end."  
  
Usagi uses a napkin to tenderly wipe the last bit of pie off of  
Mamoru's face and she smiles cutely at him. He catches her hand and  
smiles at her and they kiss.  
  
"Genzai kako mirai mo,"  
  
Flash images really fast of toddler Princess Serenity in the past,  
teenage Usagi in the present, and Neo-Queen Serenity in the future on  
the screen.  
  
"Anata ni kubittake."  
  
Flash images really fast of six-year old Prince Endymion in the past,  
Mamoru in the present, and King Endymion in the future on the screen.  
  
"Deatta toki no natsukashii,"  
  
Three-year old Princess Serenity and six-year old Prince Endymion  
walk into each other in the royal rose gardens on Earth and bump  
heads. They start to yell at each other, then quickly apologize and  
smile.  
  
"Manazashi wasurenai,"  
  
The stars sparkle in the heavens again. Cut to a split screen of  
three-year old Princess Serenity (on the left side of the screen) and  
six-year old Prince Endymion (on the right side of the screen)  
sitting up in bed and staring out of their windows. (Since it's a  
split screen, there are no windows and it looks like they're staring  
at each other.)  
  
"Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru,"  
  
Three-year old Princess Serenity plays with her older Sailor Senshi on  
the moon. Six-year old Prince Endymion plays with his older Guardians  
on Earth.  
  
"Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo."  
  
Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami walk through the park  
together, laughing and talking. Usagi, who isn't looking because  
she's talking to Mamoru, accidentally walks into Rei where she has  
stopped to smell some flowers. Rei gets up, self-righteous and  
annoyed and starts to yell at Usagi, who looks like she's about to  
cry, but then Minako, who's talking to Makoto and Ami and also isn't  
looking, walks into Usagi. Minako's sudden stop causes Makoto and Ami  
to trip and fall onto her while she's falling on Usagi, who's falling   
on Rei. They all land with a crash on the ground. Mamoru's the only  
one who's left standing and he gets a *huge* sweat drop. Everyone  
gets to their feet, start to yell, stop, then start laughing.  
  
"Fushigi-na kiseki Kurosu-shite nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
Little Princess Serenity and little Prince Endymion stare out their  
windows some more. Cut to a scene of a rose spiraling in a beam of  
moonlight. There is the flap of a black cape at the edge of the pool  
of moonlight on the right side of the screen, the rest is hidden in  
shadows. On the left side of the screen a tiara flashes right before  
that person turns away into the shadows.  
  
"Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue."  
  
Another scene of the full moon and the earth. They spiral around  
each other, before coming to a stop. Superimpose a picture of  
Princess Serenity over the moon and Prince Endymion over the earth.  
They're looking at each other while holding hands and smiling. Pan  
away to show the other planets of the solar system in alignment.  
  
"Onaji juni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Queen Serenity smiles at the camera, before fading into the  
background with Luna and Artemis as kittens taking her place. They  
also fade out and the shadowy Senshi-like images seen before appear  
and fade out.  
  
"Shinjite-iru no,"  
  
Queen Serenity appears smiling, little Princess Serenity at her feet  
waving. Little Prince Endymion appears next to her and they hold  
hands. All of the other Senshi as kids (Except Pluto who is still an  
adult) show up to the side of the trio and look cute.  
  
"Mirakura Romansu."  
  
The kittens appear and everyone poses for the camera and freezes in  
place.  
  
BITTER LOVE  
  
Prologue  
  
Many people forget that before Sailor Moon was ever an  
adventure, tragedy, fairy tale, or anything else for that matter, it  
was first and foremost a love story. A love story that spanned  
centuries and became legend. This is a portrayal of the events that  
led up to the beginning of that legend. There is no one who says that  
this is really what happened, will happen, or could happen. There is  
also no one who says that it isn't. And so begins the start of a  
legend, forever enduring.  
  
*In the beginning*  
  
In the beginning and once upon a time, and all that sort of thing,  
there lived a King and his Queen. He was a very famous King, having  
performed many famous exploits before becoming King and was known to  
his people as a Hero. She was less famous, having been a simple  
commoner, but there were things about her that were more talked about  
than any of the King's exploits. Her beauty for one, and her magic  
for another. This Queen was no ordinary Queen, for she was Serenity,  
Queen of Earth, and last of the Great Sorceresses of the Moon.  
  
Serenity sighed as she glided gracefully down the hallway. This  
was the last time. She turned a corner and stared at the mess in  
front of her. Pots and pans lay strewn about, food was littered  
everywhere, boxes and barrels full of dried food had been tipped over  
and looked into and left spilt on the floor. Flour covered  
everything. The two kittens lay in a heap in the midst of the  
disaster area. They were coated nose to tail by a fine layer of  
flour. A nervous looking woman stood by, wringing her hands.  
She rushed forward, and curtsied awkwardly. "Oh, m'Queen, I'm  
quite sorry for sending for you for such a little thing as this,  
but - Oh, lookit what they've done to m'kitchen!" The woman burst  
into tears and Serenity sighed again. This is definitely the last  
time.  
She walked over to where the cats were napping. One of their tails  
twitched. Serenity knelt down and poked at the kittens none to  
gently. "Wake up! Hey, wake up, you two!"  
One of the kittens rolled over onto his back and snored. The truly  
white one, Serenity decided.  
Serenity stood up and dusted off her hands, then shouted, "By  
*order* of your *Queen*, GET UP NOW!!!"  
Startled and frightened, the kittens leapt to their feet.  
Trembling, they looked up into the face of their Queen, who had, by  
now, calmed down considerably.  
The cleaner of the two kittens took two trembling steps forward.  
"Y-your Majesty, um . . . w-we d-didn't mean to . . ."  
Serenity looked severely down at the kitten, "So, since this is the  
fourth time this week, every other time was just an accident as well,  
I assume?"  
The kitten meekly stepped back and bowed her head, sneaking behind  
the other one, whom she pushed forward. He looked up at Serenity in  
fright and tried to explain himself. "Uh, er, um, y-you see, Your  
Highness, we're j-just k-k-k-kittens, a-and we don't know any b-better  
. . ."  
Serenity looked down at them, "Save it. I've heard enough excuses  
from you two to last me a lifetime! As royal cats and ambassadors of  
Mau, you should know better."  
At the mention of "royal cats and ambassadors of Mau" the two cats  
straightened up and lifted their heads proudly, almost defiantly. The  
crescent moons on their foreheads shone.  
The Queen did not miss this and inwardly she smiled, while  
outwardly she frowned. "Do not mistake me, you two may be very  
important dignitaries, but I am afraid that I cannot allow you to  
continue disrupting Palace life. Unless you wish me to send for each  
of your parents and have them take you home, and send two *older*,  
more *mature* cats in your place, I suggest you shape up."  
"Yes, ma'am," they replied weakly, the defiance gone from their  
stance.  
"Now," she said, "you, Luna, Guardian Cat of the Royal Family, and  
Advisory to the Queen, I expect you to spend more time on your lessons  
and less time on playing. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"And you, Artemis, Guardian Cat of the Royal Guard, and Advisory to  
the Queen, I expect you to spend more time on your training and less  
time on playing. Is that understood?"  
"But Your Highness, I'm just a cute kitten!" He meowed cutely.  
Luna looked at him in disbelief.  
Serenity sighed. Geez, he was cute, but this was the last time.  
Putting iron in her voice, she repeated, "Artemis, is that  
understood?"  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
"Good, now help the cook clean up and get to work. Oh, and if I  
hear any more about you misbehaving and making a mess, I will send for  
your parents."  
She turned and walked out of the mess, the cook thanking her  
profusely on the way out. The Queen sighed again. I'm growing tired  
of lecturing kittens. The full moon will be up tomorrow night, I will  
consult the moon then as to what I should do about . . . She shook  
her head. She wouldn't think of it now. Thinking about it hurt.  
  
Behind her, the two kittens were staring at the enormous mess.  
"Oh great," Luna said gazing at the flour-covered room, "we'll be  
grown up before we clean this place up."  
She turned to Artemis where he lay dozing on the floor. "And it's  
all *your fault*, lazybones!" She smacked him with her paw and he  
sprang to his feet, shouting, "LUNA! That hurt!"  
"Good!" she said, chasing him around the kitchen. "I'm GLAD!"  
  
Behind her, Queen Serenity heard something crash and she sighed.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
"SERENITY!!!!" came the loud, bellowing voice again.  
"I'm coming!" she cried, rushing down the hallway, pausing only to  
gather her skirts up again. The people she passed bowed respectfully  
in her wake but she had no time to respond. The people shook their  
heads knowingly. The poor Queen had been summoned by her husband.  
Serenity arrived at the throne room, slightly out of breath. "Yes,  
Sire?" she said respectfully. "You summoned me?"  
The King sneered at her. "Of course I did! Where were you?"  
"I was out in the gardens."  
"Well, you shouldn't have been. You should have been in here  
attending to me. I have something to tell you." He smirked.  
"Something you'll want to hear."  
"Yes?"  
"You know that I've been worried about an heir?"  
"Yes," Serenity whispered, frightened. He couldn't have found a  
new wife, could he? If he had, then Serenity knew that she would be  
executed immediately. Not now, she thought to herself. He can't  
do anything now. Not when I'm going to have his child. She felt  
the life within her stir. His daughter. My daughter.  
The King continued talking. "Well, you don't need to worry  
anymore, my dear." He laughed madly. "I have found the answer to all  
of my problems. Eternal life," he whispered. His eyes blazed oddly.  
"What?" Serenity asked, stunned.  
"I have learned a great secret. There is a rare liquid, know as  
the Elixir of Eternal Life, that will grant immortality to whomever  
partakes of it. That will be us." He gestured to her. "I will have  
no need of an heir. I will live forever with you at my side. I will  
rule all of Earth!" He laughed again and began muttering to himself.  
"Then no one can oppose me. Not those brutish barbarians from over  
the mountains, or those seafaring villains. All the kingdoms of the  
world will fall to me, one by one, and I will rule the world!" He  
turned to his royal couriers. "Send forth the message for my armies  
to seek out this most precious vial of liquid and bring it to me,  
their King!"  
"Yes, Sire." The couriers nodded and ran off.  
Serenity left, unnoticed. She went to her royal chambers and  
locked herself in. Then, with her back to the door, she slid to the  
ground and began sobbing. "He has taken leave of his senses. He is  
mad! So mad . . . What will I do now? He has no need of an heir.  
Oh, daughter, daughter, I am so sorry for what he has become. Power  
has corrupted him. He is a tyrant now. I had not wanted to believe  
it, but the people fear him. I fear him. Oh, sacred moon, give me  
guidance! How can I stop him? He cannot be allowed to rule forever."  
Men are weak, Serenity thought dully. Power turns their heads.  
They take leave of their senses and care not how others suffer, as  
long as they can be in control. But he's not in control! Women are  
stronger, no matter what men say. Women can stick to their  
principles. Well, most of the time. I wish I could make him see  
reason. "I wish . . . I wish I could stop him from hurting more  
people."  
Two blurs leapt down from the top of the queen's bed. "Never fear,  
Your Majesty," they said in unison.  
Queen Serenity looked up through her tears. The images were  
blurry, but the two crescent moon signs flashed golden and she knew  
them at once. "Luna. Artemis."  
"Your Highness," they replied. "The time has come when you have  
need of us. As your cat advisors, we must inform you that drastic  
measures must be taken to insure that the King does not gain  
possession of the Elixir of Eternal Life. It is for the good of the  
kingdom as well as yourself."  
"I know. You're right. But I don't have to like it. I-I still  
love him, despite the monster that he's become."   
Luna cocked her head and looked at the Queen. "The King is  
unstable. Soon, if nothing is done, the country will collapse."  
Artemis jumped up a little and placed his front paws on the Queen's  
knees. "Your safety is also at risk. The King may decide that with  
eternal life, you are expendable. We must also make the safety of the  
Princess a priority."  
Queen Serenity looked wide-eyed at her two feline advisors. "How  
did you know?"  
Luna and Artemis exchanged a self-satisfied look. Luna replied for  
the both of them. "We're cats. We're allowed to have *some*  
secrets."  
  
*Late that night*  
  
Serenity rested a hand on the door of the royal bedchamber as she  
looked back at bed that she shared with her husband. He was still  
asleep. Good.  
She slipped out of the room, lithe and quick in the darkness. She  
stealthily clung to the shadows, searching for support, for comfort,  
but all she found was the cold impartialness of the still quiet. She  
shivered in the night and wrapped her arms around herself. She  
hurried on.  
She made no sound as her bare feet ran on the cold, hard marble of  
the tiled floor, of the long, wide, pillared hallway, but they heard  
her. Two pairs of eyes gleamed in the darkness as they followed her.  
Moonlight shimmered on her hair as Serenity paused for a breath in  
the rose garden, feeling more secure outside of the palace walls.  
"You shouldn't exert yourself so," a voice whispered in the darkness.  
Serenity had stiffened at the sound of the voice, but forced herself  
to relax as the lithe dark form leapt from the darkness into the patch  
of moonlight.  
"Luna," Serenity said in a reprimanding tone, "you mustn't frighten  
me so."  
Luna looked back up at her Queen and said nothing, but her eyes  
glinted in the moonlight. Artemis padded up behind Luna on silent cat  
feet and settled himself down next to her.  
Serenity turned away from them to look up at the nearly full moon.  
"Luna, Artemis, what did you wish to speak with me about?" she asked  
softly.  
Artemis looked at Luna for permission then began speaking. "Your  
Majesty, we have received word that the Elixir has been found and will  
arrive at court tomorrow."  
Startled, Serenity turned from her contemplation of the moon to  
stare at the two cats. "How do you know this?"  
Luna replied. "We may be kittens, but we are still your advisors.  
It is our job to know."  
"So the Elixir is arriving. What do you want me to do?"  
"You must prevent the king from drinking it."  
"At all costs."  
"I can't kill him!"  
"No, of course not," Luna reassured her, hastily. "But you must at  
least delay him. For a week, a day even. The rest will be up to us."  
"What are you planning to do with the Elixir? Destroy it?"  
"We can't destroy it. It's a magical fluid. The only way it will  
cease to exist is if someone drinks it."  
"But who?"  
Luna looked at her firmly.  
"No! I don't want to be immortal! I just want to live a normal  
life."  
"Then you should never have married the king."  
"He was kind before. A hero. Just let him drink it. I couldn't  
bear to live alone forever anyway."  
"You're not alone. There's the princess. Majesty," Luna pleaded,  
"you can't let your husband drink the Elixir. Being immortal, he  
would be able to conquer the world, eventually. Think of how many  
people he'd hurt. Think of all the people that he's hurting right  
now."  
Serenity closed her eyes and tried to block out the image of that  
family who had been brought in that morning. The family that had  
lacked the money to pay the taxes and had been evicted. She thought  
of the husband and wife, dressed in clothes worn down to ribbons so  
they could save money for food for the children, clothes, shoes . . .  
But after the taxes, they hadn't had enough money to feed themselves.  
Serenity remembered the look in the man's eyes as he was led off to  
the dungeons. He should have been angry. His eyes should have  
smoldered with contempt for them, but they hadn't. His eyes had been  
older than his years, bitter, broken, and despairing. There had been  
a desperate appeal in his eyes to her. She had told the guards  
leading him off to stop, let him go, but the King had rounded on her,  
furious, and order the guards to take him away. The woman and the  
five, scraggly children had screamed and cried, and begged for mercy,  
but the King had simply smiled. He then had ordered the guards to put  
them to work on the chain gangs. They too had been led off and  
Serenity had been helpless to stop them. The image, horrific though  
it was, might not have stuck with her quite so forcefully if the  
youngest child, the small emaciated girl with eyes too big for her  
face, and a crippled leg had not turned to look back at Serenity. Her  
eyes, grey pools of suffering and pain had looked bravely into  
Serenity's own. Then the child had wiped her eyes with a dirty sleeve  
and hugging a shapeless stuffed toy to her, had turned away and  
hobbled off holding her weeping mother's hand.  
Serenity blinked and found tears in her own eyes, which she didn't  
bother to hide. "All right, Luna," she whispered in defeat, "we'll do  
this your way."  
"You won't have to be alone," Luna said in a quiet voice. "You can  
take your Court."  
"They can be trusted!" Artemis piped up.  
Serenity smiled. "You're good friends. Both of you. But where  
will we go to escape my husband?"  
Luna turned to stare into the sky and Artemis did as well.  
Serenity followed their gaze. "The moon?!" she asked incredulously.  
  
"There is a legend," Luna said carefully, "that one day a kingdom,  
ruled by a Queen of the Moon, will rise up and become the perfect  
utopia. This kingdom shall last for over a thousand years, into  
eternity, or so I was told." She looked at Serenity. "Perhaps, my  
Queen, that time has come."  
"Perhaps it has."  
  
*The next morning*  
  
The Elixir came as Luna and Artemis had said it would. Serenity  
convinced her husband to wait to drink it and hold a lavish  
celebration before he left mortal life behind forever.  
Pleased, he had agreed with her suggestion and had locked the precious  
vial of liquid away in his private treasure room. He had then  
dismissed her so that she could find something appropriate to wear.  
Serenity had left, but not to change. She had sent for her Court,  
which consisted of her ladies in waiting. They arrived and anxiously  
awaited whatever she had to say. As she was about to begin, eight  
swirling shapes, eight swirling masses of energy took shape around  
her.  
Serenity recognized them all. "Pluto," she said, acknowledging the  
leader.  
Pluto walked up to Serenity. "It is Setsuna here. Serenity, you  
can not do this. It will alter the flow of time."  
"And who is to say that this is not as it should be?"  
"No one should be immortal!"  
"You are."  
"And that is why, I know." Setsuna said this quietly and her eyes  
and Serenity's eyes locked. I am alone.  
I know.  
It is not an easy existence.  
No, it is not. But from among us, you were chosen as Pluto's  
sorceress. It is an honor.  
It is a curse. Please Serenity, reconsider. I would drink it,  
as I am immortal.  
That's the whole point. You are already immortal, the Elixir  
would not allow you to drink it. Someone must drink it as I cannot  
let my husband have it. You know that as well as I. And I would not  
wish the blessing and curse of immortality upon anyone else.  
But you are, Serenity. Your unborn child.  
Serenity's startled silver eyes met Setsuna's solemn red ones. I  
did not think of that.  
No.  
What will I do?  
If you must have immortality, Serenity, then share it. The  
burden will both be lighter and heavier then.  
Yes, it will. Thank you, Setsuna.  
For what?  
For understanding.  
I understand only too well, Serenity. But perhaps the future you  
create will be brighter than what would have been. I will hope for  
that, but there will be a great tragedy.  
I understand.  
I hope you do. I truly hope you do. Setsuna turned, her staff  
in her hand and disappeared.  
The other figures of the eight remained and they walked up to  
Serenity with firm, implacable expressions.  
The Sorceress of Mars intoned, "Queen Serenity, last of the  
Sorceresses of the White Moon, you seek immortality, do you not?"  
"I do." The ladies-in-waiting rustled their dresses nervously  
before the Sorceress of Jupiter shot them a look which silenced them.  
"So you seek to live past the number of years that have been  
granted you?" Sorceress Mercury asked.  
"No," Serenity replied. "I seek to prevent the Elixir of Eternal  
Life from falling into my husband's hands.  
"So you would drink of it?" Sorceress Venus asked curiously.  
"Yes."  
"And you wouldn't share!" Mars broke in.  
Serenity looked at her incredulously. "WHAT?"  
Everyone, including the ladies-in-waiting turned to look at  
Sorceress Mars. She blushed bright red and mumbled something that no  
one could hear.  
"Where would you go to escape the King's wrath?" Sorceress Neptune  
asked to get everyone's attention back on the matter at hand.  
"I would journey to the moon."  
"That's impossible!" Sorceress Mars snapped.  
Everyone stared at her again. "Well, maybe not, but it is *really*  
difficult," she murmured.  
"Difficulty is not the issue," Sorceress Uranus said.  
Sorceress Jupiter nodded. "Agreed." She turned to Serenity.  
"What were you planning to do on the moon?"  
Luna spoke up then and everyone directed their attention to the  
cat. "Surely, you are familiar with the legend? A millennium of  
peace for all the planets, a utopian society ruled over by the Queen  
of the Moon?"  
Jupiter nodded. "I know of what you speak and I find no fault with  
it. Peace would be a welcome change." She turned her attention back  
to Serenity. "Queen Serenity, Sorceress Moon, we have come to beg a  
boon of you."  
"A boon?"  
"We would that you relinquish some of the fabled fluid so that we  
too may enjoy your extreme longevity!" Sorceress Venus piped up.  
"Um," Serenity began, flustered. What was she to say to her fellow  
sorceresses? Sorry, but I don't think there's enough?  
Sorceress Uranus shot Sorceress Venus a venomous look, then turned  
to Serenity. "It is a magic liquid. A drop is enough."  
Serenity looked at her. "How can I trust you? Any of you?  
Immortality isn't something to be taken lightly."  
"No," Sorceress Neptune spoke up. "It isn't. But Serenity, you  
won't be alone and neither will we. We will swear - all of us - by  
the planets that provide us with power that we will not misuse the  
gift of immortality."  
"To put your mind at ease, Serenity, we will vow our allegiance to  
you, and our children shall vow their allegiance to your child."  
Sorceress Mercury smiled. "Come, Serenity, you shall have control  
over the moon and we our planets and they shall be in harmony. Then  
this Silver Millennium that you speak of shall be accomplished."  
Queen Serenity shot Luna an angry look. Did everyone know of her  
unborn child? Luna shrugged as best a cat could and did not meet her  
Queen's eyes. Serenity looked at the eight sorceress in front of her  
and her ladies-in-waiting cowering in the back of the room. "All  
right," she said, giving in. Then she looked at them all sharply,  
especially Mars. "Bring your followers and apprentices if you would,  
and your husbands if you must. Bring them, and quickly, and when it  
is time that we make our escape from this world, you shall know it by  
the signal that I will send forth. Be ready."  
They nodded in understanding. Queen Serenity stopped them before  
they could turn to leave. "If you will vow to follow me, into a  
bright and happy future - a peaceful future for all - then I will  
grant you this immortality that you seek. But as for my child, your  
children shall be her playmates, her friends, her guardians, and also  
. . . her Senshi. This do you swear also, on behalf of your unborn  
children?"  
They nodded again, and then each knelt before her and gave her  
their vow, on behalf of them and theirs, to follow Serenity into a  
peaceful future. Then they left, and Serenity turned to her ladies-  
in-waiting. "Will you come?" she asked.  
They nodded, silent, and Serenity sent them out to collect their  
family, their things, and she swore them to secrecy so that the king  
should no naught of this. When they left, even Luna, and she was  
alone, Serenity sank back onto her bed, and she wept. She wept for a  
long, long time, for the love that she was leaving behind. The love  
that had once bloomed had wilted and faded until it was no more than a  
few brittle petals in her hand, with a hint of the scent and sweetness  
that they had once had.  
A thought crossed Serenity's mind as she rubbed at her red-rimmed  
eyes when she had finished weeping for her lost love after she had  
finished plotting out her betrayal of him, and it was this: Men are  
weak . . . but so are women.  
  
It was late that night, after all the feasting and toasts drunk to  
the king's immortality that Serenity had decided to take a walk. By  
herself, in the gardens. She loved the gardens, the solitude and  
peace of mind she found there, and she knew that she would miss them.  
As she bent to sniff a rose, she felt a presence behind her, and  
without rising she knew who it was. "Hello, Setsuna," she said calmly  
as she inhaled the fragrance of the rose appreciatively. "What brings  
you here?"  
Setsuna's voice answered her in the blue-darkness of the evening.  
"So they begged a boon of you. Fools, to wish for immortality."  
Serenity straightened but did not turn. "Then you must think me  
more of a fool, Setsuna, for granting them their request."  
"No," came the response and Serenity was surprised, though she did  
not let it show. "No, I do not think you a fool. Out of all of  
*them* you are the only one that escapes that title."  
Serenity sighed and felt the heaviness of the mantle of  
responsibility she carried settle more firmly about her shoulders,  
weighing her down. "Setsuna," she said, her voice gentle. "Why did  
you come?"  
There was the faintest sound of movement from behind her and  
Serenity knew that Setsuna was shifting her grip on her staff. "I  
came, Serenity, to say that I too will serve you. And I will watch  
over your unborn child."  
Serenity gasped and pressed her hands firmly against her mouth so  
that the sound would not escape, but she knew that Setsuna knew. "You  
would vow your allegiance to me?" she asked carefully.  
"No, Serenity," and Setsuna's voice was chiding, "you know that I  
would not. I come - and you know that this is hard for me to say -  
with an offer of friendship, for we will both live for a very, very  
long time, and among all of the others, you are the only one that I do  
not think of as a fool."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you alone do not wish for immortality, but choose to take  
it, so as to spare others the burden. That is not a wise thing to do,  
but it shows compassion. Perhaps you alone have compassion enough to  
befriend one such as me."  
"Give yourself more credit, Setsuna. You could have more friends."  
"But I choose not to."  
"I know. And for that reason, I am honored by your offer, Setsuna,  
and I accept. I will be your friend." She began to turn around to  
face Setsuna but she said "Stop" in a tone that brooked no argument.  
"What is the matter?" Serenity asked, calmly.  
"You mustn't turn around, Serenity. You know the game we play. If  
anyone asks, you have not seen me, at least not here."  
"And I have not," Serenity replied. "One rarely sees you, Setsuna.  
The Sorceress Pluto is quite elusive."  
Setsuna let out a chuckle as she twirled her Time Staff. "And I  
intend to remain that way." Then she was gone.  
Serenity smiled at that then turned around. Instantly the smile  
faded from her lips and from her eyes as she viewed the scene before  
her. Artemis and Luna were leaping desperately trying to stay ahead  
of the angry group of guards who were chasing them while waving  
torches and spears.  
The two kittens leapt over a rake lying in the garden, and the  
guard in front missed grabbing them by inches. He didn't manage to  
avoid the rake however, and fell, sprawling, his torch bouncing to the  
ground and catching the ornamental bushes on fire. The others  
immediately following him fell on top of him while those further back  
ran screaming from the fire.  
Meanwhile the two cats were merely yards away from Serenity. She  
could see that Luna was carrying a vial of something in her mouth.  
The cat hurriedly sent her a thought. Queen Serenity, catch! She  
tossed it to Serenity while the Queen simply blinked in surprise. At  
the last instant she jerked herself into motion and caught the vial of  
priceless elixir.  
"Drink it!" Luna cried, her voice barely carrying of the roaring  
flames that had engulfed the bushes and flowers and were heading for  
where Serenity stood.  
No, Serenity thought to herself. The others . . . the others  
aren't here. I promised to send them a signal! But even if I do, my  
husband and more guards will arrive any instant! Nevertheless, she  
gathered the power within herself and it coalesced, then exploded in a  
bright golden beam that flared from the crescent moon on her forehead  
into the sky. They'll never get here, she thought wearily.  
Perhaps, I will be alone.  
Suddenly, they were there. The Sorceresses and their families and  
Courts. Before Serenity could even ask "how?" Setsuna turned to her  
and said in a rush, "Sorceress Pluto, Guardian of Time, at your  
service. Now hurry, Serenity. Time grows short!"  
Serenity uncorked the vial with a pop and bringing it to her lips  
thought to herself, Only a drop, Serenity. No more. However, it  
was then that her husband arrived on the scene and she found herself  
swallowing more than she had intended. She stared at the vial in  
horror, Still enough, her mind quickly surmised and she passed the  
liquid to Sorceress Mars who took it eagerly and downed her drop. She  
then passed it to Sorceress Mercury and so on until the nearly empty  
vial was back in Serenity's hands.  
Sweat ran down her face from the heat that the flames all around  
them were giving off. Her husband and his guards could not get past  
the wall of fire between them and the Sorceresses. Serenity stared at  
him with blank eyes as though she had never seen him before. The  
roaring of the flames covered whatever he was shouting at her, but no  
doubt it was nothing more than a long string of obscenities. The  
world fazed in and out and patterns of lights played themselves out in  
front of her eyes. I drank too much of it! What will it do to me?  
She shook her head to try and clear her mind and focus her vision.  
Her eyes fell on Luna and Artemis and impulsively she beckoned them  
forward. They scampered up to her and she poured the last two drops  
of the liquid into their mouths. Then she rose unsteadily and tossed  
the glass vial into the fire where it exploded.  
She smiled at her husband, feeling faint and then the bubbly, light  
feeling inside of her spread to her back. She heard a gasp from  
behind her and looked over her shoulder only to see transparent,  
gossamer, fairy wings on her back. She giggled. Well, of course I  
have wings. Why not?  
The exuberant feeling within her faded and she stared clear-eyed,  
through the flames at her husband. Her eyes met his and he glared  
back at her accusingly, hatred, anger, and fear in his eyes, and also  
sadness. Serenity felt a wave of love rush over her. Oh, my love,  
my love, I am sorry. Perhaps, you might've been the man you were  
again if I had given you time. No, what's gone is gone and what's  
done is done. There's no time for regrets. But, I hope you know that  
I do truly love you, and I always will, no matter how long I may  
live.  
Tears ran down her face unheeded and she let out a broken sob.  
Then Setsuna touched her gently on her shoulder and said, "My Queen,  
we can't stay anymore. The fire is too out of control. It will  
engulf us in an instant. We must leave."  
Serenity nodded, silent. Her first tear trailed down the side of  
her face, then hung there, glittering. It sparkled, then sudden it  
shot forth a white-silver light about itself and when the light  
vanished, a crystal glowed in Serenity's hands. "What is this?" she  
asked, incredulous.  
"It is your tear. Your first tear was pure elixir and reacting to  
the strength of your desire, it turned into a crystal. This crystal  
will react to whatever is in your heart. All of your love, grief,  
hate, anger-anything-has been incorporated into that crystal. And  
only you can fully harness the power in your heart through that stone.  
But hurry, my Queen, we *must* leave!" Setsuna urged her as the fire  
was burning closer and the King's guards seemed ready to strike.  
Serenity nodded, more determinedly this time, and by the strength  
of her will, the crystal rose into the air in front of her and sent  
out a blinding flash of silver-white light. Sparkling lights twinkled  
about them. Then they were rising through the air, all of the  
Sorceresses and those they had brought with them, and the two cats as  
well. Serenity spread her wings and rainbow colors shimmered over  
them. Then when they were all in the sky, there was another flash of  
light and they were gone.  
  
They reappeared on the moon. Serenity fell to her knees and the  
crystal dropped from the air in front of her. Luna ran up to her and  
nuzzled her, worried.  
"Are we really on the moon?" Sorceress Mars asked.  
Sorceress Mercury looked around and after seeing the Earth hanging  
in the brilliant night sky, she said, "I would have to say yes."  
Sorceress Mars made a face. "It isn't much to look at, now is it?"  
"Maybe not," Sorceress Jupiter replied, shrugging. "Hey, wait a  
minute, how come we can breathe up here? There's no air!"  
Sorceress Venus made choking noises, clutching her throat  
dramatically and Sorceress Mars looked on in alarm. "We're all going  
to die up here!"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Serenity snapped, harsher than she meant to.  
Her tone softened. "There is air up here. I came prepared."  
The other Sorceresses understood at once. She had sucked some air  
from the site that they had so suddenly departed and by forming a  
magic barrier had surrounded them with it.  
"It will not last for long," Sorceress Neptune observed wryly.  
"Then we must do something about that," replied Sorceress Uranus,  
rolling up her sleeves.  
Sorceress Neptune shot her friend an exasperated look, then  
throwing her hands in the air, said, "Oh, all right!"  
The sorceresses, and Serenity who had shakily risen to her feet,  
joined hands and formed a circle while the other people nervously  
stood out of the way. They chanted and their brightly colored auras  
rose about them, and then a burst of power hurtled out from them in  
all directions and wrapped the entire planet. Flowers and grass grew  
beneath the feet of the people, air filled the air, and the bleak  
barrenness of the moon was transformed.  
"I guess we have to start building someplace to live," Serenity  
said calmly.  
The sorceresses all got sweat drops and groaned.  
  
In due time - 283 years that is - the Moon Palace and its grounds  
were *almost* finished. Of course, credit must be given where it is  
due, so all of the palaces of all of the planets of the Solar System  
were almost done as well. *Ahem,* anyway, during that time, a great  
many things transpired, not the least of which was the birth of the  
princess Serenity.  
The birth of the princess should have been time for rejoicing,  
instead it was one of the saddest days of Serenity's life. The other  
sorceresses had convinced her that until they had children, to fulfill  
their oath and protect the princess, she would have to be frozen in  
moonbeams, so that when she was allowed to live again, her guardians  
would be old enough to protect her.  
And so, with tears nearly blinding her, Serenity had acquiesced to  
their demands and had frozen her baby daughter in moonbeams. Luna and  
Artemis had followed soon after, as they had requested to be kept in  
sleep until the time came when they could see the full glory of the  
kingdom and of the princess.  
Eventually, the other sorceresses did give birth to their  
daughters - for it had been agreed that women were stronger and more  
able to protect the princess, as only daughters of sorceresses  
displayed any power - and froze them all in turn, waiting until the  
next sorceress's daughter would be born.  
So the years passed, and the kingdoms grew, as did the populace.  
So too, did Serenity's grief grow. Each night, Serenity would weep,  
knowing that she would never see her husband again and it would be a  
long time until she saw her daughter smiling and laughing.  
When five of the sorceresses had given birth, save Mars, who could  
not, and had instead adopted a foundling child who was born of a line  
of Power, Pluto who had never sworn an oath, and Saturn who  
obstinately refused to have children for another eighty-three years,  
Serenity decided that enough was enough and their children were freed  
from the moonbeams, each on the day of their birth. They were then  
raised by their parents, until such a time as they came into their  
powers.  
It came as a shock, when a year later, Sorceress Saturn gave birth  
to a daughter. Sorceress Saturn, a tall, striking woman with her  
ivory skin, vivid purple eyes, and long dark hair was out of all of  
them, the least eager to honor her oath, and she did not take to  
children well. Still, she had sworn an oath and so she presented her  
child to the court.  
Baby Saturn, or Hotaru, as her mother had named her, was an odd  
infant. Her wide eyes were too old for a child, and too innocent for  
an adult. She was sweet and scary at the same instant and her birth  
foretold that this indeed was the strongest guardian born. Luna had  
once told Serenity of things called "star seeds" and Serenity was  
forced to conclude that hers must be very strong indeed.  
Staring into her eyes, Serenity knew that if ever this child's full  
power were released upon the world, there would be *no* world.  
Knowing this, she issued a decree. "Guardian Saturn's power shall  
only be awakened when the three Talismans of Power are brought  
together, and that will signal the end of the world."  
She then produced the three talismans of the sorceresses and gave  
each to a guardian. The mirror to Neptune, the sword to Uranus, and  
the garnet orb to Pluto, who appeared to receive it. To each she  
whispered a message. "You are the farthest planets from this world,  
you are the most distant, and to each of you, who should never meet  
till the end of the world, or some other time that may be ordained, I  
give you a powerful magical talisman. For each of you, pure-hearted  
souls, the talismans shall become a part of, until the time comes for  
the holy grail to appear and give its power to the Messiah or the  
Anti-Messiah, to prevent the coming of the end, or to ensure it. From  
this day forth, your duty is not to protect the princess, but to  
protect the Silver Millennium from threats from outside, and in doing  
so, protect the princess in this manner. And so, from this day  
onward, you will be known as the Outer Senshi, and the other four as  
the Inner, as you protect the princess from things outside the kingdom  
and they protect her from things inside."  
The two little girls and Pluto took the talisman given to them, and  
departed, with only Pluto lingering for an instant to say, looking at  
Saturn, "Is she . . . ?"  
When Serenity nodded assent, Sorceress Pluto turned away. "A heavy  
burden to bear." She vanished through a portal.   
Turning to look at the child, who was being carried off by her  
mother, Serenity whispered to the now empty throne room, "It is  
indeed."  
  
Thus it came to be that three years after the rebirth of the Outer  
and Inner Senshi, and two after the birth of Saturn that Serenity  
could bear to wait no more, and made plans to awaken her daughter from  
her slumber.  
Her first act in preparation for this was the awakening of her  
advisors, Luna and Artemis.  
  
Luna cracked open an eye and yawned. "Is it morning already, my  
Queen?"  
Serenity smiled back at her. "Yes, two hundred and eighty three  
years after you fell asleep."  
Luna's eyes snapped wide open, a look of disbelief on her face.  
"T-two h-hundred eighty three YEARS?!!"  
She looked over at Artemis who was still asleep and murmuring, "No  
Ma, I wanna sleep in some more. Just another five minutes."  
She poked him with a paw, "Idiot! You - we've been asleep for  
nearly THREE CENTURIES!!!"  
Artemis rolled over, still mumbling, "Okay, wake me up in another  
twenty years. I'm having a terrific dream about me and Luna . . ."  
Luna rolled her eyes then looked up at her Queen. "My Queen, I  
have a favor to ask."  
"Yes, Luna? What is it?"  
Luna got a mischievous expression in her eyes. "Have you any water  
you could spare?"  
Queen Serenity's expression was rather puzzled. "Water? What  
kind?"  
"Oh, preferably something ice-cold. A bucketful should do quite  
nicely."  
Serenity was smiling now. "I'm sure it can be arranged, Luna."  
She turned to a page. "Fetch a bucket of cold water, will you?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the boy said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
"YEEOOWWW!!!!" Then, "LUUNAAA!!!"  
  
Serenity smiled as the soaking wet Artemis chased Luna all over the  
courtyard of the castle, both yelling insults at each other the entire  
time, and startling people walking through. It was good to have  
things back to being the way they should be.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Queen Serenity and Luna slowly walked down the hallway together.  
It was still hard for her to believe that so much time had gone by.  
Has it been nearly 300 hundred years, already? I cannot believe it  
to be so. And yet, it must be for today my daughter will awaken. Oh  
Serenity, how I long to hold in my arms, my daughter, my baby.  
Luna looked up at her Queen who had a rather absorbed look on her  
face, as though she was thinking of something far, far away. "My  
Queen?" she asked.  
"Hmm?" Serenity asked, not really paying attention.  
"My Queen, what has transpired since last we saw each other?"  
Serenity snapped back from her musings and smiled at Luna. "That  
would take a *very* looong time to go over. Let's just say that our  
Silver Millennium seems to have come about." She sighed blissfully.  
"It was very hard work and took a long, long time, but all of the  
Sorceresses now have a kingdom on each of their planets. Of course,  
they are all part of the Silver Millennium and our Moon Kingdom is in  
charge, but the Sorceresses - as you knew them - seem quite content  
with this arrangement.  
"Oh, Luna, one word of advice, you must refer to the Sorceresses as  
Queens and use all of their titles. They are very picky about that."  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
Serenity hid a smile. "Don't be stuffy, Luna. I didn't mean me!"  
"Of course not, Your Majesty. By the way, did you ever get a  
guardian from Saturn?"  
"Oh yes, Luna," Serenity said, gravely. "We did indeed. She is  
quite powerful and will be quite destructive."  
"Umm," Luna tried to change the subject. "What did you find out  
about that fancy crystal of yours?"  
Serenity brightened and settled into her lecturing tone. (She  
acquired it from Sorceress Mercury, natch.) "I am linked to this  
crystal through my fairy form. It is Queen Mercury's belief that if I  
ever die, the crystal will form another sort of link with me and keep  
some part of me alive. A spirit, I should say."  
"Yes, well, Your Highness, I don't think you should worry about  
that. You did drink the elixir after all."  
"We all drank the elixir, Luna, but Setsuna informed me yesterday  
that we are not living a form of true immortality as is the case with  
her." Though even she admitted that she can be killed. She is still  
*truly* mortal, and I think that's what keeps her going. "The elixir  
will keep us alive for a thousand years, or more perhaps, but we can  
be killed and eventually the fluid will lose its potency."  
She turned to smile at Luna reassuringly. "But not for a long,  
long time. Oh, let's not talk about endings! My mother told me that  
there was no such thing and I am inclined to believe her. Let's talk  
about a happier subject. How goes the building of the East Wing?"  
"Slow." Luna made a face. "Very, very slow." In fact, the cat  
hadn't seen so much as a centimeter of progress since she had started  
overlooking the building of the last wing of the palace.  
"Is it really taking that long?" Serenity asked, disappointed. She  
had wanted the building to be done before the princess was awakened.  
"I haven't seen a single person lift so much as a hammer."  
Queen Serenity burst into laughter. Luna gazed at her Queen  
apprehensively. "What's the matter, Your Highness?"  
Serenity calmed herself, then turned to Luna, her voice still  
filled with barely suppressed laughter. "Oh, Luna, don't be silly,  
the East Wing is being built by magic, as has everything else around  
here."  
Luna shot her an incredulous look. "You mean all this-?"  
"Is built by magic." Serenity nodded.  
Luna blushed a deep red, (well, as deep as cats can blush) and  
muttering, "I'd better go check on construction," she ran off.  
Serenity looked after her and let her laughter out. Oh Luna,  
silly cat, it's good having you around again.  
  
The Princess Serenity blinked open her eyes. She was in her  
mother's loving arms. Faces - all these faces - staring at her.  
Princess Mars was closest, with the rest of the Inner Senshi gathered  
about, and the Outer Senshi a little further off. The two cats were  
perched on Princess Venus and Princess Mercury's shoulders. All of  
the Senshi were young, three years of age, and Saturn was barely two.  
"Princess-" Sailor Venus breathed, no longer a princess but a  
Guardian.  
"Serenity," Sailor Mercury finished for her.  
Sailor Jupiter smiled at the infant. "We're your Guardians."  
Sailor Mars smiled, "Yeah, always."  
Princess Serenity looked at them all and smiling, she began to  
giggle, and the Inner Senshi giggled with her. The Outer Senshi just  
smiled a little.  
"I'm Princess Minako, Sailor Venus!" the little blonde chirruped  
happily. "Leader of your Senshi!"  
"I'm Princess Makoto, Sailor Jupiter!" the taller brunette said  
proudly. "I'm your personal bodyguard."  
"I'm Princess Ami, Sailor Mercury." The blue-haired girl smiled.  
"I'm your tutor, I guess. Everyone says I'm smart."  
"I'm Princess Rei, Sailor Mars!" the dark-haired girl declared.  
"I'll be your best friend, okay? 'Cause I know we're gonna like each  
other."  
The other girls glared at her. Rei got a sweatdrop and quickly  
said, "I'm sure we'll all be good friends."  
The tallest child there, short-haired blonde, stepped up to the  
princess. "I'm Princess Haruka, Sailor Uranus. I carry a talisman  
for you, and I'll protect your kingdom."  
An aqua-haired girl stepped to her side. "I'm Princess Michiru,  
Sailor Neptune. I too carry a talisman for you, and I'll protect your  
kingdom."  
There was a swirl of purple light and Sorceress Pluto appeared.  
"I'm Setsuna," she whispered into the baby's ear, where no one else  
could hear, "Sailor Pluto. I carry a talisman, too. But as for  
protecting your kingdom, well, I'll protect you, little one, my future  
Queen." She stepped back, bowed to Queen Serenity, and vanished.  
A little girl, barely able to talk yet toddled up to the Princess.  
"Princess Hotaru of Saturn. I am the Senshi who must not awaken. I  
bring the era of silence, but you bring the era of life and light."  
Anti-Messiah and Messiah stared into each other's eyes, then  
slowly, they both smiled sunnily.  
Luna looked at the little dark-haired girl and shuddered. A child  
so sweet, and yet so deadly. Everyone's right, those aren't the eyes  
of a child. And how did she manage so many words? She's only two!  
Hotaru turned to look at Luna and reached out a hand. "Nice  
kitty."  
Luna purred uneasily. Senshi who must never awaken, your fate is  
a tragic one.  
Princess Serenity giggled again, and everyone's attention returned  
to her. Artemis had gotten up to the Queen's shoulders and was  
letting the baby reach up and stroke his silky fur as he purred.  
Rogue, Luna thought, irritated. Getting everyone's attention  
like that. And I bet you're just loving the attention, too.  
Oh, I am, I am. Artemis smiled and purred loudly as he read what  
Luna was thinking from the way she was glaring at him. I am,  
indeed.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. I've missed you. I'm glad  
you're back. I've missed you so, my daughter.  
Princess Serenity smiled up at her mother and the funny white  
kitty. She giggled.  
  
*Three years later*  
  
Princess Serenity bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily, her  
sheets tangled about her. Her golden hair hung in a tangled mass  
about her shoulders. Irritated, she pulled it away from where it  
clung around her neck and straightened out her sheets, pulling them  
around her as she gazed about in the utter darkness of the room.  
Getting up, with her blanket wrapped around her and trailing along  
the ground, she walked over to her balcony. Her thin lace curtains  
fluttered transparent in the breeze and through them, Serenity could  
see the glittering light of the stars. She stepped through the  
curtains onto the balcony. From there she could see all of the stars  
twinkling in the heavens and the blue-green Earth hung comfortingly in  
front of her. As she stood there, ignoring the sharp bite of the  
wind, she calmed and she thought about her dream.  
The dream. It was always the same.  
She was alone in the endless darkness, dark as pitch, dark as  
death. Of the dark itself, she was not afraid. What she feared were  
the things that lurked in the dark. Hideous things with no form or  
face that she could look upon, only eyes, glinting red in the  
darkness, and the long bony hands that they reached out to claw her  
with, pulling her, tearing at her hair and face and eyes, so that all  
she could do was raise her arms to try and shield her face. But that  
left her with no way to defend herself against the things that lurked  
in the dark. She would pray, pray for a shield to protect her from  
the things in the dark. Sobbing, she would scream, and then . . . he  
would come.  
  
Prince Endymion bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily, his  
sheets tangled about him. His dark black hair was tousled. He ran a  
hand through it, unconsciously trying to comb it neater. He gazed  
about in the utter darkness of his room, unseeing in the thick gloom.  
Getting up, he shoved aside the tangled mess of sheets and walked  
over to his balcony. His curtains blew in the wind, but he passed  
through them, still unseeing, his eyes replaying the events of his  
dream. On his balcony, he could see the starry heavens, the stars  
bright pinpoints marking the patterns of the constellations that he  
knew by heart. The full moon hung, a silvery-white sphere of light in  
the sky. Seeing it, his heartbeat slowed and his breathing became  
more regular. He ignored the icy chill in the air and thought about  
his dream.  
The dream. It was always the same.  
He would be alone in the darkness, utterly alone, save for the  
voices that whispered in his ears. Nasty voices, promising power and  
threatening pain. Feeling the scalding hot stink of their breath in  
his ears, he would run in the darkness, the all encompassing darkness,  
all the while feeling their breath on his face. He cried in torment  
as the icy darkness of nothing whispered ugly lies, "You have sold  
your soul" and running he would stumble in the dark. Then he would  
pray, pray for a light to see by, a light to run by so that he would  
escape these invisible tormentors of his soul. Falling, he would cry  
out, and then . . . she would come.  
  
Serenity drew in a deep breath.  
Endymion drew in a deep breath.  
Then together their dreams merged, becoming one in the expanse of  
that unending darkness, that soul-stealing night.  
  
She felt them clawing at her, their fingertips sharp as knives.  
He felt them whispering in his ears, their voices menacing in their  
snarling animal voices.  
And then the hands were gone and she looked up.  
And then the voices were gone and he looked up.  
And their eyes met across the expanse of that terrifying darkness,  
blue into blue.  
My savior, Serenity thought, gazing at the boy who stood, like a  
shield against the darkness.  
My light, Endymion thought, gazing at the girl who stood, glowing  
with a silver light, forcing the darkness away.  
Blue gazed into blue, two sets of eyes shining with inner light in  
the darkness of the depths of their souls. And slowly, ever so  
slowly, they began to walk towards one another.  
And then they were facing each other after what seemed like both a  
moment and an eternity.  
Serenity spoke regally, the words still dignified as ever in the  
child's voice. "My thanks, my prince."  
Endymion replied with as much nobility in his tone, despite his  
age. "My thanks, my princess."  
And blue gazed into blue as their thoughts echoed in the stillness  
of the darkness that seemed less massive and ominous than it had a  
moment before.  
You were the shield that protected me.  
You were the light that showed me my path.  
Their hands met as she took his in hers and hers in his. Holding  
each other's hands they were joined, linked unto infinity, a circle of  
strength unto themselves, keeping out that which lurked in the night  
of their souls.  
But then, the darkness would come again, pulling them away from  
each other and each would cry out in pain as they parted, flesh ripped  
from flesh, soul ripped from soul.  
I will find you again, my prince!  
And I you, my princess!  
Then each was alone in the darkness again, but each clung  
desperately to a promise made.  
  
Serenity stared at the earth. I will find you, wherever you are.  
Endymion stared at the moon. Somehow, we'll be together, and then  
we'll not be parted again.  
Then each turned and returned to bed, and to the endless dreams and  
the memory of an unbreakable promise.  
  
"Come along, Serenity!" her mother called, a bit impatiently.  
"We're going to be late!"  
Serenity skipped up to her mother, her little blonde ponytails  
bouncing. You're like a bunny, the Queen thought fondly.  
"Are we really going to Earth, Mommy? Really?"  
"Yes, bunny," her mother said absently "We are."  
"MOMMY!"  
"What?" Serenity asked snapping back to the present and staring at  
her daughter in concern. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
"You did it AGAIN!"  
"What? What did I do?"  
"You called me THAT again."  
"I did? Oh, I'm sorry, Sere. I didn't mean to." Oops,  
Serenity thought guiltily, I've been thinking aloud again.  
Princess Serenity glared at her mother. She hated that. She hated  
it *a lot.* Her mother had the most annoying tendency to call her  
"bunny" of all things, all the time! I am not a bunny. I am not a  
bunny. I am not a bunny. She had had a hard enough time getting  
Rei-chan to stop calling her that, the first time she had heard it.  
Sheesh! I am NOT a bunny.  
Serenity broke into a smile at last. "I forgive you," she said.  
They were going to Earth, beautiful, beautiful Earth, and she'd have a  
chance to find the boy in her dreams. That alone couldn't make her  
stay angry. But just to be on the safe side- "Just this once," she  
added.  
Her mother smiled. "Okay, bu - I mean, Sere."  
The princess let out an exasperated sigh, then grabbing her  
mother's hand, she said, "Let's go, Mommy."  
The Queen nodded hurriedly. "QUEEN TELEPORT!" They vanished.  
  
Back on the moon, Princess Rei sulked. "It isn't fair."  
"What's the matter, Rei-chan?" Sailor Venus bounced up.  
"It's not fair that Sere gets to go without us. We're her best  
friends! And we're supposed to protect her!"  
Venus frowned. "They're just going to dull old Earth. Nothing's  
going to happen. 'Sides, we've gotta keep training. So anyway-"  
Venus got a sneaky look on her face as she whacked Rei on the arm (but  
not hard). "YOU'RE IT!!"  
Rei scrunched up her face and glared at the fleeing Venus. Then  
she quickly transformed into Sailor Mars and yelled, "I'M GONNA GET  
YOU, VENUS! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! FIRE-"  
She chased her all around the training yard, fire spurting from her  
fingertips, as Venus laughed and dodged, yelling encouragement and  
insults. "C'mon you can do better than THAT!"  
Her laughter rang throughout the palace, as the other Inner Senshi  
joined the game.  
  
Queen Serenity left her daughter in the Royal Gardens with a  
warning not to wander off, before she entered the forbidding archway  
that led into the Earth Palace itself.  
Princess Serenity, staring at all of the beautiful flowers,  
promptly disregarded her mother's command and wandered down one of the  
paths. I'm worried about Mommy. She was upset. Then her interest  
in the flowers got the better of her. "They're SO pretty." She  
looked at the roses to the left of her and smiled, walking down the  
path.  
  
Prince Endymion, bored as usual, stifled a yawn and stared at the  
roses to his right with a bored expression on his face. Ugh, I'm so  
bored. I can't believe I'm stuck here, while Jade, Neph, Zoi, and   
Kunz are out on that dumb old training mission that was too dangerous   
for me. Huh, yeah right. I don't even have any lessons today, well,  
except for history, but that was canceled, since Sim-sensei had to  
attend his brother's wedding. I can't believe it. A free day, and I  
don't have anyone to spar with. The only one around is Lady Beryl,  
but I can't fight with a *girl.* Ugh! He brushed a hand along the  
miniature sword at his side, his bored expression becoming slightly  
agitated, then even more bored.  
  
Serenity looked at the flowers. Oh, they're pretty!  
Endymion stared at the flowers. Bored, bored, bored, BORED!  
  
Since neither was looking at where they were going, it should be  
perfectly obvious that they collided.  
  
"OW!" Endymion yelled, rubbing his sore head.  
"Ouch," Serenity said, painfully.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!!!" they both shouted.  
A bird squawked in fright and flew off.  
The two children glared at each other.  
Then they burst into laughter. When their laughing had slowed,  
they both apologized and smiled at each other.  
  
Princess Serenity stared curiously at the older boy. "What's your  
name?"  
"I'm Endy," he said smiling. "Who're you?"  
"I'm Sere." She giggled. "Do you live here?"  
"Uh-huh. In the big palace."  
"Oh. I live in a palace too, 'cept it's up there." She pointed  
towards the sky.  
"Up where?" Endy asked, confused.  
"On the moon, silly. Where else?"  
"You live way up there? Wow. Are you an angel?"  
She giggled again. "No, but I wish I had wings so I could fly."  
She spun around and fell down, laughing.  
Endy laughed too. "Well, I'll tell you what, Sere."  
"What?"  
"You can be my guardian angel, 'kay?"  
"'Kay. An' you can be mine, right?"  
"Sure."  
"It's a deal." Sere got to her feet and stuck out her hand.  
Endy took it and shook it. "Deal."  
"Double deal," Sere said.  
"Triple deal," Endy countered, not to be outdone.  
"Uh, uh, quadruple deal."  
"Well, er, qu-qu-quin-"  
"Quintuplet deal!" they shouted together and laughed.  
Then Sere turned serious all of a sudden. "We're friends, right  
Endy?"  
"'Course we are. We promised to protect each other."  
"Good."  
  
"Won't you just consider an alliance?" Serenity asked, desperate.  
"No." King Gaian glared at her. "No, I will not."  
Queen Terra made a placating gesture with her hands. She turned to  
Serenity with a rather flustered smile, her delicate features  
conveying her regret. "I'm sorry, my dear, but you know how it is. I  
am afraid that the people would never accept the idea. There are  
still some people who believe that it would be better were *we* not in  
power. We have only the people's interests at heart, as I am sure  
that you do. But I do not think that the people would take kindly to  
an alliance with the Lunar Kingdom."  
"Moon Kingdom," Serenity corrected absently as she silently thought  
to herself what she was sure both the King and Queen were thinking,  
And no one would ever trust the woman that stole her husband's  
greatest treasure in her own greed and fled her kingdom, letting it  
fall into chaos behind her. And never looking back. She looked up  
into Terra's concerned gray eyes, shouting in her mind, But it isn't  
true! I didn't leave because I didn't love him or because of my own  
selfishness! It was for the good of the kingdom! Her treacherous  
mind supplied the hideous thought, The kingdom that is now dead.  
  
It was dead, dead and turned to dust beneath her fingertips.  
Others ruled there now; it had been absorbed into another kingdom, but  
the ruins of her castle, of her capital, they remained, their glory  
forgotten. She had gone there - walked among the garden paths that  
she had once so loved, and wandered through the empty halls thick with  
dust and the weight of the long, long years - and everything,  
*everything* crumbled beneath her light and loving touch. She had  
left, staring at the ruins with empty eyes, willing the tears to come,  
but they had not. That is, they had not until little Serenity had  
skipped up to her holding a wilted rose, dead and decaying like  
everything else, and had asked innocently, "Mommy, isn't it pretty?"  
Then Serenity had fallen to her knees with a wail of anguish, great  
sobs shaking her shoulders, tears flowing from her eyes and dripping  
to make wet spots in the ancient dust that settled about her. Little  
Serenity had dropped the flower and awkwardly put her arms around her  
mother, making soothing noises though she was obviously confused.  
When she had cried as much as she had been able, her daughter had  
asked her, very quietly, "Mommy, are you all right?"  
Looking up into her daughter's worried eyes, Serenity had stroked  
her face and whispered, "Yes. I'm all right." And seeing her  
daughter, she was. Together they had walked away from the ruins of  
the past, into the brighter future.  
  
Queen Terra's next comment brought Serenity back to the present.  
"-and with the destruction of Cathis by Morganite, and the burning of  
Bendol-"  
"Excuse me," Queen Serenity interrupted. "Did you say Morganite?"  
Queen Terra paused. "Why, yes. Morganite the spellcaster. But no  
need to worry, she was executed for her crimes two years ago. The  
villagers all said that she was a witch. Well, when there was a  
village, I mean . . ."  
Serenity shut her eyes. So, Morganite is dead. And without an  
heir, last I heard. There will be no more Sorceresses of Earth. I  
suppose her method of preserving her youth got her what she deserved  
in the end. Terra obviously knows nothing of the Planetary  
Sorceresses. All to the good, I suppose.  
"Why does it matter to you?" King Gaian asked, narrowing his eyes  
and leaning forward.  
Serenity opened her eyes. Oh, so *he* knows. Well, no matter.  
"Honestly, darling, that's beside the point, isn't it?" Queen Terra  
interjected. "She's dead."  
"Hmmph, well, I still don't like it," he muttered under his breath.  
Queen Terra turned back to Serenity with an apologetic smile.  
"Well, back to the subject at hand. After the destruction of Cathis  
by Morganite two years ago and the burning of Bendol after her death,  
the people are quite apprehensive and are trying to avoid any new  
tragedies as best they can. What with war with Cathal only years away  
at the most - they're such an aggressive country - I'm afraid they  
would think this alliance too much of a risk."  
"I see," said Serenity, calmly, and she did see, but she didn't  
like it.  
"But can't we work out *some* kind of an-"  
"I'm sorry but that is impossible at this time," Terra said quite  
firmly, but not unkindly.  
"The negotiations are at an end," King Gaian said quite gruffly.  
"I'll have someone escort you out."  
"Then I'm banished?" she asked, her mind refusing to work properly.  
"We're all banished from the world of our birth? We cannot even set a  
foot on the soil?" Her eyes pleaded with them for some other  
solution, some other way.  
"I'm sorry, but until the people of Earth can learn to accept you,  
I'm afraid that's the way it'll have to be. I can't speak for the  
other kingdoms, but I believe that their answers will be the same. I  
am truly sorry." And looking into King Gaian's eyes, she knew that he  
was. Nodding briskly and getting a hold of herself, she stood, and  
gathering her skirts, she swept out of the room, a servant holding  
open the door for her and guiding her out.  
In the room that she had just left, King Gaian turned to regard his  
Queen. "I hope we did the right thing."  
She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I was for the best, darling,  
though I do feel for that woman and her people." She turned to gaze  
out the doorway that Serenity had just left through and thought  
silently, her eyes brimming with tears, I'm sorry, Serenity. I'm  
sorry it had to be this way.  
  
"Sere, we're leaving," Queen Serenity said, taking her daughter's  
hand. I told you not to run off!  
The princess looked up at her mother pleadingly. "Aw, Mommy, can't  
we stay just a little longer?"  
"We have to leave, Sere."  
"But I was just talking to my new friend. His name is Endy."  
"I'm Prince Endy," the boy said politely. "You must be Queen  
Serenity."  
"Yes. I am."  
"Will Sere come back to visit?" Endymion asked, hopefully. She was  
a lot of fun.  
Queen Serenity gazed on the boy sadly. "I'm sorry, my Prince, but  
Sere shall not see you again. We have been banished from this world  
and your father was not inclined to negotiations. Farewell." She  
took her daughter by the hand and in a flash of light, they were gone.  
Endymion stared sadly after. "G'bye, Sere."  
  
The next day the King and Queen were found dead and Crown Prince  
Endymion, heir to the throne, was devastated. All thought of the day  
before vanished from his mind and so too did the image of the little  
girl with the strange hairstyle that he had befriended.  
His advisors cried out against the Moon Kingdom, inferring that  
they had caused the death of his parents. Hardening his heart,  
Endymion was inclined to agree. So with a sinking heart, Endymion was  
forced to believe that the kind woman had come only to commit  
treachery and kill his parents, and that any alliance between the  
Earth and the Moon could never be. Thus, it came about that the  
decree banishing all members of the Silver Millennium from setting  
foot on Earth was passed, with the punishment of death as a result,  
and a war between the worlds.  
Anger was the only thing that Endymion felt towards the Moon and  
its people. When he dreamt at night, the shining light that was the  
girl was swallowed by the darkness, and he lost his way. Endymion  
knew himself to blame, though he did not know why. So he swore to  
himself that if ever their paths crossed in life, he would protect her  
from the darkness as he had failed to do before, and this time he  
would not fail . . .  
  
In the shadows, an auburn-haired little girl smiled at the havoc  
she had caused as a tiny voice whispered into the darkness, Berr-  
ryllllll . . .  
  
Back on the Moon, though she hated herself for doing it, Queen  
Serenity blocked away the princess's memories of Earth. It's better  
if you don't remember. Then you won't miss it, as I do. It won't do  
you any harm.  
So it was that Princess Serenity had no memory whatsoever of the  
boy she had befriended, and when the dreams came again, she did not  
recognize the mysterious boy that came to save her, as the one she had  
met. But still the promise remained, the unbreakable vow, "I will  
find you . . ."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
A brief musical intro is played involving a keyboard, xylophone  
(maybe), soft drums, guitar, and harp.  
  
A full white moon on a black background fades into existence.  
  
"My heart says to me,"  
  
Queen Serenity stares at the earth from her balcony.  
  
"I love someone so dearly,"  
  
She turns away, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"That I know,"  
  
She looks at the wedding ring on her finger.  
  
"There's no one for me,"  
  
She blinks away some tears.  
  
"But you."  
  
She looks at Earth again with a sad little smile.  
  
  
"I would like you to see,"  
  
Three-year old Princess Serenity looks at Earth's roses with a big  
smile. She walks down a path.  
  
"What is wrong and what is true,"  
  
Six-year old Prince Endymion walks down a path, looking at the roses  
with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"I am in love,"  
  
They walk into each other.  
  
"(I am in love)"  
  
They both begin to yell.  
  
"I am in love-"  
  
They stop and look at each other.  
  
"With you."  
  
They apologize and smile.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Chibi-Rei puts her fingers together (as in her Fire Soul).  
  
"Please bathe me in your love tonight,"  
  
She gets a spark, then jumps back, having burnt her finger.  
  
"I am longing for a glimpse-"  
  
Chibi-Makoto's little attenae comes out of her tiara.  
  
"Of your Angel light."  
  
She zaps herself with her lightning and falls down, burnt looking and  
eyes swirling.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
Chibi-Ami does her "Shabon Spray Freeze" motions.  
  
"Just smile at me,"  
  
But she freezes the ground she's standing on and slips on the ice,  
falling down with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"With that Angel light."  
  
Chibi-Rei, Chibi-Makoto, and Chibi-Ami laugh at each other.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Chibi-Minako looks at them and sniffs.  
  
"You are like an angel in my sight,"  
  
She goes through the motions for her love-me-chain and it looks like  
she's done it perfectly.  
  
"I have never felt a love as bright,"  
  
The other girls stare in amazement.  
  
"As your Angel light."  
  
Then the chain wraps up Chibi-Minako so that her arms are trapped.  
She hops around and the other girls laugh.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Chibi-Haruka, Chibi-Michiru, Luna, and Artemis look at the Inner  
Senshi and face-fault.  
  
"You bring love to lift the darkness in my life,"  
  
Chibi-Haruka attempts her World Shaking, and does it pretty well.  
  
"I am enveloped by your Angel light,"  
  
However, the ground underneath her feet shakes, making her fall down.  
  
"Please say that it's all right,"  
  
Chibi-Michiru tries her Deep Submerge.  
  
"That I let you in my life."  
  
She ends up getting soaked.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Cut to show Baby Hotaru sitting an a plaid blanket off to one side,  
watching.  
  
"As I hold you in my arms tonight,"  
  
Baby Hotaru makes her miniature Silence Glaive appear.  
  
"I won't let your dreams give you fright,"  
  
She lifts her tiny scythe.  
  
"You don't have to fight,"  
  
All of the Chibi-Senshi jump on top of her to keep her from doing  
anything.  
  
"It'll be all right,"  
  
Hotaru struggles beneath the pile of Senshi on top of her.  
  
"My Angel light,"  
  
Everyone gets off of her.  
  
"My Angel light."  
  
They look at each other and laugh sheepishly. (Sweat drops all  
around.)  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Pluto watches all this and sighs.  
  
"I am filled by love when I get you in my sight,"  
  
She raises her Time Staff but there is a flash of purple light-  
  
"I just want to forever hold you tight,"  
  
-and she has accidentally reverted to a child.  
  
"'Cause together just it feels so right,"  
  
All of the Chibi-Senshi plus the cats laugh at Chibi-Setsuna.  
  
"So just bathe me in your-"  
  
Still a child, she gets mad and tries her "Dead Scream" attack on them  
(the staff *is* smaller BTW), but-  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
-the wind messes up her hair instead of doing anything.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
Everyone's still laughing, but Setsuna suddenly reverts to her usual  
adult self, and begins chasing the Chibi-Senshi and the cats, who all  
get panicked looks on their faces.  
  
"Shining in your-"  
  
Queen and Chibi-Princess Serenity show up all of a sudden, and  
everyone crashes into a big pile in front of the princess.  
  
"Angel light."  
  
Chibi-Princess Serenity looks at them with a happy expression and  
giggles. White rose petals blow across the screen.  
  
  
Next, Sailor Moon Past Loves Part Two: First Love  
  
Sailor Moon injured? Princess Serenity gone? I will not forgive  
those who stand in the way of love! In the name of the moon, I will  
punish you. The moonlight carries the message of love.  
  
P.S. A couple of other good writers, you'll love them even if you  
hated *my* stuff. Lady, Jendra (Sorry about the water scene, there  
are only so many ways to wake somebody up. Gomen), Tenshi & Jenn,  
John Biles(& Jeff Hosmer), Courtney Wells, Connie Somerville Kotkins,  
Lianne (Hey, I wrote my fire scene before I read yours, which makes  
the whole thing *really* creepy, but great minds think alike, ne? I  
swear on Usagi and Mamoru's love that I had the same idea, but for a  
different reason! Now if that isn't a binding oath, I don't know what  
is. P.S. The scene's in Part Two.) Ross TenEyck (Now that's REAL  
poetry), Janelle Jimenez (The first half of Zodiac sucked, everything  
else RULES! And, no, I don't really talk like this.), Laura Hudson,  
(Have I listed *everyone* yet? No? Oh, okay.) Eric "Greywolf" den  
Biesen, Mike Chenoweth, John Gibbons, Larry Drews(where's the rest of  
"Rebirth"?), Renee Markowicz, Lauren Griffin, Douglas Helm, "Tuxedo"  
Will Wolfshohl, Jennifer Wand (I'm doing something with the "R" arc  
too . . . BTW, I loved "Darien's View"!), Pandora Waldron, Andrea  
Principe, Ninx, Zorina Skye, Andrew Garde (*Ahem*, "Together Once  
More"?) and the ever present Chris Davies. Read Sailor Moon: A  
Love Story aka Sailor Moon: The Greatest Dream of All by Shadows of  
Light or Fiona Lim. Oh yeah, Monica Shin's "Duty, Choices" inspired  
the epilogue (Part Six) of this series so go read it after Part Five  
comes out. I Know there are tons of other good SM fanfic writers too,  
but *hehe* I haven't had time to read their stuff yet, so I  
couldn't say who. (I'm getting there, I'm getting there! *Relax*.)  
This is a pretty good list to start from though.  



	2. Past Loves Part 2 - First Love

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Just FYI, in this Part there is some *major* foreshadowing. (Look  
hard!) All of the ramifications of this foreshadowing will not be  
covered in this 'fic, but maybe I'll write another one. Hey, I've  
already got an idea.  
EEEEK! I finally got around to reading Zorina Skye's Moon Chronicles,  
and her scene in the past and mine when Endymion and Serenity are  
little (from Part One) are eeriely similar. This is what, the third  
time this has happened to me? Why can't I be more original?! WAAAH!  
I'm really depressed now. Oh well, 'cest la vie. (No, not Sailor V!)  
*I* know that I came up with my ideas, and I'm sure that you do too,  
by now, so apologies if I wrote anything similar to ANYONE else out  
there.  
*Anyways*, let me just thank Jupiter Knight who posted up my 'fic.  
Thanks! (I'll read your 'fics soon, I promise. Just gotta  
find time in my schedule and read Darkstar's first . . . I promised  
him too. *Sigh* ^_^;;;)  
This part is dedicated to Renee, who sent me my first (and a very  
nice) e-mail on Past Loves. Thank you!  
And thank yous go to Mimin Choy (who wrote me an awesome e-mail) and  
Tenshi, who promised that she'd read Past Loves! (Just as I was about  
to send this Part in, Connie Somerville Kotkin, better known as  
Neo-Queen Serenity, wrote me! Thanks to you too!) A *very* special  
arigato goes to Lianne! Lianne-sama, the *Goddess* of Romance  
actually wrote to *me*! I'm honored! Aaah! Wow. I mean wow, uh  
wow . . . I'll shut up now.  
P.S. Thanks for believing me about the scene, Lianne! (She's *so*  
cool! Read her stuff! I mean it, now! Um, read this first . . .^_^;;;)  
Anime Quote of the Day:". . . Even if we weren't meant to be together,  
well, it just *feels* right being together, doesn't it?"-Serena to  
Darien from Sailor Moon  
Okay, now the DISCLAIMER:  
Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Nakayoshi, Kodansha, Bandai,  
Toei Co. Ltd., I know Buena Vista's in here somewhere, D.I.C., The  
Program Exchange?, blah, blah, blah, and probably many, many, many  
others. Copyrighted 1992. I am getting no money out of this, please  
don't sue. Oh yeah, Moonlight Densetsu is copyright somebody 1992.  
However, this is an original work by ME, and the original song, "ANGEL  
LIGHT" (COPYRIGHT 1997) is MINE, and I will suck out your pure heart  
crystal, thereby KILLING you if you use it without my permission and  
even scarier SUE you if you do. Mwahaha! Uh, I'm not joking so please  
ask first if you have any manners or decency at all. Thank you.  
Well, good luck on all your endeavors, fellow fans and on to Sailor  
Moon Past Loves Part Two: First Love.  
  
Sailor Moon Past Loves  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
It was supposed to be a simple operation. Find evil creature from  
outer space. Stop evil creature from outer space from draining  
helpless innocents of their energy. Kill evil creature. Oh yeah,  
(since this one had fire powers) stop evil creature from burning down  
downtown Tokyo while they were at it. What could be simpler?  
However, looking back, since when had anything ever really been  
simple?  
It had started out innocently enough. The Sailor Senshi (and  
Tuxedo Kamen plus the two guardian cats) had tracked the monster of  
the day to a large, empty storehouse. It was the middle of the night  
so no one was around. The Senshi had felt safe using their powers  
without the chance of an innocent (though, remarkably stupid if he/she  
was hanging around during a battle ^_^;) bystander from getting hurt.  
The MOTD had been shooting at them with spurts of fire which Sailor  
Mars had been returning flame for flame. That was not a particularly  
brilliant move even taking Mars's slightly flawed logic into account.  
"And eye for an eye, a fire for a fire." The flaw in Mars's plan was  
obvious; fire plus fire equals FIRE! (Usually, any way.)  
Mercury, intelligent and calm as always, tried pointing this out,  
but Mars was too into the heat of the moment - literally into the heat  
of the moment - to listen. The resulting fire quickly got out of  
control, even with Mercury dousing it with water and ice. Er, rather,  
she was dousing it with ice that melted into water. Sailor Jupiter  
and Sailor Venus had been attacking the MOTD from the sides,  
attempting to get its attention away from Mars long enough for her to  
get a breather, but with no success. Sailor Moon, in the meantime,  
had crept up behind the monster, fully intending to turn it into so  
much moondust with a wave of her weapon, when the monster unexpectedly  
blasted all three of the Senshi attacking it and rounded on Sailor  
Moon.  
Of course, brilliantly timing his arrival as usual, Tuxedo Kamen  
threw down his rose into the path of the monster and leapt down from  
the rafters, carrying Sailor Moon out of harm's way. The rose didn't  
faze the monster for long, but by the time it had gotten its wits  
back, the Senshi had rallied and attacked it all at once. Even Sailor  
Mercury had stopped fire-fighting for an instant to add her attack to  
the others. That proved to be a mistake as the warehouse they were in  
was rapidly burning to pieces around them.  
Sailor Moon quickly finished off the monster with a magical phrase  
and instructed the Senshi to "get out of here before we're all toast!"  
She began to run out of the warehouse, the Scouts on her heels when a  
huge section of the roof caved in, taking several flaming rafters with  
it in a fiery display. In that brief instant, Sailor Moon turned to  
see a flame-covered rafter heading straight towards Tuxedo Kamen's  
unprotected back.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed above the licking of the flames as  
everything around her seemed to slow down. She couldn't get there  
fast enough! Tuxedo Kamen turned to look at her, a questioning look  
on his face, then noticed the rafter headed straight for him. With  
flames surrounding him on all sides, there was no way that he could  
avoid it. His eyes turned to look into Sailor Moon's as she ran  
towards him, tears streaming from her eyes. "Don't!" he mouthed at  
her.  
She dove towards him, physically pushing him out of the way of  
danger. At the last instant before the burning support slammed into  
her back, and the darkness took over, she thought, To protect you, as  
you have always protected me, I would give my life. She burned in  
agony and her soul cried out in pain. Then there was nothing but  
darkness.  
  
  
The beginning of "Moonlight Densetsu" starts playing.  
  
A painting of the Moon Kingdom appears. The camera pans away from it  
and we see Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru looking at it  
in a store window. Yumeno Yumemi comes out and invites them in.  
They walk in and are instantly surrounded by dozens of paintings of  
the Moon Kingdom. Usagi sighs as she sees one of Queen Serenity.  
Mamoru puts an arm around her and holds her close.  
She leans on his shoulder, looks up at him while he is looking down  
at her and they smile. The screen flashes BISHOUJO SENSHI SAILORMOON  
PAST LOVES (in Japanese) and pans away until it is centered and  
surrounded by flashing colors.  
  
"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute,"  
  
Fourteen-year old Usagi klutzes out with ice-cream in hand and falls  
down.  
  
"Yume no naka nara ieru,"  
  
Fourteen-year old Princess Serenity walks around the gardens of her  
palace *quite* gracefully.  
  
"Shikou Kairo wa shotto sunzen,"  
  
Usagi is sitting on the ground wailing when a hand appears in front  
of her. The camera pans back and follows the arm up until we see  
Mamoru who is looking at her with a concerned expression.  
  
"Ima sugu aitai yo."  
  
Usagi gets a determined expression on her face and taking his hand,  
gets to her feet. She then notices that the ice-cream is still  
intact. She smiles.  
  
"Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight,"  
  
Princess Serenity is alone in the palace gardens at night. She's  
weeping, then she turns around and stares at Earth.  
  
"Denwa mo dekinai Midnight."  
  
She begins to glow in the moonlight, then turns around to face the  
camera. She is smiling and her crescent moon glows. (Mamoru's dream.  
^_^;)  
  
"Datte junjou dou shiyou?"  
  
Cut to a scene of Princess Serenity vanishing in a silvery light.  
  
"Haato wa mangekyou."  
  
Cut to a scene of the full moon in the sky. The view spirals around  
it and then to the ground where we see a beautiful silver palace. It  
is *not* the one in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare,"  
  
Princess Serenity arrives on earth and glows with silvery light.  
Prince Endymion, who was walking in the woods, comes across her in a  
clearing. They stare at each other.  
  
"Nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
Princess Serenity runs into Prince Endymion, knocking him over.  
  
"Seiza no mataki kazoe uranau koi yukue."  
  
The stars sparkle in the sky as Princess Serenity looks at them and  
sighs. The moon hangs in front of her. Prince Endymion comes and  
takes her hand, dragging her away. She smiles.  
  
"Onaji kuni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Prince Endymion, around seventeen years old, sits bolt upright in bed  
and stares out his window (which is on the left side of the screen)  
at the full moon. The camera shifts to focus on a red rose in a vase  
on his table. The rose glows and sends out a scarlet light which  
fills the screen. It fades to show fourteen-year old Princess  
Serenity, sitting bolt upright in bed and staring out *her* window  
(which is on the right side of the screen) at Earth.  
  
"Mo ichido futari de Weekend,"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sit on a blanket spread out in the park and eat a  
picnic lunch. Usagi is holding a pie in her left hand as she bends  
to pick up her fork. Mamoru turns to say something to her as she  
straightens up with a happy cry, her fork in her hand. He gets, you  
guessed it, a cream pie in the face. Usagi and Mamoru look at each  
other, (he's just eyes staring out of cream) then start laughing.  
  
"Kami-sama kanaeta Happy-end."  
  
Usagi uses a napkin to tenderly wipe the last bit of pie off of  
Mamoru's face and she smiles cutely at him. He catches her hand and  
smiles at her. They kiss.  
  
"Genzai kako mirai mo,"  
  
Flash images really fast of toddler Princess Serenity in the past,  
teenage Usagi in the present, and Neo-Queen Serenity in the future on  
the screen.  
  
"Anata ni kubittake."  
  
Flash images really fast of six-year old Prince Endymion in the past,  
Mamoru in the present, and King Endymion in the future on the screen.  
  
"Deatta toki no natsukashii,"  
  
Fourteen-year old Princess Serenity and seventeen-year old Prince  
Endymion stare into each other's eyes where they are standing under a  
big tree.  
  
"Manazashi wasurenai,"  
  
The stars sparkle in the heavens again. Cut to a split screen of  
fourteen-year old Princess Serenity (on the left side of the screen)  
and seventeen-year old Prince Endymion (on the right side of the  
screen) sitting up in bed and staring out of their windows. (Since  
it's a split screen, there are no windows and it looks like they're  
staring at the same spot.)  
  
"Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru,"  
  
Fourteen-year old Princess Serenity watches her older Sailor Senshi  
while they train on the moon. Seventeen-year old Prince Endymion  
watches his older Guardians while they train on Earth.  
  
"Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo."  
  
Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami walk through the park  
together, laughing and talking. Usagi, who isn't looking because  
she's talking to Mamoru, accidentally walks into Rei where she has  
stopped to smell some flowers. Rei gets up, self-righteous and  
annoyed and starts to yell at Usagi, who looks like she's about to  
cry, but then Minako, who's talking to Makoto and Ami and also isn't  
looking, walks into Usagi. Minako's sudden stop causes Makoto and Ami  
trip and fall onto her while she's falling on Usagi, who's falling on  
Rei. They all land with a crash on the ground. Mamoru's the only  
one who's left standing and he gets a *huge* sweatdrop. Everyone  
gets to their feet, start to yell, stop, then start laughing.  
  
"Fushigi-na kiseki Kurosu-shite nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stare out their windows some  
more. Cut to a scene of a rose spiraling in a beam of moonlight.  
There is the flap of a black cape at the edge of the pool of  
moonlight on the right side of the screen, the rest is hidden in  
shadows. On the left side of the screen a tiara flashes right before  
that person turns away into the shadows.  
  
"Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue."  
  
Another scene of the full moon and the earth. They spiral around  
each other, before coming to a stop. Superimpose a picture of  
Princess Serenity over the moon and Prince Endymion over the earth.  
They're looking at each other while holding hands and smiling. Pan  
away to show the other planets of the solar system in alignment.  
  
"Onaji juni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Queen Serenity smiles at the camera, before fading into the  
background with a fully grown Luna and Artemis taking her place. They  
also fade out and shadowy Senshi-like images appear and fade out.  
  
"Shinjite-iru no,"  
  
Queen Serenity appears, smiling. Fourteen-year old Princess Serenity  
appears in front of her, waving at the camera. Seventeen-year old  
Prince Endymion appears next to her and they hold hands. All of the  
other Senshi show up to the side of the trio. Mina makes a "V" for  
victory sign and everyone else just gets into position.  
  
"Mirakura Romansu."  
  
The cats appear and everyone poses for the camera and freezes in  
place.  
  
FIRST LOVE  
  
*The Past*  
  
The Princess sobbed as she ran down the peaceful path in the Royal  
Gardens. She had left Luna perched on the back of a bench, staring  
after her in concern.  
It wasn't fair, her mind wailed, they were all so mean, especially  
Rei and Luna. Why did they have to keep on reminding her to be a  
princess? Why couldn't she just be normal like everyone else? She  
wished that she could go to Earth. On Earth, no one knew her and she  
wouldn't be anything but a normal girl. Princess Serenity had never  
understood why visiting Earth was forbidden to her, but she didn't  
care. Earth was her goal, and Earth was in reach.  
Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, she screamed,  
"PRINCESS TELEPORT!" and the only thing left that ever marked that she  
had been there was the cloud of flower petals that fluttered on the  
breeze of her passing.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tuxedo Kamen carried Sailor Moon's body out of the flaming  
structure, and fell to his knees when he was far enough from the  
building. He detransformed to Mamoru, Sailor Moon still in his arms.  
As the building burned behind him he gazed at her face. Be alive!  
he prayed. Please, Usako, be alive!  
She weakly opened her eyes to look at his worried face, his eyes  
full of concern. She reached up with a shaky left hand and barely  
touched his face. He caught her hand and held it to him. She smiled  
a quiet little smile, then closed her eyes with a little sigh and  
became limp in his arms.  
Mamoru stared at her as she reverted back to Usagi. "Usako.  
USAKO! DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"  
The Inner Senshi, who had been outside when Sailor Moon had pushed  
Tuxedo Kamen to one side, ran over to the scene.  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Mamoru screamed in agony, as the flames of the  
building flickered and roared in the night.  
The Senshi paused, tears in their eyes, then resumed running  
towards the terrible tableau. No, Usagi, don't leave us!  
They arrived at Mamoru's side where he was struggling with his  
tears. They all were. Sailor Mercury quickly took Usagi's pulse.  
Her expression brightened. "Quick everyone, her pulse is very weak,  
but she's not dead!"  
Mamoru looked up, hope written across his face. "She's alive?"  
Mercury nodded. "Yes, but we've got to get her to a hospital,  
fast!"  
A determined expression crossed Mamoru's face. "Right." He  
transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and seeing that she was still securely  
in his arms, he leapt up into the night, heading into the city. "I'll  
get her to the nearest hospital, you meet me there!"  
"Right!" The Senshi and cats began running. Oh Usagi, hang on.  
Hang on!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Princess Serenity arrived on the Earth in a blazing sphere of  
silver light. It faded away until she was only surrounded by a  
glowing silver outline. Whew, glad that's over. I guess this must  
be Earth. Why'd I have to mess up and end up on Jupiter *three* times  
in a row? It was hard dodging all those guards so they wouldn't see  
me. I couldn't have messed up and landed on Mercury, oh no, it just  
had to be Jupiter. Well, I guess it's a good thing that it wasn't  
Mars. She shuddered. She didn't even want to *think* about Rei-  
chan's face if she were to see her on her home planet on an  
unauthorized "trip."  
She looked up at the night sky where she could just make out the  
moon from behind a cloud. Well, that took longer than I thought it  
would. It's nighttime already. She heard the noise behind her and  
turned, startled. A young man, whose features she could not make out  
in the brilliant dark of the night, stared at her in astonishment.  
Serenity brought her hands to her mouth as she stared back at the man.  
Uh oh, now I'm in trouble! I guess I better get out of here!  
She whirled around, her back to him to hide the shining of the  
crescent moon on her forehead. Raising her right arm into the air,  
she shouted, "Princess Teleport!" and was gone as her silver aura rose  
around her.  
  
The moon shone down on the man blinking in astonishment. I  
*really* haven't been getting enough sleep. I must have been  
hallucinating . . . She looked like the girl in my dream . . .  
  
Princess Serenity huddled against the tree, weeping. She was cold,  
hungry, lost, and lonely. She was scared. She was also too tired to  
attempt a teleport.  
Suddenly, a bright yellow light shone on her and she looked up in  
fear. Oh no! Someone's found me!  
"Well, what do we have here?" a male voice asked.  
  
The lantern hung on its hook on the wall of the cosy little  
farmhouse. Princess Serenity sat at the table and wolfed down a hunk  
of bread and some soup. Her manners were impeccable, but the speed at  
which she devoured her meal was certainly not in the best of taste.  
Her two hosts didn't mind, however.  
"Another bowl of soup?" the young woman (around twenty) asked,  
smiling.  
Serenity stared up at her without comprehension, but nodded when  
the woman gestured to the pot of soup. The woman refilled her bowl  
and Serenity proceeded to drink some more.  
Seated across from her at the rough wooden table, the twenty-five  
year old man sipped at his steaming wooden cup of broth. "So where're  
you from?" he asked Serenity.  
She looked up at him, stared at him strangely for an instant, then  
resumed eating.  
He sighed, then turned to his wife. "Dear, she hasn't said a thing  
to either of us."  
"That is because she is not from around here and does not speak our  
language," she admonished, waving her wooden ladle at him. "After  
she's eaten, I'll see what I can find out."  
The man turned back to his broth with a sigh. This might take  
awhile.  
  
*Several hours later*  
  
I never knew such a little slip of a girl could eat so much! the  
man thought, half amused, half aghast.  
The woman turned to look at him and frowned. You shouldn't think  
such things, dear. Now, BE QUIET! You're disturbing my  
concentration. She turned back to look at the girl where she was  
seated, still at the wooden table, but facing the woman.  
"Now," she said pleasantly, "this is where I find out whether I'm  
right or not." She stared at Serenity, dark brown eyes into bright  
blue ones. Serenity's crescent moon glowed a little and the woman  
smiled. "You are her, aren't you?" she said quietly, and amazingly  
enough, Serenity understood her.  
"You-you're speaking in my language?" Serenity asked, astonished.  
"Yes," the woman replied, smiling. "I speak your language. The  
language of the Planetary Sorceresses."  
"Who *are* you?!" Serenity demanded.  
"I am known as Ikuko, last of the line of the Priestesses of the  
Moon."  
  
Elsewhere, a girl with long auburn hair frowned. I sense  
something . . . not right. There is a presence on this world that  
should not be here. Well, whoever you are, you're not going to be  
around to bother me for long. She tightened her grip on the vial of  
poison she held. But first, I have to take care of some business.  
No one crosses Beryl and escapes with their lives!  
  
"I-Ikuko?" Serenity asked, staring at the brown-eyed young woman  
with her long blue hair.  
"Yes," the woman replied. "You are a Lunar, are you not?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you Serenity, daughter of Serenity?"  
"H-how did you know?"  
"The hair. It is a trademark of the Serenity line. You are well  
known to me for a reason. You see, the story of the Planetary  
Sorceresses has been handed down in my family for generations. The  
women of my family were always Priestesses of the Moon, and the men  
were always warriors, carrying on the line. However, I am the last of  
my line."  
"Why?" Serenity asked.  
Ikuko got a far-off look in her eyes. "My mother was a farmer's  
daughter who believed in the old ways. My father was a warrior. My  
aunts and sisters were all Priestesses of the Moon. But I could not  
pledge my life to the Order," she said, smiling apologetically at  
Serenity. "I was in love."  
The man stepped forward and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "So  
was I," he said quietly.  
Ikuko resumed speaking. "I loved Kenji with all of my heart. My  
family knew that I had made my choice and did not object to my  
marriage. Thus, I was the only daughter who was not a priestess. So  
when the Day of Despair came, I was the only one of the family  
spared."  
"Day of Despair?"  
"A decree was issued that everyone who still believed in the old  
ways and every Priestess of every Planet, save that of Earth, was to  
be killed. And so they were. My sisters, and cousins, and aunts, and  
their children, and husbands, and parents, and wives.  
"My father was killed right away, defending my mother and my  
sisters and I. My only brother, Shingo, fought bravely against a  
whole squadron of men before he was slain, defending us. He  
sacrificed himself to give us a chance to escape, but I was the only  
one who made it. Finally, the soldiers found me, but since I had not  
become part of the Order, they spared my husband and I. And that is  
why there are no more Priestesses of the Moon." She looked at  
Serenity, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Princess Serenity.  
There was nothing I could do." She broke into tears and Serenity  
wrapped her in an embrace.  
"Shhh, shhh, it's all right. It's all right. I'm so sorry about  
what happened to your family, Ikuko. Who-who would do such a thing?"  
"The prince, damn his black heart!" Kenji cried heatedly. "The  
decree came from the palace!"  
"No, Kenji," Ikuko cried, her tears slowing. "You do the Lord  
Prince a great wrong. He did not have aught to do with this. I have  
seen him, riding mornings, and several times he has paused to exchange  
pleasantries with me. I have looked into his eyes, Kenji, and they  
aren't the eyes of a murderer. They're the eyes of a hurting soul.  
His parents are dead and he is alone in the world, but he had naught  
to do with this. He's just a boy."  
"If you say so," Kenji said, calming down a bit.  
"I still think he's a horrible person to let something like this  
happen!" Serenity said passionately.  
"No, no," Ikuko said, shaking her head. "I do not believe that he  
ever knew. Someone went behind his back when they issued the decree.  
And I would bet a year's harvest as to who. It was that Lady Beryl.  
She has the look of madness in her eyes and rumor has it that she uses  
black magic to influence minds at the Royal Court. She is a  
vindictive, nasty woman and I am sure that she issued the decree."  
Ikuko shook her head, clearing her mind. "I'm sorry, it's quite late.  
Would you do us the honor of spending the night in our home?" she  
asked.  
Serenity nodded, gratefully. "Thank you."  
"No, thank you, my princess."  
As Ikuko's bright eyes met hers, Serenity couldn't help but  
exclaim, her heart full of compassion, "I'm so sorry that you lost all  
of your family because they were of the Planetary Order! It's my  
fault, my family's and I! I would do anything to make it up to you,  
but there's nothing I can do, is there? I wish it hadn't happened,  
but this I swear, on the Moon, Ikuko, if there is ever anything I can  
do to help you or yours, I shall not hesitate in my course of action."  
Ikuko turned her gaze down, but then looked up at Serenity with a  
weak smile. "I didn't lose everyone. I have Kenji, and soon there'll  
be another," she said placing a hand on her middle. "Come now, my  
princess. Get some sleep. You can tell us why you're here,  
tomorrow."  
  
*The next day*  
  
Serenity stared at the Earth flowers in the garden she had come  
across. They're so pretty. They don't look anything like the ones  
on the moon.  
She had spent the night at Ikuko and Kenji's small farmhouse at the  
edge of town. The had offered her the bed, but she had refused,  
taking the cot in their guestroom. She had been extremely proud of  
herself for her compassion. Even so, that had not helped soften the  
hard ground any. She looked at the rather plain dress she was wearing  
and had borrowed from Ikuko and mentally berated herself for running  
away in her princess gown.  
She sighed - inhaling the scent of a flower that had been nothing  
but a bud before and was now a flower in full bloom, as was everything  
else in the garden - this Earth was an odd place. But it did have  
pretty flowers.  
"What're you doing?!" a rough voice demanded.  
Serenity turned, confused. What had that voice said? Then she  
remembered that she had forgotten to cast a translation spell, as her  
mother did every time she had gone to Earth in the past. Well, she  
couldn't very well do it now. She looked at the young boy who had  
addressed her. "What did you say? I, um, don't suppose you speak  
Lunar?"  
The boy stared at her. "What're you saying? I can't understand a  
word." He then saw the garden behind her. "Hey, those flowers  
weren't in bloom a minute ago! What are you, some kind of witch?"  
Serenity stared at him in confusion. What's he saying?  
The boy called to someone inside of a house. Two more boys came  
out. The first boy yelled something at the other two and gestured to  
her. Serenity was only able to catch one word, "witch." As she was  
puzzling out what "witch" meant, the three boys picked up some rocks  
and threw them at her. One came awfully close to hitting her and she  
backed away uneasily. These Earth people sure aren't very friendly!  
They began advancing on her and she turned and fled. They're not  
very nice at all!  
  
Endymion leaned with his back against a tree, his arms behind his  
head and one leg propped up against the trunk as he gazed reflectively  
up at the blue sky. Must've been hallucinating last night. What  
else can it be? There are *no* glowing people on Earth, Endy!  
"Still," he mused to himself, unconsciously fingering the jagged piece of quartz stone that he wore on a gold chain around his neck, "I  
wish that person had been real. The glow . . . must've been a magic  
aura or something. Maybe that person could've helped me with my  
power." He pulled his arms out from behind his head and stared at his  
clenched fists. Power sizzled in them, sweet as summer lightning.  
If only, I knew how to channel this magic, this power that flows  
through my body. If only . . .  
Endymion had been born different. He was the only Earth prince -  
ever - to have the ability to manipulate magic. The healers, some of  
whom had weak latent powers, had all flinched at his birth. The power  
he had, could be felt. His four Guardian princes also had latent  
magical powers, but unlike him, they could not seem to use them at  
all. Though his ability to control the magic was limited, he could  
use it to an extent.  
Nephrite had once told him that the pattern of the stars and the  
alignment of the planets on the night he had been born, had been quite  
cryptic about his destiny. But he was sure of one thing, they had  
predicted great power.  
Endymion rubbed his fingers together, almost sensing his magic,  
almost able to control it. At times his magic had given him visions,  
at others he had been able to heal, but those were flukes and he was  
incapable of doing either on his own initiative. He sighed. Once  
there had been people, possessing the knowledge and the magic, who  
could have taught him how to harness all of the power that he seemed  
to possess, but they were long gone.  
A legend his sensei used to tell him, when he had still been small,  
had spoken of the nine sorceresses who had fled the Earth to find  
their way among the stars. To settle on the worlds that gave them  
power, and form a vast kingdom known as the Silver Millennium, headed  
by the Moon Kingdom. There had been a sorceress of Earth as well, who  
might have helped him, trained him, but she too was long gone. Now,  
his only hope lay with the stars, and he doubted the authenticity of  
the legend anyway. Still . . . he could dream.  
Endymion stopped the motion of his fingers and relaxed, letting the  
power drain back into and be absorbed by his body. No time for  
experimenting now, I have to get back. They'll be worried. He  
grimaced. They're always worried. He pushed himself away from the  
tree, surveying the orange-red sunset. He turned away, ready to head  
back to the palace, when he was nearly bowled over.  
Endymion got his bearings with a curse, his head dizzy from the  
impact. What was that? A carriage at forty miles an hour?  
He looked down to see what had run into him and saw a young girl,  
around fourteen years of age, clinging desperately to him and weeping.  
"Um," Endymion said, attempting to extract the girl from his chest.  
Then he heard shouting and looked up to see three young boys, ranging  
in age from nine to fifteen, running up with jagged-looking rocks in  
their hands.  
They came to a stop a few feet away from him.  
"Move aside!" the youngest snarled, hefting the rock into position  
to throw.  
"Yeah," the second oldest agreed. "We're not after you. It's the  
witch we want!"  
"What's the matter with you?!" Endymion demanded. "She's just an  
innocent girl!"  
"What's it to you?" the last boy spat out.  
Gently prying away the girl's fingers from where they had been  
clinging onto his shirt, Endymion moved her to one side and said in as  
regal a voice as he could muster, "As your Lord Prince, you are  
required to answer me."  
"You? The prince? They never let him out of the castle!" With a  
nasty curse, the youngest boy threw his rock.  
It flew right into Endymion's raised hand, where his power  
manifested itself and he proceeded to crush the rock into powdery gray  
dust. "That wasn't very nice," he said calmly.  
The boys stared at the pile of dust that the wind was already  
beginning to blow away and fell to their knees, begging for  
forgiveness. The girl looked on, wide-eyed in wonder.  
"You, what's your name?" Endymion asked the oldest.  
"I-I'm c-c-called Clinden, m-my Lord Prince."  
"And what were you doing seeking to harm this girl?"  
"She's a witch! Sire," he added after a minute.  
Endymion raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? And what did she  
do?"  
"S-she made the f-flowers in the garden bloom."  
"Is there anything wrong with that?"  
"No, but it was creepy. No normal person could do that!"  
Endymion crouched down and said very softly, "You see what I did to  
the rock? Well, I'm not such a normal person myself, and you wouldn't  
dare hurl rocks at me, would you? So I suggest you leave the girl  
alone and realize that even if a person isn't "normal" he or she is  
*still* a person." He stood. "Now, apologize to the young lady and  
go back to your homes."  
The three boys stood and asked the girl for forgiveness. She  
smiled at them and seemed to accept their apologies so they ran off  
back to their homes, except for Clinden who paused and looking back,  
said, "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I still remember what happened in  
Cathis. My older brother died there."  
Endymion gave him a sympathetic look and the boy rushed off. Then  
he turned back to the girl. "Well, I might have let them off a little  
easy and I'm sorry for that, but they're just boys and don't know any  
better. Miss, ah, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
She smiled at him, uncomprehending, and said, "Washuu?"  
"Uh, erg, you don't speak my language." Endymion floundered around  
for something to say. The girl walked up to him and took his hands in  
hers. He felt a warm glow as their hands touched and a sudden sense  
of euphoria. He looked at her and saw what he had missed before.  
This girl was beautiful.  
Gazing into her shining blue eyes, he found himself unable to look  
away. "Who are you?" he asked, breathlessly.  
She simply touched the side of his face in a brief caress, but the  
touch was electric. This close together, Endymion could practically  
feel the electricity between them. "I-I know you," he said, and he  
knew that he did.  
Just then a voice called, "Endymion!" and the trance was broken.  
He turned to look in the direction of the noise and saw Kunzite  
striding over to him. When he turned back to find the girl, she was  
gone. He cursed long and fluently as he went to meet Kunzite.  
  
Up in the branches of the tree they had been standing under,  
Serenity let out the breath she had been holding, thanking the moon  
that she hadn't had a klutz attack and fallen from the tree. What  
was that feeling? she asked herself. Who was that man who saved me?  
And why, oh why, didn't I want to ever stop looking into his eyes?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The Senshi arrived, breathless, at the hospital and hurriedly  
detransformed in an empty alley. Luna and Artemis were forced to  
remain outside. The four girls ran into the lobby where Mamoru was  
arguing with some woman at the desk.  
"And you are?" the woman asked patiently.  
"I'm Chiba Mamoru! I'm the one who brought her in!" he lowered his  
voice. "Please, can't I just be allowed to see her?"  
The woman glared at him over the rim of her glasses. "I'm sorry,  
the girl is in critical condition. Only immediate family members are  
permitted to see her."  
The Senshi ran up to the desk and Rei quickly interjected, still  
panting for breath. "But *pant* he *pant* is *pant* her immediate  
family! *Pant*, *pant*, *pant*."  
"And who are you?" the woman asked.  
"I'm, um, his sister."  
"So who is he?"  
"He's her husband."  
Makoto stifled the choking sound she was making.  
The woman looked at her skeptically. "Isn't she a little young to  
be married?"  
"Her family's old fashioned. It was an arranged marriage!" Minako  
put in quickly, catching on.  
"And you are?" the woman asked.  
"Her-" she was about to add "sister" when Ami pushed ahead of her  
and said, "Her friend. We're all her friends."  
"I see. Well, give me her name and I will see if I can allow you,"  
she looked at Mamoru sternly, "and you," she said looking at Rei,  
"admittance."  
"Thank you," Mamoru said softly. "She's Tsukino Usagi . . ."  
  
Minako dragged Ami to the other side of the lobby, Makoto and Rei  
trailing behind. "What's the idea, we're all her friends?!" she  
demanded. "If I'd said I was her sister, I could've gotten in to see  
her!"  
"No, you couldn't have," Ami said softly. "As all of her records  
show, Usagi only has one sibling, her brother Shingo."  
"Well, how do you plan on tricking them into believing that  
Mamoru's her husband?" Makoto asked.  
"Easy," Ami said. "I'm not."  
"WHAT?!" the three girls cried, a little too loudly. Everyone in  
the lobby turned to look at them, where they stood off to one side.  
Sweatdrops appeared and they tried to look inconspicuous. Gradually,  
everyone else's apparent interest faded and they turned away.  
"What do you mean, Ami?" Makoto asked urgently. "Mamoru has to be  
with her."  
"Oh, he's going to get in all right, because he *is* her husband."  
Minako looked at Ami strangely. "Uh, Ami, are you feeling all  
right? Since when has he been her husband? I mean apart from the  
future and all." Her expression changed to one of shock. "Do you  
know something that we don't? Did they secretly go off and get  
married without letting us know?"  
Ami looked at Minako in disbelief. "No."  
"Then why are they going to believe that he's her husband?" Makoto  
asked.  
Ami smiled. "Don't you guys remember? The motorcycle accident  
awhile back?"  
The girls all realized it at the same time. "OH."  
"Wait, you mean this is the *same* hospital?" Makoto asked.  
Ami nodded. "It is. And *their* records show that Tsukino Usagi  
and Chiba Mamoru are husband and wife."  
  
A while back, Mamoru had gotten into a motorcycle accident. Usagi,  
desperate to see him, had used the disguise pen to make herself older  
so that she could masquerade as his wife after Ami had tapped into the  
hospital's computer system with her mini-computer to show that Usagi  
and Mamoru were indeed married, Usagi had been permitted to see him.  
  
"Well, how is Rei supposed to get in as his sister?" Minako asked.  
"Simple," Rei said smugly. She had remembered the motorcycle  
accident, but hadn't bothered to interrupt Ami's explanation. "Even  
if the hospital has a complete record on Usagi, I doubt that their  
records on Mamoru will be half as complete. He's an orphan, remember?  
So I'm his long-lost sister, or adopted sister, or whatever."  
"So how come *you* get in to see her? Why can't we all be his  
sisters?"  
Rei glared at Makoto, then began counting off points on her  
fingers. "Because 1) I've got the dark hair, so there's some kind of  
resemblance between us, 2) I doubt the woman would buy the fact that  
we're *all* his sisters, and 3) Ami's mom works at this hospital and  
I'm sure she'd recognize you two, but *we*'ve never been properly  
introduced."  
"Okay," Makoto said, subdued. "You'll take care of her for us,  
won't you, Rei?"  
"You know I will," she answered softly.  
"Make her pull through, Rei. Yell at her if you have to, just make  
her pull through," Minako said, teary-eyed.  
Rei nodded.  
Ami looked at Rei and said, "Mamoru's headed this way with some ID  
tags. Looks like it's time for you to go."  
Rei turned and met Mamoru.  
"Shouldn't we call her parents?" Mamoru asked.  
"They're out of town," Ami replied. "Go on, you two. Go and see  
her."  
They nodded, and left.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Endymion walked to the tree where he had last seen her. That had  
been yesterday. He was hoping against hope that he would see her  
again. That girl. She made him feel . . . alive.  
Serenity was leaning against the tree waiting for him. I  
shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be wanting to see him again, but I  
can't help it. I want to thank him for helping me yesterday. I want-  
I want to know who he is.  
Endymion saw her and his step quickened, until he was only a meter  
away from her, staring at her. She was looking at the ground,  
avoiding his eyes, but she knew that he was there. He walked closer.  
One step, two . . . and then she looked up.  
He stopped, held by her eyes, by their intense blue. They're so  
blue, just like in that dream I always have.  
Serenity looked into his eyes. They're the same shade as those  
from my dream. His eyes.  
  
They stood together under the swirl of the oak tree's soft green  
leaves, loosened by the gentle breeze. She raised a hand to his face  
and held it there. His gaze locked to hers, he didn't even notice as  
her crescent moon appeared and began glowing. The wind rose about  
them, tousling his hair and sending her long tresses streaming towards  
him. There's magic, he thought dazedly. There's magic wherever  
she is.  
She smiled dreamily and said, "How are you?"  
"Fine," he replied automatically. Wait a second, did she just-  
"We can speak now. I know your language."  
"Who are you, Odango Atama?" he blurted out without thinking. Her  
hair . . .  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped, suddenly angry. With a visible  
effort she calmed herself down. "I'm . . . Tsukino Usagi." That's  
appropriate. "Rabbit from the Moon." Mother would be pleased. Well,  
maybe not, seeing as I'm on Earth, where I'm forbidden to ever go . .  
.  
Endymion grinned. Tsukino Usagi, huh? Well, thanks for giving me  
an idea as to what to call myself. "I'm Chiba Mamoru." The guys  
always used to call me Mamoru, since they were protecting me and I  
wasn't protecting anything. They thought it was funny, well now it'll  
come in handy. And I *am* protecting something. The Golden Kingdom,  
and Earth!  
"Are you from around here?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so. You're not, are you?"  
"No," she admitted, "I'm not. I live somewhere far away."  
"Well," he said at his most gallant, "how about if I show you  
around?"  
She smiled. "I'd like that."  
He offered her his arm and she took it. As they walked away from  
the tree, she stumbled and nearly fell but he supported her. She's  
not too graceful, he thought in amusement.  
The gravity here is so heavy! she thought, embarrassed by  
falling.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, his dark blue eyes sparkling.  
She smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
He showed her around the city that day, glad that he hadn't worn  
his royal armor or some other giveaway as to who he was. Today, he  
was just a boy showing a girl the sights. He bought her sweets and a  
pair of white gloves as she had none with her and Endymion had been  
taught that *every* lady should have gloves. They ended up at the  
Royal Palace, the one place that Endymion did *not* want to go to, but  
she had insisted. "The gardens must be lovely!"  
She loved flowers, that was one thing that he had ascertained about  
her without too much difficulty. Other things, like where she had  
come from, were harder to establish.  
  
So he showed her around the gardens, watching her smile in delight.  
When she wasn't looking, he would look furtively around to make sure  
that they weren't being watched. The last thing I need is an  
audience. I'm not a prince today, I'm just a regular guy.  
As the walked down the path that was surrounded by roses, he felt  
an odd feeling of deja vu. This feels really weird. A half  
forgotten memory struggled to make itself known. Something, back  
when Mother and Father were still alive, right before they died - no I  
don't want to think about that! I never want to think about that or  
about them! It hurts too much. It still hurts too much.  
Usagi turned to him with a smile but seeing the pain and grief on  
his face she walked towards him concerned. "Mamoru, are you all  
right? Did I do something?"  
"N-no, it's just - this place - I've got some bad memories," he  
finished lamely.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insisted that we come-"  
"No. It's all right. Really." He smiled at her. "Really." He  
bowed politely.  
Serenity giggled from behind her gloved hands. Then she curtsied  
gracefully in return. When she looked up again she saw a red rose in  
front of her face. She took it and looked at it curiously, then up at  
Endymion who looked rather embarrassed. Smiling sweetly she said,  
"Thank you very much, gallant sir. It's quite lovely."  
Endymion put an arm behind his head and stared at her. "I know  
something more lovely."  
Serenity flushed crimson.  
  
Lady Beryl walked down the path. She thought she had heard voices.  
Maybe it was Endymion, she hadn't seen him that day. He couldn't  
possibly be avoiding her, could he? No, that was impossible. She  
peered around a pillar that stood along the path and saw Endymion  
giving a rose to a girl with a strange hairstyle. Her eyes narrowed  
in suspicion. Who was this girl? When she heard him compliment the  
girl, the way she had always wanted him to compliment *her*, she  
turned away, pressing her back to the pillar, not looking at the two  
of them. It's not fair! I've loved him for forever! So what if I'm  
four years older than him! It doesn't matter. Her tightly shut eyes  
began to water, and she swiped at them, running away. It's just not  
fair!  
  
They returned to the city soon after, Serenity holding her rose.  
"Aren't you going to put it down?" Endymion had asked her, amused.  
"No, never! I'll dry it and press it, then I'll have it forever."  
  
Endymion treated her to some dinner by buying her some food at some  
of the venders. She thanked him profusely, eating as if there was no  
tomorrow. Well, she sure likes to eat, but that's okay.  
When she had finished, he offered to take her home, but she refused  
quite firmly. "No, I don't live around here, I'm just visiting some  
people."  
"Visiting?" Endymion asked, his heart sinking. She's not  
staying.  
"Yes, I must leave soon."  
"How soon?"  
"A week," she whispered, looking at him, her heart aching. I'll  
miss you when I go, Mamoru, and Earth, and being a normal girl. Today  
was so much fun. I don't want to go home, but if I don't the Senshi  
will come after me. I'm not supposed to be here.  
Endymion's mind was racing. One week . . . "Then we'll have to  
make every day count!" he announced.  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked curiously.  
He smiled. "You'll see tomorrow. It'll be a surprise."  
She frowned. MEN! They don't tell you *anything*!  
  
She walked back to Ikuko and Kenji's home afterwards and apologized  
profusely for allowing them to worry. They forgave her readily and  
Ikuko gave her a nervous smile, "It's just that I didn't want anything  
to happen to you."  
Serenity nodded, not meeting Ikuko's eyes. She felt rotten, just  
like she did every time she disobeyed her mother. And boy have I  
disobeyed Mother this time! I don't even want to *THINK* about how  
she's going to punish me when I go home.  
Ikuko looked at her sympathetically and said, "You never did tell  
us why you're here."  
Serenity looked up and met her eyes. "I'm here for a visit. Just  
a visit."  
Ikuko looked at her doubtfully, then said quietly, "All right,  
Princess."  
Serenity turned away and hurried up the stairs of the farmhouse.  
  
She prepared for bed, changing into a soft white nightgown that  
Ikuko had lent her, her hair unbound and tumbling in radiant waves of  
gold down her back. She put the rose into a vase of water she had  
procured and set it in the corner of the guestroom that she was  
staying in. Staring at it, she stroked a few of its petals lightly  
with one hand, then began to hum. Snatching up a hairbrush, she began  
to brush out her hair, still humming. Serenity couldn't remember the  
last time she had been so happy.  
  
Endymion stared at the little farmhouse at the outskirts of town  
where he had followed Serenity. She lives *here*? My Odango Atama  
lives in this humble little house? He stared at the quaint farmhouse  
for an instant and recognition flared in him. Oh, she's staying with  
the young farmer's wife and her husband. Perhaps they're kin. The  
woman is amiable enough. As he studied the house, an idea came to  
him. Would she mind if I . . .  
  
Serenity was startled by a rapping outside of her window. She  
nearly dropped her hairbrush. Putting it down on a nearby tabletop,  
her fingers shaking, she rose from the floor where she had been  
sitting and hesitantly walked over to the window. She let out a  
breath as she saw that it was locked. Good. Now if there is  
something to fear outside, then I can get Ikuko and Kenji before it  
can get in.  
She pulled aside the lace curtains that Ikuko took great pride in  
having and stared out into the dark night. She saw nothing.  
Then suddenly a hand appeared and waved madly at the window.  
Serenity stumbled back a step, then drew a deep breath and marched  
forward, fumbling open the window latch and swinging the windows wide  
open. She looked out, then down-  
-and saw Endymion hanging from one hand off her windowsill.  
"Mamoru!" she cried aloud in surprise, then clapped a hand to her  
mouth. "What are you doing here?" she whispered more quietly.  
"What am I doing here?" Endymion repeated incredulously. "What  
does it look like I'm doing here?! I'm hanging off your windowsill  
with one hand!"  
"Do you need some help?" Serenity asked solicitously.  
"No! If you'd just move back into your room, please?"  
A little miffed, Serenity did so. A few seconds later, Endymion  
vaulted into her room and Serenity decided against asking how he had  
accomplished such a feat. "Why are you here?" she asked instead,  
carefully rephrasing her question from "What are you doing here?" in   
case he replied, "Standing in your bedroom."  
"I just wanted to visit you," he said, Since you didn't invite me  
in.  
"How did you find me?" she demanded.  
"I followed you home."  
Just like a puppy. "What do you want?"  
"To make sure that you really are going to come with me tomorrow."  
Serenity frowned. "I don't know. Can I trust people who show up  
unannounced, in the middle of the night, and scare me half to death?"  
"Of course you can! Well, me at least. I'm really sorry for  
scaring you like that."  
"I accept your apology, but I don't know if I can like you as much  
when you do things like that."  
"Don't worry!" Endymion said with a wink, as he swung his legs back  
over the windowsill. "I'll make you like me! Just wait and see,  
Usagi. I promise you'll love the surprise tomorrow. G'night." He  
leapt down and took off running, thinking to himself, I'll win your  
heart yet, Odango Atama. Just watch me!  
  
Serenity stared after him, as he ran through the cool, wet grass.  
The moonlight shone down on him, bathing him with pale light and  
bringing out highlights that were silvery in the night. A breeze blew  
through the open window, lifting the lace curtains and letting them  
sway.  
Still gazing after him, Serenity suddenly smiled, and, hugging  
herself, whirled around, her nightgown flaring out then clinging about  
her legs. She giggled in girlish excitement. Mamoru - He's such a  
scamp, but he can be *so* sweet! I think that I'm going enjoy  
tomorrow. Her bright, happy laughter filled the room and drifted  
down to Endymion.  
Good night, sweet Usagi. Pleasant dreams.  
"Good night, Mamoru," Serenity whispered.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Serenity yawned, stretched, then dressed. Bounding down the  
stairs, she found that she was just in time for one of Ikuko's  
excellent breakfasts. After telling Ikuko and Kenji that she would be  
going out again today, and promised Ikuko that nothing bad would  
happen, she left. She nearly ran to the tree, their appointed meeting  
spot, once she realized that she was late.  
"Mamoru!" she yelled, waving her arm frantically as she saw him.  
He turned to look in her direction, and straightened up from where he  
had been leaning against the tree.  
Serenity lengthened her strides, then unable to slow herself down,  
she nearly ran into him, but he stopped her in time. "Sorry I'm  
late," she gasped, "but I had to convince someone that I wouldn't be  
going off anywhere with irresponsible young men who scare girls in the  
middle of the night."  
Endymion smiled. "And you're not. I won't let any one of those  
kinds of creeps get near you."  
"Uh-huh," she said skeptically. "I'm sure."  
Endymion's countenance turned serious. "I wouldn't, Usagi. I  
wouldn't let anything happen to you. You can believe that."  
Looking up at him, Serenity found that she could.  
Quietly taking his hand, she walked off with him.  
  
The morning was clear and bright, the sun shone brilliantly, and  
Princess Serenity sighed in perfect bliss. "Ahhhhh . . . It's so  
lovely out today. What did you want to show me, Mamoru?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"I know, I know, but can't you tell me *yet*?"  
"No, sorry. You'll just have to wait."  
Serenity stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "But Mamoruuuu . . .!"  
"No buts. You'll see soon enough."  
"Oh, all right!" she said, brightening up considerably. "As long  
as it's soon!"  
"Don't worry, it will be."  
  
They walked for several more minutes in companionable silence  
before Endymion gently took her by the wrist and halted her. "Hey  
Usagi, stop!"  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
"We're almost to the surprise. Now close your eyes tight and don't  
open them until I tell you to."  
"But I'll fall if I can't see where I'm going!"  
Endymion smiled patiently. "Don't worry, I'll guide you."  
"Well . . . okay. But you'd better make sure that I don't fall!  
Ikuko would be upset if I got her dress all dirty."  
"Don't worry so much. How about if I promise?"  
"Promise?" Serenity asked, repeating the word as a memory began to  
seep through. "A-a . . . deal?"  
"Yes, a deal."  
"Double deal," Serenity whispered, the memory almost clear.  
"Triple deal-" Endymion began, his eyes clouding over as an old  
memory began to make itself know.  
"Qua-" But she got no further as a bird flew squawking through the  
trees, startling the two of them. Serenity took a step back in  
surprise, and nearly fell over, but Endymion caught her before she  
could.  
"See," he whispered to her, "I won't let you fall."  
Her heart pounding, all she could manage was a weak smile, and  
"Thanks."  
  
He led her into the woods, her eyes closed as requested, trusting  
completely in he who held her hand. When they reached a clearing,  
Endymion pulled away from her, then turned to face her and said, "You  
can open your eyes now."  
She did.  
Endymion anxiously searched her face for any sign of like or  
dislike, but could see nothing. She stood as if frozen to the very  
spot.  
Serenity stood, just letting the beauty that she viewed sink in,  
but slowly her eyes began to shine with wonder, and Endymion had his  
answer.  
  
They stood at the entrance to a clearing that was encircled all  
around by crumbling stone walls of ancient manufacture. The grass was  
lush and green underfoot, and the trees all about them were flowering.  
Cherry blossoms, Serenity thought absently, looking all about her.  
They must be cherry blossoms. Mother has a book with drawings of  
them in it.  
Sparkling pools lay here and there, shaded by more of the cherry  
trees. They were fed by the tiny crystal clear streams that trickled  
between the trees at the outskirts of the clearing. Roses and ivy  
twined all about the ancient stone walls, and Serenity gasped in  
delight before turning to Endymion. "Oh! Oh, it's so lovely."  
Endymion gazed at her silently. Not as lovely as you.  
She took a step forward into the clearing then turned back to look  
at him and noticed the stone archway that they had been standing  
under. It too was adorned by the wild roses that grew manifest.  
What a beautiful place. The perfect place to have a wedding. She  
blushed at the thought. I, wed to whom? She looked at Endymion out  
of the corner of her eye. In your dreams, Serenity! she chided  
herself. In your dreams . . .  
She paused, staring off into nothing, as vestiges of last night's  
dream returned to her. It had been different somehow, from the one  
she always had. She had been little, in a garden of roses, and a boy  
with blue eyes had smiled at her . . .  
"Usagi? Are you all right?"  
"Huh? Oh . . . yes?" she asked, snapping back to reality. "I'm  
sorry, I must have just gotten lost in my thoughts." She smiled up at  
him.  
He smiled back. "Well, how do you like it?"  
"It's wonderful! What is this place?"  
"I don't really know. All I know is that it is very, very old."  
"Hmmm," Serenity said to herself, staring at the archway. There's  
something oddly familiar about this place, and yet I know that I've  
never been here before . . . Then she spotted it, a small crescent  
moon carved at the top of the arch. "Aha!"  
"What?" Endymion asked, alarmed.  
She turned to him, her eyes shining. "I know where we are!"  
"Where?"  
"We're at the ruins of a temple of the Moon."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Do you see that crescent moon?" she asked, pointing upwards.  
"Yes."  
"Well, if you'll look to either side of it, you'll see symbols and  
writing all the way down."  
"Hey, you're right! But, no one can read that ancient script."  
"I can!" Serenity announced proudly, squinting at the archway.  
"Let's see here . . . When the sacred Moon reaches its zenith in the  
sky . . . the light of the full moon will, um, invigorate? No,  
that's not the word . . . infuse! That's it! When the sacred Moon  
reaches its zenith in the sky, the light of the full moon will infuse  
she who possesses the blood of Serenity, descendant of the goddess  
Selene, with the power of the Sacred, the power to perform a sacred  
rite by moonlight, fulfilling her deepest desire at that time. Always  
shall we serve Selene the sacred, and Serenity the chosen protector of  
the Peace. Peace goes with Serenity and so the two are joined.  
Forever may the light of the moon bathe us in serenity."  
"That's beautiful," Endymion said, awed.  
Serenity brushed away a tear. "Ikuko would think so, but I  
couldn't tell her. It would make her too sad."  
"Why?" Endymion asked, dismayed because she was upset.  
"Her family's dead because of this, and . . . that prince!"  
Endymion felt stricken. "What-what do you mean?"  
"Oh, well, maybe the prince isn't to blame. Ikuko said that he was  
innocent. Let's not talk anymore about this. I'm depressing us and  
spoiling the day, and you tried so hard to make it wonderful too.  
Let's just enjoy it."  
"All right," Endymion said, but still a shadow of uneasiness nagged  
at him.  
  
They spent the rest of the day exploring the ruins. Serenity even  
missed lunch without noticing, and was surprised to find how late it  
was when her stomach finally began to growl in protest. Endymion  
smiled and took her back to town, buying her a pastry at a vender's as  
she assured him that she would return to Ikuko's to eat.  
They parted ways at their tree, even though Endymion protested and  
tried to walk her home, but she refused, saying simply that Ikuko and  
Kenji might not approve and would forbid her from going out with him  
again. That threat firmly in mind, he reluctantly subsided and let  
her proceed without him.  
  
They went out again to the ruins the next day, and every day  
remaining of the week that Serenity had left. She knew that soon,  
soon the Senshi would find her and she would have to return to her  
home on the moon, but more and more she wished that she didn't have  
to. She would miss Mamoru terribly. In fact, she thought that she  
was falling in love with him.  
As for Mamoru, he was already there, and had been ever since he had  
first set eyes on her. Something about her set her apart from  
everyone else and just made him want to hold her to him and never let  
her go.  
  
On the seventh day of Serenity's week, or Usagi's as "Mamoru" was  
wont to call it, Endymion arrived at the tree to find Serenity already  
there and crying. She was holding something in her hand.  
"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.  
"Oh, Mamoru!" she sobbed. "It's terrible!"  
"What is?"  
"The rose - the rose you gave me - the very first one . . . it-it  
wilted!!!" She burst into tears.  
What?! Endymion thought to himself. Why's she so upset about a  
little thing like that?  
"C'mon Usagi, it's not supposed to last longer than a week, I don't  
think. You're lucky that it lasted that long. Don't worry, I'll get  
you another one."  
"You don't understand!" she said, glaring at him, angry. "I  
thought that you would, but you just don't!"  
"Huh?"  
"I told you that I was going to dry it and press it and keep it  
forever, didn't I? And I forgot! I forgot and now it's dead! It's a  
bad omen. I haven't forgotten anything since . . . well, I forget."  
Endymion looked at her and started to laugh. He couldn't help  
himself. Serenity glared at him for a second, then the humor of the  
situation got through to her and she let out a giggle, then another,  
until she was laughing along with him. "I guess I am being ridiculous  
about the whole thing."  
"Yes, you are. Don't worry, Usagi, I'll give you another rose."  
"And this time, I won't forget! I'll do it right!" she vowed,  
before they fell into another fit of laughter.  
  
When they had finally sobered enough to go on, they both walked off  
hand in hand, Endymion carrying the picnic basket, and Serenity  
carrying her sketching pad and pencils as usual. The uneasiness  
between them since this was probably the last day that Serenity would  
remain on Earth had evaporated like mist due to their laughter, and  
they were both determined to make their last day together special.  
  
After reaching the clearing, Serenity sat Endymion down amongst the  
ruins and began to sketch him as she had been for the last several  
days. She had almost finished the day before and only the lack of  
light as the sun set behind the horizon had forced her to stop. She  
soon finished and stared at the sketch with a critical eye. Not bad,  
but not good either. The pillars are too small, and Mamoru's nose  
looks all wrong!  
Endymion snuck up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the  
sketch. "Hey, it's me!" he said in surprise.  
She batted at him with the sketch pad. "Naturally. What do you  
think I've been sketching for the last three days?"  
Endymion smiled. "That's not what I meant. I meant, you're really  
good."  
"No, I'm not," Serenity replied honestly, "but that's all right,  
because I did my best. If I had more time, I'd try to sketch you  
again."  
Endymion's eyes became wistful. "Must you leave?"  
"If not today, then tomorrow."  
"Then make it tomorrow!" he cried heatedly. "Please?"  
She smiled tenderly at him. "As you know, I have no choice in the  
matter. *They* are coming for me."  
"Who are *they*?"  
"Family," she responded, and it was the truth.  
  
*Back on the moon*  
  
Serenity sat on her throne, eyes red from weeping. Where are you,  
my daughter? My sweet, sweet Sere. She was alone in her throne  
room; everyone else had departed.  
She put a hand to her face and felt the tears trickling down and  
remembered the last time she had cried, for her kingdom, for her  
husband. Oh Sere, I failed him. Have I failed you too? Have I lost  
you both forever?  
A presence made itself known in the shadows. "I am here at your  
request. What is your desire, my Queen?"  
"You know what I want."  
"I assume, naturally, the princess's safe return?"  
"Bring her back. Wherever she is, I don't care. Just bring my  
little girl back." Queen Serenity's voice wavered a little. "Please,  
I know if anyone can find her, it's you."  
The shadowy figure bowed her head to her Queen. "Your will be  
done, my Queen." Then she rose and left.  
"Please, bring her back," Serenity whispered to the empty room.  
  
*On Earth*  
  
Endymion tried to sketch Serenity as she nibbled at cookie from the  
picnic lunch he had had the foresight to bring, but he just couldn't  
get her features down on paper. No one, he thought to himself, could  
*ever* do her justice, and certainly not me. Giving up, for once, he  
gave the sketch pad back to her.  
"You keep it," she said, staying his hand. "I want you to have  
something to remember me by."  
Endymion took the sketchpad back and held it as though it were  
something precious, and to him, it was. "Hey, Usagi, I almost  
forgot." He reached out and broke off a full blooming red rose, rich  
in color, from where it grew around the stone that they sat on. He  
presented it to her, careful to hand it to her so that she would not  
prick herself on the sharp thorns, then thinking better of it, took  
out the ornamental dagger that he always carried sheathed at his side,   
and cut off the thorns. He gave it to her, pressing it into her hand,  
and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mamoru."  
"You're welcome, Usagi." I would do anything for you, to see your  
smile.  
  
After lunch, they walked back into town and wandered the streets,  
Endymion pointing out sites of interest that he stubbornly said they  
could go to when next she visited. Serenity smiled, but said nothing  
in reply, her heart aching. Neither of them noticed that they were  
being followed.  
"You will be made to pay for going after what I want!" their  
follower whispered maliciously, under her breath. "You will, indeed!"  
  
The fight came when Serenity stumbled on a rock embedded in the  
road, and cried out as she righted herself.  
"What's the matter, Odango Atama? Did you fall down again?"  
Endymion sneered.  
"You're annoying!" she snapped.  
"So're you," he replied with a grin.  
"I thought that you were a nice guy when we first met, Mamoru, but  
I see that appearances *can* be deceiving!"  
"Yeah, who would've thought such a sweet looking girl would be such  
a shrew!"  
"You take that back!"  
"Make me, Odango!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"  
In the shadows, Lady Beryl smiled at her handiwork as the two  
continued to bicker. Now there's no chance that that little brat  
will get him! You taught me well, Momma. On her forehead, the  
symbol of the Earth glowed briefly, then faded away. She slipped away  
out of sight. Now, back to the palace.  
  
"*I'M* JUST GLAD THAT I'M GOING HOME TODAY SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE  
YOUR FACE ANYMORE!!!"  
"YEAH, WELL WHO WANTS TO BE AROUND A WHINY, GLUTTONOUS, CRYBABY  
ODANGO ATAMA ANYWAY?!!!"  
Fed up with Mamoru's behavior, Serenity threw down the rose into  
the street and ran off. Endymion stared after her, stunned. Why did  
I say all those things to her? What's wrong with me? Was I possessed  
or something? I didn't mean anything I said, and now she hates me!  
He knelt, trailing his hand in the dust as he stared at the rose in  
the street, and the sound of her happy voice came back to him. 'I'll  
have it forever!' WHAT HAVE I DONE?  
  
After fleeing from Mamoru, Serenity tripped and went sprawling in  
the road. Oh! Why does Earth's gravity have to be so heavy? A  
wagon barreled down on her, the driver desperately trying to rein in  
his out-of-control horse. She lifted her head just in time to see the  
shining iron-clad hooves inches away from her before she was grabbed  
and both she and her savior rolled out of the way just in time.  
She sobbed against his chest. She had been so frightened.  
Endymion looked down at her in his arms. He raised a hand to stroke  
her hair, but stopped himself. Not now. Not while she was so  
distraught.  
Finally Serenity's sobs ceased. Whose arms are I in? she asked  
herself. She looked up and saw . . . Mamoru. He looked down at her  
angrily and worriedly. "Why can't you be more careful, Odango  
Atama?!"  
"Don't call me that . . ." she murmured before exhaustion and shock  
overtook her and she slid under. So warm, she thought to herself.  
No matter what he's like, I feel so warm in his arms . . .  
"Usagi!" he cried, shaking her. "Oh geez . . ."  
  
She woke up to a feeling of warmth and comfort. She was lying on  
something . . . soft. Water dripped into her eyes and they weakly  
fluttered open. She put a hand to her forehead and touched the wet  
cloth that rested there.  
"So you're finally awake," the voice said, wryly.  
She struggled to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the  
rather comfortable bed she was on. She was in a shack, a peasant's  
dwelling no doubt. She struggled, forcing her eyes to focus.  
Mamoru's face swam into view. She blinked to make sure that she  
wasn't seeing things. "You . . ."  
He arched an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"  
Memories flooded back to her. The shining light on the horse's  
hooves . . . rolling away in time . . . Mamoru. "You saved me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why? You could have been killed!"  
He strode over to where she sat on the bed and roughly placed his  
hands on her shoulders. "You think that matters to me, Odango Atama?"  
"Don't call me-" He held her face in his hand and kissed her  
tenderly on the lips. She eyes widened in surprise. As he pulled  
away from her, she refused to meet his gaze. Flustered, she put a  
hand to her lips, blushing as she did so.  
"You didn't have to do that," she said, finally.  
"No."  
"Then why did you?" She raised her head to look at him with puzzled  
eyes.  
Oh, great! She doesn't understand yet?! "It's not important."  
"It *is* important!" she insisted stubbornly. "Why do you always  
come to my rescue?"  
"I have to," he replied, struggling with his words.  
"Give me a reason." Her voice softened and she said in a voice  
that he could hardly make out, "I have to know, because-"  
Just then the door slammed open.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hey Usagi," Rei said as she knelt at her bedside, taking her hand  
in hers. "It's me, Rei," she said, trying to hold back tears.  
"Usako," Mamoru whispered, staring at her pale form stretched out  
on the bed. "Usako!" He turned away, facing the wall, as his body  
racked with sobs.  
Rei looked at his tortured form and felt compassion welling up  
inside her. "Mamoru," she said softly, looking at him. Then she  
turned back to look at Usagi. "Come back to us, Usagi!" she pleaded.  
"Please, he *needs* you, *we* need you, and . . . I need you too."  
Usagi stirred a little, and Rei squeezed her hand a little tighter.  
"C'mon Usagi! Fight!"  
Usako, Mamoru thought, knowing that she needed him, and needing  
to touch her to know that she was still . . . there. He walked over  
to her and knelt down beside Rei, taking Usagi's other hand in his,  
willing his strength into her. Live, Usako. Live!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
They both turned, startled. Pluto stood there, tall and  
forbidding, radiating anger. Serenity's eyes widened in fright and  
she gulped loudly. "S-S-Setsuna," she breathed guiltily.  
"Who is this?" Mamoru demanded angrily. He turned to face Setsuna.  
"What do you mean just barging in here?"  
Pluto narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "This is not your  
concern."  
Mamoru put a hand to his sword. "I beg to differ, Lady Setsuna."  
Setsuna snorted. "Beg all you like, just don't interfere." She  
turned to Serenity and gestured.  
Serenity got to her feet and began walking towards Setsuna, her  
head held high. Mamoru got in front of her, ready to draw his sword.  
"Leave her alone," he snarled at Pluto.  
Setsuna shot Serenity a look. He has no right to interfere.  
What have you done, Princess?  
Serenity gazed back calmly. Do not worry, I will take care of  
this. She lightly placed a hand on Mamoru's where it lay on the  
hilt of his sword. "Don't," she said gently.  
He stiffened and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "I  
promised," he said. "I promised to protect you."  
Setsuna spoke up. "She will come to no harm. I have come to take  
her home."  
Mamoru arched an eyebrow at Usagi. She nodded in response. "Must  
you go?" he asked.  
She brushed her hand along the side of his face, staring at him  
intently. "I wish I didn't have to." She sought to memorize every  
detail of his face, to keep in her heart forever. "I wish I didn't  
have to, but I do." She pulled her hand back and cradling it to her  
she ran from him, past Pluto and out the door, seeking to hide the  
tears that fell from her eyes. "Don't forget me!"  
Pluto looked at him sadly and nodded, closing the door.  
Mamoru stared at the shut door. "Never," he whispered into the  
silence. "Never."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
A brief musical intro is played involving a keyboard, xylophone  
(maybe), soft drums, guitar, and harp.  
  
A full white moon on a black background fades into existence.  
  
"My heart says to me,"  
  
Mamoru's face in present times is shown as his profile looking left.  
It is superimposed by Endymion's face looking left. The only real  
difference is the clothing.  
  
"I love someone so dearly,"  
  
A picture of a blooming red rose with the petals spiraling off of it.  
(Like when Tuxedo Kamen throws it)  
  
"That I know,"  
  
Pan away really quickly from the rose so that Endymion can clearly be  
seen holding and looking down at it. Only the back of his head and  
his shoulders are visible.   
  
"There's no one for me,"  
  
He turns to look into the camera with a wistful expression and  
suddenly he's Mamoru.  
  
"But you."  
  
Cut to a picture of Princess Serenity standing under a full moon in  
some rose gardens. Usagi is suddenly there in her place dressed in a  
white blouse and a short pink skirt.  
  
  
"I would like you to see,"  
  
Usagi's face in present times is shown as a profile looking right,  
then suddenly in is superimposed by Princess Serenity's. Only the  
pearls in her hair and her clothes change.   
  
"What is wrong and what is true,"  
  
Princess Serenity is holding a rose (the same one as before) in  
trembling hands and only the back of her head and her trembling hands  
can be seen. Then suddenly she turns to look up into the camera,  
tears glistening in her eyes and she's Usagi.  
  
"I am in love,"  
  
Serenity and Endymion are walking in the rose gardens, arm in arm.  
  
(I am in love)  
  
The four Inner Senshi are walking in the same rose gardens with the  
four Guardians.  
  
"I am in love-"  
  
Serenity, dressed in different clothing, and Endymion also dressed in  
different clothing (i.e. no royal gown or armor) look at each other,  
holding their hands together between them (almost like in prayer).  
  
"With you."  
  
They kiss.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
A white light explodes outward from them kissing.  
  
"Please bathe me in your love tonight,"  
  
The light fades and we see the same Serenity and Endymion kissing,  
only they're in their royal clothing now.  
  
"I am longing for a glimpse-"  
  
They are dressed in different clothes again. Endymion bows to  
Serenity, and she giggles behind gloved hands.  
  
"Of your Angel light."  
  
The white light explodes and fades again, more quickly this time.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
Princess Serenity curtsies and when she looks up, a hand holding out a  
rose is right in front of her. (She is facing the camera this time.  
This is Endymion's point of view.)  
  
"Just smile at me,"  
  
She takes the rose, looks at it curiously, then smiles sweetly.  
  
"With that Angel light."  
  
Endymion looks at her, (obviously in love) and she blushes prettily.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Princess Serenity says something to the camera.  
  
"You are like an angel in my sight,"  
  
She is outlined in white light, then we see her with wings (for an  
instant) like she had in episode #200, *not* her Sailormoon Eternal  
wings.  
  
"I have never felt a love as bright,"  
  
A young Lady Beryl in a nice silk gown looks at Princess Serenity and  
Prince Endymion as he gives her the rose (earlier) from behind a  
pillar, then turns with her back to the pillar and them.  
  
"As your Angel light."  
  
A tear runs down young Lady Beryl's cheek, and the camera pans away to  
see her put her left hand up to her eyes and, rubbing at them, run off  
screen.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Princess Serenity falls into the street, right in front of an out of  
control cart.  
  
"You bring love to lift the darkness in my life,"  
  
Endymion dives into the road and rolls with her out of the way. At  
the side of the road, she clings onto him and cries, obviously  
frightened. He holds her, looking scared by what almost happened.  
  
"I am enveloped by your Angel light,"  
  
He looks on at her, where she has her face buried in his chest, and  
raises a hand to stroke her hair.  
  
"Please say that it's all right,"  
  
Mamoru, outlined by the burning warehouse, screams at Usako not to die  
in his arms. (Obviously silently)  
  
"That I let you in my life."  
  
Usagi seems to wake up a little, looks at him, barely touches his face  
with her left hand, which he catches and holds, then smiles, closes  
her eyes and becomes very limp.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The white light expands and fades.  
  
"As I hold you in my arms tonight,"  
  
Endymion carries Serenity away from the side of the street.  
  
"I won't let your dreams give you fright,"  
  
Serenity, sitting up in bed, and Endymion look at each from across the  
room.  
  
"You don't have to fight,"  
  
The Inner Senshi practice fighting as Princess Serenity watches.  
  
"It'll be all right,"  
  
Princess Serenity runs off, crying, as Luna stares after her.  
  
"My Angel light,"  
  
Cut to a picture of Serenity's unconscious face in young  
Endymion's arms.  
  
"My Angel light."  
  
Cut to a picture of Usagi's quiet smile as she lies limp in Mamoru's  
arms.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Mamoru screams "NO!", while he sobs into Usagi's body, as Sailor  
Mars and the other Senshi come running over.  
  
"I am filled by love when I get you in my sight,"  
  
The Inner Senshi see the scene and pause for an instant, obviously  
fighting tears, then resume running.  
  
"I just want to forever hold you tight,"  
  
Mamoru is still holding Usagi as Sailor Mercury takes her pulse. She  
looks up, says she's not dead, and Mamoru looks up, full of hope.  
  
"'Cause together just it feels so right,"  
  
Prince Endymion tries to protect Princess Serenity from Sailor Pluto,  
but Serenity places a hand on his hand on the hilt of his sword. Cut  
to a scene of her crying and running out the door.  
  
"So just bathe me in your-"  
  
Endymion stares after her and whispers "Never" to himself.  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The expanding white light makes another appearance.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
Another scene of Serenity, this time she's dressed like a Princess and  
is smiling and laughing at the camera.  
  
"Shining in your-"  
  
The camera pans away to show Serenity is lugging an equally laughing  
and happy Endymion after her, (They're holding hands, aw.) while they  
run through a field of shining, ethereal, red, yellow, orange, pink,  
and a few violet wildflowers.  
  
"Angel light."  
  
They laugh together, looking happy, as rose petals blow across the  
screen.  
  
Next, Sailor Moon Past Loves Part Three: Forbidden Love  
  
Will Usagi pull through? What will happen when Princess Serenity and  
Prince Endymion next meet? I will not forgive those who stand in the  
way of love! In the name of the moon, I will punish you. The  
moonlight carries the message of love.  
  
I'm sorry if you found this part not up to par, but I tried! The  
*real* action's coming (You know, fights 'n' stuff, villainous  
villains, etc.), I promise, but remember this is a romance 'fic, first  
and foremost. No excuse, I know, but not everyone can write as well  
as some of the fanfic writers out there! (Hi Lianne! ^_^;;;) One  
more part of just Serenity and Endymion, then things'll really get  
rolling in Part Four. Wait'll you read Part Five, *that* is my  
crowning achievement in this fanfic.  
Until next time, ja!  
Fushigi Kismet  



	3. Past Loves Part 3 - Forbidden Love

Author's Notes  
Anyone been wondering about my pen name yet?  
NO? (Grrrrr, rats!) I'll tell you all about it anyway.  
Fushigi=Wondrous, wonderful, mysterious, or strange (I'm not sure  
about the last one ^_^;)  
Kismet=Destiny or fate(I am sure about these ^_^)  
So mix 'n' match and what do you have? Wondrous destiny, mysterious  
fate, strange destiny, wonderful fate, etc., etc. . .  
Anyway, *I* thought it was a cool pen name even if it does sound  
really dumb when you say it. *Sigh*, oh well, you can't have  
everything.  
I owe Ninx and Connie a big apology. Ninx 'cause I didn't mention  
you in Part One or Two, (now how did that happen?) and Connie 'cause  
I goofed on your last name. (That's Connie Somerville Kotkins,  
folks.) Sorry!  
BTW, read Lianne, John Biles, Jendra, Lady, Pandora, Ninx, Connie  
Somerville Kotkins, Tenshi & Jenn, Monica and anyone else that I've  
mentioned before's 'fics. You won't regret it. (Though you may lose  
track of days if you read them all . . .)  
Anime Quote of the Day:"She loves me!"-Darien's brilliant realization, Sailor Moon. ^^; (It's right up there with, "Serena's  
Sailor Moon!")  
Okay, now the DISCLAIMER:  
Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Nakayoshi, Kodansha, Bandai,  
Toei Co. Ltd., I know Buena Vista's in here somewhere, D.I.C., The  
Program Exchange?, and probably many, many, others. Copyrighted  
1992. I am getting no money out of this, please don't sue. However,  
this is an original work by ME, and the original song, "ANGEL LIGHT"  
(COPYRIGHT 1997) is MINE, and I will suck out your not-so-pure heart  
crystal, thereby KILLING you if you use it without my permission and  
even scarier SUE you if you do. Mwahaha! Uh, I'm not joking so please ask first if you have any manners or decency at all. Thank  
you.  
  
Sailor Moon Past Loves  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
Mamoru sat at Usagi's bedside, holding her hand tightly, willing  
his strength to her, as she stirred in her coma. Oh, Usako, be all  
right. I'd never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you.  
Never.  
Rei put a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking down at the  
pale form of her friend and leader, her eyes full of worry. Her  
quiet voice reached through the haze of Mamoru's thoughts and gave  
him comfort. "She'll be all right. She may not act like it  
sometimes, but she's a fighter. She won't give up! She can't," Rei  
whispered softly, and Mamoru understood. What Rei was feeling, what  
he was feeling, what everyone was feeling, those things just couldn't  
be explained in words, ever.  
"How 'bout I get you some coffee?" she asked, turning to leave the  
room.  
He stood, gently letting go of Usagi's hand, and turned to reply,  
but an ominous beeping sounded out and they both turned to stare at  
Usagi's life monitor. Her life readings sped up erratically then  
began to drop. Mamoru and Rei stared at her, unable to move.  
"She's a fighter," Rei choked out. "Usagi!"  
  
  
The beginning of "Moonlight Densetsu" starts playing.  
  
A painting of the Moon Kingdom appears. The camera pans away from it  
and we see Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru looking at it  
in a store window. Yumeno Yumemi comes out and invites them in.  
They walk in and are instantly surrounded by dozens of paintings of  
the Moon Kingdom. Usagi sighs as she sees one of Queen Serenity.  
Mamoru puts an arm around her and holds her close.  
She leans on his shoulder, looks up at him while he is looking down  
at her and they smile. The screen flashes BISHOUJO SENSHI SAILORMOON  
PAST LOVES (in Japanese) and pans away until it is centered and  
surrounded by flashing colors.  
  
"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute,"  
  
Fourteen-year old Usagi klutzes out with ice-cream in hand and falls  
down.  
  
"Yume no naka nara ieru,"  
  
Sixteen-year old Princess Serenity dances *quite* gracefully at a  
ball.  
  
"Shikou Kairo wa shotto sunzen,"  
  
Usagi is sitting on the ground wailing when a hand appears in front  
of her. The camera pans back and follows the arm up until we see  
Mamoru who is looking at her with a concerned expression.  
  
"Ima sugu aitai yo."  
  
Usagi gets a determined expression on her face and taking his hand,  
gets to her feet. She then notices that the ice-cream is still  
intact. She smiles.  
  
"Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight,"  
  
Princess Serenity is alone in the palace gardens at night. She's  
weeping, then she turns around and stares at Earth.  
  
"Denwa mo dekinai Midnight."  
  
She begins to glow, then turns around to face the camera. She is  
smiling and her crescent moon glows. (Mamoru's dream. ^_^;)  
  
"Datte junjou dou shiyou?"  
  
Princess Serenity stares at the Earth with a *really* sad expression.  
  
"Haato wa mangekyou."  
  
Cut to a scene of the full moon in the sky. The view spirals around  
it and then to the ground where we see a beautiful silver palace. It  
is *not* the one in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare,"  
  
Princess Serenity stands on Earth in a patch of silvery moonlight.  
  
"Nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
Prince Endymion pulls Princess Serenity into an embrace.  
  
"Seiza no mataki kazoe uranau koi yukue."  
  
The stars sparkle in the sky as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion  
kiss underneath them.  
  
"Onaji kuni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Nineteen-year old Prince Endymion stands at a balcony twirling a dark  
red rose between his fingers as he stares up at the full moon (which  
is on the left side of the screen). The camera shifts to focus on   
the rose which is pricking his fingers. Spots of blood fall onto the  
floor and one of them glows and sends out a scarlet light which  
fills the screen. It fades to show sixteen-year old Princess  
Serenity standing on a balcony and staring at Earth (which is on the  
right side of the screen).  
  
"Mo ichido futari de Weekend,"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sit on a blanket spread out in the park and eat a  
picnic lunch. Usagi is holding a pie in her left hand as she bends  
to pick up her fork. Mamoru turns to say something to her as she  
straightens up with a happy cry, her fork in her hand. He gets, you  
guessed it, a cream pie in the face. Usagi and Mamoru look at each  
other, (he's just eyes staring out of cream) then start laughing.  
  
"Kami-sama kanaeta Happy-end."  
  
Usagi uses a napkin to tenderly wipe the last bit of pie off of  
Mamoru's face and she smiles cutely at him. He catches her hand and  
smiles at her and they kiss.  
  
"Genzai kako mirai mo,"  
  
Flash images really fast of toddler Princess Serenity in the past,  
teenage Usagi in the present, and Neo-Queen Serenity in the future on  
the screen.  
  
"Anata ni kubittake."  
  
Flash images really fast of six-year old Prince Endymion in the past,  
Mamoru in the present, and King Endymion in the future on the screen.  
  
"Deatta toki no natsukashii,"  
  
Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity smile at each other.  
  
"Manazashi wasurenai,"  
  
The stars sparkle in the heavens again. Cut to a split screen of  
sixteen-year old Princess Serenity (on the left side of the screen)  
and nineteen-year old Prince Endymion (on the right side of the  
screen) standing on their balconies. (Since it's a split screen,  
there are no moons of planets and it looks like they're staring at  
each other.)  
  
"Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru,"  
  
Sixteen-year old Princess Serenity watches her older Sailor Senshi  
while they train on the moon. Nineteen-year old Prince Endymion  
watches his older Guardians while they train on Earth.  
  
"Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo."  
  
Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami walk through the park  
together, laughing and talking. Usagi, who isn't looking because  
she's talking to Mamoru, accidentally walks into Rei where she has  
stopped to smell some flowers. Rei gets up, self-righteous and  
annoyed and starts to yell at Usagi, who looks like she's about to  
cry, but then Minako, who's talking to Makoto and Ami and also isn't  
looking, walks into Usagi. Minako's sudden stop causes Makoto and   
Ami to trip and fall onto her while she's falling on Usagi, who's   
falling on Rei. They all land with a crash on the ground. Mamoru's   
the only one who's left standing and he gets a *huge* sweatdrop.   
Everyone gets to their feet, start to yell, stop, then start   
laughing.  
  
"Fushigi-na kiseki Kurosu-shite nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stare out into space from their  
balconies some more. Cut to a scene of a rose spiraling in a beam of  
moonlight. There is the flap of a black cape at the edge of the pool  
of moonlight on the right side of the screen, the rest is hidden in  
shadows. On the left side of the screen a tiara flashes right before  
that person turns away into the shadows.  
  
"Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue."  
  
Another scene of the full moon and the earth. They spiral around  
each other, before coming to a stop. Superimpose a picture of  
Princess Serenity over the moon and Prince Endymion over the earth.  
They're looking at each other while holding hands and smiling. Pan  
away to show the other planets of the solar system in alignment.  
  
"Onaji juni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Queen Serenity smiles at the camera, before fading into the  
background with a fully grown Luna and Artemis taking her place.   
They also fade out and shadowy Senshi-like images appear and fade   
out.  
  
"Shinjite-iru no,"  
  
Queen Serenity appears, smiling. Sixteen-year old Princess Serenity  
appears in front of her, waving at the camera. Nineteen-year old  
Prince Endymion appears next to her and they hold hands. All of the  
other Senshi show up to the side of the trio. Mina makes a "V" for  
victory sign and everyone else just gets into position.  
  
"Mirakura Romansu."  
  
The cats appear and everyone poses for the camera and freezes in  
place.  
  
FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
  
*In the Past*  
  
After her time on Earth, Serenity changed. She had not a smile or  
compliment for any of her suitors, she saved them all for *him*. She  
became more quiet and withdrawn and her Senshi caught her, more than  
once, staring at Earth. She was as relaxed as ever in their presence  
and did not restrain her smiles or laughter then, but always,  
*always* there was a part of her that belonged somewhere else.  
Queen Serenity grew worried and directed Luna and Artemis to watch  
over the princess and report anything at all that might have caused  
the change in her. Unbeknownst to her, only Pluto had any inkling of  
what was troubling the princess, but she had returned to her post,  
guarding the Gate of Time.  
The only thing that the Queen learned from her cat advisors was  
that the princess cried each night before going to sleep and always  
seemed to fall silent when confronted with a rose. She was restless  
while she slept.  
In this manner two years passed, and no one was the wiser as to  
the ailment that the princess suffered, though it was rumored in  
certain circles that something ill had befallen her on Earth, the  
forbidden planet.  
Only Princess Serenity, who knew the truth, would smile bitterly  
as the rumors reached her and think quietly to herself, Not  
something ill, something wonderful. I'm in love! And then she  
would think of the object of her affections and wonder, Does he even  
miss me a little . . . ?  
  
Endymion leaned on the railing of the balcony outside of the  
ballroom-where everyone else was laughing and dancing, and  
celebrating to their heart's content-and stared up at the full moon  
hanging in the starry dark night. In his hands he held a blood-red  
rose. He twirled the stem between his fingers. The thorns stabbing  
into his flesh and the blood dripping onto the spotless white marble  
floor went unnoticed.  
I wonder what she's doing, he thought idly. I wonder where she  
is right now. Does she even think of me? I certainly think of her  
enough. Oh, Odango Atama, I think of you too much for my own good.  
I can't stop thinking of you. He sighed heavily. She was only a  
child. Just a child. How can she have filled my heart so completely  
in such a short amount of time?  
The wind rose and ruffled his hair. His cloak flapped in the  
breeze, smacking against his legs with a sound akin to a sail  
billowing in the wind. Endymion didn't notice. I wonder what  
you're doing, Usagi. Are you with a suitor? Has he kissed you yet?  
Well, if he has, remember that your first kiss came from me. I know  
it was your first, mine too. You were my first love, Usako. Was I  
yours? Or was I simply some boy playing the part of your older  
brother? I hope that's not the case. He sighed, thinking of how  
beautiful she had been, how her eyes had seemed to light up whenever  
she saw him. Or had he just been imagining things?  
At the thought that even now, *his* Usako might be looking lovingly at some other man infuriated and worried him all at once.  
If you're with someone else, then I wish I could be there to replace  
him in your arms. I couldn't stand to see you with anyone but me.  
I'm a selfish brute, but . . . I want to see your smile. I miss you,  
Usako.  
Lady Beryl came up behind him and shivered in the cold night air.  
She saw his unseeing countenance and hesitated to disturb him, but  
then her eyes fell on his bleeding hands. "Oh!" she cried. "You're  
bleeding, my prince." She rushed forward and, pulling forth a clean  
white handkerchief, sought to staunch the flow of blood.  
"Leave it alone," he said indifferently, pulling away. He tossed  
the rose over the balcony.  
"But my prince-" she protested.  
He looked at her and smiled gently. "Blood shed thinking of her  
is no sacrifice to make. I would give her every drop in my body, had  
she need of it." Bewilderment was plain to see on her features as  
she drew away from him. Endymion bowed respectfully and turned to  
leave as she curtsied. "I have given my heart to her," he said  
simply. "I would not reclaim it for the world, for it is safe in her  
keeping." He walked into the castle and Beryl could only stare after  
him and at the blood soaked handkerchief, his words echoing in her  
ears. "Every drop."  
She crushed the piece of cloth covered in his blood in her hand  
with a spurt of sudden anger, her vision darkening in rage until it  
seemed to her that the floor of the balcony was covered with dark,  
dripping blood. Endymion! Whoever she is, I will seek her out and  
destroy her! You are *mine* . . . A tiny voice whispered to her,  
admist the turmoil of her thoughts, Berr-ryl . . .  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Mamoru couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot, watching Usagi's  
life readings fluctuate on the monitor, and hearing her labored  
breathing. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled himself into motion and  
reached for her hand-  
-and was repelled. An invisible shield, shining silver only where  
he touched it, had formed around Usagi, and merely coming into  
contact with it had forced him back two feet. "REI! What is that?!  
What's it doing to Usagi?"  
Rei narrowed her eyes and stared at the shield. "I don't sense  
anything evil from it. In fact, if anything, it feels exactly like  
Usagi's energy!"  
"Usagi's?! But how? Why?!"  
"I don't know, but look, her readings are returning to normal and  
she's breathing easier."  
"That's some good news, but Rei, I *have* to get to her!"  
"I know, but until the shield goes away, I don't think you'll be  
able to."  
Mamoru stared at the shield with slitted eyes. USAKO!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Princess Serenity stared at the Earth hanging like a blue orb in  
the dark starry void of space. She hummed a song that she had  
learned as a child.  
  
"When I see that world so blue,  
I can't stop thinking of you.  
Why can't love be so pure and true,  
That I would never part from you?"  
  
Sighing, she stared again at the blue of the Earth. The color of  
his eyes.  
Unnoticed, a figure crept up behind her. "Whatcha thinking about?"  
Startled, Serenity turned, and found herself face-to-face with  
Princess Minako, Sailor Venus, and Leader of her Senshi, as well as  
being her double if the need should ever arise. "Venus," she said,  
in surprise. She had not expected her to be out so late.  
The girl placed her hands firmly against the railing of the  
balcony and said, "Please, for right now it's Minako, okay?"  
"Okay," Serenity said quietly.  
Minako smiled sunnily. "Good. You know, it's hard being a senshi  
all of the time. Once in awhile, I just like to be me."  
Serenity nodded. She understood *completely*.  
Minako looked at the Earth for a moment, then turned to face  
Serenity. "I guess you don't ever have that luxury. To be yourself,  
I mean."  
Serenity looked at her inquiringly and after a moment's lapse,  
Minako continued as though she had never paused in the first place.  
"You're not just a princess like Rei and I and the rest of us. You're *the* princess, something you never have a chance to forget.  
The rest of us, we're princesses, sure, but we're also your Senshi,  
your Guardians, but now and then, we're just regular people too.  
Now, mind you, not that I'm saying that we're *normal* or that any of  
us will ever be *normal* but we can be just people, and you can't.  
That's why you ran off before, isn't it?" Minako turned a frank look  
on the princess.  
Serenity flushed.  
"Don't answer," Minako said a heartbeat later. "That's your  
business, not mine. Still, you might not think it, but I *know* you,  
inside and out because in more ways than one, I *am* you." Minako  
gave her a sad look. "Being your double, that's the extent I have to  
go to, to make myself like you. But I'm not you, and I could never  
be. I'm Minako, always will be. I'm a princess, a senshi, a regular  
girl, but I am not simply one or the other. I am not even the sum of  
all of my parts, but something more." Her look became cooler.  
"That's why I pity you. You don't really know who you are, do you?  
You're a princess, a title that has no meaning unless you're  
something else as well. You *were* something once, but that part of  
you is locked away, waiting for something," she turned away from  
Serenity, staring out at the Earth again "or someone. That's not any  
good. You just can't wait for things, expecting them to happen! You  
have to be willing to help them along so they can.  
"Well, my advice to you is the only advice that I can give  
*myself* and that's to go out and discover who you are for yourself  
before it's too late and you end up never knowing and always  
wondering."  
Turning back to face Serenity, she let out a tired laugh. "I-I  
guess I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. It's not like me  
to wax philosophical. Don't mind me, I've just recently dredged up  
some memories best left forgotten and they seem to be more painful  
then I thought they would." She smiled at Serenity, but it was  
strained, attempting to hide her pain. She straightened and began  
walking off, her long blonde hair flowing behind her on the breeze.  
"Good night, Princess."  
"Minako, wait!" Serenity cried.  
Minako halted, her back to her princess. "Yes?"  
"Would you-would you like to be friends? I mean, I know we've  
never been as close as we should be, not like the others and I-"  
"No," Minako said tiredly, "we haven't. But, I'm different from  
them and we both know it. Don't worry about us not being close.  
We're closer than you think." She looked at Serenity's disappointed  
face over her shoulder and her smile was blinding in its intensity.  
"Good night."  
"Good night," Serenity echoed.  
As Minako walked off, she thought quietly to herself, No, we  
can't be friends. At least not in this lifetime. In this life I *am* you, and until I can make peace with myself and learn not to  
hate myself for doing what I've done, then I can't be friends with  
you. Being your double makes us too much alike. I walk like you,  
talk like you, move like you, breathe like you. Sometimes, I suppose  
I think like you as well, though I hope it's not often, because no  
one, no one should ever have to think about the things that I've  
done, and an innocent like you should never think of the same things  
as I. She closed her eyes and saw blood, and letting out a  
shuddering breath, she opened them. No, my princess, you're better  
off as far from me as possible. But don't worry, I would give up my  
life to protect you. After all, it's not worth much.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
'Elios appeared in a burst of blazing white light. He took one  
look at the scene around him and after staring at the shield around  
Usagi for an instant, he turned to Mamoru. "You called, my prince?"  
"No," Mamoru growled out. Then he turned to 'Elios and his tone  
was accusatory. "What do you know about this?" He gestured at Usagi  
and the shield.  
"Nothing, my prince," 'Elios responded, puzzled as he stared at  
the shield. "I can tell you nothing of this energy except to say  
that it is not dream energy and it is not harming Usagi. Other than  
that . . ." He shrugged.  
Mamoru frowned. "Where are those doctors? Shouldn't they have  
noticed her readings?"  
"Do you want them to?" 'Elios asked, pointedly.  
"I want them to tell me whether or not she's all right!" Mamoru  
retorted.  
"Oh, well I can tell you that."  
"WHAT?!" Rei and Mamoru snapped.  
"From what I can sense of her from here, she'll be all right.  
Right now, she's simply dreaming."  
"Well, I want her to wake up before it's too late!" Mamoru cried  
heatedly, moving towards her.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," 'Elios replied easily,  
interspersing himself between Mamoru and Usagi.  
"What?" Mamoru asked, stunned.  
"I said, I can't let you do that."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Princess Serenity watched as Minako left. Though she had not  
understood all that Minako had said, one thing did stick with her.  
'You *were* something once, but that part of you is locked away,  
waiting for something, or someone. That's not any good. You just  
can't wait for things, expecting them to happen! You have to be  
willing to help them along so they can.'  
She's right! she thought suddenly. I've been moping around  
here dreaming about Mamoru, but if I don't do something, I'm never  
going to see him again. What was I expecting? It's not like he can  
go here to seek me out. He doesn't even know who I am. Serenity  
shied away from that thought. She hadn't liked lying to him about  
that, but it was probably for his own good. Besides, she had wanted  
to be just an ordinary girl and not a princess, and for that one  
glorious week, she had been.  
A determined expression formed on Serenity's face. Well then! If my Prince Charming isn't going to come calling, then I'm going to  
go seek *him* out! She hesitated for an instant. Her mother had  
been *VERY* upset with her when she had returned, but she had also  
been so relieved that Princess Serenity had not been punished . . .  
much. Well, I'll just have to face Mother's wrath again. I can  
take it. However, there were more pressing matters that concerned  
her more. The last time she had gone to Earth, she had been unaware  
of the decree banning all Moon people from setting foot on Earth  
soil. Since then she had been studying more with Mercury-sensei, and  
the older girl had made sure that she knew every bit of history that  
applied to the moon.  
Serenity frowned. It's not like they could wage war on us if  
they found out that I was from the moon. They can't even get up  
here! Anyway, I'll just be extra careful, then there's no need to  
worry. She nodded emphatically, to convince herself, then she stuck  
her hand into the air and concentrating hard she cried aloud,  
"PRINCESS TELEPORT!" In a shimmering of silver light she was gone.  
  
Rei watched from the shadows off to one side of the balcony. Her  
violet eyes were worried. She bit her lip as the princess  
disappeared. Oh Sere, what are you up to now? Slipping back into  
the shadows, Rei ran off to make her report to the Queen, but slowed  
to a fast walk halfway there, her mind working busily. I'll give  
you some time, Sere. Not much, but a little. If being on Earth  
again will cheer you up, then I'll disobey my oath a little bit and  
hope to Mars that you're capable of taking care of yourself for  
however long it is before we find you. Good luck.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"'Elios, get out of my way!"  
'Elios gazed sternly at Mamoru. "She's not in danger. Right now,  
she's only dreaming, but if you disrupt her dream at this point, the  
consequences will be severe. I have warned you, my prince, do not  
seek to change that which has been destined."  
Mamoru replied quietly, his face calm, but his eyes and voice hard  
as steel. "I am the last to stand in the way of destiny."  
"Perhaps, or perhaps you've been trying to prevent it all along.  
At any rate, she will sleep for a time, but nothing ill will befall  
her. I promise you that."  
"It had better not," Mamoru warned him.  
'Elios nodded and, with a gesture, returned to Elysion, his world  
of dreams. You too, my prince, shall sleep like the Endymion of the  
days of old. However, your sleep shall not be as peaceful.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Princess Serenity arrived in the early hours of the morning. Not  
too bad, this time. I only ended up on Jupiter twice and Mercury  
once. Does this mean that I'm improving? She dusted off her dress,  
then turned and taking a step forward . . . fell down.  
"OW! I forgot that Earth's gravity was *so* HEAVY!"  
"I bet you did!" a voice called from above her.  
Serenity looked up to see a long-legged youth perched in a branch  
above her. He wore a dangerous expression to go with the dagger  
sheathed at his side. Serenity recognized him. Uh oh, not him  
again!  
"Recognize me?" the youth asked, leaping agilely down from the  
tree. He wore a rather nasty expression.  
Looking at him, Serenity decided that the safest answer was, "No."  
He smirked. "My friends and I would've killed you last time if  
your so-called prince hadn't come to your rescue. In fact, my  
friends should be here any minute and then we can pick up where we  
left off."  
"What do you want?" she asked, truly frightened.  
He looked at her and angry tears filled his muddy brown eyes. "I  
want my family back!"  
"Why does that have anything to do with me?" Serenity asked,  
shocked.  
"When you were hanging around the garden before, you just weren't  
making the plants grow, were you? You were planning to kill off my  
folks and my little sister!"  
"What are you talking about?!" Serenity demanded, becoming uneasy.  
This youth was nuts.  
"They're dead," he said, trying to hold his emotions in check.  
"They were drained to death when I came home from chasing you! They  
were - It was like they had no energy left. I-I've never seen   
anything like it, and I never want to again. That's why I swore to   
kill you if I ever laid eyes on you again, and so did my buddies, you  
off-world trash!"  
Serenity stared at him without comprehension. His family's dead?  
Drained of energy? And he blames ME?!! I didn't do anything but  
admire their flowers! I would never do anything like that! But, he  
doesn't know that.  
The boy pulled out his long dagger and walked towards her.  
Serenity scrambled to her feet and awkwardly backed away. "I didn't  
kill them," she said softly. "I never even saw them."  
"Then why are they DEAD?!!"  
The other two boys showed up at that instant and seeing Serenity,  
they too pulled out their knives and advanced on her. Surrounded,  
she could only try and hold back the tears that she threatened to  
shed. She let out one anguished mental cry, MAMOOORRRUUUU!!!!  
  
Endymion was out riding his favorite horse, Mask that morning.  
There was nothing that he enjoyed more than a chance to see how fast  
Mask would go. Suddenly, he jerked as though stabbed through the  
heart. His vision dimmed a little and he thought painfully to  
himself, Is someone calling for me? Pulling Mask up short, he  
halted for a heartbeat sensing in which direction to go, then rode  
Mask back the way they had come. Someone needs my help. I know  
it!  
When they were within sight of a certain tree that he often  
visited, he saw three youths with knives surrounding a frightened  
girl. Cursing, he urged the horse forward. Fools, what do they  
think they're doing?  
As the horse raced by, he stretched out a hand to the girl who saw  
him coming and grabbed on. Then in one quick heft, she mounted  
behind him and they rode off. The three young men cursed after them.  
Endymion could hear the girl's rapid breathing from behind him.  
All right, first I get the girl to safety, then I take care of those  
three villains. "Are you all right?" he asked the girl.  
"I'm all right, Mamoru," she replied, and he froze at hearing her  
voice.  
"Usagi?" he asked in disbelief, then risked a look over his  
shoulder.  
She smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Perhaps we should   
find some other place to meet from now on. That spot under the tree   
seems to get more dangerous every time I go."  
"It *is* you!" Mamoru said, looking at her in amazement.  
"Thank you for rescuing me," she said wholeheartedly.  
"No," he replied, the three boys forgotten, "thank you for needing  
rescuing." Thank you for coming back, he added in his mind.  
  
He halted Mask when they reached the courtyard in front of the  
stables. He dismounted quickly, then easily swung Usagi off. She  
giggled in excitement at seeing him again. I've missed him so  
much.  
Endymion whirled her around then pulled her into an embrace,  
nearly crushing her against him as he wrapped his arms around her and  
held her tight, murmuring, "I've missed you, I've missed you," into  
the sweet scent of her hair. Her body in his arms was soft and warm  
and real. One thought kept ringing through his mind. She's really  
here!  
She pulled a little away from him and looked up at him and their  
lips met in an accord. The tingling sensation that ran through his  
body when her mouth met his was shocking in its intensity. Endymion  
felt his heart rapidly beating in his chest. They held each other as  
though they would never let go.  
  
Lady Beryl ran up to meet Endymion when he arrived at the stables.  
She had been waiting for him to return as she did every morning. She  
stopped as she saw who he was with. What?! Where did *she* come  
from? She watched as they embraced, the anger burning in her now.  
How dare they-How dare SHE take my Endymion! He's MINE!  
Again the tiny raspy voice murmured, as it so often had in the  
past, dark and rich with promises of forbidden delights.  
Berr-ryyl. Berr-ryyl.  
What do you want?! she snapped, listening to it for the first  
time.  
I am the entity that your mother ssssought to ssssummon. I can  
give you unlimited power, whatever your heart mosssst desiresss. I  
can give you the world, little Beryl.  
The world? No, I don't want that. I-I want-  
Endymion, the voice supplied silkily. Yessss.  
You know that?  
I know all, little Beryl. If he isss what you dessssire, I will  
give you the meanssss to acquire him. He sssshall be yoursss.  
Who are you? Beryl demanded. You snake-voiced thing! she  
added in the back of her mind.  
I am METALLIA!  
Metallia, Beryl breathed. Metallia, the ultimate giver of  
power?!  
Yessss.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Suddenly, the shield disappeared in a flash of silvery sparkles.  
Makoto, Minako, and Ami ran into the room.  
"Minna, what are you doing here?" Rei asked.  
"We felt something from Usagi," Minako replied, her eyes on  
Usagi's still form.  
"You'll be in trouble if they find you," Rei warned.  
"So? They can kick us out later!" Makoto retorted sharply.  
"Yes, Usagi-chan needs us now."  
"She does indeed," Rei whispered, turning her gaze back to her  
princess.  
*Minna* a faint voice whispered, Usagi's voice.  
The Senshi started, but Mamoru, who had once again taken his  
position at her side once the shield had disappeared, merely squeezed  
her hand tighter.  
*Minna*, lend me your strength . . . the voice called  
desperately.  
Usagi began to shine with a golden light in her hospital bed. Her  
crescent moon appeared and started to glow. It flared out, sending a  
wash of brilliant gold light into the room. She floated slowly  
upward, off of the bed until she was hovering two or three feet above  
it. Still in their civilian guises, the Inner Senshi stood, and  
called forth their power as did Mamoru.  
Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto's planet signs appeared, sending  
their hair flying away from their faces. An earth sign also appeared  
on Mamoru's forehead, but shone very weakly. Everyone's brightly  
colored auras rose around them and they focused their power to Usagi.  
The Senshi have determined expressions on their faces. Mamoru's  
Earth symbol barely glowed but it flared up brighter as he focused  
his power to his beloved. Please Usako, be all right. Let our  
strength be enough to help you.  
A light shot out and Usagi fell back into her hospital bed. The  
Senshi and Mamoru collapsed to the ground.  
"What happened?" Rei asked.  
Ami looked anxiously at Usagi's life readings. "Her readings are  
normal. I don't think anything's wrong now." She looked at Usagi.  
I hope she comes out of it soon. "I think it's best if we leave  
now."  
"I think it is," a stern voice called out from the doorway.  
Everyone turned guiltily to look at the owner of the voice.  
"Oh, hi Mom," Ami squeaked in a little voice, swallowing a lump in  
her throat.  
"Hello dear," her mother replied, frowning. "What are you doing  
in here, pray tell?"  
"Uhhh . . . Well, this is Usagi, my friend - remember her, Mom? -  
who got caught in a fire. She's in a coma right now and we all just  
wanted to be here to give her our support."  
Ami's mother's face softened a little. "Oh Ami, I understand  
that, but Ami dear, you of all people should know that following  
proper procedure is the first step in medicine. Now, I won't report  
you and your friends but you'll all have to leave now."  
"Yes, Ma'am," the three girls replied meekly as they filed out of  
the room.  
Mamoru held Usagi's hand a little tighter. "I'm not leaving."  
"Neither am I," Rei piped up.  
Am's mother took one look at their IDs and the determined  
expressions on their faces and sighed. "All right, you two may stay,  
but just you, no more. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"Good." Cursorarily checking Usagi's monitors, she left, shutting  
the door gently behind her.  
Rei and Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Thank goodness Ami's mom wasn't mad."  
"Yeah," Mamoru replied, brushing a tendril of hair from Usagi's  
face. "Now, if Usagi would just wake up, that would make my day."  
Rei smiled sadly. "Mine too."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What must I do to acquire this Power?" Beryl asked suspiciously  
as she sat alone at a desk in her quarters.  
The little voice whispered to her, "You musssst ssssswear to  
sssserve me and collect the energy that I require."  
"If you insist. What else?"  
"You musssst desssstroy my enemiessss for me."  
"And they would be?  
"The Planetary Ssssorceressssssssessss and their children.  
Thosssse troublessssome bratssss will get in our way."  
"Done. Is that it?"  
"One thing more, you musssst give up your ssssoul."  
Beryl hesitate for an instant, then another, and finally she put  
her hand to her heart in a warriors salute and said, "Done."  
"Now," Metallia said, pleased, "draw up the agreement in blood."  
"Whose?"  
"Yourssss."  
  
Beryl stared at the blank piece of parchment in front of her, then  
taking the ceremonial dagger Endymion had given her once, she slashed  
open her hand and let the blood drip onto the point of a quill pen.  
She began to write and the words that her mother had told her once  
echoed through her mind, 'Remember Beryl, once a pact has been  
signed in blood, there is no going back. There is nothing on Heaven  
and Earth that can break an agreement written in the agreer's own  
lifeblood.  
'Blood is binding, Beryl. To spill your own blood freely is  
something that is not to be taken lightly. The Creatures of Darkness  
are the only ones who will ask this of you and only for them should  
you do so, for those born from the Darkness are those born with great  
power. You can use this power, Beryl, and twist it to your own ends,  
but do not displease those born of the Dark, or your life will be  
Hell.'  
"I remember, Momma. I remember it all."  
As she signed her name on the parchment the dark cloud of energy  
that was Metallia manifested herself and snatched the parchment from  
her. It burned the paper in a burst of unholy light and as she  
watched it burn, Beryl felt a chill go through her. I have sold my  
soul for you, Endymion, but never fear, once I have you, nothing else  
matters . . .  
"Now, it issss time for you to come into your power."  
  
Metallia directed Beryl to a portal that led to her hidden  
stronghold in the north. Beryl's hidden stronghold now, she assured  
her.  
  
Beryl looked about her at the dank dark interior of the caverns.  
"*This* is our stronghold?"  
"Yessss."  
"This is not good enough for us!"  
Metallia hissed. "Do not be impudent, Beryl. It issss good  
enough for now."  
Beryl frowned. "Very well, Empress."  
"Good. Now, come to me, Beryl, and receive your Power."  
Beryl nodded her head in acquiesance and followed the voice to its  
source.  
  
As she walked forward, her ears grew longer, her eyes narrowed,  
and the stone that she wore dangling from a chain about her head  
sprouted a dark stone growth in the shape of a boomerang. Her  
clothes melted and soldified as a dark purple gown and a staff and  
crystal ball appeared in front of her.  
Unaware of the changes, Beryl stared at the objects floating  
before her. "What are these?"  
"Giftssss for you, Beryl. Giftssss for your sssstation in life.  
Usssse them to desssstroy the SSSSorceressssesssss and their  
children. The ancient power runssss deep in them and assss long  
assss they live, they will be a hindrance to ussss. Kill them,  
Beryl, and quickly."  
"But what of Endymion? What about what *I* want?!"  
"You sssserve me now. Your only dessssire sssshould be to  
sssserve me."  
"You promised that I should have him. That was our deal."  
"Yesss, and sssso you sssshall. Sssshe who holdssss ssssway of  
his heart issss one of the children that you musssst kill. Kill her,  
and Endymion issss yourssss."  
"Yes, my master."  
"I am here."  
Beryl walked obediently forward, seeing a hint of light at the end  
of the tunnel. Walking into it, she was instantly struck with two  
thoughts. It was cold and a feeling of dread had settled over her  
heart. She saw it then, the otherworldly nebulous mass that was  
Metallia. And she was afraid.  
  
"Come to me, Beryl . . ." the voice hissed. "Come to me . . ."  
Unable to resist, Beryl walked forward and was engulfed by the  
dark matter that streamed about her and filled her.  
Beryl screamed in anguish as her body contorted and was shaped by  
the darkness. With no more effort than it takes to blow out a  
candle, all of the light was extinguished and everything was silent.  
Slowly, slowly, two red eyes opened in the darkness and a voice  
filled with evil and malice whispered into the night, "I have come  
for your souls. Princess. Prince. As Destiny has ordained, I,  
Beryl, shall rule all!!!!!!"  
The light flashed on in a burst, but the cavern was eerily lit,  
filled with shadows. A sickly glow of purple light emanated from  
Beryl as she stood, holding her staff with the crystal ball atop it.  
"The Power," Beryl hissed, and it was no longer Beryl's voice,  
"The POWER IS MINE!!!!!!" She threw back her head and laughed, her  
eyes flashing red. The terrifying sound of her laughter echoed  
throughout the hollow caverns. And soon Endymion, soon, you shall  
be mine as well . . .  
  
*Back on the Moon*  
  
"Sailor Senshi, sworn to defend Princess Serenity at any cost, I  
have summoned you here."  
"What is your will, my queen?" Mars asked on bended knee, not  
daring to look up. Her demure gaze was shaded by her dark lashes.  
"What else?" Serenity asked, her gaze full of anguish.  
"My queen?"  
"Find the princess!" Serenity commanded. "I don't care what it  
takes, just find her and bring her home!"  
"Your will be done," Mars responded formally as Jupiter and  
Mercury echoed her.  
"You are in charge of this mission, Mars," Queen Serenity  
directed.  
"Venus is needed here."  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Mars replied.  
"Go now!"  
Mars stood. Jupiter and Mercury followed suit. The three of them  
bowed simultaneously to their queen, then, sticking their hands into  
the air and motioning, they summoned up portals.  
"MARS TELEPORT!!!"  
"MERCURY TELEPORT!!!"  
"JUPITER TELEPORT!!!"  
They disappeared in three swirls of light.  
"Good luck," Serenity whispered.  
  
Behind the pillar where she had been observing all this, Minako  
frowned. Why can't I go?! I'm the Leader of the Senshi! Why was  
this done behind my back?! Where are you, Sere?  
"Venus," a voice whispered from behind her.  
Minako jumped several feet into the air upon feeling the person's  
breath on her neck. Turning around she hissed, "You scared me! Oh,  
it's you."  
"Yes, it's me," Setsuna replied.  
"You know something about this, don't you?" Minako accused,  
stabbing a finger at Setsuna.  
"Of course. There is nothing in the Moon Kingdom that escapes my  
notice."  
"Then why wasn't I sent?!"  
"You are too valuable. There is an evil approaching, Venus, and  
we cannot afford to be off of our guards for an instant. *You* are  
needed here."  
Minako sighed doubtfully, an irritated look on her face. "If you  
say so."  
"I do."  
  
*A week later*  
*Back on Earth*  
  
Endymion and Serenity strolled leisurely through the Royal  
Gardens. They had sneaked in secretly under cover of darkness,  
though it was hardly dark since the moon was out and nearly full.  
  
I can't believe that Mamo-chan actually suggested that we sneak  
in here to get me a "garden rose"! Serenity blushed as she thought  
of the nickname that she had given him when he had accidently called  
her "Usako". Both names had stuck as their terms of endearment for  
one another.   
Princess Serenity was once again staying with Ikuko and Kenji, but  
this time there was a new addition to the family, Shingo. Princess  
Serenity had been delighted when the babe had smiled at her and had  
started calling him her "little brother" for fun. 'You're cute,  
Shingo,' she had told him once. 'You'll grow up to be a fine man,  
just like your father.'  
Ikuko and Kenji had been worried when she had departed so suddenly  
the last time and were more than happy to have her back. However,  
they both worried over why she had returned and why she wouldn't tell  
them anything. Princess Serenity, keeping to the oath she had sworn  
herself of not getting them involved, had refused to devulge  
anything.  
Though she worried over keeping things from them, she had spent  
her days with Endymion with a light and happy heart. For how can  
someone not be happy when she is finally with the one that she loves?  
They had gone to the places that he had promised her they would  
go. He had taken her on moonlit rides on his horse, Mask. Serenity  
had taken delightfully to riding, seeing as when they rode Endymion   
always had his arms around her waist to keep her from falling off.   
They had walked together in their rose clearing, talking of how much   
the one had missed the other's company. They were always together,   
every minute of the day, and they were together at night as well, in   
their dreams.  
In this manner, a week had passed and Serenity would have begun to  
worry, but she was so blissfully happy that she could not bear to  
even think of ever leaving. It was impossible to her that their  
little paradise should ever be spoiled.  
To Endymion it was all too clear.  
  
He had spent the week happy every instant that he spent gazing  
into her eyes, and distraught every instant that he was separated  
from her. Always the threat of her departure loomed over him has he  
recalled how he had lost her the last time. He swore to himself that  
it would not happen again. He and Serenity would never part. But in  
his heart, he knew better.  
He had not returned to the palace for a week. He had only gone  
once to the stables, to fetch Mask, and then he and Mask had  
retreated to a small deserted cottage in the woods.  
Even when he was alone with Serenity, treasuring the sight of her  
and her smile, he was aware that his Guardians were searching for  
him. The populace did not know yet that their prince had vanished,  
but his Guardians knew well enough that Endymion was nowhere to be  
found. That was the way he wanted it. He did not want to be  
reminded of his royal duties at a time like this. All he wanted was  
to be just an ordinary boy spending time with the girl that he loved,  
and for a time, he got his wish.  
  
In the gardens, Endymion found his thoughts drifting.  
"Are you all right?" Serenity asked. "I know how it troubles you  
to be here."  
"I'm all right, Usako. I was just thinking."  
"What are you thinking about, Mamo-chan?"  
He smiled at her and watched the color rise on her cheeks as he  
said, "About how beautiful you are. And, I was thinking about the  
Moon Kingdom."  
"Moon Kingdom?" Serenity asked carefullly.  
"There's an ancient legend about a group of Sorceresses who took  
to the stars and left Earth behind. They founded a vast kingdom of  
all of the planets in our solar system save Earth itself. It was  
called the Moon Kingdom."  
Serenity began fidgeting. Why is he thinking of that? Does he  
suspect who I am? No, that's silly. Right? "Why are you thinking  
about an ancient legend?"  
"The moon - it made me think of it. And this garden. I don't   
like thinking about that legend much, but when I do, I just can't   
seem to stop. I don't know if I could forgive the Moon Kingdom, if   
it truly exists. My parents - they were killed by someone from   
there."  
"Are you certain?" Serenity asked softly, dreading his answer.  
After a moment, he let out a long sigh. "No, I'm not. I'm not  
even certain the Moon Kingdom is real. Perhaps, I'm just seeking  
someone to blame." He looked off into the distance.  
Serenity kept her eyes downcast. "Perhaps."  
All of a sudden Endymion smiled, and let out a chuckle, releasing  
the tension between them. "Why are we discussing this?"  
Serenity smiled back at him, a tad wistfully. "I don't know."  
He put an arm around her and she nestled her head against him as  
they continued walking.  
"I do know something about the moon," Endymion said, playfully,  
tweaking one of Serenity's ponytails. "There's a rabbit on it."  
"Oh?" Serenity asked, as innocently as she could, desperately  
trying to hold in her giggles.  
"Of course, Usako. But as for you, you belong right here on the  
earth with me."  
She smiled. I wish he'd talk about something else.  
"Not that I have anything against the moon itself. It's quite  
lovely, and I always find myself staring at it, late at night, but I  
just want you to stay close, Usako. I want you to always be with  
me."  
Serenity put a hand to his face, blinking her suddenly tear-filled  
eyes. "You and I will always be together. No matter what happens,  
we'll never really part."  
"I'll do everything I can to ensure that, because I know now that  
I can't live without you."  
Serenity pulled away. "Don't be silly," she said in a shaky  
voice.  
"It's true. Usako, you're my life. You've filled the void that I  
thought could never be filled. I'd be empty without you. I couldn't  
go on."  
Staring at him with wide eyes, Serenity realized that he spoke the  
truth. "Mamo-chan . . ." she whispered, and sorrowed. What kind of  
a life together could an immortal and a mortal lead?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rei left, silently shutting the door behind her on the  
heart-breaking scene. Mamoru was holding Usagi's hand whispering to  
her and she just hadn't been able to bear watching it any longer.  
The heart in her was breaking. Her hand still on the doorknob, she  
leaned against the door, sliding to the ground until she was curled  
up in a little huddle. Bright tears starred her eyelashes. Oh  
Usagi, get better soon. Please . . . for all of us, especially for  
*him*. He blames himself, Usagi.  
  
Mamoru barely noticed Rei's departure. He whispered to Usagi,  
staring at her pale sleeping face, "A dream, huh? You always love to  
sleep late, don't you? Usako, it's time to get up now, though.  
Please, just wake up. Just . . . just open your eyes! Usako!"  
Usagi stirred in her slumber. "Mamo-chan . . . Mamo-chan!"  
"Usako!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*The next evening*  
  
"Mamo-chan."  
"Hmm?"  
Serenity looked up at her love as they walked arm in arm among the  
roses in what she had come to think of as *their* place. The rose  
clearing had always seemed like a special place ever since she had  
first seen it and realized that a temple to the moon had once stood  
there. She felt stronger in this clearing, feeling the full moon's  
light on her. Gathering her courage, she found the strength to blurt  
out the question that had been on her mind ever since last night  
revelations.  
"Do you love me?"  
Endymion stopped short and looked at her. "Usako, can there be  
any doubt? I've loved you since you ran into my arms that first  
day."  
Serenity drew a deep breath and prayed to the Moon that the  
decision that she had made was the correct one. The words etched on  
the archway echoed in her mind, 'When the sacred Moon reaches its  
zenith in the sky, the light of the full moon will infuse she who  
possesses the blood of Serenity, descendant of the goddess Selene,  
with the power of the Sacred, the power to perform a sacred rite by  
moonlight, fulfilling her deepest desire at that time.' "If you  
love me, will you do something that I ask?"  
"Of course."  
"Then let us mingle our blood, not so that we are brother and  
sister, but so that we are always one, no matter what happens to us."  
This, oh Goddess, is my deepest desire.  
He looked down at her. "Usako-"  
"For your love for me," she whispered.  
He nodded and pulled out a shining dagger. He made a nick in his  
finger and handed the dagger to her. She too pricked her finger and  
drew blood then they pressed their hands together, palm to palm and  
kissed in the light of the shining silver moon.  
A bubble of blood welled up in each of their cuts and then their  
life's blood met each other. It mixed, merged, became one, and  
Endymion could suddenly feel the burning hot flow of the blood within  
him, setting him ablaze. What is this power that I feel? Is this  
the strength of her blood? I feel . . . I feel different.  
Serenity gasped a little as her blood drained into him and his  
into her. His blood is so hot in my body. Yet, it's so alive.  
This is mortal blood, mortal life! Oh, what is this feeling? I feel  
as though I could fly!  
Then together as the flow of blood dimmed, I feel a new strength!  
A new life! This is the power of our love.  
They pulled apart from their embrace and as their hands parted, a  
shining trail of blood fell to the ground. "I didn't know we would  
bleed that much," Endymion said, observing the blood. It was only a  
pinprick, how is that possible?  
"Nor did I," Serenity replied. Did I do the right thing? Does  
he want the immortality I have given him? I know I'm selfish for  
forcing this upon him, but . . . I can't bear the thought of living  
without him. I shan't tell him and everything will be all right. He  
doesn't need to know right now.  
Endymion put his hands on Serenity's shoulders. She looked up,  
inquiringly. "Mamo-chan?"  
"We are bound now. You were right. No matter what happens, we  
will never truly be apart."  
She smiled happily. "And I hope that we will never be apart at  
all! Always together, that's what I want us to be."  
"Always together," he echoed. Then he bent and pulling her to him  
gently, he kissed her tenderly.  
Serenity gave herself to the kiss, shutting her eyes. I won't  
worry, for now. We're together, that's what's important. Just,  
don't-don't let me regret what I've done . . .  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A deep languor fell over the Inner Senshi and Mamoru.  
  
"What . . . is going . . . on?" Minako struggled, trying to fight  
the feeling. She stared at her friends passed out around her and  
tried one last time to keep her eyes open. Nevertheless, her  
strength gave in to exhaustion and she joined the others in their  
uneasy slumber.  
  
"Usako," Mamoru murmured, not letting go of her hand as he slipped  
into unconsciousness. "Hang on, Usako . . ."  
  
Setsuna felt a jolt as the timestream altered slightly. So, the  
time has come. Well, let it come! It is time they knew . . . all.  
Over a thousand years have passed and the time has finally come for  
the knowledge to be given them.  
  
In his realm of dreams, 'Elios shook his head and sighed. Sleep  
softly, sleep well. There is nothing that I can do against Destiny.  
Fate is both cruel and merciful. Nothing can stop your memories from  
returning in full now, and nothing should. He stared at the two  
Dream Gates, the one constructed of ivory and the other of horn.  
Your dreams pass through the Gate of Horn, the Gate of Truth.  
You are dreaming true dreams, my friends.  
"So dream," he whispered softly, "dream of past deeds, past lives,  
and past loves . . ."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
When their kiss ended, Serenity laid her head against his chest,  
breathing raggedly. "I'm sorry!"  
"For what?" Endymion asked, confused. What does my Usako have to  
be sorry for?  
She looked up at her love. "There are things about me that I have  
told no one, not even you, dearest."  
"What things?" he asked, amused.  
"Secrets. I wish I could tell you, but then things between us  
would change and we would no longer be as we are now."  
"Why?" he asked her suddenly serious. "There is nothing that  
could ever change the way I feel about you, except . . . It's not  
another man?" His tone changed as he said that, and his eyes changed  
a little. She read worry in those eyes and she didn't know whether  
to laugh or to cry.  
"No," she whispered, placing a finger on his lips to silence them,  
"it's not another man. There's no one but you. I could not give my  
heart to another, for it is yours."  
"Then what could you have to tell me that would change anything?"  
He held her tighter, but she pulled away.  
"Oh, if I did not love you so, this would not hurt me as much as  
it does." Her eyes grew harder then. "I *lied* to you."  
He looked at her, disbelieving and she saw the smile that hovered  
about his lips. "About what?"  
"Don't take it so lightly," she snapped, then instantly regretted  
it. "I am not who I said I was. I was never who I said I was."  
"I know," he said looking at her with an amused expression. "You  
are royalty, aren't you?"  
She drew her breath in sharply and gazed up at him.  
"Did you think that you could hide it? I knew from the moment  
that I saw you that this was no ordinary girl. This angel-vision  
could only be royalty. No ordinary girl would hold herself like  
that, would speak and smile and gaze like that. No one but a woman  
of noble birth could ever have such an air about her. If you are  
afraid that I would be upset that you did not tell me such things,  
you need not have feared. Though I promised myself long ago that I  
would never be tricked into loving someone, this was no trick. Ever  
since I laid eyes upon you and felt the purity of your soul, I knew  
that the love between us was destined."  
She looked at him and tears gathered in her eyes. "I feared that  
yes, but I fear my true secret more." She felt his hands on her  
shoulders and turned to be in his embrace. "If I told you my secret,  
could you ever truly love me, if you knew?"  
"Dearest, as I told you before, nothing could ever stop me from  
loving you, Usako."  
"I'm not Usagi. I'm from the-" A huge bubble of energy formed  
around her and floated her up into the air.  
"Mamoru!" she screamed, the manifestation of energy taking her  
away.  
"Usagi!"  
"I'm from the Moon! I'm from the Moon Kingdom!" she cried back  
and her tears fell and hit him where he stood as she vanished into  
the night.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
A brief musical intro is played involving a keyboard, xylophone  
(maybe), soft drums, guitar, and harp.  
  
A full white moon on a black background fades into existence.  
  
"My heart says to me,"  
  
Sixteen-year old Princess Serenity clasps her hands together in front  
of her chest, and stares down with a heart-broken expression on her  
face.  
  
"I love someone so dearly,"  
  
Nineteen-year old Prince Endymion rides his horse (Mask) with a sad  
but determined expression on his face.  
  
"That I know,"  
  
Endymion dismounts and stares into the fog.  
  
"There's no one for me,"  
  
Serenity slowly materializes from the fog.  
  
"But you."  
  
She looks up and their eyes meet.  
  
  
"I would like you to see,"  
  
They stand, staring at each other for an instant, the wind blowing  
about them.  
  
"What is wrong and what is true,"  
  
Suddenly, Endymion and Serenity start running towards each other.  
  
"I am in love,"  
  
A close up of Serenity's face. She's weeping.  
  
(I am in love)  
  
The Guardians and the Senshi stand together in the shadows.  
  
"I am in love-"  
  
A close up of Endymion's face. He's desperate to get to her.  
  
"With you."  
  
They embrace, tearfully.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
A white light explodes outward from them.  
  
"Please bathe me in your love tonight,"  
  
The light fades and the moon shines down on the two of them kissing.  
  
"I am longing for a glimpse-"  
  
Lady Beryl stares at Endymion wistfully, but when he turns away, her  
eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Of your Angel light."  
  
Serenity and Endymion take each other's hands.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
They dance together, the moonlight streaming down around them.  
  
"Just smile at me,"  
  
Serenity smiles and Endymion smiles back.  
  
"With that Angel light."  
  
Serenity trails a hand along the etchings on the archway, and looks  
back at Endymion, saying something.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The white light expands and fades.  
  
"You are like an angel in my sight,"  
  
Princess Serenity unfurls her angel wings and looks at the camera,  
her blue eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I have never felt a love as bright,"  
  
Endymion whispers "Usako", and a fierce wind starts to blow about him  
where he stands on the ground, staring up at the sky.  
  
"As your Angel light."  
  
The white light flares out and fades.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Endymion is alone with darkness all around.  
  
"You bring love to lift the darkness in my life,"  
  
He sees an outstretched hand, glowing with brilliant light. Looking  
up, he sees that it's Princess Serenity's and he takes it.  
  
"I am enveloped by your Angel light,"  
  
The light flows from her body to his and both of them glow softly in  
the darkness.  
  
"Please say that it's all right,"  
  
A close up of Princess Serenity's face as she gazes lovingly at  
Endymion.   
  
"That I let you in my life."  
  
A close up of Prince Endymion's face as he looks back at her, his  
eyes loving.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Princess Serenity looks down at the Earth, from her balcony on the  
moon.  
  
"As I hold you in my arms tonight,"  
  
Prince Endymion stares up at the moon from his balcony.  
  
"I won't let your dreams give you fright,"  
  
Usagi stirs in her coma, and Mamoru holds her hand tightly. Rei puts  
a comforting hand on Mamoru's shoulder as he sits at Usagi's bedside,  
but her eyes are worried.  
  
  
"You don't have to fight,"  
  
Usagi starts glowing in her hospital bed and her crescent moon symbol  
appears and flares out, sending a wash of brilliant gold light into  
the room, as she floats upward. The Inner Senshi (in their civilian  
forms) are standing around, and Mamoru is kneeling at her bedside.  
  
"It'll be all right,"  
  
Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto's planet signs appear, sending their  
hair flying away from their faces. An earth sign also appears on  
Mamoru's forehead, but it's very weak. Their auras rise around them  
and they stare at Usagi.  
  
"My Angel light,"  
  
A close up shot of the Senshi's faces, with their symbols appearing.  
  
"My Angel light."  
  
A close up shot of Mamoru's face, with *his* earth symbol appearing.  
It is very weak but flares up brighter.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Princess Serenity floats into the air in her bubble of energy.  
Mamoru stares at her despairingly.  
  
"I am filled by love when I get you in my sight,"  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion walk together (arm in arm, how  
else?) along a path in a rose garden.  
  
"I just want to forever hold you tight,"  
  
Prince Endymion (in full battle armor *hint hint*) holds Princess  
Serenity (in her princess gown) in his arms.  
  
"'Cause together just it feels so right,"  
  
There is a closeup shot of what Princess Serenity is holding in her  
right hand almost squashed between the two of them. It it the *star  
locket* (open) dangling from a golden chain.  
  
"So just bathe me in your-"  
  
Princess Serenity undoes one of her buns (the other already undone)  
the spins around, her hair falling free, so she is facing the camera.  
Her hair is slightly wavy and she smiles, cutely.  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The bright white light transforms her princess gown into Sailor  
Moon's uniform, but her hair is still down and she is holding the  
Silver Crystal in between the thumb and index finger of her hand.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
Prince Endymion runs onscreen, his armor morphing into his Tuxedo  
Kamen outfit, only without the mask. He embraces Serenity in her  
Sailor Moon outfit, and startled, the Silver Crystal slips from her  
fingers-  
  
"Shining in your-"  
  
-into the air. Falling, it shines and the silvery sheen of it turns  
into the bright white light-  
  
"Angel light."  
  
-which flashes as the screen shows a scene of Endymion and Serenity  
smiling wistfully as they embrace. The scene is washed with white  
light, growing fainter and fainter until it fades to white and then  
to black.  
  
  
Next, Sailor Moon Past Loves Part Four: Unlikely Love  
  
Well, the truth is out. (Most of it.) Will Endymion and Serenity  
find each other again? Will he let the past lie forgotten, or will  
his old enmity against the Moon Kingdom come between them? What has  
befallen the Senshi in the hospital, and what have the Senshi been  
doing in the past? When Destiny decides to take a hand, the  
unlikeliest things have the tendency to happen . . . I will not  
forgive those who stand in the way of love! In the name of the moon,  
I will punish you. The moonlight carries the message of love.  
  
Okay, I hope you liked this part. Um . . . Minako's odd behavior  
*will* be explained. The shield and 'Elios really have no part in  
this 'fic at all, but I got bored and wanted to spice things up a  
little. Parts of this Part (ugh, listen to this) were just plain  
terrible and rushed. (I'm ill. Humor me.^^) The next Part will  
probably be out in two weeks (I'm busy!) but I'll try and have it  
done as soon as possible. However, I *promise* that it will be much  
*much* better than Part Three.  
Ja for now!  
Fushigi Kismet  
  
E-MAIL ME! Send all Comments, Compliments, & Criticism to  
hsun@erols.com (Remember, that's CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
Criticizing just to be mean isn't nice at all.)  
P.S. I am unable to respond to any e-mails at this time, but I will  
try to address any problems or questions in the Author's Notes.  



	4. Past Loves Part 4 - Unlikely Love

Author's Notes  
Note: I am unable to respond to e-mails at this time (probably  
for a long time) since the e-mail address I am using does not belong  
to me and the owner would prefer me not to respond. Apologies.  
However, I still read *everything* that I get, and your support is  
*very* important to me! If you have questions, I promise to answer  
them either in the Author's Notes (They'll usually be in the 'fic  
that's out two times after the current one, since I'm usually done  
the next Part the day *after* my deadline and send it in that day.)  
or in a questions and answers readme that I'll release a week after  
Parts Five and Six come out. I know that several people have  
requested that I send them my new Parts, but I hope that reading the  
'fic as it is posted is okay, since I can't e-mail you. It takes me  
around two weeks to write each new Part anyway, so they're usually  
out as soon as I finish. Gomen for any inconvenience. Currently, my  
'fics are only posted at Jupiter Knight's archive and the Sailor  
Moon: Fan Fiction Collection Center, but if you find a site that'll  
take 'em, e-mail me with the address and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Thanks go to Mimin Choy, Nicole Jackson, Renee, Deborah Sparlin, Sue  
Mei, Becky, Glenda, and Jay who are such wonderful people, for all  
of their support!  
  
To answer Renee's question, the people that the inscription was  
referring to in Part Two was answered in Part Three (I think) and  
more will be answered at the end of this 'fic, though not all . . .  
The answer is actually a really long and involved one and if I get  
enough feedback, I might actually write the 'fic that will reveal the  
*whole* truth. *Hint hint*)  
  
My guardian "angel", Deborah pointed out the fact that Endymion  
refers to Serenity as "Sere" in Part Two: First Love, even though he  
doesn't know her true identity! That was an error, which I have  
corrected. Anyway, Part Two was missing a little of the end, (as  
Glenda mentioned-Thanks, I was waiting 'til Part Four was done, to  
send it in. BTW, you're the first person to notice!) so I sent in a  
(hopefully) fixed version. However, I'm happy that Deborah picked  
out the error. It shows that people are actually *reading* my stuff  
if they notice things like that! Yay!  
  
Glenda, the answer is yes. :) (I don't want to spoil anything.  
Read Part Five!)  
  
Sue Mei mentioned that Monica Shin and Fiona Lim's 'fics are a bit  
harder to find than the rest, so here (respectively) are the  
locations of their homepages:  
http://www.pipeline.com/~monica/  
http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Lofts/8390/moon.html  
(Most of the other authors that I mentioned fics can be found either  
at Jupiter Knight's Archive, A Sailor Moon Romance, or the Sailor  
Moon Fan Fiction Collection Center.)  
  
Almost-Anime Quote of the Day: "Drown out my dreams, keep me from  
remembering whatever wants me to remember it!"-Lady Amalthea to  
Prince Lir, The Last Unicorn.  
and  
"Help me, drown out my dreams, keep me from remembering whatever  
wants me to remember it!"-Serena, "Even if You Forget Me . . ." by  
Rachel Aaron (I thought her series was rather kawaii, and found the  
similarity interesting . . .^_^;)  
Read Lianne (She's so awesome! She even mentioned me in her Author's  
Notes, yay!), Amethist ("The Wacky Adventures of Psycho Setsuna" is  
*so* funny!), Ninx, Pandora, Jennifer Wand, Jendra, Janelle Jimenez,  
Laurel Anne, and Monica! (Among others . . .)  
Okay, now the DISCLAIMER:  
Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Nakayoshi, Kodansha, Bandai,  
Toei Co. Ltd., Buena Vista, D.I.C., The Program Exchange, etc.  
Copyrighted 1992. I am getting no money out of this, please don't  
sue. Moonlight Densetsu is copyright somebody 1992. However, this is  
an original work by ME, and the original song, "ANGEL LIGHT"  
(COPYRIGHT 1997) is MINE. Ask for permission if you want to use it!  
Thank you.  
  
Sailor Moon Past Loves  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
In the hospital, all was silent. In the waiting room, empty save  
for four girls who lay unconscious, the only sound that could be  
heard was an echo of a thought.  
So dream, the whisper of a thought echoed. Dream of past  
deeds, past lives, and past loves . . .  
Minako turned in her slumber as glittering tears fell from her  
eyes. "Past loves . . ." she murmured. "My love . . . forever."  
  
  
The beginning of "Moonlight Densetsu" starts playing.  
  
A painting of the Moon Kingdom appears. The camera pans away from it  
and we see Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru looking at it  
in a store window. Yumeno Yumemi comes out and invites them in.  
They walk in and are instantly surrounded by dozens of paintings of  
the Moon Kingdom. Usagi sighs as she sees one of Queen Serenity.  
Mamoru puts an arm around her and holds her close. She leans on his   
shoulder, looks up at him while he is looking down at her and they   
smile. The screen flashes BISHOUJO SENSHI SAILORMOON PAST LOVES (in   
Japanese) and pans away until it is centered and surrounded by   
flashing colors.  
  
"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute,"  
  
Usagi runs across the screen, falls, and getting to her feet, she  
turns into Princess Serenity and keeps running.  
  
"Yume no naka nara ieru,"  
  
Mamoru wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Sitting  
up in bed, the moonlight shines down on him and with a flurry of red  
rose petals, he turns into Prince Endymion.  
  
"Shikou Kairo wa shotto sunzen,"  
  
Mamoru senses that Usagi is in trouble and gets a terrible headache.  
Clutching his head, he transforms into - not Tuxedo Mask, but -   
Prince Endymion. He runs off into the night.  
  
"Ima sugu aitai yo."  
  
Usagi (her hair down) stares up at the full moon, her face cupped in  
her hands, her elbows propped up on her window sill. The camera  
swivels around from a profile shot, to focus on the dreamy look in  
her eyes. Suddenly, a light flashes and stretching her arms out to  
the moon, she becomes Princess Serenity (hair still down).  
  
"Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight,"  
  
Rei gazes into the Sacred Fire, dressed in her Shinto Priestess's  
robes. The flames flicker and she turns to stare out the door where  
the moonlight is slanting in. There is a shot of the door from her  
point of view. Her arm can just be seen at the side of the screen  
and it looks as though she is wearing her Mars fuku, but as the  
camera pulls away and we see Rei, she is *not* Sailor Mars. She is  
*Princess* Rei. The camera swivels around to look at her face and  
the faraway look in her eyes.  
  
"Denwa mo dekinai Midnight."  
  
Makoto runs through the darkened Tokyo streets just as the clock in  
the distance strikes midnight. She turns to look at it, framed by  
one of the trees that line the road. A bolt of lightning streaks  
across the sky near the clock and as it illuminates the scene, she  
seems to turn into Sailor Jupiter. However, when it is gone, it can  
clearly be seen that she is *Princess* Makoto. The camera swivels  
around to look at the determination etched in her face.  
  
"Datte junjou dou shiyou?"  
  
Ami stares at her reflection in a pool of water. A drop (teardrop?)  
falls into it causing the surface to ripple. As it ripples her  
reflection seems to turn into Sailor Mercury, but when it clears, the  
reflection is of *Princess* Ami. The camera swivels around from the  
reflection to look at Ami's wistful expression.  
  
"Haato wa mangekyou."  
  
Minako clasps her hands to her heart and looks at the mountains on  
the horizon. The camera spins around her dizzyingly, until she is  
merely a blur. Only a few details can be picked out. It seems like  
she is wearing her Sailor Venus or Sailor V fuku, but when the camera  
abruptly comes to a stop facing her, she is wearing neither. She is  
dressed as *Princess* Minako. The camera pans to a close up of her  
face and her love-filled eyes.  
  
"Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare,"  
  
Jadeite gazes up at the moon as he wanders about what looks like an  
ancient Earth city. (The *same* one as the one that Princess  
Serenity has visited at least three times.) He whispers something  
into the night but only "R-" can be heard before the scene changes  
abruptly.  
  
"Nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
Nephrite gazes up at the glittering night sky and in his mind begins  
to trace out a constellation. It is a face that looks amazingly  
enough like . . .  
  
"Seiza no mataki kazoe uranau koi yukue."  
  
The stars warp all of a sudden until they are a slightly different  
night sky. Zoisite looks down and smiles as he runs up to a figure  
ahead. The only thing that can be made out is something blue . . .  
  
"Onaji kuni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Kunzite looks out at the sprawling city that stretches out beneath  
the Earth Palace (It's situated on a hill.) and adjusts his cape.  
His attention shifts to what he holds in one gloved hand. It is a  
long, glittering, golden strand of hair.   
  
"Mo ichido futari de Weekend,"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sit on a blanket spread out in the park and eat a  
picnic lunch. Usagi is holding a pie in her left hand as she bends  
to pick up her fork. Mamoru turns to say something to her as she  
straightens up with a happy cry, her fork in her hand. He gets, you  
guessed it, a cream pie in the face. Usagi and Mamoru look at each  
other (he's just eyes staring out of cream), then start laughing.  
  
"Kami-sama kanaeta Happy-end."  
  
Usagi uses a napkin to tenderly wipe the last bit of pie off of  
Mamoru's face and she smiles cutely at him. He catches her hand and  
smiles at her and they kiss.  
  
"Genzai kako mirai mo,"  
  
Flash images really fast of Princess Serenity and her court in the  
past on the moon, Usagi and the girls in the present out shopping,   
and  
Neo-Queen Serenity and her Sailor Senshi in the future in Crystal  
Tokyo on the screen.  
  
"Anata ni kubittake."  
  
Flash images really fast of Prince Endymion and his Guardians in the  
past on Earth, Mamoru and the Generals in the present (don't ask),  
and  
King Endymion and four shadowy figures in the future in Crystal Tokyo  
on the screen.  
  
"Deatta toki no natsukashii,"  
  
The screen is split into four separate scenes. The four Senshi and  
the four Guardians smile at each other.  
  
"Manazashi wasurenai,"  
  
The stars sparkle in the heavens again. Cut to a split screen of  
sixteen-year old Princess Serenity (on the left side of the screen)  
and nineteen-year old Prince Endymion (on the right side of the  
screen) standing on their balconies. (Since it's a split screen,  
there are no moons or planets and it looks like they're staring at  
each other.)  
  
"Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru,"  
  
The four Senshi and the four Guardians walk towards each other.  
  
"Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo."  
  
Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami walk through the park  
together, laughing and talking. Usagi, who isn't looking because  
she's talking to Mamoru, accidentally walks into Rei where she has  
stopped to smell some flowers. Rei gets up, self-righteous and  
annoyed and starts to yell at Usagi, who looks like she's about to  
cry, but then Minako, who's talking to Makoto and Ami and also isn't  
looking, walks into Usagi. Minako's sudden stop causes Makoto and  
Ami to trip and fall onto her while she's falling on Usagi, who's  
falling on Rei. They all land with a crash on the ground. Mamoru's  
the only one who's left standing and he gets a *huge* sweatdrop.  
Everyone gets to their feet, start to yell, stop, then start  
laughing.  
  
"Fushigi-na kiseki Kurosu-shite nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
The four Guardians and the four Inner Senshi kiss each other tenderly  
in front of a lake in the green-blue light of twilight. The wind  
ruffles their hair.  
  
"Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue."  
  
There is a distant shot of this scene. Princess Serenity and Prince  
Endymion appear suddenly in the center, just hugging each other,  
tears in their eyes. Everyone changes from their past forms to their  
present ones and back again.  
  
"Onaji juni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
The two cats scamper into the scene and manage to end up right in  
front of Serenity and Endymion. They transform into their human  
forms for a split second, then change back again.  
  
"Shinjite-iru no,"  
  
Queen Serenity, and Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus appear off to  
the sides in a flash of light.  
  
"Mirakura Romansu."  
  
The couples pull apart, but still holding hands, they turn to face  
the screen and smile wistfully. Freeze screen.  
  
  
UNLIKELY LOVE  
  
*The Past*  
*On Earth*  
  
With a flash of light, the portals flared open and the three girls  
fell to earth. Literally, *to Earth*.  
"Ow!" Mars yelled, rubbing her posterior. "What happened?"  
"I think we need more practice," Mercury commented dazedly, while  
getting to a sitting position.  
"You can say that again," Jupiter groaned, picking herself up from  
the ground and dusting herself off.  
"All right, all right!" Mars said irately, "There's no time for  
this! We can all bellyache later, *after* we've found the Princess."  
"Right!" Jupiter and Mercury replied.  
"Well then, let's go!" Mars immediately began running off.  
"Uh, Sailor Mars, you might not want to do that," Mercury called  
after her.  
Mars ground to a stop and turned back. "Why not?"  
"Uh, well, you see . . ."  
"Spit it out!"  
"It might be a good idea if we changed into something a *little*  
less . . . conspicuous."  
Jupiter burst into a fit of laughter.  
Annoyed, Mars looked down at what she was wearing and grim  
realization dawned. She, like them all, was clothed only in her  
Sailor fuku. Her *short* Sailor fuku. Her *really, really short*  
Sailor fuku. Looking up, she said weakly, "Oh. Maybe you're right."  
Sailors Mercury and Jupiter just stared at her for an instant  
before they burst into another fit of giggles. An instant later Mars  
joined them.  
  
After detransforming into more modest clothing, Rei, Makoto, and  
Ami agreed to split up in search of the princess. When one of them  
found her, she would contact the others using either telepathy or the  
more conventional method of her communicator. If in seven days'  
time, they had yet to find her, they would all meet back up where  
they had arrived and try another spproach.  
"So are we agreed?" Rei asked, fidgeting awkwardly in the red  
dress that she wore.  
"Agreed," the other two Senshi echoed.  
They piled their hands on top of each other as a sign of unity  
and agreement, then pulled away, each heading in a different  
direction.  
Thirty seconds later, Ami stopped and said, "Uh, Rei, Makoto?"  
"Yes, what is it now?!" Rei snarled, exasperated.  
"Wouldn't it make more sense if we all headed towards the city  
*before* splitting up? I mean, the princess's residual teleportation  
energy *is* emanating from near there and that is the likeliest area  
to search. Where else would she go?"  
Makoto and Rei exchanged a sheepish look. Turning about and  
catching up with Ami, they all headed towards the city.  
  
Kunzite paced, his cloak billowing behind him. Fingering the  
clasp to his own cloak, Jadeite wondered if the only reason that   
Kunzite paced was to show his off, then quickly dismissed the   
thought. Kunzite was worried, just as they all were.  
Kunzite suddenly stopped pacing and faced them. "Look, men-"  
Uh-oh, he never calls us men unless he's really steamed or if  
he's worried.  
"-all of you know that Endy's been missing for several days now."  
"Oh, really?" Zoisite drawled sarcastically as he lounged,  
polishing the edge of his sword. "I hadn't noticed."  
"Enough backtalk!" Kunzite snapped, shocking the other three  
Guardians. Kunzite almost never lost his air of indifference, and he  
*never* snapped at Zoisite. They had always been as close as  
brothers, ever since they had become sparring partners in school.  
Being two years the elder, Kunzite had always acted as the protective  
older brother to his younger friend, always making sure that no one  
ever insulted him by referring to his "delicate" looks. He suffered  
no insults from *anyone* about Zoisite, least of all from himself.  
Man, he must be *really* upset. I hadn't realized that the  
situation was *this* serious. Jadeite snuck a look at Zoisite and  
was relieved to see that his friend and companion looked a bit peeved  
but was none the worse for Kunzite's outburst.  
Kunzite calmed himself down with an obvious effort. "Apologies,  
Zoisite, I had not meant to lash out at you. I may be under a great  
deal of stress, but that is no excuse."  
"Yeah, well." Zoisite shrugged nonchalantly. "No hard feelings."  
Kunzite looked at him for an instant, measuringly, then nodded in  
satisfaction. "Chin up, head high," he murmured. "Never let 'em get  
you down."  
Jadeite allowed himself a small smile at the familiar verse of the  
Warrior's Ballad. It was a great honor to be considered worthy  
enough to merit warrant in the Ballad and Kunzite had just shown that  
he thought Zoisite was worthy. Zoisite beamed at the praise.  
"What of the prince?" Nephrite asked, a tinge of impatience in his  
voice. Immediately Kunzite's expression darkened.  
"We must find him. Soon."  
"Any ideas?" Jadeite asked.  
His companions ignored him.  
"At least we know he's all right," he tried again, touching his  
stone for emphasis.  
"That is a blessing," was Kunzite's only reply, but it was said  
with the distinct sound of relief as he was reminded that they would  
*know* if anything had happened to their prince. "There are many  
dangers out there."  
"You know, Kunzite, Endy can take care of himself."  
Kunzite frowned. "I am well aware of the prince's abilities,  
Zoisite. Still, it is our *duty* to protect him. We must not be  
remiss."  
Nephrite snorted. "*Us* remiss? Never. Besides, isn't Endy the  
one who keeps running off? I'm reminded of a certain incident two  
years ago . . ."  
"Huh." Kunzite resumed pacing. "That hothead is going to get  
himself killed one of these days with his reckless behavior. We  
should have found him earlier then, too. Endymion is the last prince  
of Earth and heir to the kingdom when he comes of age. The Ministers  
of State may be running the country right now, but soon, the  
responsibility of ruling the kingdom will fall to him."  
Jadeite fidgeted with his clasp again. Endymion? Running the  
country? Now *that* is something to worry about.  
"If he doesn't start taking his responsibilities more seriously, I  
don't know how he's going to manage," Kunzite said, finishing off  
Jadeite's thought.  
"Maybe we haven't raised him up right," Zoisite sighed.  
Jadeite and Kunzite turned to stare at him incredulously while  
Nephrite simply stared up at the ceiling. Zoisite sweatdropped and  
spread his fingers in a "V" for victory sign. "Just kidding."  
Kunzite and Jadeite groaned.  
Nephrite stopped leaning against the wall and got to his feet.  
"Well, I for one am going to find Endymion." He walked out.  
Kunzite exchanged looks with the remaining two Guardians. "You  
two go look for the prince. I'll wait here in case he returns." In  
case there's trouble. was the unspoken thought. They all knew that  
the Cathal border was troubled. The Cathals had been readying for an  
all out attack for years. With Prince Endymion away, the only one  
with enough authority to issue orders to the military was Lord  
Kunzite. That was why he would remain at the Palace. He performed  
his duty to his prince by protecting his kingdom.  
Only Jadeite looked back as they left the room and only he saw the  
troubled look that crossed Kunzite's face as he stared out the large  
glass window at the city below.  
Where are you, Endy?  
  
Beryl stared bemused at the dark pointed crystal that hovered in  
front of her. "What is that for?"  
Metallia laughed as best a nebulous evil entity could. "To aid  
you."  
Beryl made a noise of disbelief. "I don't think so. I need no  
help to dispose of my enemies. Not with the Power that I now  
possess!"  
"Do not forget who gave you that Power. And they are our  
enemiessss, Beryl. You will usssse the crysssstal to accomplissssh  
our goalssss."  
"So what do want me to do with it?"  
"Contained within it are sssseven of my mosssst powerful  
warriorssss. I make a gift of them to you. Usssse them wissssely."  
A malicious smile touched the edges of Beryl's lips. "Warriors.  
Yes, I will make use of them. After all, once I become Queen of  
Earth with Endymion as my king, I must have underlings to serve me."  
She snatched the crystal and admired its shadowy depths. "What are  
they called?"  
"The Sssseven Sssshadowssss."  
  
Jadeite walked about the city depressed. Where are you, Endy?  
This is no time for games! He didn't notice where he was headed and  
so ended up walking into a girl.  
"Hey!" she yelled, obviously upset. "Who do you think you are,  
you moron?!!"  
Jadeite was just about to reply angrily when he stopped short.  
The girl yelling at him appeared to be around his age. She was tall,  
but not too tall, with raven-dark hair and flashing violet eyes. And  
she was beautiful when she was angry. Even when she was screaming at  
him at the top of her lungs.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" she shouted, glaring at  
him under perfect dark brows.  
Jadeite stared, mouth agape, then pulling himself together, he  
closed his mouth with an audible snap. "I-I'm sorry," he blurted  
out. "I didn't mean to-I mean it was an accident-uh, is there  
anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked in some confusion.  
The girl raised one perfectly sculpted brow over one violet eye  
and said, "You could get off of my foot."  
Jadeite immediately leaped back and nearly knocked over an old  
woman carrying a basket of vegetables. After another round of  
apologies, he turned back to the girl, almost expecting her to be  
gone, but she was still there, tapping her foot impatiently and  
glaring at him angrily. He was in heaven.  
  
Rei looked at the bumbling blonde man in front of her. I  
certainly hope that not everyone on Earth is like him. Still, he is  
kind of cute, in a lost puppy-dog sort of way. Aloud she said,  
"You're not too coordinated are you?"  
He turned red around the ears and stammered, "N-no, I mean yes, I  
mean . . . um, I guess I wasn't paying too much attention as to where  
I was going."  
Rei looked at him for another instant. He *is* cute. She shook  
her head quickly, shutting her eyes. No, I can't think about this  
now! I have to find the princess or Venus'll have my head! "I have  
to be going now," she said, turning to go.  
  
"Wait!" Jadeite cried, drawing stares. He ignored them and  
grabbed her arm below the elbow. Mentally he asked himself what he  
was doing. Am I insane? There's no time for this! I've got to  
find the prince. That's my mission, no matter how beautiful a girl  
this is. But - I *could* find out her name.  
"What do you want?" the girl asked irritatedly, shaking off his  
hand and walking faster.  
He quickened his stride to keep up with her. "How about your  
name?"  
Rei considered. It couldn't hurt anything. "It's Ma-I mean, Rei.  
That's what I'm called, anyway."  
"I'm Jadeite," the boy said earnestly, "and I think you're quite  
lovely." Inwardly he cringed, Oh, just be blunt, why don't I?! 'I  
think you're quite lovely'? What kind of a line is that?  
"Thank you," the girl said smoothly.  
"Would you like to get something to eat? I know a nice little  
place."  
"I'm sorry, but I have someplace to go. If you'd excuse me?" She  
pushed him to one side, then left down a side street, quickly getting  
lost in the crowd.  
"Rats!" He stared after her. I can't believe my luck held  
through 'you're quite lovely' but ran out on 'would you like to get  
something to eat?'! I guess today's just one of those days. Hey,  
Endy, where *are* you?  
  
Rei mentally cursed. Too bad Earth was off limits. The guys were  
cute. Even the bumbling ones. Ooooh, I wanted to get something to  
eat with him. Oh well, gotta find Sere. You're going to owe me for  
this one, Princess!  
  
Nephrite was walking in the gardens, trying to think. He often  
came here to calm himself before he consulted the stars, but night  
would not fall for several hours and he was at a loss as to what to  
do in the meantime. An unorganized search would be pointless.  
Endymion could be anywhere. I must try and think of a course of  
action. Where is the likeliest place that he would be? He placed  
his hand over the stone that hung near his heart. If only you would  
get in touch with us.  
The crack of a branch being stepped on in the stillness instantly  
dissipated his melancholy mood, and put him on the alert. Who would  
be here, *now*? The gardeners were here earlier. No one else is  
allowed access at this time of day but the prince and the rest of us,  
and that is definitely *not* Endymion.  
He edged closer to the noise. It was coming from the other side  
of a large rosebush. Cautiously, he looked over the top of it and  
found himself eye to eye with a beautiful girl. She looked quite  
fierce. Hmmm, who do we have here?  
  
Makoto looked at the good-looking man in front of her. He was  
staring at her. She stared right back. Earth people certainly are  
rude! She had only wandered into this secluded garden to rest her  
feet for an instant and take stock of her surroundings. The flowers  
and trees were also exceedingly lovely and no one would blame her for  
taking a small break in her search for the princess. Except for  
Venus! was the thought that made her wince, uneasily. Especially  
if she finds out that I've interacted with an Earther. She  
redoubled her hostile glare at the man.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Who are you?" she asked right back.  
"I'm Nephrite," he said, careful to avoid use of any titles.  
She glared at him for another couple of seconds, then shrugged and  
said, "I'm Makoto."  
"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."  
"I'm not so sure that I'm pleased to make yours." She scowled.  
  
She has the beauty of a thundercloud, Nephrite thought  
objectively, as he watched her scowling at him. Beautiful and  
dangerous in its fierce intensity.  
"Are you lost?" he asked politely. Commoners weren't allowed in  
the Royal Gardens.  
"Oh, what? Uh, I guess so."  
"Well, you do know that these gardens are off limits," he said as  
gently as he could.  
She narrowed her eyes. "Then what are *you* doing here?"  
"I work here."  
"You're a gardener?"  
"No, more like an astronomer, if you would," Actually it's  
astrologer, but that's beside the point. "but I have been given  
permission to be here."  
"Well, I guess I haven't. I should be going anyway, so it doesn't  
really matter. But," she hesitated, "I was looking for a friend of  
mine."  
"Really?" That's odd. We're both looking for someone.  
"Yes, my friend must be lost, and I don't really know where she  
is. She's short, with blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Her  
hairstyle's kinda unusual, so if you see her, you'll know who she is.  
Tell her I've been looking for her, okay?"  
"I shall certainly inform her if I see her. Um, what is her  
name?"  
Makoto smiled a little, and it wasn't pleasant. "You'll know her  
by her hair, and I'm not sayin' anymore than that."  
"All right." Nephrite shrugged, it didn't really matter to him.  
"Listen, I'm looking for a friend, too. Maybe we could look  
together?"  
"I don't really think so."  
  
Zoisite yawned. Endy, what hare-brained scheme did you come up  
with this time? He fingered the stone that hung around his neck.  
Oh well, I'm sure you're safe and doing just fine wherever you are.  
You're too intelligent to endanger yourself, though you're too  
thoughtless as to everyone else's feelings. We're wasting our time  
searching for you while you're probably having the time of your life  
somewhere! I hope that whatever you're doing is worth it, because  
when I catch up with you, you're a dead man! Well, you'll wish that  
you were.  
A flash of blue attracted his attention. Hello, what do we have  
here? Chasing the elusive color he found himself looking at a young  
woman with a rather unusual hair color walking down the street.  
Blue hair? That's a new one. Still, it does set off her eyes  
nicely and accentuates the paleness of her skin. Blue's not a bad  
color.  
He broke into a jog then slowed when he caught up with her. "Um,  
excuse me, I don't suppose you've seen a young man with black hair,  
blue eyes, and an affinity for roses around here, have you?"  
The woman gave him a funny look. "No, I haven't as of yet, but if  
I do come across such an individual, I shall certainly inform him  
that someone answering your description was inquiring for him."  
Zoisite's eyes bugged out a little, but the woman didn't notice  
having turned away and kept walking. Wow! What a mouthful. An  
educated lady, huh? He quickly caught up to her. "I'm Zoisite.  
What's your name?"  
The woman didn't turn to look at him or even slow her step. "I am  
Ami."  
"Well, Lady Ami, can I assist you in any manner? Have you just  
arrived in our fair capital? I don't remember ever seeing you  
before, and I know most of the populace."  
"I have just arrived, yes."  
"Do you need a guide?" I really shouldn't be doing this. Endy  
could be in trouble - Nah, Endy's a big boy. He can take care of  
himself!  
"I am looking for a friend of mine."  
"Hey, maybe my friend's with yours. Perhaps we can search for  
them together? What do you say? I'm not a bad guy, and I always  
respect a lady."  
Ami stopped and giggled. "I'm sorry. I have been rude, haven't  
I? It's just that I am not used to conversing easily with  
gentlemen."  
"Oh, there are a lot of unsavory types around here, I guess."  
Ami giggled again. "I didn't mean that! I just meant that I  
don't usually speak to many people. I-I find it hard to speak with  
men in general."  
"Oh!" A light bulb went off in Zoisite's head. "Why didn't you  
just say so? Now, you haven't had that much trouble speaking with  
me, have you? That's a start. So anyway, loosen up a little, and  
while we go look for our friends, I'll show you the time of your life  
today!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her off after him as he  
raced down the street.  
Ami followed, the shocked look on her face eventually changing to  
one of bemusement. Earth men are certainly easy-going. But, this  
one is so effeminate in appearance that I almost forgot that he was a  
man. Oh! I had better not tell him that. Men are *so* touchy about  
those matters and I would rather not embarrass this one. She smiled  
to herself. He's rather fun to be with.  
  
Kunzite walked round the Palace grounds, scanning for any trouble.  
He needed something to occupy him. Without the others around, he had  
nothing to do but worry about Endymion and that made him feel  
ridiculously paranoid.  
He heard a suspicious sounding noise and went to take a look.  
Unfortunately, it was only a minor Lord and his Lady out on a  
romantic stroll. They were whispering romantic nonsense to each  
other. Kunzite stalked away, irritated beyond words. Fools.  
He resumed his patrol, ignoring every couple that he passed. Too  
late he realized that the Festival of Romance was only three weeks  
away. Utterly disgusted, he veered clear of any places where couples  
were likely to be, including the Royal Gardens and the Court of  
Fountains. I get it now. The prince is probably off wooing some  
woman instead of being here, attending to his responsibilities! That  
explains why Lady Beryl's been missing as well. She was probably  
invited to one of the Festivals elsewhere and only told the prince.  
I doubt he went with her. He's never shown an interest, but with him  
missing, we had no idea as to her location. Ugh, women!  
He scowled ferociously and ignored the ladies that gazed at him  
with obvious admiration from behind their ornamental fans. Great,  
just great.  
Kunzite did not like women. He did not trust women. The only  
woman he had ever liked *and* trusted had gone off and married his  
older cousin, who was to inherit the throne. Thus his inherent  
mistrust of women.  
"Love makes you weak/Love makes you strong/Slows the tongue that  
would speak/Fills the heart with courage and song." He sighed  
heavily, the words bitter on his tongue. Verse 83 of the Warrior's  
Ballad. Lines 329 to 332.  
"Love is but an empty lie," he quoted, "to fill your days before  
you die." By the King, that's bad poetry! Still, it is quite apt.  
The court jester is a smarter man than he looks.  
He continued on his way, trying to ignore the love that was in the  
air and the flirtatious sighing of the women about him. King help  
me if I'm sane by the end of the Festival!  
  
Minako twiddled her thumbs and tried whistling at the same time.  
She failed. Miserably. Blowing out a breath, she ran a hand through  
her long golden hair and sighed. She was bored. Really, *really*  
bored. She glared at the mirror on her dresser and her reflection  
glared back. She glared at Artemis where he was curled up next to  
the mirror on her dresser. He took one look at her face and  
scampered off. She glared at the wall next to her dresser. It did  
nothing.  
Minako banged her head on the dresser counter in frustration. I  
am going insane! There's nothing to do! Where's the action around  
here?! Taking out her hairbrush again, she resumed brushing her  
hair for the millionth time that day. Staring at all of her hair on  
the brush, she idly wondered if she was going to go bald from lack of  
anything better to do. Groaning, she put down the brush and pounded  
her fists against her dresser top.  
What is taking them so long to find Sere?!!!  
  
Jadeite kicked at a rock on the street, and frowned as his boot  
received a scuff mark for his trouble. I can't find Endy. More  
importantly, I can't find *her*. This is more than irritating!  
"Excuse me," a melodious voice said. "Could you tell me if-"  
Jadeite snapped his head up and intent two blue eyes met two  
startled violet ones.  
"-you've seen a girl with golden hair tied up in two buns?" Rei  
finished quietly, still gazing into his eyes.  
"No," he responded, his voice low and slightly hoarse, "but I've  
just seen a vision for the second time."  
Rei blushed. I'm *blushing*? Hey, no fair! Still, the  
compliment does roll off of his tongue in a rather complimentary  
manner. Geez! I gotta stop hanging around Ami so much. Just thank  
the boy, you knucklehead! "Thank you," she replied.  
He smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't seen your friend. Listen, maybe  
you and I could do our searching together. My friend's missing too."  
Rei considered the notion for a moment. "Well, maybe. I'm lost  
enough in this city as it is. You can help make sure that I don't  
keeping walking around in circles like I have for the last two  
hours."  
"It would be my pleasure," he said gallantly, bowing. Yes!  
"The only thing is," she said slowly, "I don't know you very  
well."  
Jadeite simply grinned. "We can work on that."  
Rei smiled back as she took his hand. "Okay, Jadeite," she said  
stumbling slightly over the strange name.  
"Call me, Jade," he said with a carefree laugh, as he bent to kiss  
her hand. "It's easier that way."  
Her lips curved in a smile at the feeling of his lips brushing her  
fingers. "All right, Jade. So . . . where shall we start looking?"  
He straightened, still holding her hand to him. "I know this  
quaint little place to eat . . ."  
"Jade!"  
"Who knows, our friends have probably gotten hungry by now.  
Everyone has to eat, after all!"  
Rei smiled, looking at him amusedly. There was nothing she could  
say against that logic. She took the arm he offered and laughingly  
they made their way through the city.  
  
Half an hour after the incident in the Royal Gardens, Makoto and  
Nephrite were wandering through the streets of the capital together.  
Selene knows how I got myself into this! she thought acidly.  
Oh well, he *is* attractive. Things could be worse.  
Nephrite grinned to himself. I wanted to consult the stars, but  
I guess I can't now. I don't know how she'd take it. Oh well,  
sacrifices have to be made. Nothing good comes without a price.  
"We must've looked everywhere by now!" the woman beside him  
complained.  
"The city is a large place. We could both search for *days* and  
still not locate our friends."  
"Oh, *GREAT*! That's just what I wanted to hear."  
"Do you really object to my company *that* much?" Nephrite asked,  
interjecting a note of hurt into his voice.  
"No, of course not," Makoto replied immediately, much to  
Nephrite's satisfaction. "I actually feel comfortable being with  
you. You're a very good listener."  
I have to be. The stars don't shout, they whisper. "Thank you,  
but you still seem upset."  
"I guess I'm just frustrated . . . and worried about my friend."  
"Yes, I can see that. You're a very caring person, and very  
protective of your friend."  
"She's like my little sister. I *have* to protect her. It's . .  
. hard to explain."  
"No, I understand. It's the same between my friend and I."  
She smiled up at him. "You're a really wonderful guy. I hope you  
know that. I'm glad you understand. Hey, you know something funny?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I think you're the *first* guy that I've *ever* had to look up to  
to talk to."  
Nephrite chuckled, then sobered at the tinge of wistful pain in  
her voice. "Don't be ashamed of your height, Makoto. You're a  
beautiful woman and your height only serves to show off your beauty  
better."  
She smiled again. "You're kind."  
"I'm honest."  
She looked down, flustered. Then she took his hand in hers and  
held it tight. Looking up at him (*again*), she said, her eyes  
sparkling like the most brilliant stars, "I don't think that I'd  
*ever* tire of your company. I'd never want to leave."  
Looking at the way she looked, Nephrite could but gaze at her  
beauty, stunned, as he said, "I wish that you never had to."  
  
Ami and Zoisite glared at each other as they walked around the  
city.  
"Amphion's theory was better! The principles were more sound!"  
Ami said heatedly.  
"But Crevian developed his better and it is *much* simpler than  
Amphion's! Beside, Amphion was wrong about the Flaxter principle!"  
Zoisite retorted.  
"But-" Ami began indignantly.  
Before she could say anymore, Zoisite clapped his hand gently over  
her mouth and whispered softly in her ear, "Shhh. All right, I  
forfeit. It is too beautiful a night to spend arguing with a lovely  
lady over meaningless mathematical principles."  
"Mmmeemingiff!" Ami said, her voice muffled by Zoisite's hand.  
"I'm sorry," he said, releasing his hand. He turned her until she  
faced him, then looked straight into her angry blue eyes. "Please  
don't be mad. I'm sure you're right."  
"So you're just giving up?!"  
"Honestly, Lady Ami, there is no point to this debate. We can  
argue about math for years, wasting our lives over trivialities, or  
we can actually go out and live our lives! Making the most of every  
moment! *That* is why we are alive."  
Slowly, the anger in her eyes faded, replaced by wry  
understanding. "I suppose I am far too zealous when it comes to math  
and science, but that is simply the way I am. The way everyone  
expects me to be."  
"Don't," he said suddenly. "Don't let others control your life.  
Don't let yourself be fitted into a mold. Let yourself be who *you*  
think you are and not who everyone else thinks of you as."  
"How?"  
"Break all the molds, push all the boundaries! Escape your  
limitations, Ami - Oh, I'm sorry, Lady-"  
"No. Call me Ami. Titles are so formal." She said the last with  
a coy little smile and her eyes sparkled with mischief.  
"That's the girl! Now, we'll find our friends sooner or later and  
when we do, make yours think of you as you are!"  
Ami started to laugh.  
Zoisite stopped short. "I had not realized that I was so  
amusing," he said dryly.  
"You're not. Oh, I'm sorry," she said, bringing her laughter  
under control, "but my friend is the one who's *always* trying to  
loosen me up. She is the *last* person to think of me as a  
stereotype."  
Zoisite grinned. "You'll have to introduce us."  
Ami immediately stopped laughing and her eyes started to flash.  
"Oh, no you don't! I saw you first!"  
Zoisite looked at her intently. "Did you now?"  
Ami shrank back, immediately apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I  
shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I said that. It was just  
on the spur of the moment. Forgive me, please."  
Zoisite was disappointed. For an instant he had thought - He  
still hoped . . . "Ami, what you said before, did you mean it?" His  
voice was low and serious, quite unlike his usual carefree self.  
She averted her eyes. "I am at ease with you. I am myself with  
you. I did not mean to - I have no claim on you, sir. I should not  
have presumed-"  
"Presume away," was his quiet reply.  
Ami looked up into two *very* green eyes, intent and searching.  
"Zoisite-?"  
He grabbed her wrist gently and held it as he bent his head,  
kissing her with all of the love and passion that he had begun  
feeling for her when he had first met her but a few hours ago. She  
was hesitant at first, then responded equally and when they finally  
pulled away from each other, her cheeks were flushed with pink.  
"You're right, mathematical principles can wait."  
Zoisite grinned, then held her close. "Lady Ami-"  
"Ami," she corrected him gently, as she smiled.  
"Ami." His grin widened. "I think I'm falling in love with you."  
"And I, with you."  
Drawn closer as if they were two opposite magnets attracting, they  
kissed again, then pulled away quite abruptly, and turned their backs  
to one another.  
"We mustn't!" Ami said, flustered.  
"We shouldn't!" Zoisite said at the same time.  
"We have to find our friends!" they both said, turning to each  
other.  
"Right, this can wait," Zoisite said, taking her hand as they ran  
off, "till later."  
"Later," Ami echoed, then blushed again, ducking her head as they  
ran, but her hand tightened on his, and in the darkness of the  
evening, Zoisite grinned again.  
  
Kunzite ran through the palace, ducking into an empty room and  
pressing himself to the wall as two girls ran screaming past.  
Bloody fools! I may be single but I have better things to do!  
Prince Endymion, when you get back here, I am going to give you such  
an earful!  
"Um, Lord Kunzite?" a voice asked uncertainly.  
Sighing in relief that it was a male voice, Kunzite turned his  
head, still pressed against the wall, to look at the doorway next to  
him. A page had his head poked through the door. "Um, sir?" he  
asked, disbelief tinging his voice.  
"Uh, never mind!" Kunzite barked out, pulling away from the wall  
and brushing himself off. "What is it?"  
I'm not going to ask. "I was looking for Prince Endymion, sir,  
but was unable to find him."  
"The Prince is elsewhere at the moment. If you have a message you  
may give it to me and I shall make sure that he receives it."  
"It's about the borders, sir. Cathal is encroaching. They've  
overtaken the village of Edmunston."  
No! "Is that all?"  
"No, sir. It seems that they have gained outside help. They have  
new allies."  
"Their names?"  
"They call themselves the Dark Kingdom, sir."  
  
Minako dusted, singing as she went. After becoming as bored as  
she could stand without losing her sanity, she had gone into a  
cleaning frenzy and had decided to clean every room in the Palace.  
All of the Senshi's rooms, hers included, were nigh-spotless now, and  
she had moved on to Princess Serenity's room. She knew that it was  
an invasion of privacy, but she shrugged the thought off as she  
reasoned that none of them had anything to hide and if she could not  
be trusted, who could?  
She picked up a series of Serenity's sketches that she had left  
lying out and flipped through them.  
That's the one of Ami that she did last week. Mmm, there's  
Makoto baking. Hey, Sere got Rei's likeness down perfectly! Even  
the murderous look in her eyes and the way her mouth is open while  
she screams look just right! Huh, Sere must have done it after Rei  
chased her for spilling that ink on her two weeks ago. I didn't  
know Sere was so good at sketching. She's improved these last couple  
of years.  
She drew in her breath as she came to a sketch of her. Wow!  
It's me! Though, I look a little chunky in this picture, she  
thought, eying the drawing critically. Still, she did manage to  
catch my luminous essence perfectly. Placing the sketch on top, she  
straightened the papers and put them on a shelf. Then, her mood  
greatly improved, she started cleaning again with a vigor, dusting as  
she sang the catchy song the musicians had played at the last ball.  
  
"Unlikely-  
as an unlikely love!  
Unlikely-  
as the stars above!  
Unlikely-  
as an unlikely lu-uh-uve!  
Unlikely-  
as an unlikely love!  
Mmmm-um-um  
da da da da dah  
Mmmm-um-um  
da da da da dah . . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"What's this?" She picked up a sketch that had fallen on the   
floor. It was a fanciful sketch, of a man and a woman holding a rose   
and framed by the night sky. They looked to be very much in love and   
the woman was clearly the princess. The background was definitely   
Earth.  
"Oh Gods, Sere, what does this mean?" Earth, Sere, a man, no, I  
shan't think it! To love - Sere, it's forbidden! Her hand shaking  
uncontrollably, Minako suddenly noticed that the old scar on her  
wrist had opened and she that was bleeding all over the picture. She  
dropped the sketch to the ground and clutched her wrist desperately  
to stop the bleeding.  
"Oh Gods, the oath I swore on his death! That my life's blood  
should bleed on the return of the evil. Why now? Why this? Oh  
Sere, what is to become of us both?"  
She fell to the ground in a huddle. "The evil has returned - Such  
an evil. We will *all* have to be strong, to defeat it." Faint, she  
passed out.  
Sailor Pluto arrived in a flash, gazing at her still form. It is  
hard on her, but it will be harder still. "For you, Venus, born of  
Love, born into Pain, your suffering has just begun. But you *must*  
be strong, for the Princess . . . and for yourself." She easily  
lifted the Senshi and with a gesture made the bleeding stop. Then  
with a swirl of her staff, they were gone.  
The drawing lay on the floor, unnoticed, in a pool of blood.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Venus awoke, groggy from loss of blood. Then she saw where she  
was . . . and screamed.  
An instant later a rather irritated voice cut her off. "Could you  
please tone it down? You're giving me a headache."  
Sailor Venus immediately snapped her mouth shut. Wide-eyed, she  
stared at her surroundings. I'm floating in . . . nothing. Nothing  
but white light. Am I dead? I sure don't feel dead, and if I *am*  
dead, then why are the other dead people so cranky? She tried to  
get up but found that she couldn't. No floor . . . no ground for  
that matter. Which way is up? Is there even an up and a down here?  
Where am I?!  
Pluto appeared and sighed. "You're not dead, I am *not* cranky,  
there is no up and down, and you are in the Place that is Beyond  
Time."  
Sailor Venus made a face. "Gee, that explains everything quite  
nicely, thanks. Hey - wait a second, how did you-?"  
"You think quite loud, Venus."  
"You mean you read my *thoughts*? And here-" Or there, or  
wherever "-I thought that you respected privacy! . . . But, I guess  
you already knew that, huh?"  
Pluto let out a long suffering breath. "You never change."  
"Am I supposed to?"  
Sigh. "Sailor Venus, we haven't the time - no, that's not right -  
I haven't the patience for this. I happened to save your life a  
little while ago, and now I am going to collect on my debt. You are  
going to listen to me, and listen well."  
"Yes."  
"The evil, as you have already ascertained, is returning."  
"Yes."  
"You know who they are, do you not?"  
"Yes. The Dark Kingdom has returned to conquer the universe."  
"And only you and I have any chance of stopping it." Or at the  
very least, delaying it.  
Sailor Venus stared at the emotions flickering through Pluto's  
eyes, unable to read any of them. She may be able to read my mind,  
but I still can't read hers. And I don't want to.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*A week later*  
  
The Senshi had been less than successful on their individual  
searches and the Guardians had not fared any better. Still, neither  
group minded much since they *knew* that their charges were all  
right, and they were enjoying the company of their traveling  
companions.  
Nevertheless, the Senshi's week was up and as promised they had to  
return to their meeting place. They were loathe to part from their  
company, however.  
  
"Must you go?" Jadeite pleaded for the umpteenth time, knowing as  
he did so that it was futile.  
Rei smiled fondly at him. "You know that I do. The searching is  
accomplishing nothing. I have yet to locate my friend."  
"And I have yet to locate mine! Why can't we just keep searching  
together, Rei?"  
"I made a promise to meet my friends today."  
"And you can't go back on a promise," Jadeite sighed. "I know, I  
know."  
He looked so sad that on impulse, Rei leaned up and kissed him on  
the mouth. He opened his eyes, surprised, but his face softened as  
he saw her tightly shut eyes and the tears rimming them. He gave  
himself to her kiss. A long moment later, though it was too soon for  
Jadeite, they parted.  
"You're the first woman to ever kiss me," he whispered, touching  
her face.  
She stroked his hair away from his face. "You're the first man   
I've ever kissed."  
Taking her by surprise, he pulled her closer to him. "Don't go,  
Rei!" he cried impulsively. "I have the worst feeling of foreboding  
that I shall never see you again, and I could not bear that. You're  
too special to me."  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can't you say it,  
Jade? What's in both of our hearts?"  
"I can, only if you feel the same."  
"How could I feel any different? You grow on a girl. When I  
first met you, I thought that you were a bumbling fool, but cute,"  
she added quickly.  
"And I thought that you were a goddess."  
"Now I think you're the most wonderful man I have ever known."  
"I still think you're a goddess. I live for your smile, Rei."  
"Then we feel the same," she stated simply.  
"Then I can tell you. I love you, Rei."  
"And I love you."  
This time he kissed her and she let herself be kissed, trying to  
stop the flow of her tears. When they parted for a second time, no  
matter how she tried to hide it, her eyes were wet. "I hate  
good-byes."  
"That was no good-bye kiss, Rei!"  
"No. That was my promise to you. My promise to return someday.  
We'll see each other again."  
"But you have to go," he finished.  
"Yes, I have a duty to perform. I don't know why, but I think you  
can understand that."  
"I can understand."  
"So this isn't good-bye. It's just - till we meet again."  
"Rei, I-"  
"I know that you love me. I don't need to know any more. Please  
Jade, don't make this harder for both of us."  
"I won't. Till we meet again, Rei."  
"Till we meet again." She smiled once, then left, disappearing  
down a side street.  
Jadeite stared after her. Till we meet again. Make it soon,  
Rei.  
  
"Ami, how can you leave?"  
"I can, because I must."  
"But Ami-"  
"Zoisite," she said firmly, smiling bravely, to force back the  
tears that threatened to fall, "I'm sorry that I can't stay to help  
you look for your friend, but I must be meeting some of mine."  
"Take me with you!"  
She laughed easily. "You know that I can't."  
"Then come back right after meeting them!"  
She sobered. "The answer is the same as before. I can't."  
"Ami, I thought that we-?"  
She turned away. They had not spoken of that incident since the  
night that it had occurred, and now was *not* the time to bring up  
their kissing. Or what it meant. "We were very impulsive, were we  
not?"  
"I guess we were." He sounded defeated.  
"Still, usually impulsive actions stem from desires."  
"I suppose."  
"Even if the two of us, did feel something for each other, I'm  
afraid it is far too illogical to work. I have never taken much  
stock in love at first sight."  
"Nor have I."  
". . . Till a week ago, that is," she corrected herself.  
"Ditto," he said, hope dawning.  
"Regardless, I *must* meet my friends. I don't break my word-"  
"No, I don't suppose you do."  
"-which is why when I say that we'll see each other again, you  
should believe me."  
"And I do."  
She turned around, smiling. "Reach for the skies, right? Well,  
let's be completely illogical and promise that we'll go dancing when  
I'm here next."  
"Dancing it is."  
"I never danced a step in my life," Ami admitted, smiling more.  
"Lady, I'll be more than happy to teach you."  
"That is Ami to you, sir," she said tapping him lightly on the  
forehead. "And don't you forget it!"  
"No, Ma'am."  
Ami turned away and walked off. Halting a dozen yards away, she  
stopped and turned back to him, blowing a kiss his way. She winked,  
then resumed walking, and soon she was gone.  
Zoisite smiled and began to whistle. She'd be back. What a  
woman!  
  
"I have to meet some people."  
"You're leaving, aren't you?"  
"I never said that I'd stay."  
"No, you didn't, but Makoto, I wish you would."  
"Well, I do too, but there's nothing I can do." She hunched up  
her shoulders, sighed, resumed her normal posture and kept right on  
walking, out of his life. He knew that he had to do something, and  
fast.  
"Makoto, I love you."  
She stopped. Instantly. Her voice was low as she asked, "What  
did you say?"  
"I said, I love you. I want to spend my life with you."  
"I thought so."  
Dead silence reigned. Then:  
"Mako, say something, please!"  
"This is a joke, right?"  
"No."  
"Then why would you say such a thing?"  
"I meant every word."  
"I know you did. The question I asked was "Why?"."  
"You're the only woman I've loved for a long, long time. I let  
all of my chances slip through my fingers, but I'm not going to let  
you go. Please, Mako, if you feel anything at all for me, tell me  
now. I have to know if I'm loving you in vain."  
"Stop!" she cried, pressing her hands to her ears. "I can't  
listen to anymore!"  
"Mako-"  
"Why do you have to tell me such things? I was happy. *We* were  
happy! Now you've gone and ruined it! I could have left, put my  
feelings behind me, but now . . . now - Oh, whatever possessed you to   
do this to me?!"  
"It's because I LOVE YOU! What is wrong with loving somebody?!"  
"Everything, and nothing," she whispered, turning to face him, her  
eyes shimmering with tears.  
"Why can't you let somebody love you? Why can't we be happy,  
together?"  
"We can't be. You and I both know it. We both have our reasons,  
and I knew, long before you did, that we would both choose duty over  
love. That's our priority, isn't it? Being the type of people that  
we are?"  
"You're wrong."  
"Am I?"  
He meant to respond but found he could not.  
"Am I?" she asked again, walking forward until she was looking up  
at him, searching his eyes.  
"Mako, I-"  
She turned away, disappointed. "I was right, wasn't I? Duty  
before love."  
"Give us a chance, Mako!"  
"You made your choice in that moment of indecision and it wasn't  
me."  
"No, Mako, we can-"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Makoto screamed, tears welling up in her  
eyes. Sobbing, she pushed him aside and ran off. "Please . . . just  
let me be!" I'm sorry, so sorry . . . but, it has to be this way  
. . .  
Nephrite stared after her, "WAIT! MAKO, I'M SORRY!!!!" She paid  
him no heed and the sound of her sobs drifted to him. What did I  
do? Makoto, whatever it was . . . I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt  
you. He stared at the stone about his neck and whispered in a low  
voice, "I-I love you, but we can never be together. WHY?! Why  
can't we be together?" Then the answer came to him bright and clear,  
flooding his mind with calm and quiet acceptance. Because my  
destiny was decided long ago. My duty is to serve my prince, always.  
Everything else will be second to that. Even my love for you. You  
knew, Mako, even when I didn't. I just wish that knowing didn't hurt  
you so much.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sailor Venus began to speak up, "Sailor Pluto what should we-?"  
But Pluto cut her off as she tilted her head to one side as though  
listening. "We have run out of time."  
"What? I thought we were outside of time!"  
"We are, though no time has passed for us, for the others several  
days have passed."  
"*DAYS*?!!!" Sailor Venus shrieked. "What do you mean, DAYS?!!!"  
Pluto frowned. "I could return you to the instant that I took you  
here, but that would be pointless. You shall return to whatever time  
I see fit and I shall return you to that when, Sailor Venus."  
It was then that Minako noticed that that she *was* Sailor Venus.  
"Wait - uh nevermind. Just tell me, why am I-" she pointed at  
herself.  
A smile touched Pluto's lips briefly, "No time."  
She swirled her staff and Sailor Venus was gone.  
You will be ready. You *must* be ready. As for you, Princess,  
now that the proper Time has come, I shall retrieve you. We all have  
a part to play in Destiny's plan and now it is my turn on stage.  
She swirled her staff again and returned to the Gate of Time.  
  
Sailor Pluto concentrated, and from within her energy glowed and  
came forth. "Winds of Time, retrieve that which was gone, returning  
it to its rightful place. Energy blast return!"  
A white glowing bubble of energy burst forth from her and shot  
through the door, towards a certain spot on Earth, where two people  
were baring their souls to one another.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Dearest, as I told you before, nothing could ever stop me from  
loving you, Usako."  
"I'm not Usagi. I'm from the-" A huge bubble of energy formed  
around her and floated her up into the air.  
"Mamoru!" she screamed, the manifestation of energy taking her  
away.  
"Usagi!"  
"I'm from the Moon! I'm from the Moon Kingdom!" she cried back  
and her tears fell and hit him where he stood as she vanished into   
the night.  
"USAKO!!!" Endymion screamed after her. Not again!  
Something swirled with purple light in the air in front of and  
above him. Sailor Pluto appeared, wielding her staff as she floating  
gracefully to the ground.  
When she was firmly on the ground, the two of them exchanged  
challenging looks. She was the first to speak.  
  
Rei, Ami, and Makoto ran from three different directions to their  
meeting spot. They all felt the flash at the same instant.  
"The princess-" Rei began.  
"-has returned-" Makoto continued.  
"-home," Ami finished simply.  
They looked at one another.  
"But not willingly." Ami sighed.  
"She's hurt!" Rei said angrily, feeling her princess's pain as her  
own.  
"It's Pluto's interference again!" Makoto fumed.  
"We must return, now!" Rei ordered.  
The other two nodded and as one they shouted, thrusting their   
hands into the air,  
"MARS-"  
"MERCURY-"  
"JUPITER-"  
"TELEPORT!!!"  
  
They disappeared in three swirls of red, blue, and green light.  
  
"I warned you before," Setsuna said, pointing the end of her staff  
at him, "leave her be."  
"Who are you?!!" Endymion demanded. "What do you want with  
Usagi?"  
""Usagi" is returning home! Now, I will ask this of you again,  
will you stop interfering and leave her alone?"  
"NO! I-We love each other!"  
"Even if she is from the moon?"  
Endymion fell silent, at a loss for anything to say.  
Setsuna looked on him and a shadow of pain flashed through her  
eyes, but she hardened her heart towards him. "Swear to me that you  
will have nothing more to do with Usagi and I will let you live," she  
murmured softly, soothingly.  
"I WILL NOT! I love her. I will always love her."  
I'm sorry, my Queen. I am too late. There is only one more way  
to avoid the tragedy that will occurr. I regret doing this, but it  
must be done. Forgive me, Endymion, Serenity. "So be it," she  
whispered, the heart within her breaking into a million pieces.  
"Then you must die."  
Raising her staff aloft, she whispered, tears flowing down the  
sides of her face, "Dead scream."  
  
The quartz crystal that Endymion wore around his neck flashed  
suddenly with a bright white light as he desperately dove out of the  
way of the attack.  
  
The Guardian's stones all began to glow bright green  
simultaneously. "ENDY!" four voices and minds cried out in  
alarm.  
  
"Something's wrong," Jadeite whispered under his breath, clutching  
at the stone about his neck, his link to his prince. "I've got to  
get to him."  
  
"Endymion," Nephrite gasped, the air knocked out of him, as the  
force hit him full on. He grasped for his stone. "I'm coming!" He  
struggled to his feet and sped off.  
  
"Endy!" Zoisite cried in alarm, fingering the chain from which his  
stone dangled, ignoring the odd stares that people were giving him.  
Hang on, I'm on my way.  
  
"Prince," Kunzite growled out, pacing swiftly through the  
corridors of the Earth Palace. "I knew you would get in trouble.  
Just don't get yourself killed before I get there."  
  
Endymion, Prince of Earth, struggled to his feet, clutching his  
left shoulder where the attack had clipped him. "I will always love  
Usagi as long as there is a breath left in my body. Nothing you do  
to me can ever stop that."  
"I can stop your breathing," Sailor Pluto replied, her heart  
wrenching again. Why must this task fall to *my* shoulders? How  
can even Destiny expect me to kill *him*? When he's-  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" a voice cried out.  
Pluto turned to see the four Guardians heading through the woods  
to the clearing. "This," she replied, raising her staff again.  
"Dead scream."  
This time Endymion was caught unprepared and the attack hit him  
full on. He was flung across the clearing the land amidst a flurry  
of rose petals.  
"EEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" the Guardians  
screamed in horror.  
Sailor Pluto turned to them, but stopped. No, this is wrong. I  
was wrong. There is no way to stop this from occurring. There is no  
way to keep the Future that must be, from being. I am . . . too  
late. This is Destiny's work, and even I am helpless against this.  
We must prepare for that which is inevitable, the coming of the end.  
Sailor Pluto frowned, then disappeared with a swirl of her staff.  
  
The four Guardians gaped for an instant, then hurried over to  
their prince and helped him to his feet. They were relieved that  
though he was worse for wear, he was still alive, and no serious  
damage had been done to him.  
"Prince Endymion," Kunzite growled, "you had better start  
explaining."  
"What happened here?" Jadeite asked, gazing at where the woman  
with the oddly colored eyes and hair had been but an instant ago.  
Endymion groaned. "I don't know." But his attention was not  
focused on what had just occurred, rather he was remembering a pair  
of blue, blue eyes and the sweetest smile ever. Usagi, I'll get you  
back. Somehow.  
  
"Soon," Beryl whispered to herself, "soon, you will be mine,  
Endymion. You cannot escape me. No one can escape from Beryl. A  
day of reckoning is coming and my vengeance will be complete."  
Staring into her crystal ball at the scene of Princess Serenity and  
Prince Endymion holding each other, her eyes blazed red. The glass  
of the ball seemed to crack, then repaired itself. A sickly black  
mist covered the scene and replaced it with one of carnage and  
destruction. The Senshi and the princess lay in dark pools of their  
own blood.  
The carnage and destruction that I will wreak upon the world.  
"Soon," she whispered, lightly brushing the stone on her forehead  
with the tips of her long fingers. "Soon, Endymion. Soon . . ."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
"My heart says to me,"  
  
Princess Serenity smiles a little to herself as she sketches  
something.  
  
"I love someone so dearly,"  
  
The camera pans to a close up of the pad. The outline of a figure  
begins to appear on her sketchpad.  
  
"That I know,"  
  
The features and details become more clear.  
  
"There's no one for me,"  
  
The camera pans to a close up of the figure's face and it's Endymion.  
  
"But you."  
  
The camera pans up to see the real Endymion's face as he sits still  
for Serenity's sketch of him. He's gazing at her lovingly.  
  
  
"I would like you to see,"  
  
A shadowy form encompasses Lady Beryl. Her eyes blaze red. She  
reaches up and takes the dark crystal in her hand. It pulses with  
dark energy.  
  
"What is wrong and what is true,"  
  
Endymion and Serenity stand together, among the roses, gazing into  
each other's eyes.  
  
"I am in love,"  
  
Rei yells at Jadeite while he simply stares at her.  
  
(I am in love)  
  
Zoisite smiles at Ami.  
  
"I am in love-"  
  
Nephrite and Makoto look at each other over the top of a rosebush.  
  
"With you."  
  
Minako and Kunzite kiss deeply.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Pluto swirls her staff, changing the scene to the evening.  
  
"Please bathe me in your love tonight,"  
  
Rei and Jadeite walk together, holding hands. He tries to put his  
arm around her but she shrugs him off. He tries to walk away, hurt,  
but Rei yanks hard on his hand (which she won't let go) and he comes  
back to her with a smile.  
  
"I am longing for a glimpse-"  
  
Makoto and Nephrite wander around town. They pass by the Royal  
Gardens (again) and just miss seeing Princess Serenity and Endymion  
sneaking in. Nephrite points out a constellation in the sky to  
Makoto and she moves his hand until it is pointing towards the  
distant speck of light that is Jupiter.  
  
"Of your Angel light."  
  
A bright light shoots up from the top of the Earth Palace, seeming to  
strike the moon.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
Ami pulls out a book and begins reading it, but in one swift move  
Zoisite takes it away and spins her around to face him. She tries to  
get the book, which he's holding above her head, but she can't reach  
it and so she takes off running after him. She smiles as she does   
so.  
  
"Just smile at me,"  
  
Minako smiles at Kunzite from across a room of people dancing and  
slowly, ever so slowly, he smiles back.  
  
"With that Angel light."  
  
Not noticing, the three couples all pass each other in the streets in  
the midst of the capital city as Rei and Jadeite walk, Ami chases  
Zoisite, and Makoto and Nephrite continue to stare up at the stars.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The Earth turns in the black void of space.  
  
"You are like an angel in my sight,"  
  
Princess Serenity trips and falls on her face.  
  
"I have never felt a love as bright,"  
  
Prince Endymion bends down to give her a hand up. The love that they  
feel for each other is evident on their faces as they look at one  
another.  
  
"As your Angel light."  
  
A bright white light traces both of their figures, but whites out any  
details until they are simply two glowing outlines.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The light abruptly fades and it is night.  
  
"You bring love to lift the darkness in my life,"  
  
Jadeite stares into a flame and sees Rei's face in it. He grins.  
  
"I am enveloped by your Angel light,"  
  
Nephrite once again traces out a constellation in the night sky and  
this time it is *definitely* Makoto's face.  
  
"Please say that it's all right,"  
  
Zoisite skips a pebble in a pond and the ripples turn into what looks  
like Ami's face.  
  
"That I let you in my life."  
  
Kunzite looks out of the window and sees Minako walking in a street  
in front of the Palace. She stops right in front of the palace and  
looks up at him, waving.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The full moon shines in the sky.  
  
"As I hold you in my arms tonight,"  
  
Endymion and Serenity hold each other, as a shadow eclipses the moon.  
A dark figure (invoking the image of Beryl) lurks in the shadows off  
to one side of them.  
  
"I won't let your dreams give you fright,"  
  
'Elios (in Elysion, the realm of dreams) whispers softly. He appears  
in Usagi's hospital room and blocks Mamoru from reaching her. (Part  
Three)  
  
"You don't have to fight,"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen throws a rose at the MOTD from high atop a windowsill.  
Sailor Moon flashes him a smile.  
  
"It'll be all right,"  
  
Usagi is upset (for some reason) and Mamoru is holding her in his  
arms, comforting her as he strokes her hair. She pulls a little away  
to look at him and say, "I love you."  
  
"My Angel light,"  
  
Princess Serenity turns and smiles at the camera, a rose in her hand.  
There is a flash of light-  
  
"My Angel light."  
  
-and Usagi stands there, the rose still in her hand.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The sceen changes to focus on the green glow that the Guardians'  
stones are giving off.  
  
"I am filled by love when I get you in my sight,"  
  
The four Senshi and the four Guardians walk towards each other. The  
Senshi are walking from the left side of the screen and the Guardians  
are walking from the right. They are all wearing their royal  
clothing.  
  
"I just want to forever hold you tight,"  
  
Hesitantly, they stop less than a foot away from each other in the  
center of the screen. Then all of a sudden they run towards each  
other.  
  
"'Cause together just it feels so right,"  
  
The Senshi look up at the Guardians, and they take each others'  
hands.  
  
"So just bathe me in your-"  
  
Prince Endymion walks onscreen, sees the eight of them and turns his  
back on them. He stares up at the moon with a sigh.  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The moon emits a brilliant white light, flashing over the nine of  
them. They can't see.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
The light slowly disappears and as it does the outline of a figure  
can just be made out floating down from the sky.  
  
"Shining in your-"  
  
A luminous light overtakes the sceen, whiting everything out. It  
clears.  
  
"Angel light."  
  
Princess Serenity (with her angel wings) is standing perfectly still  
several feet up in the air in front of them. She stretches out a  
hand to all of the Guardians and the Senshi, her eyes closed. The  
Guardians and the Senshi, holding hands, reach out for her. Fade to  
white, then to black.  
  
  
Next, Sailor Moon Past Loves Part Five: Destined Love  
  
Will Endymion and his Guardians be able to find their loves again?  
Is anyone capable of stopping Beryl? The end of an era is fast  
approaching and soon, nothing will be able to stop it. Can love  
survive? Will love survive? The epic climax to this tale is coming.  
I will not forgive those who stand in the way of love! In the name  
of the moon, I will punish you. The moonlight carries the message of  
love.  
  
  
Did Part Four improve noticeably? I thought so.  
  
P.S. *Hehe* Part 5 is going to be *SOOOO* long. (It's also going to  
be totally cool!) Good luck reading it. In fact, it could probably  
stand as a fanfic on its own, but, oh well. (I may split it up into  
smaller Parts so you won't have to spend a day reading it all at  
once.) It's got all of the best elements of a story: love (this *is*  
a romance), war, betrayal, death, rebirth, cool stuff like that, and  
you'll *finally* find out what's happening to the Senshi back at the  
hospital. ^_^; A couple of secrets are revealed as well, so stay  
tuned and read it! BTW, it's my favorite part, the complete opposite  
of all the rather lack-luster mushy gunk I've stuck you with, so you  
should all love it. I hope. (All you hopeless romantics, never  
fear, it's *still* jam-packed with romance, but this is much, *MUCH*  
cooler than anything I've written so far.) Hopefully I haven't built  
this part up too much . . . Naah. It'll be out in two or three  
weeks along with the epilogue (which I've finished).  
Ja for now!  
Fushigi Kismet.  
  
E-mail me, PLEASE!!! I need feedback! Even (CONSTRUCTIVE) criticism  
is welcome! If you think my 'fic's been less than stellar so far,  
well, you're probably right, but Part Five'll make up for it!  



	5. Past Loves Part 5a - Destined Love

Happy New Year, minna!  
Author's Notes  
This Part is rated PG-13 for violence and mild profanity.  
Uh, read this and have a nice day! (I've got nothing to say,  
grumble, grumble . . .)  
  
Well, except . . .  
  
After reading Ninx's conclusion to her 'fic, "Happiness is Like a  
Phoenix" (Part 5 as well, btw), Lianne's conclusion to "Surfacings",  
Janelle's Episode 16 of "Sailor Moon Neo," Laurel Anne's new part to  
"Memories of Past and Present," and Jeff Hosmer's Part 12 of  
"Zodiac," etc. etc. I rolled up my sleeves and vowed to write  
something at least half as good as the above. (Besides, I can't keep  
my readers waiting much longer. I don't like to let you down!)  
Anyway, what I'm trying to say is: Here (finally!) is Part Five.  
Hopefully, all questions have been answered in this part. Some  
may still be vague but I can't give *everything* away! (Maybe in  
another 'fic . . .)  
Thank you Renee, Mimin, Nicole, Anastasia, Sue Mei, Connie,  
Chibi-isa, Becky, Glenda, Jay, Jade, Michi Kenshi, Ki Yong Choi (I  
hope that's right), Zeena, and anyone I missed, this Part is for you  
guys! Especially Lianne-sama (You deserve the title!), who never  
fails to move me with her writing.  
  
and  
  
I hope you have a couple of hours to spare.  
  
P.S. Sorry I posted up the wrong name, Anastasia! You're being quite  
angelic about the whole thing. Uh, say hello to your mom for me,  
*hehe*. *HUGE* sweatdrop.  
  
Anime Quote of the Day: "It's that dream again! The same one that  
I've been having every night!"-Darien to himself, Sailor Moon.  
  
"It's your destiny."-Luna to Serena.  
"My destiny? I must be dreaming!"-Serena to Luna.  
"It's no dream."-Luna to Serena, Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Come, *your* destiny awaits.  
  
SAILOR MOON: PAST LOVES  
*DESTINED LOVE*  
  
For dreamers, and lovers, and those who feel joy . . .  
To my readers, who give me the strength to carry on . . .  
  
  
The beginning of "Moonlight Densetsu" starts playing.  
  
A painting of the Moon Kingdom appears. The camera pans away from it  
and we see Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru looking at it  
in a store window. Yumeno Yumemi comes out and invites them in.  
They walk in and are instantly surrounded by dozens of paintings of  
the Moon Kingdom. Usagi sighs as she sees one of Queen Serenity.  
Mamoru puts an arm around her and holds her close. She leans on his  
shoulder, looks up at him while he is looking down at her and they  
smile. The screen flashes BISHOUJO SENSHI SAILORMOON PAST LOVES (in  
Japanese) and pans away until it is centered and surrounded by  
flashing colors.  
  
"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute,"  
  
Princess Serenity glares at Queen Beryl from across a room and  
screams defiantly at her. She is obviously restrained by something.  
  
"Yume no naka nara ieru,"  
  
Cut to a shot of the Inner Senshi, Mamoru, and Usagi still asleep in  
the hospital. 'Elios is watching over them from Elysion.  
  
"Shikou Kairo wa shotto sunzen,"  
  
Cut to a split screen of the Senshi and the Guardians running towards  
the center. The picture resolves around until it solidifies as  
another split screen with Princess Serenity on one side and Prince  
Endymion on the other.  
  
"Ima sugu aitai yo."  
  
The Senshi, the Guardians, Endymion, and Serenity gaze at each other  
on the Moon when there is a huge blast of light and there is an  
enormous explosion.  
  
"Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight,"  
  
Princess Serenity weeps as Luna watches her silently. There is an  
emotional struggle in Luna's eyes until she finally makes a decision  
and runs out of the room, looking determined.  
  
"Denwa mo dekinai Midnight."  
  
Endymion and his Guardians are gathered in a circle in the rose  
clearing, the full moon directly overhead. They begin to glow.  
  
"Datte junjou dou shiyou?"  
  
Princess Serenity gazes out at Earth, then clasps her hands together  
and shuts her eyes tightly, praying silently as tears trickle down  
her cheeks for the safety of Endymion and his Guardians.  
  
"Haato wa mangekyou."  
  
The Inner Senshi come up behind her and place comforting hands on her  
shoulder. She weeps in their embrace, then they all turn worried  
eyes to look at Earth. The world spins really fast and the scene  
turns into something else . . .  
  
"Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare,"  
  
There is a split screen with the Senshi on one side and the Guardians  
on the other. A brilliant silver light washes over the Senshi and  
Guardians.  
  
"Nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
The stars seen between the moon and the earth sparkle.  
  
"Seiza no mataki kazoe uranau koi yukue."  
  
There is a four-way split screen. On one side the Inner Senshi in  
civilian dress (Minako in a princess gown) and the Guardians meet.  
On the other the Inner Senshi in their princess forms and the  
Guardians in their prince forms meet. The Inner Senshi and the  
Generals (Yes, Generals! I did *not* mess this up.) stare at each  
other in another one. In the last one, the Inner Senshi in their  
present-day reincarnations and four men who look suspiciously like  
the Guardians take each other's hands.  
  
"Onaji kuni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Prince Endymion kneels on bended knee in front of Princess Serenity.  
He holds her hand in his and the look in his eyes is earnest and  
loving. She smiles sweetly and they embrace as he slips a ring on  
her finger.  
  
"Mo ichido futari de Weekend,"  
  
The Inner Senshi and the Guardians walk holding hands in the Royal  
Gardens of the Moon. Jadeite whirls Rei around and she laughs.  
Makoto and Nephrite share a quiet, loving smile. Ami sits down on a  
swing attached to the branch of a tree and Zoisite pushes her high  
into the air, grinning as she smiles with delight. Kunzite puts his  
arm around Minako and she leans into him, sighing happily. She puts  
a hand to his face and as he turns to look at her, she leans upward  
and kisses him. The others all laugh at the flustered expression on  
his face. Then he catches Mina in his arms and carries her as she  
giggles and kicks her legs in the air, her arms wrapped around his  
neck.  
  
"Kami-sama kanaeta Happy-end."  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion dance together in each other's  
arms, not having eyes for anyone else as the Senshi and the Guardians  
giggle from a corner of the room.  
  
"Genzai kako mirai mo,"  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru stand in front of a long  
line of mirrors. As they stare into them, their reflections stare  
back at them and the reflections of the four Dark Kings seem to  
appear behind them. Their reflections switch to those of their past  
selves and the reflections of the Kings also change to those of the  
Guardians. Then their reflections change again to those of their  
future selves and the images of the Guardians seem to fade until they  
are barely shadows.  
  
"Anata ni kubittake."  
  
Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei sit in a field of flowers, watching as  
the dandelion fluff blows away on the wind, swirling in front of the  
sun. They shade their eyes and four figures sneak up behind them,  
taking them by surprise. They turn with a smile to see the  
Guardians.  
  
"Deatta toki no natsukashii,"  
  
Then the four Senshi push the Guardians over and run away laughing.  
The Guardians scramble to their feet and chase them, unable to keep  
stern expressions on their faces as they break into laughter.  
  
"Manazashi wasurenai,"  
  
The stars sparkle again in the sky and Princess Serenity turns to  
Prince Endymion with a serious expression on her face. He takes her  
hand in his.  
  
"Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru,"  
  
The Inner Senshi and the Guardians embrace, then part tearfully.  
They whisper "I love you" to each other, then the Guardians and  
Endymion join hands and disappear in a teleport.  
  
"Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo."  
  
Queen Serenity glares at Queen Beryl, then raises her crescent moon  
wand aloft and the world disappears in the sparkle of silver light.  
  
"Fushigi-na kiseki Kurosu-shite nandomo meguri-au,"  
  
Princess Setsuna looks up at the brilliant night sky, tears  
shimmering on her cheeks. Princess Serenity walks hesitantly up  
behind her and offers her her hand. Setsuna takes it and smiles  
slowly as she looks at the princess.  
  
"Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue."  
  
The light of the moon bathes the sleeping face of Prince Endymion.  
He opens his eyes to see Princess Serenity bent over him, looking at  
him lovingly. They both shut their eyes and kiss.  
  
"Onaji juni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru kiss. Then, holding each other's hands, they walk  
off together.  
  
"Shinjite-iru no,"  
  
Queen Serenity and the cats gaze at Earth, Sailors Pluto, Uranus, and  
Neptune standing behind them. Freeze screen.  
  
"Mirakura Romansu."  
  
The Senshi and the Guardians stand together, holding hands, Endymion  
and Serenity in the foreground, as the malevolent force of the Dark  
Kingdom appears over the horizon of the Moon. They all have  
determined expressions on their faces. Freeze screen. Fade to  
black.  
  
  
DESTINED LOVE  
  
Note: This Part takes place over the course of a year. The ages that  
follow are those of the characters at the beginning of this year.  
Endymion is nineteen. Serenity is sixteen. Rei, Ami, Makoto,  
Minako, Haruka, and Michiru are all nineteen. Kunzite is  
twenty-four, Nephrite is twenty-three, Zoisite is twenty-two, and  
Jadeite is nineteen. Setsuna is *really* old (sorry), and Hotaru  
would be eighteen, but she was put back into eternal sleep and is  
thirteen. Queen Serenity is three hundred and twenty-six. Luna and  
Artemis are seventeen years old. (They are alien cats with long  
life spans.) Their maturity level should be that of twenty-eight  
year olds, but that is left up to speculation on the part of Artemis.  
Kenji is twenty-seven, Ikuko is twenty-two, and Shingo is one.  
  
*In the Past*  
*One month later*  
*Earth*  
  
Night had fallen several hours ago. The stars twinkled in the  
sky, but to Endymion, their light seemed cold and harsh. Nothing  
could brighten his spirits but the light that came from his Usako.  
The light of her love. Without her, he despaired.  
  
'Do you believe in destiny?' she'd asked him once.  
'Yes, and no,' he'd answered.  
She'd laughed, then asked him how he could have it both ways.  
He taken her by the shoulders, gazing into her eyes, and he'd  
said, 'I believe in destiny, in that some things can't be helped or  
avoided and some things are fated to happen, like our meeting, but I  
also truly believe that we are in charge of our future. We make it  
what it is. There is nothing that says that "this is what's going to  
happen and that's that." *We* make the difference, we can change  
things. Our future isn't set down in stone, we have to make the  
right choices to insure that everything'll turn out all right, or it  
won't.' He laughed at himself then. 'Listen to me be so serious.  
I'm sorry.'  
She'd put her arms around his neck and smiled at him, but her eyes  
had been serious. 'I think you're right about destiny. But are we  
making the right choices now? *Should* we be together?'  
'Don't worry, I have faith in us. I have faith that the right  
path is with both of us together.'  
Her eyes lost some of their seriousness and she asked in a low,  
quiet voice, 'If you don't believe in destiny, then what do you  
believe in?'  
He'd whispered in a loving voice, 'I believe in you, Usako. I  
love you.' Then he had leaned forward, as had she, and their lips  
had met in a kiss.  
  
Gazing into the night sky, Endymion clenched his right hand into a  
fist. "I don't care if you're from the moon! I will always love  
you, Usako. Even . . . if it's from a distance." Listening to the  
words he had just uttered, he realized that he was giving up. He  
couldn't give up! He couldn't lose her!  
"No! There must be something that I can do. There has to be."  
The stone that hung around his neck caught his eye. "Of course! My  
Guardians and I will see if the old Earthen magic still works."  
  
Beryl paced impatiently, her eyes scanning the ground as though  
studying the cracks in the floor would help alleviate her  
frustration. "When will we begin the assault?!!!" she demanded of  
the empty air.  
Slowly, slowly, Metallia's nebulous form materialized and her  
voice rang out, "Patience, Beryl! The time drawssss near."  
Beryl frowned. "That is what you always say and we are no closer  
to our goal!"  
"You are not, but *I* am. Sssso, sssso closssse. I can almosssst  
tasssste ssssuccessss. It will be ssssoon, Beryl, and then you  
sssshall be Queen of thissss world, even assss I am Empressss of the  
Universssse!"  
"Queen," Beryl said, licking her lips. "Queen Beryl. Yes, with  
Endymion at my side!"  
"Ssssoon. Our minionssss are almosssst gathered. Thosssse  
foolissssh humans have given ussss their ssssoulssss sssso that we  
may defeat their enemiessss. Thosssse youma will sssserve you well."  
"What will our kingdom be called, Empress?"  
"It already hassss a name. We are the Dark Kingdom . . ."  
  
The Guardians were gathered in their conference room. Kunzite was  
staring at maps and muttering about Cathal, borders, and inadequate  
defenses, while Zoisite was throwing darts at a bullseye, and Jadeite  
was practicing sword-fighting techniques with Nephrite, who had taken  
a break from charting the stars. However, no one's attention, save  
Kunzite's, was focused on what they were doing. They were each  
thinking of someone special that they had met recently. As a result,  
Zoisite kept missing the bullseye completely and Nephrite and  
Jadeite's combat was sloppy. Kunzite was just about to ask what was  
troubling them all so much when the door slammed open with a bang and  
Prince Endymion strode through.  
Everyone froze as Endymion eyed them. Kunzite arched an eyebrow  
in inquiry. "Yes, my prince?"  
Endymion turned to the leader of his Guardians and said in a low  
but authoritative voice, "I need to see you - all of you - outside,  
in the gardens immediately."  
"Any particular reason?"  
"I must speak with you."  
"Can you not simply speak with us here?"  
"Don't question my orders! Just . . . just come outside,"  
Endymion faltered for an instant, then grabbing hold of his cloak,  
strode out.  
Kunzite turned to exchange a look with the other Guardians.  
"Well, *that* was certainly interesting."  
The others were already scrambling to strap on their weapons.  
Jadeite sheathed his sword, then turned to Kunzite with a worried  
expression on his face, "He *ordered* us. What do you think he wants  
to talk to us about?"  
Kunzite frowned. "Trouble. Or something else. Well, let's get  
going, anyway. The heir apparent would not appreciate being kept  
waiting."  
"You can say that again," Zoisite grumbled.  
Kunzite carefully hid a smile. Not just anyone could ruffle  
Zoisite's feathers. Endymion was one of the few who could.  
  
They gathered outside in the gardens, awkwardly standing about.  
Endymion started to pace, not speaking. The Guardians wondered if he  
was finally willing to reveal what had happened during his absence.  
Sensing no immediate danger, they relaxed a bit, carefully watching  
their prince.  
Finally, Endymion stopped and turned to face them, drawing in a  
deep breath before he began.  
"Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, I kind of need your help."  
"As always," Kunzite replied, patting the sheathed sword resting  
at his hip.  
Endymion ignored him. "Here's the thing, I've . . . um . . .  
fallen in love."  
"Took you long enough!" Zoisite said, smirking.  
"Well, that's not really the problem . . ."  
Zoisite wagged a finger at him. "Endy, what have you been doing?  
Nothing naughty, I hope."  
Endymion glared at him. "Of course not! You've been hanging  
around Kunzite too much! Anyway, the problem's a bit more  
complicated."  
"More complicated than *that*?" Jadeite asked.  
"Zoi's been a bad influence," the Prince muttered under his  
breath. "Anyway, the girl that I've fallen in love with isn't from  
around here."  
"A foreigner? That could be a bit complicated," Kunzite said  
thoughtfully.  
"More than you know. She's not from this planet."  
"WHAT?!!!" Zoisite, Kunzite, and Jadeite cried.  
"She's from the Moon."  
While the three Guardians made incoherent sputtering noises and  
looked disbelieving at their Prince, Endymion turned to the one  
Guardian who as of yet had said nothing. "You don't seem surprised."  
Nephrite shrugged easily. "I do not find life on other worlds  
odd. The stars rule everything. Everyone's destiny has been written  
in them. A fated romance lies in your stars. I have seen it. The  
universe is a mysterious place. Besides, it is not as though a  
prince has never fallen in love with a girl from an enemy land  
before. The stars tell all of their tales, and they are many."  
"Uh, okay," Endymion replied, confused, but trying not to show it.  
"I haven't exactly gotten to my favor yet. I need your help to get  
to the Moon."  
This time even Nephrite looked taken aback.  
Jadeite swallowed and said in a small voice, "Are we going to have  
to pack for this trip?"  
  
*The Moon*  
  
"Star bright,  
Silver light,  
Shining with all my love and might,  
Shining with all my love tonight."  
  
Luna sighed as she looked at her princess. Princess Serenity had  
done nothing but sing that old song ever since she had returned to  
the moon, her eyes bright with tears. She would not speak of  
anything that had happened and refused to answer any questions.  
Reluctantly, everyone had decided to let the incident slide once  
again. Everyone but Sailor Venus.  
Venus had returned from wherever she had disappeared to only  
moments before the Princess had arrived home. She, like the  
princess, refused to speak of what had happened to her, except for  
her mutterings about a terrible evil that was returning.  
Luna took very little stock in her warnings. Venus was  
distraught; they all were. Ever since that incident . . .  
  
Princess Serenity arrived in the Center Courtyard of the Moon  
Palace. She was sprawled on the ground, dressed in strange foreign  
clothing. She was weeping profusely, her delicate frame racking with  
violent sobs.  
Queen Serenity had rushed forward to comfort her daughter, only to  
be repulsed by her sharp words. "Leave me alone, *Mother*! Just  
leave me alone!"  
"Serenity, whatever is the matter, dear? Aren't you happy to be  
home safe and sound? Whatever possessed you to run off again? You  
know that Earth is forbidden!"  
"You wouldn't understand! Stop judging me! Stop making my  
decisions for me! This is *my* life, not yours. Why can't you ever  
let me be happy?!"  
"Sere, I-"  
It was then that Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury appeared in  
the swirling colors of their auras. They hesitated only an instant  
to bow quickly to their Queen, Mars saying, "We were recalled." No  
other explanation was needed. Then they rushed to their princess,  
Mars rocking her in her arms as she wept bitterly. "Shhh. Sere,  
it'll be okay."  
The princess jerked her head up. "No, it won't! It never will!  
Not as long as I'm apart from-"  
"It will never be all right again," a hard voice said as she  
approached the scene. Queen Serenity stepped aside to let her pass.  
"Venus," Jupiter said steadily, looking up at her leader.  
"So once again the princess has flaunted the laws of our esteemed  
court. Haven't you learned better by now, princess? You have to  
grow up and take your duties seriously! Earth is dangerous." Venus  
looked down at Serenity, and no one but Artemis saw the flash of pain  
in her eyes. I'm sorry, my princess . . .  
Princess Serenity burst into another spate of crying.  
"Stop it, Venus! You have no right to do this to her!" Mars cried  
angrily. She hated seeing Sere get hurt, especially by her friends.  
She and Sere had their own share of disagreements, but the princess  
always knew that Mars never meant anything that she said, not really.  
Venus gave Mars a cold stare. "I have every right. It's the  
truth and the princess will have to face up to it sooner or later."  
"What do you know about this?" Mercury asked, staring up at Venus  
from where she knelt at her princess's side.  
"An evil is returning and we must be ready to face it. Especially  
Sere. She is the princess, and her duties are far greater than ours.  
She can't let herself get distracted."  
Looking into her eyes, Sere knew that Venus *knew*.  
Do you know - everything? she thought at her, dully.  
Everything, Venus replied. Princess, it's not allowed.  
I don't care!  
Aloud, Venus said, "All princesses must make sacrifices. Earth is  
forbidden to you, forever."  
"No!"  
Queen Serenity moved towards her daughter, feeling helpless.  
"Serenity, the Earth is forbidden to everyone on the moon. A  
princess cannot be exempt from such a law. You are the Moon  
Princess. Our people look up to you. You have to do your duty and  
obey the laws that have been set."  
"Well, maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Serenity  
cried, getting to her feet and running off.  
The Senshi stared after her silently.  
Queen Serenity watched her daughter's fleeing form, her eyes wide  
with disbelief, her lips trembling, "She can't have meant that!" But  
she knew in her heart of hearts, as they all did, that Sere had.  
  
Luna sighed again. It was going to take them all a *long* time to  
get over that.  
  
Artemis watched Luna from high atop the column that he was lazily  
draped across. He knew that she was troubled and so was he. He  
wanted to go to her and comfort her, but there was nothing he could  
say or do to stop her heartbreak. Sere was drifting away.  
However, he knew too that something had upset Venus greatly and he  
was determined to discover what it was. Mina may seem flighty  
sometimes, but she would never speak to Sere that way without reason.  
Something terrible has begun, and she knows what it is. I'll have to  
keep my eye on her. He cast one last lingering look on Luna. I'm  
sorry, Luna, I can't tell you what I suspect. Not yet. First, I  
must speak to Minako - Guardian Cat to troubled charge. You wouldn't  
believe me if I told you, anyway. He turned to go, then looked back  
once more at her. Keep safe, love. Then he got to his feet and  
sprang away.  
  
Luna looked behind her. She could have sworn that there was  
someone . . . watching over her. Catching the flash of moonlight  
against a white fur-covered body bounding away from column to column  
in the moonlight, she smiled. Artemis. Thank you.  
  
Ami flipped through the pages of the ancient tome. After a  
moment, she realized that she had merely been staring at the pages  
for the last several hours without absorbing what the book actually  
said. Her heart was not in studying. Zoisite, her mind whispered  
treacherously, no matter how hard she tried to block it out. I  
can't think of him now! It would never have worked anyway. I'm from  
the Moon, and he . . . he's from Earth. Earth is forbidden to us.  
Still, I love him so very, very dearly. I wonder if I'll ever see  
him again? I did promise . . . And I always keep my word!  
That resolved, she turned back to her book, but found her thoughts  
drifting to a memory of a pair of sharp green eyes. Zoisite . .  
.  
  
Makoto ran her hands through the newly-turned soil and patted it  
lovingly around the seedling. She tried to forget, but everything  
reminded her of him. The color of the soil was the color of his  
hair, the touch of the wind was like the caress of his hand . . .  
Angrily, she kneaded her hands through the soil, and gradually she  
relaxed as the simple process of planting took all of her attention.  
'I love you. I want to spend my life with you,' rang through her  
head, and again she stopped, staring blankly at the plants.  
"He meant it, you know," she said conversationally to them.  
"That's why it hurt so much." Her lower lip began to quiver and no  
matter how she tried, she couldn't stay the moisture that sprang to  
her eyes and trickled down her face. Unable to suppress the pain any  
longer, she curled up into a fetal position and cried, in between the  
roots of an ancient tree. It was silent save for her sobs, for a  
long, long time. When she finally stopped, she had only the strength  
to whisper, "I love you, too," before she passed out from exhaustion.  
  
"It's WRONG!!!" Rei said angrily, pacing in her room. "Wrong,  
wrong, wrong!"  
Minako looked up at her from where she sat painting her nails on  
Rei's bed. "What's wrong with it?"  
Rei stopped her pacing to glare at Minako. "You know perfectly  
well what's wrong! It's forbidden," she hissed. "You told the  
princess so yourself."  
Minako shrugged. "So? When's that ever stopped us before?"  
"You're incredible." Rei seated herself next to Minako.  
Minako smiled brightly. "I know. Anyways, the princess is the  
princess and she needs to be protected, but we can take care of  
ourselves! Besides, you've been obsessing over this guy so much that  
I really have to see if he's as cute as you say."  
"But we can't just sneak back down to Earth! Someone would catch  
us for certain."  
"Hey, only you'd be sneaking *back* down! *I* haven't been there  
yet, remember?"  
Rei glared at her. "You're not funny, you know."  
Minako just grinned.  
  
*Back on Earth*  
  
The Guardians spent the next couple of days preparing for their  
trip. Kunzite was gathering weapons and reviewing information on  
what was known about the Moon and its so-called Moon Kingdom.  
Nephrite was seeking guidance in the stars, and devising the best  
path to reach the Moon. Jadeite had the most work, as his realm was  
the Realm of Soul, which was the most closely connected with magic.  
He spent hours researching the dusty old tomes in the Royal Library.  
Zoisite sometimes gave him a hand. Zoisite himself was making  
contingency plans in case the Lunars were hostile.  
Endymion was thinking up the actual plan, and putting his kingdom  
in order, so that when he left there would be no unforeseen  
situations that could not be adequately handled. It was an  
undeniably difficult task, but the thought of seeing his Usako again  
kept him going.  
As he was still officially not old enough to take charge of his  
kingdom yet, the ministers of state and his advisors still ruled.  
Thus, even though that matter was *still* difficult, it was simpler  
than he had thought it would be to receive permission to leave on a  
"diplomatic" mission. They had wanted Kunzite to remain behind, but  
Endymion had insisted on his presence and they had acquiesced  
reluctantly.  
The only thing that worried Endymion was that the kingdom of  
Cathal was still seeking to invade his borders. He had sent in part  
of his army though, and they had managed to drive the Cathals from  
the captured town of Edmunston. There had been no survivors of the  
citizenry reported.  
He and all four of his Guardians had swore viciously at the news  
and had redoubled the number of troops stationed around the border.  
Neither Endymion nor his Council had been willing to go to war over  
it . . . yet. Still, the Cathals had seemed to settle down and  
several spies reported that they were truly sorry for what they had  
done.  
Endymion believed none of it, but now was the time for his own  
personal mission. With Cathal momentarily at peace and the threat of  
an all out war sometime in the near future, he figured that his last  
time to seek out his Usako would have to be now.  
  
Endymion turned to his Guardians who stood waiting for him. "Are  
you ready?" he asked.  
All four of him placed their right fist over their hearts in a  
warrior's salute as they bowed their heads slightly. Kunzite  
answered for all of them. "As we'll ever be."  
  
*The Moon*  
  
Princess Serenity paced about the Royal Gardens of the Moon. She  
gazed up into the sky to stare at the blue-green earth that spun  
there. So beautiful.  
"Cookie for your thoughts?" a voice asked quietly.  
Serenity turned to see that Venus did indeed stand there, a cookie  
in her hand. The princess tried to smile, but found that she could  
not. With a sigh, she turned away, looking once again at the Earth.  
The forced smile that had been on Venus's face faded and she  
looked at the cookie critically. The princess is refusing food. I  
must have hurt her more than I meant to.  
The princess's clear voice broke through her thoughts. Venus  
looked up to see her still staring up at the blue planet. "You told  
me once not to be your friend. You also told me that if I wanted  
things to happen, then I should go out and make them happen. Your  
advice seems to have its flaws." The princess smiled fleetingly,  
just for an instant. Venus wondered at the lack of bitterness in her  
voice. But Sere . . . Sere could never be bitter. It was against  
her nature.  
"I wondered, you know, for a long time why I was a princess. I,  
of all people, daughter of the Queen of a solar system. And then,  
one day I knew." She turned to face Venus, her eyes sparkling with  
tears, not of grief or pain, but those of joy. "It was the day I  
looked into his eyes, Venus. I knew then that I had to be a princess  
to deserve *him*." Her eyes got a far off look in them and Venus  
could only watch silently as she continued.  
"The way he looks at me, talks to me, holds me in his arms . . .  
It is too much for me! It is as though when I am with him, I am safe  
in a land that is beyond anger, fear, or pain. There is only love  
there. His love for me and mine for him. He loves me." Her eyes  
focused on Venus again. "I love him."  
She turned away and again began walking, Venus trailing behind  
her. "I do not deserve him. He is all that I have ever dreamed of.  
Love is so wonderful, why can't everyone feel it? Have you ever been  
in love, Venus?"  
Sailor Venus stopped short in her tracks and managed to speak  
around the large lump that had formed in her throat. "Yes."  
"Then you know the feeling. Do you know the heartbreak, too?"  
In a very quiet voice, "Yes."  
"I never want to be apart from him, Venus. I don't care if his  
world is forbidden! No one can forbid love. It is not possible. If  
there was no love in the world, then we would be nothing. We would  
be monsters, lifeless, uncaring *things* not people! We would be-"  
"The Dark Kingdom," Venus interrupted.  
Serenity fell silent. After a moment, "They attacked once, didn't  
they?"  
Venus nodded even though Sere still had her back turned to her.  
"They will attack again. They need energy, but it is emotions that  
they crave. They can feel nothing but anger, hatred, and pain. Love  
is alien to them, and though they will not admit it to themselves,  
they want it."  
"I pity them," Serenity's voice rang out. "Poor creatures, what  
kind of a life is that which they lead?"  
"Do not pity them, Sere! Hate them! Hate them with all of your  
heart and soul!"  
"Hate them? Then would I not be just like them, Venus?"  
Venus was silent for a long time, letting the statement sink in.  
Have I become just like them? Am I no better than they are?  
Without realizing it, tears began to trail down her face. In a weak  
voice she responded, "Perhaps."  
Serenity shook her head slightly. "No, Venus, you are not like  
them. You can still love, can't you? You can still feel joy, and  
hope, and sorrow. *You* are still a human being, with all the flaws  
there of."  
Venus sighed. "There is one thing that I care about, princess."  
"What, only one?"  
"Yes. You. It is my duty to protect you. It is my obligation to  
myself. To protect you . . ."  
"From myself?"  
"If I must."  
"Mayhap I do need protection from myself, but there is one thing  
that you need never protect me from."  
"Him?"  
"That's right. He would never hurt me, Venus."  
"You're wrong. Everyone hurts one another. You hurt the ones you  
love. It's human nature. Everyone can't help but betray everyone  
else, and destroy all of the good things that they have."  
"Well, maybe you're right and I'm wrong, but he would never betray  
me . . . in his heart. As for forbidding me to see him . . . that is  
nonsense and both you and I know it. It is not human nature to let  
itself be kept from what it wants."  
"Is he what you want?"  
"I need him. I love him. Isn't that enough?"  
Venus had no answer, instead she said, "Your mother will be  
expecting you at Court soon."  
Princess Serenity turned around and smiled her first truly genuine  
smile in days.  
Probably because she know that she's won, Venus thought sourly  
to herself. Serenity winked as though she had overheard and Venus  
couldn't be sure that she hadn't. Somehow though, just talking with  
the princess had made her feel better about the whole thing. The  
danger might still be coming, but they would both be ready for it.  
"Come now, Venus, the Lunar day is beginning. We can't keep  
everyone waiting, now can we? Escort me to Court."  
"Yes, my princess."  
They began to walk back towards the Moon Palace when Princess  
Serenity stopped suddenly. "Venus?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Where's my cookie?"  
A sweatdrop formed on Venus's head as she laughed inanely. "Uh,  
uh well . . ."  
"You ate it, didn't you?" the princess asked flatly.  
Venus laughed nervously, put on an innocent face, then hung her  
head and said, "Yeah."  
"SAILOR VENUS!!!!" Serenity shrieked.  
Venus dashed into the palace and took of running down the  
hallways, Serenity right on her heels. The princess tripped, fell on  
her face, then scrambled to her feet and continued to chase the  
errant Senshi.  
From high atop a pillar, Luna stared down and slowly a feline  
smile spread across her face. It looks like things are *finally*  
getting back to normal. With a contented purr, she settled down and  
curled up for a nap.  
From the next column over, Artemis gazed a Luna with a worried  
look on his face. Somehow, I don't think it's going to be that  
easy. He bounded off as Luna slept. Not that easy at all.  
  
Beryl looked at the Seven Shadows that she had called forth from  
her dark crystal and dismissed them. "*THESE* are my vaunted  
warriors?"  
Metallia let out a hiss. "They are extenssssionssss of mysssself,  
Beryl. Are you mocking me?"  
"I, mock you? Never, my empress."  
"You had better not be, Beryl. You had better not be."  
"So what can they do, my empress?"  
"They are capable of massss desssstruction and together they can  
form an extenssssion of me that hassss power comparable to mine.  
They will desssstroy the ssssorceressssessss for ussss."  
"The Moon Princess is mine!" Beryl screamed in rage, having long  
ago ascertained with the help of Metallia the true identity of the  
princess.  
"Of coursssse, Beryl. In thissss *only* may you have rightssss  
over me. I promissssed her to you, Beryl, and Endymion, in return  
for your sssservice. Sssshe issss yourssss to kill and he yourssss  
to have assss you will."  
"Yes," Beryl hissed, satisfied for the moment. "Will I have no  
other warriors?"  
"The Youma-"  
"The Cathals are idiots! Already Endymion's forces have defeated  
them!"  
"Do NOT interrupt me, Beryl!!! The new batch will be an  
improvement. Do not fear, Beryl, they will be strong enough.  
However, you have need of thosssse who can control them. You cannot  
be everywhere at once."  
"And who would control THEM?" Beryl asked spitefully.  
Metallia chose her next words carefully. "You have need of . . .  
Generalssss. Dark Kingssss for your Dark Kingdom."  
"Generals?" Beryl asked, an idea forming in the back of her mind.  
"Kings?" She broke into malicious laughter. "No, not kings at all,  
but princes!!! Kings indeed!!!"  
"Beryl, what are you thinking?" Metallia asked, annoyed that she  
could not for once read Beryl's thoughts.  
"Endymion would not suspect that those most loyal to him would  
serve us! Oh yes, I shall have these Kings that you speak of  
Empress, and destroy any last thoughts of rebellion in Endymion!"  
"You would take *THEM*?" Metallia asked, catching on.  
"Who better to serve under Endymion and myself?"  
"Beryl, I did not give you enough credit. You sssshall sssserve  
me well, and sssso sssshall they."  
"But first," Beryl said, swirling her hand in the air, "I will  
send out a probe to the so-called Moon Kingdom to test their  
defenses. I have the feeling that Endymion will soon be there as  
well. What better time?"  
"It will give them warning that we are coming," Metallia warned  
her.  
"So what? Let them know. Let them live in perpetual fear for  
their miserable lives. Nothing they can do can stop us. I will send  
my minion . . . when I am sure that Endymion is there."  
  
*On Earth*  
  
Endymion and his Guardians stood together in a circle in the rose  
clearing. The full moon shone directly over them. He had not wanted  
them to invade his treasured private spot, but Jadeite had insisted  
that the magic would be stronger if performed at a spot that had  
already been exposed to magic. As the Guardians already knew where  
the clearing was, he had had no choice. Besides, he would take any  
advantage that would help him reach his Usako.  
This will work! Endymion thought determinedly. It has to.  
Taking each others hands rather uncomfortably, the five of them  
concentrated together.  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Focus!" Endymion said.  
"We *ARE*!" they yelled back.  
Endymion sighed. Please, please, let this work. I wish for  
nothing more than for the five of us to be able to harness our magic  
so that we can get to the moon, and Usako and I can be together. We  
swore that we would. Don't make me go back on that vow. I love  
her.  
The script on the archway began to glow silver in the moonlight.  
None of them noticed.  
Slowly, slowly, each of them began to feel their power growing,  
flowing through and filling them.  
"I feel it!" Zoisite cried, exuberant. "My power!"  
"Good, now concentrate," Endymion returned. They did.  
Endymion felt the blood inside of him burn with fire as the power  
in him grew, and he could feel the magic of the other four begin to  
reach him as their auras rose about them. Then, all of a sudden,  
their power peaked and with a flash of light, they were gone.  
The moon shone after them.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Setsuna frowned. It begins. Nevertheless, she felt strangely  
at peace once she knew that this future was set. I can change  
nothing now. Forgive me my Queen, my princess . . . my prince. I  
know now that this is what Destiny had intended at the start. Even I  
am helpless against *her* machinations. What must be . . . will be.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
*The Moon*  
  
The group of five appeared with a blinding flash of light in the  
throne room, directly in front of Queen Serenity. After ascertaining  
their surroundings, they stood and bowed in unison to the Queen.  
Queen Serenity rose up from where she sat in indignation. "Who  
are you and why have you come here?" She motioned the guards over to  
the intruders.  
The pair of guards moved as though to apprehend the strangers but  
were repelled by another flash of light.  
"Sorry," Jadeite said with a rueful smile. "I guess the spell  
hasn't quite worn off yet." He had been the one who had researched  
the actual spell, and the shield they had cast about themselves as  
added protection would take a moment or two to wear off.  
The guards looked quite taken aback. Queen Serenity frowned.  
"Just who are you?"  
Kunzite straightened and bowed again as the other four dropped to  
a half-kneel, half-crouch, the right leg down and the left leg up, in  
a carefully planned square formation around him. Kunzite smiled  
respectfully at the Queen as he said, "I am Prince Endymion of  
Earth."  
  
The Sailor Senshi raced down the hallway to the throne room. They  
had all transformed as soon as Luna had arrived to tell them of the  
intruders. All except for Minako, who as the leader of the Senshi  
had elected to carry out her own *personal* duty to protect the  
princess. So three Sailor Senshi ran down the hallway, and one  
princess look-a-like, her hair gathered up in two buns with two long  
blonde ponytails flowing down from each one, and dressed in the royal  
gown. "Princess Minako on her way," she muttered under her breath.  
She hated this duty.  
As Kunzite rambled on to the Queen about the numerous factors that  
had pushed him into making the decision to visit the moon on an  
exploratory and purely "diplomatic" mission, Endymion couldn't resist  
looking around. He noticed that the other Royal Guardians were  
looking around as well. The difference between him and them, he  
thought to himself, was that they were not looking for anything in  
particular, while he was looking for something very important indeed.  
His gaze wandered around the throne room until it came to rest on  
a figure half-hidden in the shadows. He couldn't be sure . . . The  
Odangos were the same, but then it seemed as though that particular  
hairstyle was very common on the moon. The Queen even wore her hair  
that way. Then their eyes met and as he gazed into the deep blue of  
hers, something like an electric current shot through them both. It  
was her, he was sure of it. "Odango Atama," he breathed, so low that  
no one else even realized that he was speaking, "I've lost you once  
before, but I swore to myself that I would never lose you again.  
I've found you, Usako, and this time, it's for keeps."  
  
Serenity pulled back into the shadows. It couldn't be. "Mamoru?"  
she whispered to herself. She risked another look and his eyes met  
her. An electric shock surged through her. "Mamo-chan." How is it  
possible? I've missed you so. Can you really be here? She mouthed  
"later" to him, and he nodded imperceptibly. Her eyes shone as she  
mouthed the next words before leaving the room. "I love you."  
Endymion watched her go and whispered softly. "I love you too,  
Usako."  
  
As the Senshi entered the room, all of the Guardians and Endymion  
turned to look. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Jadeite, Nephrite, and  
Zoisite all gasped simultaneously as they saw each other.  
"That's him," Sailor Mars said in astonishment.  
"Hey, who?" Minako asked eagerly. She looked at where her friend  
was staring as though she'd seen a ghost. "Hey Rei, he *is* cute,  
she said in a happy whisper. Butwaitaminute," she said in a rush,  
"what's he doing here?"  
Sailor Mars didn't answer her, continuing to stare at Jadeite who  
was staring at her. Minako sighed, looked at the other Senshi who  
were in the same shape then turned to look at the intruders. Rei was  
a lucky girl, Jadeite *was* cute. Ami and Makoto were lucky too, the  
guys *they* were staring at were gorgeous. She looked at the  
dark-haired one staring with a dazed expression on his face. Now  
that was what she called handsome. The tall one who was standing  
turned to look at her and their eyes met with a crackling electric  
shock. No, *he* was handsome. She sighed, looking at him dreamily.  
Maybe she was going to like this assignment after all.  
  
"So you're from the Golden Kingdom?" Queen Serenity asked.  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"The last I heard, the Golden Kingdom was ruled by King Gaian and  
Queen Terra."  
"They are deceased."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Queen Serenity said regretfully.  
They had been nice enough people and good rulers.  
"What of the young prince that I met on my last trip to Earth? I  
believe his name was Endy?"  
"Um," Kunzite thought fast. I don't look a thing like the real  
Endymion! Why didn't he tell me he'd met her before? "The young  
son of King Gaian and Queen Terra is regretfully no longer with us,"  
he said slowly, covertly looking at Endymion from the corner of his  
eye. He was staring off into nothing and mumbling something to  
himself. Well, his *mind* certainly is not with us!  
  
Rei stared at Jadeite, barely aware that she had spoken to Minako.  
What had she said? It did not matter. Neither did the fact that  
Minako was replying to her. All that mattered was that Jadeite was  
before her. It could not be he, that was an impossibility, and yet .  
. . It was his face, his eyes. It was Jade, it was! Jadeite!  
She drank in the look of him, as he faced her, his eyes burning  
with his love for her. He looked so handsome, kneeling there, his  
gray cape pooling about him, his black gold-trimmed armor newly  
polished. His blonde hair was a little unruly and she wanted nothing  
more than to run her hands through it. Oh, Jade!  
An uneasy feeling nagged at her, though. Why was he here?  
  
Jadeite stared at Rei. At least, he thought it was Rei. He  
couldn't be certain having never seen her dressed in something that .  
. . ahem . . . *short* before. Still, he managed to wrench his gaze  
to her face, and that held all of his attention. It *was* his Rei  
that stood before him, it could be no other. No one else, in his  
mind, possessed such unparalleled beauty. Her eyes bespoke him  
eloquently as he stared into their fiery violet depths.  
Rei, Rei, his mind sang. It took all of his self control to  
stop himself from leaping up and running to her, to enfold her in his  
arms. He could not tear his gaze away from her. He did not want to.  
What is it about you, Rei, that you make me love you so? He could  
not say what it was, only that he did love her with every ounce of  
his being. I will not lose you again, my dark-haired goddess, my  
red-hot flame.  
Still, a thought rose unbidden at the back of his mind and try as  
he might, it would not leave. Why was she here?  
  
Goddess, Makoto thought, involuntarily putting a hand to her  
mouth. Realizing what she was doing, she took it away in the same  
instant. He's here. Why is he here? I drove him away! Goddess,  
Goddess, he looks at me with such eyes - eyes of reproof, full of  
pain. Have *I* done this to him? Does he love me this much? Then I  
must be doubly sure this time to drive him away! Oh, but how . . .  
can I bear the reproof in those eyes? Nephrite, Nephrite, I'm  
sorry.  
She looked away, her eyes shadowed. If they had been visible,  
anyone could have seen that they were dark with pain.  
  
It's her, Nephrite thought, dully. Is this some type of cosmic  
joke? Do the stars in the heavens enjoy my pain and suffering? He  
continued to stare at her until she looked away from him. All of a  
sudden he was angry, and then the anger had fled and he was left only  
with an unshakable sensation of loss. I have lost her . . . for  
good.  
He began addressing himself. Stupid. I am so stupid to have let  
her slip through my fingers. Fool! You have loved twice and lost  
both times. Can you not accept the fact that you were not made to  
love? Your kind of love is worthless. What are you willing to give  
up for your love? Nothing. And that is what you should receive in  
turn. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, my love. You deserve better  
than to be loved as one such as I.  
Why, oh why, are you here?  
  
ZOISITE! her mind shrieked, before she could restrain herself.  
Ami bit her lip and forced herself to calm down. How in the Nine  
Worlds did he get here? How did he know that I was here? Oh, it  
doesn't matter! He's here! Zoisite . . .  
She looked at him as he shot her a look full of meaning. She  
blushed. Goddess! His green eyes twinkled maddeningly at her and  
she saw him hide a smile as his face adopted a suitably serious  
expression. Hah, him be serious?! Get serious! Her expression  
turned wistful. I wanted to see him so . . . Maybe the princess is  
right. Maybe if you wish hard enough, wishes do come true. Ami!  
she berated herself. That is *the* most unscientific thing you have  
ever thought in your life! I don't care! she shot back at herself.  
I don't care . . . as long as he's here, science can take a hike!  
  
Zoisite stared at Ami, *his* Ami. Same blue hair, blue eyes . . .  
a shorter skirt though. Hmmm . . . not bad. He quickly silenced  
that errant train of thought. She's here. I never thought - Don't  
think. You could never outthink her, you twit! Did she know? Did  
she know somehow that I'd come? I think I knew. I knew that somehow  
I'd find her.  
Her eyes spoke volumes to him and he could feel his heart leaping.  
She's glad I'm here! I'm glad she's glad. It doesn't matter why  
either of us are here, everything would be perfect if only she would  
just smile . . . And then she did and for Zoisite, everything *was*  
perfect.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. This whole situation was impossible. She  
would have to deal with it, though. She beckoned impatiently to her  
Senshi as they stood in the doorway. Why weren't they coming in?  
They saw her gesture and entered slowly, flanking Minako as they  
had been trained to do, both when she was in this guise and when she  
was their commander, Sailor Venus. They ascended the stairs up to  
the dais her throne was positioned atop and ranged themselves behind  
her.  
She gestured to the silver-haired Prince Endymion. "Prince  
Endymion, this is my daughter, the Princess Serenity."  
Minako took a step forward and curtsied gracefully, as she had  
been taught. Queen Serenity watched as the prince's eyes lighted on  
her, then flickered away. He rose a fluid motion, his Guardians with  
him, and bent over the princess's hand. "It is a pleasure, Princess  
Serenity," he said, kissing it as per court etiquette. Minako's eyes  
became hearts and the Queen cleared her throat meaningfully. Minako  
immediately dropped her hand and curtsying again, she backed into her  
place.  
"These are her Guardians," the Queen said, gesturing as the Senshi  
came forward, ignoring the Earth Guardians flinch at the word, "the  
Sailor Senshi. Mars," Rei bowed, "Mercury," Ami bowed as well, "and  
Jupiter." Makoto bowed, but no one missed the tortured expression in  
her eyes as she gazed at Nephrite save Nephrite himself.  
"Allow me to introduce my Guardians," Kunzite said smoothly.  
"Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and . . . Mamoru." Kunzite cursed  
inside. Why couldn't Endymion simply have taken his name? But no,  
he had insisted on Mamoru. Queen Serenity didn't seem to notice the  
dissimilarity in the names, though.  
"Very well," she said. "I shall have quarters prepared for you  
and your men, for the course of your "diplomatic" mission."  
Kunzite did not miss the emphasis that she had placed on the word  
and he fervently vowed that the mission would be as diplomatic as  
possible. After all, it wasn't like his men were going to start  
mingling with all of the Lunars.  
Then he took a look at the Guardians and watched the peculiar way  
in which they were looking at the Senshi. They looked smitten. He  
felt like slapping himself on the forehead. By the King, what had  
they gotten themselves into?  
  
It was later in that day when Endymion finally managed to slip  
away to meet Serenity. Somehow, he knew where to find her. It was  
if his heart was leading him to her. He found her where he knew she  
would be, among the roses in the Royal Gardens of the Moon Palace,  
even if he had had no idea at the time where they were.  
He crept up behind her and enfolded her in his arms. She gave a  
little cry, then a smile crept across her face as she whirled about  
in his arms and flung her arms around him with an exclamation of  
happiness. "Mamo-chan!"  
"Usako," he murmured in her ear.  
"You came, you came," she cried.  
"How could I stay away from my Usako? My bunny of the moon."  
"Don't. I'm not a bunny."  
"Oh, but you are, Usako. You're *my* bunny. When I look up at  
the Moon, all I see is you."  
She pulled away a little and smiled. "I wish that I was all that  
you saw. You are all that I see. Your Earth, it is as blue as your  
eyes."  
"Then you *did* think of me when we were apart!"  
"Could I think of aught else? Why would I want to?"  
"Usako . . ." he whispered, kissing her.  
She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. This, this was where  
she wanted to be. Safe in his arms.  
They parted a little and gazed at each other lovingly. Her eyes  
were bright with tears.  
"How did you get here?" she asked, softly.  
"Usako, I never thought I'd see you again. I couldn't bear it! I  
*had* to find a way to get to you."  
"Mamo-chan, I'm not . . . Well, I'm-"  
"MEEOORRROWWRRRR!!!" the vicious black blur of fur, teeth, and  
claws screamed, leaping towards Endymion. It landed on his head and  
tried to claw at him unsuccessfully as he stumbled backwards in  
surprise and knocked the cat off of him.  
She landed on her feet and glared at the Prince. "Stay away from  
the princess!"  
"LUNA! What do you think you're doing?" Princess Serenity asked,  
perturbed and more than a little irritated. She went to check on  
Endymion to see if he was all right.  
He was holding a hand to his head and looked rather dazed.  
"Usako, did that *cat* just talk to me?"  
"She certainly did," Serenity replied, sticking a tongue out at  
the cat. "Nasty, *NOSY* thing, isn't she?"  
"I am not nosy!" the cat said, affronted. "That is Artemis's  
department. I am simply looking out for your well-being."  
"Well, don't! I am perfectly well right here with Mamoru and *he*  
is doing quite a good job of insuring my well-being, thank you!"  
Luna scowled. "Your mother will *not* be pleased!"  
"Humph! That's exactly why you are *not* going to tell her,  
Luna."  
The cat snorted. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"  
Serenity smiled and Luna backed away a step at the pure  
devilishness in her eyes. "Luna, would you like me to tell Mother  
what *really* happened to the fish that was to have been the main  
course at the feast last week?"  
Luna's eyes narrowed and she hissed. "You wouldn't!"  
"Wouldn't I?"  
"Artemis ate most of it!"  
"Ah-ah-ah, Luna. Aren't you always telling me that it's not nice  
to blame one's own mistakes on others?"  
Luna shot her a dirty look, then stalked off, muttering darkly to  
herself. Now, when did she start getting so smart?! Ooooh, that  
girl is *SO* infuriating!  
Princess Serenity burst into infectious giggles as she watched her  
Guardian stalk off and soon Endymion joined her.  
  
Jadeite snuck out of his room, looking warily around him. Good.  
No one in sight. If Kunzite caught me, I'd be a dead man. Now, if I  
can just get away without being seen . . .  
"Well, hello, what do we have here?" a low voice whispered in his  
ear from behind him.  
Jadeite stiffened, then whirled about, taking his discoverer by  
surprise and swinging her around. "REI!"  
She laughed, but quickly quieted down. "Shhh! Jade, they'll  
hear!"  
He immediately set her down. "You're right, of course." They  
both looked about the deserted hallway anxiously. There was no one.  
They were alone.  
"Jade," Rei said, as soon as she was sure no one was watching  
them, "what are you doing here?!"  
He took her in his arms again. "Well, first I want to kiss you to  
make sure that you're real, and then I'll answer your questions."  
Rei let out a giggle as he bent to kiss her and his lips brushed  
hers, but then they both stiffened as a chuckling sound was heard.  
Jadeite cautiously opened one eye, and let Rei go in a swift movement  
as he saw who was watching them.  
"Uh, Zoisite . . . Hi!"  
Zoisite chuckled louder. "You certainly do put on quite a show,  
Jade! Hahaha."  
"Shhh, you fool!" Rei and Jade both said, then exchanged a quick,  
wry look at one another before turning back to Zoisite.  
He smiled. "Who's to hear?!"  
"The Guards? Any of a million Lunars? The Queen? Nephrite?  
Ku-The Prince?" Jadeite rattled them off.  
Zoisite stopped laughing at the mention of the last and his voice  
dropped as he looked anxiously around. "Oh yeah, *him*. I nearly  
forgot."  
"Forgot? How can you forget something like that?!!!" Jadeite  
shouted.  
"SHHH!" Rei, Zoisite, and Ami cried.  
Jadeite shut his mouth, then stared with Rei at Ami who had been  
standing behind Zoisite. "Uh, hi?" she said, giving a little wave.  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Not you too, Ami!"  
"Well, you're one to talk, Rei!"  
Rei opened her mouth to reply, then shut it. Since when had Ami  
had enough backbone to speak back to her?  
Ami smiled smugly. Reach for the sky, Zoisite.  
The foursome exchanged a despairing look then all began to talk at  
once.  
"What's going on-?"  
"I think we shou-"  
"Zoisite, why're you-?"  
"Let's get organiz-"  
They sighed.  
"Look," Zoisite finally said, "let's discuss this all later."  
"The first intelligent thing you've said," Jadeite replied.  
"Let's."  
Ami smiled. "Good, now that that's settled, I have something to  
*talk* to you about, Zoisite."  
"Coming!" he said with a smile, as she dragged him off down the  
hall.  
Rei and Jadeite exchanged a quiet laugh. Then Rei smiled as well.  
"Well, what'll we do now?"  
"I think we should follow them and get them back for disturbing  
us," Jade said, his eyes lighting up, as he rubbed his hands  
together.  
Rei sighed and put her arms around him again. "I can think of  
*much* better things that we could be doing, Jade. After all, they  
*did* interrupt us."  
Jadeite's eyes lighted up more and a smile spread gradually across  
his face. "I think you're quite right. He opened the door to his  
quarters and took Rei's hand in his.  
"What are you doing, Jade?" she asked, unable to hide the laughter  
in her voice.  
"We're going to be somewhere where we *can't* be interrupted."  
She was only able to get out one cry of laughing protest as he  
yanked her in and shut the door behind them.  
  
Zoisite and Ami walked down to the lake.  
"It is very peaceful here, Ami."  
"Yes, it is."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Why are you?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Does it matter to you?"  
He knelt and picked up a rock, skipping it on the surface.  
"Questions, questions, it is always questions with you, Ami. Never  
answers. Every time I ask one, you have to ask me another. You are  
trying to confound me."  
"Perhaps I am. I have never been close to anyone before," she  
said, picking up rock and skipping it further than his.  
He picked up another one and skipped it still further. "Are we  
close?"  
She skipped another stone further out, "You know the answer."  
"You see? Never a straight answer." He picked up at rock and  
when he threw it, it hurtled across the surface. "You told me you  
believed in love at first sight. Did you mean it? You never  
actually told me you loved me, you know. Do you?"  
"What do you think?" She picked up another stone but before she  
could throw it, he caught her arm and held it firm. "Zoisite, let  
go."  
"Just answer this one question, Ami, and I'll never make you  
answer another." His eyes pleaded with her.  
She faltered, as he lowered her arm. "I-I . . ."  
"Ami? Please, just an answer!"  
"Oh Goddess, yes!" she burst out, tears appearing.  
"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Zoisite asked gently, tipping  
her face up to his, seeing the love in her eyes that he had known was  
there. "Why are you so afraid of love, Ami?"  
"I don't know. I just am."  
"You don't want to get hurt by it. I won't let you get hurt. I  
love you, Ami. Now, smile," he murmured, tipping her face more, his  
lips almost touching hers.  
"Zoisite, I-" she began to protest.  
"Smile," he said, kissing her, drowning out her protests and her  
tears.  
When they pulled away, he said again, "Smile."  
She did, and it was the most blindingly beautiful smile he had  
ever seen. "Kiss me again, Zoisite," she said, "and I'll smile as  
much as you want. I love you."  
He allowed himself a smile as he kissed her again.  
  
"Nephrite."  
He stiffened at the sound of his name, said by *that* voice, *her*  
voice. He forced himself to relax and slowly turned to look behind  
him. He looked at her standing slightly in the gray stone archway  
that led into the Gardens. Her hair was down for once, tumbling  
about her shoulders in rich dark waves. Her stance was uncertain but  
her eyes were clear and calm.  
"Mako," he said softly. It seemed like a millennium since he had  
last spoken her name or had even dared to think it.  
She walked forward slowly, one hesitant step at a time, as though  
fearing to get too close, too soon. She stopped a foot away from him  
and simply gazed at him.  
They did not speak.  
Finally, Nephrite turned away, gazing up at the stars that looked  
so different, so very different than they had on Earth.  
"I was wrong," she said in a voice void of emotion.  
Again he stiffened, but this time he could not relax as he  
replied, his throat choked with emotion, his eyes shut against the  
pricking feel of his tears, "No. You were right."  
  
Makoto felt her throat thickening and tears forming as he said  
that. Goddess, I'm too late! I pushed him away, and now that I  
want him back, it's too late!  
"Why, did you decide that, all of a sudden?" she asked, her voice  
deceptively calm. Inside, she was screaming.  
"I was in love, once," he replied. "It was several years ago, but  
I have never forgotten it, or her. She was very special to me. She  
was the only daughter of a good friend of my mother's. As she grew  
up, I had been like a big brother to her, but when she was grown, she  
began to see me as something else, and truth be told, I saw her as  
more than a little sister as well.  
"Somehow, we found that we loved one another, and nothing could  
have been sweeter . . . that is, until I was called away . . . by  
duty."  
"Duty?" Makoto asked, her throat dry. "What duty?"  
"At the moment of my birth, it had been foreseen that it was my  
lot in life to serve the Prince of Earth, Endymion. There are four  
of us, Guardians as you are, who have been chosen to protect our  
prince. When I was born, Endymion had not yet been conceived, but as  
I said before, it had been foreseen. I was a prince as well, eldest  
son of a monarch who ruled one of the four kingdoms that made up  
Endymion's. My realm was the Realm of Stars, the Realm of Strength.  
And so, I was chosen.  
"However, though I was of the order, and I was one of Endymion's  
protectors, I had never been called upon to serve him until . . . My  
love and I had planned to marry. Can you believe that? I was to  
marry her. Nevertheless, before we could wed, I was called away to  
take up my duty as his protector.  
"I went. I could do nothing else. My love wept as I left. I  
promised her that I would return, that we would be together. That  
was a promise that I was not to keep. As soon as I met my prince and  
the others, I realized that it was my *duty* to protect him. Nothing  
could stand in the way of that.  
"I, like the others, have devoted my life to serving my prince. He  
is first in my life and always will be. That is why I had to let  
Naru go. She deserved, as you do, Mako-chan, to be loved  
unconditionally. Umino, her childhood friend, loved her with all of  
his heart and she learned to love him as well. They can be happy.  
We can't be . . . not together." He looked away from her.  
"Idiot," she whispered, stroking the side of his face and turning  
his face to her, "the two of us, we are the same. I, too, have  
devoted my life to another. I will serve my princess now and  
forever. *She* is first in my life, as much as your prince is to  
you. I understand, as nearly no one else could, what you are  
feeling."  
"Mako-" Nephrite began, but Makoto gently placed a finger on his  
lips to silence him.  
"And I know, too," she whispered softly, her eyes shining, "that  
neither of us will ever be happy apart. Because we each understand  
the other, we can be together. We can love each other. And I do. I  
love you, Nephrite."  
She bent her head and kissed him, softly, lingeringly, lovingly,  
and without even realizing it, he found himself returning the kiss.  
When they finally separated, they stood a little ways apart,  
Nephrite's hands on Makoto's shoulders, as she stared up at him, eyes  
filled with love. Looking into Makoto's eyes, Nephrite felt the  
truth of her words, and the strength of his love for her and he said,  
his heart full, "I do love you, Mako-chan. I love you, too."  
She smiled as he drew her to him, and as their lips met again, he  
felt the singing of the stars.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Minako stared at her hands. She had let him be killed. She had  
let him be killed not because he had plotted against the Queen and  
Princess, not because he had chosen another over her, and not because  
he had trusted her so much and so little-telling her his plans, but  
hiding his lover from her-but because she loved him and no matter how  
much he pretended, he hadn't loved her. So in one lightning quick  
haze of scorned love and rage, that one instant of indecision, she  
had let him be killed. She saw again his broken body, being torn  
into pieces, the blood-red eyes of the youma glaring balefully out at  
her from where it crouched over the body of her beloved. She closed  
her eyes tight against the memory. I killed him with my indecision  
as surely as if I killed him with these hands. I killed him. Her  
eyes snapped open. I killed him because *I* was a fool for  
believing in him!  
She stared dry-eyed at her hands. Now, neither he or Onee-chan  
can be happy. Everyone's just as miserable as I am, and I don't feel  
any better. I feel worse. She remembered her Onee-chan's scream of  
anguish as she learned of his fate. Then she had plunged a dagger  
into her own heart, so that she might join her lover in death.  
Sailor Venus had just stared, horror-stricken at this second horror  
and had screamed in despair. Despair that she could not kill herself  
and join them. She had a duty more important.  
She leaned her head back against the rough stone. I didn't have  
to kill him, even to protect the princess. She knew perfectly well  
in her heart of hearts that he would never have gone through with it,  
and knowing hurt.  
  
"Are you all right?" a rough voice asked.  
Minako started. "What?" she asked her hands. Then she looked up  
and saw Kunzite. How did he get there without my noticing?! I must  
be getting soft!  
"I said," he repeated gently, sitting down next to her, as she  
inched further away, "are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Are you quite sure, Princess Serenity?"  
"Yes," she replied, getting to her feet. "Thank you for your  
concern, Prince Endymion. Now, I must be going, I had not realized  
how late it had gotten. I have duties that I must attend to."  
"Of course," he replied smoothly, bowing as she swept by with a  
swish of her skirts. When she had passed, he straightened and looked  
after her. Late? It's only seven in the morning!  
  
Kunzite resigned himself to another long session with Queen  
Serenity. The "diplomatic" meetings were taking a lot out of him.  
This time, he did not even have the others with him. He had tried to  
gather them all together, but they had all ignored his summons and he  
had seen them walking around like lovesick idiots, arm in arm with  
the Senshi.  
Well, at least his prince had found what he was seeking. That had  
been the whole reason for the visit and the ruse in which Kunzite  
pretended to be Endymion to protect him and allow him time to find  
the girl. He *had* found the girl that he was looking for and she  
was indeed lovely. Kunzite could not fault him. Endymion had the  
right to fall in love. The others though . . . Oh, the fools! What  
did they think they were doing? They had a duty to perform! They  
had no time to be off whispering romantic nonsense in the ears of the  
girl-warriors of the Moon Kingdom.  
"Is something troubling you, Prince Endymion?" a soft voice asked.  
He looked up, startled to see Queen Serenity staring at him with a  
peculiar expression on her face. "Uh, no, no, Your Highness. Just  
lost in thought, I suppose. Your kingdom really is quite lovely," he  
said, skillfully changing the subject.  
He could tell that he had not fooled Serenity at all, but she  
played along saying, "I'm glad that you think so. It took a lot of  
time and energy to make it as beautiful as it is now. Still, it is  
not Earth."  
Kunzite thought that he detected a note of wistfulness in her  
voice. "You have been to Earth?"  
She outright laughed. "Of course I have been to your Earth." She  
sobered, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and saying in a  
quiet voice, "You see, it is my Earth as well. Once, a very long  
time ago, I lived there as well. In fact, I was Queen of it. Yes, a  
very long time ago," she said, her eyes getting a far away  
expression.  
"Mother, perhaps we should get back to the point?" the princess  
asked plaintively.  
Kunzite's attention shifted to the princess as the Queen  
responded, "Of course, dear. Forgive me."  
"*Me* forgive *you*?" the princess sounded incredulous.  
Kunzite managed to catch her eye and she flashed him a coy look as  
he winked at her (completely against protocol). She smothered a  
giggle.  
Kunzite was rather surprised at himself. He *never* went against  
the rules. Not even a little. Well, maybe a little. But to wink at  
the princess of a foreign land? Whatever had possessed him? Still,  
something about the girl had attracted his interest. She could seem  
so happy and cheerful one moment, but this morning, she had seemed so  
sad. Her sadness drew him as readily as her laughter. He wanted her  
to laugh, to forget that sadness existed. What was she doing to him?  
She smiled at him, and forgetting himself, he smiled back. It was  
at that moment that he tossed all of his other concerns aside as a  
new feeling, warm and bright, bubbled up inside of him. Kunzite, the  
most hard-hearted of the four Guardians, was falling in love . . .  
with the Princess of the Moon. And he swore to himself that she  
*would* love him in return.  
  
Minako stared at Kunzite. There's something about him. About  
his eyes . . . the way he looks at me. No, stop! You can't have  
feelings for him! You can't! she yelled at herself. You're  
supposed to be the Princess! He's the Prince of Earth, if you have a  
relationship with him . . . where will it lead? You're not *really*  
the Princess! Looking up at him though, she couldn't help but feel  
the long silent emotion stirring in her heart. Oh, Selene!  
  
As they were leaving the conference room that day, he caught her  
hand and drew her aside, whispering softly to her as she paused, "I  
wish to speak with you later. Will you meet me in the Gardens?"  
"No," she whispered back, but before Kunzite's heart could begin  
breaking, she continued, "By the Fountains." Then she was gone, but  
it didn't matter to Kunzite because she had agreed to meet him! His  
heart skipped a beat, before he brought himself under control. Calm  
down. You're acting like a child, he chided himself, then broke  
into a grin anyway. He started whistling and strode out the door,  
completely missing the flash of two blue eyes who had been observing  
the scene intently.  
Artemis glared at the Guardian, then slipped out the way he had  
come in. Luna was right, those Earthers are nothing but trouble.  
  
*Later that afternoon*  
  
Kunzite strode over to the largest of the fountains, presumably to  
look at the fascinating display of sparkling water. He ignored the  
couples that strode about arm in arm, including his own men and the  
Senshi, who bolted for cover when they caught sight of him. He  
rolled his eyes. Like that would help. He would really have to  
have a talk with them, later.  
Princess Serenity was waiting for him as she had promised, her  
back to the fountain, gazing out at the sky.  
"Princess Serenity," he said without preamble.  
He had expected her to start in surprise as other women would do,  
for she was surely not aware of his presence, but she simply raised  
her left arm and pointed at the blue sky. "Look, isn't it pretty?"  
She didn't look his way.  
Kunzite looked up and saw that she was pointing at a cluster of  
white clouds near the horizon. He supposed it did look nice and said  
so.  
"They're simply clouds," she said absently, "but if this whole  
world had not been created through magic, there would be nothing but  
barren rock and the night sky. Sometimes, I wonder what it'd be like  
to set foot on a *real* world, a normal world. Not one molded to fit  
someone's fantasies, but one that was simply made to be what it is.  
No more, no less."  
Kunzite gazed back at the sky. The whole world created by magic?  
All this, the trees, the plants, the animals, the splendor all about  
him?  
"Oh yes," the Princess said, "it's all created by magic. Every  
last bit of it."  
Before Kunzite could wonder if she had read his mind, she glanced  
at him from the corner of her eye. "Why did you ask me here? And be  
quiet about answering . . . it's inappropriate for me to associate  
with you alone."  
Kunzite opened his mouth to ask about the freedom of the Senshi,  
then shut it again. Of course the Senshi would have more freedom  
than their princess!  
She looked at him, amused, her long golden hair cascading down  
past her waist, and shining like the sun as she said flippantly,  
"You look like a fish when you do that."  
Immediately, he felt rather offended, but his anger faded as he  
realized the humor in the situation and he began to laugh, low  
rolling chuckles of amusement.  
"SHHH!" she said desperately, glancing around at the passerbyers  
who stopped to stare and whisper a giggled comment to one another.  
  
Minako found her temper rising and she began to stalk off,  
contemplating going to the practice ring and demolishing a couple of  
targets. Prince Endymion caught her wrist, his gray eyes sparkling  
in amusement and pleading with her as he said, all humor carefully  
wiped from his voice, "Please stay."  
"I can't," she said shortly, turning away again.  
"Please?" he asked.  
She stood there, her wrist beginning to burn from the feel of his  
hand around it, and she wanted to do nothing more than to give into  
her impulse to turn back to him and kiss him. But she knew that she  
couldn't. I am the Princess, she reminded herself, and I must  
break this off as quickly as possible. "Let me go," she said  
quietly, putting as much steel into her voice as she could.  
He dropped his hand and pulled away from her, sighing. "I'm  
sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Your Highness. It's just . . .  
I haven't had a good laugh in ages."  
Minako felt a blush creeping across her face. This is too much!  
Stop it! "I'm sorry," she said shortly.  
She saw the Prince shut his eyes and wince in pain, from the  
corner of her eye. Ooooh, Goddess!  
"So'm I," he said in an emotionless voice. Then, "May I see you  
again?"  
"You may see me whenever you like. I am often about in public."  
"May I see you alone again?"  
Unable to resist, Minako uttered the tantalizing, "Perhaps," then  
fled as fast as she could for the safety of the Palace.  
"Perhaps," repeated Kunzite with a rare smile on his face.  
"Perhaps, indeed."  
  
The Guardians gazed out of the brush at him in amazement.  
Nephrite and Zoisite exchanged a look while Jadeite simply gaped.  
Then all three of them turned to each other and said, "Kunzie's  
*interested* in somebody?!!!" Then each clapped a hand over the  
other's mouth, peering over the brush to make sure that he hadn't  
heard. He hadn't.  
"Can we go now?"  
"Are you three done playing spy?"  
"Is this the way you like to spend your free time?" three  
impatient-sounding female voices asked, and the three Guardians  
turned to see their three Senshi gazing at them with annoyed  
expressions on their faces.  
The Guardians gulped, then submitted themselves to being dragged  
to their feet by the women they loved and hauled off to wherever they  
were taking them.  
  
Princess Serenity giggled as she watched the three couples go.  
Endymion, who was standing right behind her so she could lean on his  
shoulder, couldn't help but wonder why she looked so mischievous all  
of a sudden. "What's going on, Usako?"  
"Oooh, Rei-chan looked SO mad!"  
"So?"  
"Do you know where they're heading, Mamo-chan?"  
"Where, Usako?"  
"My guess would be the pools. They're the only things over  
there."  
"Ah," Endymion said, catching on. "I take it several "someones"  
are going to get a dunking?"  
"Ami-chan's favorite form of torture. It's her week to devise  
torture, anyway."  
"There's a schedule?" Endymion asked, apprehensively.  
"That's right," Serenity replied, turning to face him, "and you  
better not make me mad. My torture's the worst."  
"Is that so?" he asked, moving his lips closer to hers.  
"Mmm-hmmm," she murmured as their lips touched . . .  
. . . then there was the sound of three gigantic splashes and a  
couple of loud, "YEOWS!!!"  
Serenity and Endymion exchanged a look and burst into laughter.  
  
*Later that evening*  
  
Minako sat at the desk in her quarters, staring dismally out the  
window located over her desk, as the curtains around it blew in the  
cool night breeze.  
A soft footstep sounded in the doorway behind her.  
Long white hair swung softly in the breeze as the curtains  
fluttered still more, and without turning Minako knew who it was.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you have green eyes like a cat?"  
Artemis smirked. "All the time."  
"Do you think you're related?" she asked and Artemis knew who she  
meant.  
He sniffed. "Not likely. Your people and mine don't mix.  
Often," he added as an afterthought.  
"Why ever not, Artemis?" she asked lightly, trying to keep the  
conversation from becoming too serious. She did not want to talk  
about *him* and yet she did. One thing was certain, she did *not*  
want to hear what Artemis would have to say about him.  
Artemis frowned, missing his whiskers in his human form. "You  
know why not. It is inconvenient. But this is not what we are here  
to talk about."  
"I don't know what you mean, Artemis. This is *my* room and I was  
just about to go to bed, *not* to talk about anything."  
"Meana!"  
She flinched at his use of that old nickname and the peculiar way  
that he said it that made her know that he was saying "Meana" and not  
"Mina". "I told you not to call me that."  
"The Senshi do."  
"But they're saying it as Mina, and they *never* say it when I'm  
around. I am Venus."  
"But you're not. You're Minako. Well, Serenity for awhile, but  
for right now, you're Meana."  
"Artemis!"  
"Remember, you may be the leader of the Senshi but I am one of the  
Queen's advisors and I *trained* you. I still outrank you, and I  
always will. So if I say you're Meana, then you are. Regardless,  
your clever ploy to get me off-topic is not working. Talk."  
"Can I refuse?"  
"Me-"  
"All right, all right. What do you want me to say?"  
"Prince Endymion. What do you feel for him?"  
She felt tempted to reply that it was none of his business, but  
she knew that she couldn't. "He's an *interesting* man."  
"Meaning that you're interested."  
Minako sighed. I shouldn't be so attracted to him.  
"Be careful, Sailor Venus. He's hiding things from you."  
"Aren't we all?" she asked, again interjecting that light tone  
into her voice. "Don't worry, I'll watch my back. You have nothing  
to fear."  
"If only I could be so sure," he said, morphing back into a cat in  
one swift motion. "Remember, Venus, we're all counting on you." He  
shot her a sharp look, then gracefully leapt out her window.  
"I won't forget," she whispered to herself.  
Then she laid her head down on the desk and cried herself to  
sleep.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Minako walked about the Gardens, still in her princess dress,  
still pretending to be Serenity. She twisted her hands nervously as  
she walked, her gaze downcast. Artemis told me to stay away from  
him, and I should . . . or else, *it* could happen, again. Forgive  
me, she thought quietly to herself, her heart twisting in her chest.  
Forgive me.  
She stopped and knelt by a pretty bluish flower growing along the  
path. Wildflower, she thought immediately, then her gaze was  
arrested by the sight of it. Her favorite flower. Oh, Goddess, it  
only grows at the time of year when they . . . when they . . . She  
quickly calculated the date in her head, then let out a tiny  
despairing cry. It's been four years, already?! Four years without  
them . . . without *him*. Selene, *why* did it have to happen? She  
slowly got her feet, and sat down on a nearby out of the way stone  
bench.  
She placed her face in her hands and expected to start weeping any  
instant, but the tears wouldn't come. I've cried too much, she  
thought, lifelessly. I can't cry anymore. Why can't I cry for  
them?!  
A hand touched her gently on the shoulder, and a low, concerned  
voice asked, "Are you all right, Princess?"  
She turned to look at him, torment and despair warring in her  
eyes. "No, I'm not."  
Kunzite looked at her steadily and again the feeling rose up in  
him, the ache in his chest, the *need* to protect her and be there  
for her. Why do I feel like this?  
She looked away from him, her hair falling forward as she stared  
at her hands in her lap. "Do you know what it's like to see someone  
die and *know* that you could have stopped it?" she murmured quietly.  
Kunzite said nothing, he simply sat down next to her on the bench.  
"I wish I could forget. Oh stars, I wish I could forget! But I  
can't. I can't." The last came out in no more than a whisper.  
Kunzite hesitantly put his arm around her and said, "I am a  
General as well as a Guardian and a prince. I am also a human being  
and I understand what you are feeling. I know that some things can  
never be forgotten no matter how you try. People die, Princess  
Serenity, and there's nothing that will ever lessen the feeling of  
loss, but that's just the way life is. You have to hurt to feel  
better, and sometimes, you just have to let go of the pain." Saying  
these words, Kunzite realized that he had, finally, let go of the  
pain from his past. And it was because of . . . her.  
She looked up at him, her eyes oddly trusting. "You understand.  
You do. I-Thank you. You've helped me."  
Unable to break his gaze, he responded in a voice thick with  
suppressed emotion, "Thank you, my lady. Anything . . . anything for  
you, Princess Serenity."  
She knew that he meant it. They found each other pulled closer  
and closer together . . . and then their lips met and Minako shut her  
eyes tightly, losing herself in the sweetness of their kiss. Their  
hearts were full.  
  
She only wished that the name on his lips was hers.  
  
*Later that afternoon*  
  
"WHAT?!" Princess Serenity cried out jumping to her feet.  
The others nodded their assent to what Rei had just said. Minako  
hung in the back of the group, smiling a little as she touched a hand  
to her lips without the others noticing.  
"There's really going to be a ball *TONIGHT*?!!!" Serenity  
exclaimed, grabbing Rei by the shoulders.  
"Yes, now GET OFF OF ME, SERE!!!" Rei shouted back, her temper  
flaring.  
Serenity didn't hear her. She did remove her hands, though, but  
only to clasp them together in excitement, her eyes shining. "A ball  
. . . There hasn't been one in ages!"  
Makoto smiled, "Sere, there was one last month."  
"Oh, that doesn't matter! Who cares about that one? The point is  
. . . there's a ball TONIGHT!"  
Ami looked at her princess in amusement. "Of course there is.  
It's the only polite thing to do when ambassadors from another world  
come. It *is* in honor of the Terrans, you know."  
Serenity turned to her, her face alight, then suddenly said, "Huh  
Ami, did you say something?"  
The others face-faulted in disbelief.  
"Sere, don't you listen to anything?!" Rei asked, annoyed.  
"Of course I do! There's-"  
"We know, we know," Rei interrupted acidly, "a ball-"  
"-in honor of the Terran ambassadors," Ami continued.  
"-tonight," Makoto finished.  
"Tonight," Minako repeated slowly, the word tasting strange on her  
tongue.  
The five girls exchanged a look, then suddenly screaming broke  
out!  
"Omigosh . . . tonight!" Minako shrieked.  
"We'll never be ready in time!"  
"Aaaah!"  
Several loud crashes resounded from the Princess's quarters.  
  
Jadeite and Nephrite, who were passing by, exchanged an  
exasperated look and shook their heads.  
"Just ignore them," Jadeite said.  
"That's what I was planning on doing," Nephrite responded.  
  
*Later that evening*  
  
Princess Serenity and her Senshi had managed to dress adequately  
for the ball. Serenity was more nervous than she should have been  
since she was *not* expected to be *the* Princess tonight, merely a  
minor Lady. That was always the case when potentially hostile  
ambassadors came to visit. The Senshi insisted that it was for her  
safety and the Moon Princess could not argue the point. So Minako  
*became* Serenity for the duration and the real princess faded into  
the background. No one noticed as Minako and Serenity did bear such  
a close resemblance that they might have passed for sisters. A  
little illusionary magic didn't hurt matters either.  
Serenity enjoyed the playacting since as a relative "nobody" she  
did not have to be as stiff and formal as she usually did and her  
mother could not keep as close an eye on her and her activities.  
Thus, she usually did not care about how others viewed her as much,  
but tonight it was different. Tonight, Mamoru would be there as  
well. Serenity nervously brushed imaginary dust off of the skirt of  
her dress as her Senshi reassured her that she looked lovely.  
Ami was dressed in a lovely sky blue dress and Princess Serenity  
was amazed that she had even attended. The Princess Mercury rarely  
attended any balls, preferring to study or continue her research.  
Serenity didn't even know whether she could dance.  
Makoto was wearing a rather (in Serenity's opinion) low-necked  
emerald-colored dress, that brought out the sparkle in her green  
eyes. It was no surprise to the princess that the Princess Jupiter  
was attending since she had never, in Serenity's memory, missed a  
single one of the balls or celebrations on the moon.  
Rei was attired in a red dress that brought out the purplish  
highlights in her hair. The Princess Mars looked ravishing in her  
gown but to Serenity's eyes, she was just as nervous as Serenity  
herself. Rei flashed a smile Serenity's way, the worry in her eyes  
fading a little. Serenity smiled back, then turned her attention to  
the last member of the group.  
Minako outshone everyone else, save Serenity herself, in the white  
and gold dress she wore. The Princess Venus had chosen something out  
of Serenity's own closet (with her permission) to wear, and Serenity  
enviously admitted to herself that it looked better on Minako. It  
was mostly white with gold embroidery along the hem of the skirt and  
on the short sleeves. She looked the least happy of them all to be  
there, though.  
Princess Serenity nodded to the others, then she nodded at the  
doormen. The doors of the ballroom swung open for the five  
princesses. Minako entered in the lead, flanked by Rei, Ami, and  
Makoto. Serenity trailed several feet behind. As they entered, they  
were all assailed by the obnoxious fanfare of trumpets and the  
bellowing of their names and titles, all save Serenity, who was  
mentioned as a Lady of the Court and no more. She didn't care at all  
as she caught sight of Endymion.  
  
Princess Serenity made an angelically beautiful vision as she  
stepped into the doorway. The light fell on her in such a way that  
it seemed to make a golden halo of her hair, and it made the white  
color of her dress blaze into being. Her blue eyes were shining  
softly with her love for Endymion as her eyes alighted upon him from  
across the room.  
He caught his breath as he gazed at her, the sweetness of the  
smile on her face, the open adoration in her eyes. She had never  
looked so beautiful to him as when he saw her there, and to him, she  
was lovelier then any of the others in the room, the world.  
He strode up to her and bowed over her hand, kissing it gently.  
"My lady, may I have this dance?"  
She flushed prettily and curtsying elegantly to him, responded  
with a soft, "Yes, yes you may."  
Endymion and Serenity both straightened and he drew her onto the  
dance floor, a smile of pure joy on her face.  
  
The Senshi watched their princess dance with her prince in a  
mixture of envy and misgiving. They had earlier come to accept that  
their princess cared for this particular "Guardian" as much as they  
cared for theirs. Once they had begun associating with their  
Guardians, they could not help but notice how much time their  
princess was spending with the man known as "Mamoru." Venus had  
seemed to know something but had refused to comment.  
As they were all in relationships with Earthers themselves, they  
could not possibly refuse their princess, and when they saw how much  
happier she seemed with him, they could not say anything at all. So  
they stood near the entrance to the ballroom, watching her dance with  
him.  
"May I have this dance?" a voice asked, interrupting their  
thoughts and the four women turned to see a blonde-haired man bowing  
to the Lady Mars. Three other men, were ranged behind him.  
Rei smiled at Jadeite, and with a whispered, "Stop that, you  
idiot," she took his hand and walked onto the dance floor. One by  
one the other men claimed their ladies for the dances until only  
Kunzite and Minako were left.  
"Would you care to dance?" Kunzite asked, as he and Minako gazed  
out at all of the other couples dancing.  
"It *is* customary for the Princess to be asked *first* and *not*  
last, Prince Endymion," Minako chided gently.  
"Still, I think it is even less customary for the Princess to  
refuse," Kunzite said smoothly, still looking out at the couples.  
Minako gazed wistfully out at all of the other Senshi dancing, and  
the lords and ladies as well. They sure *look* like they're having  
fun. "C'mon," she said determinedly, grabbing his hand, "we're  
wasting time."  
He followed willingly and before he knew it, they had danced three  
dances straight.  
  
Queen Serenity frowned as she watched the couples dance, then she  
turned to Luna who rested at her side. "Who *is* that young man that  
Serenity has danced with non-stop, Luna?"  
Luna twitched her tail in slight agitation, "*That*, Your  
Highness, is Prince Endymion's Guardian Mamoru." They're dancing  
too close for my liking! Luna thought disapprovingly to herself.  
"Hmmm, Luna, keep an eye on them, all right?"  
"Huh?" Luna asked, turning to Serenity. "Aren't we *already*-"  
"I meant a *closer* eye on them."  
Serenity gestured to the dance floor and Luna backed away. "Oh  
no, you're *not* getting me to dance!"  
"Luna," Serenity said in a firm tone, "I am your Queen."  
"But-but Your Highness, I-"  
"Don't have a partner," Artemis interrupted breezily, as he walked  
to them. He was in his human form, dressed in his traditional white  
suit. He wore his crescent moon medallion of state and his green  
eyes sparkled devilishly.  
Luna had to admit that he looked quite dashing. But he's *still*  
not getting me to dance!  
Sensing Luna's frame of mind, the Queen shot Artemis a glance and  
thought, Dance, at him, then turned about and left.  
Artemis broke into a grin and looked down at the cat sitting in  
front of him. "Now, don't be ridiculous, Luna. You don't want Queen  
Serenity to *order* you to dance."  
Luna sighed, then gave up. With a flash of light she turned into  
a dark-haired, long-legged, human woman, dressed in a black and  
yellow dress, also wearing her crescent moon medallion of state. If  
I must, I must.  
"You must," Artemis said, grinning wider.  
"Don't read my thoughts!" Luna snapped, then reluctantly took his  
hands and began to dance.  
  
Zoisite lead Ami in the dance. "You dance very well for someone  
who hasn't danced before," he commented.  
Ami bit her lip to keep from grinning, which would have been  
*most* unlady-like. "You're a very good teacher, and you lead well."  
"Do I?" he said, gazing intently at her.  
"You do." She smiled.  
  
Jadeite winced as Rei's sharp heel dug into his foot.  
"Oh Jade, I'm sorry!" she said immediately.  
"It's all right, Rei," he replied, trying not to groan. Maybe  
she should take lessons.  
"I'm not very good at dancing," she admitted.  
"Yeah well, you have other talents that more than make up for it,"  
he countered.  
Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I do, don't I?"  
Jadeite merely winked at her in reply.  
  
Nephrite and Makoto had somehow managed to dance out onto a  
balcony. It was deserted but for them and as they swayed to the  
music, Nephrite began to lead her in a different dance.  
"We're not dancing to the music," she noted.  
"Yes, we are. The music of the stars. Can you hear it?"  
Makoto cocked her head to listen and slowly . . . slowly . . . she  
heard the soft strains of celestial music. "Oh, I hear it!"  
"Good," he said, kissing her forehead. "Let's just dance to that  
melody, shall we?"  
"It's lovely," she whispered. "Let's."  
  
Kunzite and Minako danced slowly together. She was dancing with  
unconscious grace. Whenever she pretended to be Serenity, she seemed  
to adopt all of her mannerisms unconsciously. Minako just hoped that  
she wouldn't start falling on her face.  
"Would you like to stop?" Kunzite asked.  
"You're not quitting on me so soon, are you?" She felt  
disappointment lance through her.  
"Not as long as you avoid stepping on my foot."  
"Deal!" Minako said, and cautiously avoided getting anywhere near  
his feet for the next several hours.  
  
As the evening wore on, Serenity and Endymion continued to dance  
unceasingly. The others were all taking a break, and had gathered in  
a corner of the room, goblets of wine in their hands as they gazed  
out at the other couples.  
Minako couldn't help but giggle and the others turned to her in  
surprise.  
She had better *not* be drunk, Rei thought sourly, then broke  
into a smile as she felt Jadeite rest his arm about her and she  
settled into the crook of his arm.  
"What's so funny, Princess?" Ami asked.  
Minako gestured out at the dance floor. "Oh nothing, just that  
Luna and Artemis haven't stopped dancing yet."  
"Luna?" Makoto asked, stifling a yawn. "You've got to be kidding.  
Luna never dances."  
"Well, she is now, and it doesn't look like she has any plans of  
stopping!"  
The other Senshi gaped as they saw it was true.  
"No way," Rei exclaimed. "I must be seeing things." She put down  
her wine abruptly. "Jade, let's dance the effect of the wine off."  
He shrugged. "All right."  
The others snickered in amusement.  
  
Luna let Artemis lead, resting her head on his shoulder. I  
really should be keeping a closer eye on the Princess . . . But who  
knew lazy old Artemis could dance so well? I'm actually having fun,  
she admitted to herself.  
Artemis hid a smirk. Ah, here I am dancing at an elegant ball, a  
beautiful lady on my arm. What could be better? Who knew bossy old  
Luna could actually lighten up and have a good time? I'll have to  
thank Queen Serenity.  
Hmmm . . . we really should be keeping a closer eye on the  
Princess . . . both of them. I don't trust that Prince Endymion or  
that Mamoru guy. Something just seems a little odd about them.  
Well, one more dance, then we'll go see what they're doing.  
  
Queen Serenity looked at the dancing couples and sighed in  
contentment. Everyone was having a good time. She shot several  
looks at the Senshi who had the decency to look guilty. Some people  
could have *too* good of a time. She alleviated their fears by  
smiling benignly at them. Everyone deserved the chance to cut loose  
once in a while.  
Her attention turned to the Princess Serenity, the *real* Princess  
Serenity. She was still dancing with that so-called "Mamoru".  
Something struck her as odd about him, as though they had met before  
. . . She looked over at the rest of the Guardians and Prince  
Endymion. There was something out of place with all of them.  
Something that she should know . . . She dismissed the thought for  
the evening and promised herself that she would think of it later.  
Right now, it was almost midnight and time for the ball to end.  
She was quite glad that everyone had enjoyed themselves.  
  
*Five days later*  
  
Princess Serenity sighed in pleasure. She and her "Mamo-chan"  
were walking arm and arm through the Royal Gardens for what must have  
been the fiftieth time since he had arrived on the moon. They never  
tired of looking at the elegant beauty of the flowers, and Serenity  
had surprised him with her knowledge of their names. She had  
especially pointed out the Forget-me-not, which she had informed the  
amused young man, meant "true love". He had good-naturedly informed  
her that he would *never* forget her and that his love was very  
*very* true.  
She smiled at the memory of the kiss. Ah, this life was so sweet.  
She wished that she could stay forever as a nobody and spend every  
waking moment with her love. That would make her life perfect. She  
suppressed the twinge of guilt that hit her as she thought of how she  
had *still* not told Mamoru the truth. But . . . he seemed so happy,  
just the way things were. She didn't want to change anything.  
The Senshi seemed happy too. The other men that Mamoru had  
arrived with had seemed to take to them instantly, and vice versa.  
It was almost as if they had all met somewhere before . . . Serenity  
didn't dwell on it. The fact that everyone was content was enough  
for her.  
The past few days had passed in a flurry of picnics, outings,  
tours of the City of Selene, the capital city on the Moon, and  
various other antics.  
Serenity hid another smile at the memory of when Jadeite had  
gotten it into his head to serenade his love at two o'clock in the  
Lunar morning. It had been very sweet and romantic and his voice had  
been pleasing, but Rei had *not* been pleased at being woken up and  
had promptly thrown a shoe at him.  
There was also the time when Zoisite had decided to get Ami back  
for his dunking and had replaced all of her volumes of literature and  
science with copies of "Miscellaneous Quotes From Various Court  
Jesters Throughout the Ages (While They Were Drunk)." Needless to  
say, she had also *not* been amused, and another dunking had ensued.  
Then there had been that impromptu star reading that Nephrite had  
performed, unknowingly in the midst of the sporting fields. He was  
*still* nursing the bump from the ball that had hit him in the head  
from behind. Makoto had been very upset since she had been the one  
who had hit the ball . . .  
Prince Endymion . . . Endymion had by far gotten into the most  
trouble. Unintentionally, of course. He had done his best to be as  
charming as possible in his (rather public, not-so-secret) pursuit of  
Minako. His surprise had been very great when no less than THREE of  
the Ladies at Court had thought that he was interested in *them*.  
One had sent her husband out to hunt him down, the other had hurled  
insults at him, and the third had started chasing *him*. Once  
everything had gotten straightened out, everyone involved was  
suitably embarrassed and Minako had locked herself in her room for an  
entire afternoon and had refused to come out until Kunzite had  
recited three volumes worth of love poetry in an apology.  
Serenity sighed happily and clung tighter to Endymion's arm.  
Things had certainly been anything but dull since Mamoru, his fellow  
Guardians, and their prince had arrived. And she wouldn't want it  
any other way.  
  
The malevolent dark cloud of energy that Beryl had called into  
being and sent out days ago massed itself. It send out dark tendrils  
to find what the nearest source of energy. It found it. Instantly.  
The strength of the energy called out to it . . . and it came.  
  
Rei gazed up at Jadeite from where she sat on his lap, her head  
resting against his shoulder, on a bench in the Royal Gardens. "I  
have waited all of my life for someone to love."  
He looked back down at her, his eyes soft with his love. He could  
barely speak to say tenderly, "And have you?"  
She reached up for him and he bent down, so that she could twine  
her arms around his neck, and he could put his arms around her. He  
held her for an instant, uncertain, before she replied, "Of course I  
have."  
"And he is?"  
"You, Jade, only you," she whispered, her lips curving in a smile.  
He smiled, long and slow. His hold on her turned loving as he  
swept her to him so that their lips could meet. "Do you love me?" he  
murmured as he kissed her.  
"I do. I do."  
"That's good, because I could not live without you, my Rei."  
"Ja-" Rei pulled away, slipping off of his lap to stand. She  
looked around uneasily.  
"Rei, what is it?" Jadeite asked, concerned.  
"I have the oddest sensation that we are being watched."  
Jadeite rose to his feet, reaching for the sword sheathed at his  
side. He growled, "If it's Zoisite again, I'll-"  
"You'll what?" a voice rang out, amused.  
"Zoi," Jadeite grated out.  
Zoisite appeared in a swirl of pink cherry blossoms, Ami clinging  
to him. They dropped to the ground and stood there. "You really are  
quite amusing, you know," Zoisite said with a laugh.  
"Zoi," Jadeite said in a warning voice.  
Zoisite looked rather annoyed. "Don't call me that."  
Rei frowned. "And why shouldn't he? What were you doing, spying  
on us? Aren't you two ashamed of yourselves? Honestly, Ami!" Rei  
berated the blue-haired girl.  
Ami looked rather abashed and Zoisite moved to stand in front of  
her. "Now, now, Rei, no need to get nasty. Ami hasn't done  
anything. It was all my idea."  
"She doesn't need your protection!" Rei snapped.  
Zoisite opened his mouth to argue, but Ami put a restraining hand  
on him. "She's right, Zoisite."  
"Ami-"  
"No, she is and we had no right to be invading their privacy,  
anyway."  
Rei looked a tiny bit mollified. "At least *you*'ve realized  
that. I forgive you. As for Zoisite here-"  
"But you were so hilarious!"  
"Zoi!" Jadeite said, angrily.  
"Oh come on, Jade. You should have seen yourselves!" He batted  
his eyelashes and said, "Oh Jade, I love you *so* much. Forever and  
ever and ever . . ."  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Jadeite thundered, jumping on Zoisite. Zoisite  
let out a startled shriek, then the two of them began pummeling the  
living daylights out of each other. Ami and Rei exchanged a look,  
and rolled their eyes.  
"Boys will be boys," Rei said caustically.  
"Yes, but will men ever grow up?" Ami asked.  
"Ow! That's my eye you son of a-"  
"Shut up, you lily-livered pansy! You had it coming!"  
"Who's a pansy, you wuss?!"  
As the sounds of the scuffle reached them, they both sighed.  
Heavily.  
"No," Rei said in answer to Ami's question. They sighed again.  
They both walked over to the two brawling boys and Rei started to  
say, "Look boys, it's time to sto-" She never finished.  
  
The dark energy had found what it had been seeking. The  
dark-haired one, she shone like a beacon with her energy. Angry  
energy. Energy that it could use. The others, their power was great  
as well, but this one . . . this one it had sensed first. This one  
it would have for its own.  
It entered her.  
  
Rei screamed as the dark energy enveloped her for an instant then  
was absorbed into her body. Ami could only stare in shock as her  
friend was consumed. Zoisite and Jadeite stopped brawling, Jadeite's  
eyes turning instantly to his love. "Rei, NO!"  
He leapt to his feet, Zoisite forgotten, everything forgotten, but  
Rei, who needed him. "My God, what is happening to her?!" he  
shouted, staring at the dark cloud that seeped into her. Her hair  
floated up, her eyes became dark, darker, until they were nothing but  
pools of darkness.  
"Ami, what's going on?!" Zoisite demanded.  
Ami whipped out her mini-computer and began typing away, though  
she was already fairly certain of what had happened. Her fingers  
faltered as she hit the last button and the answer scrolled up.  
"NO!" she shrieked.  
"AMI, WHAT IS IT?!!" Zoisite yelled.  
Jadeite could only stare at his Rei, but he listened as she  
replied in a shaky voice, "It's negative energy. Dark energy. The  
Dark Kingdom has returned. It sent out a scout, seeking a vassal . .  
. and it chose Rei. Selene, help us, it chose Rei!"  
"What will happen to her?" Jadeite asked, not taking his eyes off  
of Rei who had quieted down for the moment and merely stood limply in  
front of them, her eyes shut.  
"It will consume her," Ami replied. "It will destroy her soul,  
binding her to the Dark Kingdom forever. The Dark Kingdom is  
relentless and it is returning and by Selene, Venus knew. She knew.  
Rei is lost to us, Jade."  
Jadeite had not moved since Ami began to speak but at her last  
words he threw himself at Rei in an animal fury. "NOOO!!!  
REIIII!!!!"  
Rei's eyes snapped open and she cackled as she raised a hand and  
shot out a blast of malevolent purple energy at Jadeite. He flew  
backward twenty feet and slammed into the ground with a sharp cry.  
"JADE!" Ami and Zoisite screamed.  
JADE!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! STOP IT! STOP IT, YOU DEMON!  
The thing that had possessed Rei laughed. It was a hollow sound.  
She raised her hand again and shot out another larger blast of energy  
at Ami and Zoisite. They cried out and plummeted to the ground,  
landing sprawled on either side of Jadeite.  
Zoisite reached out and touched his stone. Nephrite, Kunzite,  
we have need of you.  
Nephrite and Makoto appeared almost instantly. They took one look  
at the situation and gasped. Rei saw them and laughed, blasting dark  
energy at them. Luckily, both of them dodged in time and both sent  
out blasts of their own energy back. Not enough to kill her, but to  
stun her for a moment or two. Rei avoided them easily and shot  
back. They began to battle each other, Jupiter pleading with her  
friend, Nephrite quiet and determinedly moving to strike.  
Kunzite and Minako arrived an instant later and no one took the  
time to wonder why *they* had arrived together. They moved to  
surround Rei with Nephrite and Makoto as Rei laughed insanely,  
sending out more blasts of energy.  
"Jade," Ami murmured, her eyes barely opened and filled with pain.  
"It's up to you. Only you can reach her."  
"I, how?" Jadeite asked in despair, too weak to get up.  
"She cried out for you," Ami whispered. "I heard her. You heard  
her, too. Rei is not completely possessed. The demon has her, but  
she can be reached. She is fighting to get free. Help her,  
Jadeite." Ami's eyes closed as she lost her hold on consciousness.  
"Ami," Zoisite said softly, looking past Jadeite at Ami's battered  
body. His eyes focused on his fellow Guardian. "Do you love her,  
Jade?"  
"I would give up my life for Rei. You know that. It is the same  
with you and Ami."  
"It is, it is," Zoisite said in assent. "She needs you now, Jade.  
It is up to you."  
"But HOW, DAMMIT?!"  
"You know how," Zoisite said softly, his eyes closing. "Your  
Realm is Soul, Jadeite. You can save her. You *must* save her. To  
save us all."  
Makoto and Nephrite flew back with a blast of dark energy, Minako  
and Kunzite catapulting backwards an instant later, the energy  
crackling along the length of their bodies. Their anguished cries  
rent the air.  
"You must," Zoisite insisted. "Save her. Save us." And then he  
was silent.  
Jade stared at him for an instant, then shored up his resolve,  
thinking of Rei with all of the love he felt for her. He struggled  
to his feet, stopping for a moment to look at Zoisite. "I will, my  
friend. I will save us all." He turned to Rei. "Rei, my love, come  
back to me!"  
Rei laughed, but was cut off mid-laugh. She crumpled over,  
holding her head. "Jade, Jade, it hurts!" she sobbed. "Make it  
stop! Make it go away!"  
"Rei," Jade said, coming closer. God, I hope this isn't a  
trick. "Rei, fight it! Fight it with me! I'll help you."  
She looked up, her eyes dark with suffering. "How, Jade? How?  
The pain, it won't stop! The demon . . . I fight and fight . . . and  
still it has control of me!" She let out a shriek of pain.  
"JADE!!!!"  
Jadeite took her hands in his. "I give you my strength, Rei. I  
give you my love. I am the Prince of the Realm of Soul. I can save  
your soul, Rei, but you must see me as I am. Do you see me, Rei?"  
"Jade, you are Jade."  
"No, Rei, I am Phoenix."  
Rei stared up at him as his eyes began to burn with a clear blue  
light. "Phoenix?"  
"I am the Guardian Phoenix of Prince Endymion of Earth. I am of  
the Blood and I was chosen to be one of the Four Who Guard. Soul is  
my Realm and Soul is my Essence. Your soul is Fire, Rei, as is  
mine." There was a flash of light and a Phoenix rose around him,  
crimson and gold and burning with eternal fire. Its eyes were like  
jade, though, green and sparkling. It surrounded him and clothed him  
with itself and his armor sparkled golden in the fire, and his hair  
glittered and shone like burnished copper. His gray cape burned and  
turned a brilliant scarlet and through it all his eyes blazed with  
the fire of his love for her.  
"What are you, Jade?" she asked in wonder, her pain nearly  
forgotten.  
"As I said, I am Phoenix. I am Fire. I am Soul. Do you see me  
now, Rei, my love?"  
"Yes, Jade. I see you."  
"Good. Then we must drive this evil from you, Rei. There is only  
one way. Your soul must join with mine, if you are willing. Are you  
willing?"  
"Jade, I-" She let out a cry of pain as the dark energy within  
her tried to regain control.  
"Rei! Tell me that you are willing! Mean it, Rei or this will  
not work! I cannot do this without your consent! Let yourself go,  
Rei! Let yourself become one with the flame, one with the Phoenix!  
Let yourself become one with me."  
Looking into his blue eyes burning with his love and concern for  
her, she could refuse him nothing. The demon needed to be destroyed.  
"I-I give you my consent, Jade."  
He reached out for her hand and shut his eyes, concentrating.  
Dully, she wondered why she was not burning, then remembered that  
she, Sailor Mars, was the flame. "I am the flame," she whispered.  
"You are my Phoenix. Drive away the evil from me. Cleanse the  
eternal flame."  
Jadeite opened his eyes and smiled into hers. "I take thee into  
myself, Rei. I am the Phoenix and you are the flame. Let yourself  
become one with me and together we will be consumed by the fire and  
be reborn."  
"Jade," she whimpered, as the pain overtook her, the dark energy  
fought her. She feared for him. What if he could not destroy it?  
What if it destroyed him? "No . . ."  
"Shhh, Rei, you must. It is too late for doubts." He kissed her  
hand. "I will not fail you, my love."  
Reaching out for him she let out one last cry of pain, then let  
her soul reach out and join with his, the fire rising around them as  
the Phoenix cried aloud, and the dark energy was burned away in the  
brilliant blaze of the flame.  
"It is done."  
  
Queen Serenity flinched as she felt the build-up and release of  
power. "What was that?!" She directed her question at Luna and  
Artemis, but didn't bother to wait for an answer. She knew. It's  
Earth magic. This would bear some serious investigation.  
  
The Guardians and Senshi groggily came to. The first thing  
Kunzite saw when he opened his eyes was Jadeite's bronze eyes staring  
into his own. "Are you all right?"  
"YEEAAA!" Kunzite cried, backing away. "Don't *DO* that, Jade!"  
"Huh, what?" Jadeite asked, confused. Then his expression cleared  
as he realized why Kunzite was so disconcerted. "Oh, the eyes,  
right?"  
Kunzite nodded vigorously.  
"What's wrong with his eyes?" Rei asked, coming up behind him.  
"They may be a bit darker, but other than that, they're the same as  
always. They're a perfectly good shade of blue."  
"They're bronze," Kunzite corrected. "You mean you don't see it?"  
"What're you talking about?"  
Kunzite turned his gaze from Jadeite to look at Rei and again his  
mouth fell open in surprise before he snapped it shut. "Uh, I guess  
you wouldn't."  
"What?" Rei asked suspiciously. "What're you looking at me like  
that for? Hey, what's the matter with me?" Rei demanded, turning to  
Jadeite.  
He chuckled. "Nothing love, you're perfectly fine."  
That's when the others woke up and the first thing Minako did when  
her eyes opened was scream. "REI, WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
"WHAT?!" Rei shouted. "I DON'T KNOW! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S  
GOING ON!!!"  
As the others were still making incoherent sputtering noises,  
(even Ami) Makoto silently looked at her for a moment, then dug out a  
hand mirror and handed it to Rei. Rei took one look at herself and  
promptly fainted into Jadeite's arms. Jadeite looked helplessly at  
the others. "She's . . . uh, still getting used to it."  
When Rei finally opened her eyes, she turned first to Ami and said  
weakly, "It was a dream, wasn't it, Ami?"  
"Um, no."  
Rei looked ready to faint again, but instead sat up and grabbing  
Jadeite's arm, growled out, "Okay, what the HECK happened to me?!"  
"Well, you were possessed by a demon and-"  
"I *know* all that! Get to the part where my hair and eyes turned  
RED!!!"  
"You did give me permission," he said meekly.  
"What did you do to me?" Rei asked in a defeated tone of voice.  
"We are bound, Rei dearest. As you should know by now, I am  
Guardian Phoenix and fire is my power. To save you, I had to  
transform into my "advanced" state, and after we bonded our souls,  
you got accelerated into an "advanced" state as well."  
"How do I get back to normal?!"  
"You've got to think yourself back to a normal state." He  
demonstrated by closing his eyes and concentrating and he felt  
himself losing his golden armor and becoming ordinary Jadeite once  
more. His eyes returned to their customary blue, not that Rei  
noticed, but everyone else did.  
She tried it and much to her relief found herself back to her old  
self. "I *never* want to do that again!"  
"But Rei, your powers are ten times as powerful when you are in  
that form."  
"Really?" she asked, perking up. "How do I get back?"  
"You've got to think yourself back," he replied, and again he  
demonstrated. This time Rei noted the darkening of his hair to a  
fiery copper and his eyes to their bright bronze color.  
"Why didn't I notice the change in you before?!" she asked.  
"When we are both in our bound state looking at one another, or  
even ourselves, the changes cannot be noted. It's only if you see  
yourself in a reflected surface that you notice the changes. That's  
just the way the magic works." He shrugged.  
"Fascinating," Ami said, peering closely at Jadeite.  
He backed away nervously. "Hey, the others can do it, too!"  
The other three women turned to glare at the Guardians.  
"So when do WE get our powered-up forms?!" Makoto pinned Nephrite  
with a glare.  
"What *I* want to know is why Serenity is dressed in the uniform  
of a Senshi!" Kunzite's voice rang out.  
Everyone turned their gaze on Minako.  
Ooops.  
Rei felt like smacking herself in the head. Venus, you idiot!  
"Well, I'm a Senshi too!" she declared. "After all, I can't  
depend on the *others* for my protection ALL of the time!"  
The Senshi sweat-dropped, but the Guardians seemed to buy it.  
"But, Princess Serenity, why did you shout out "Venus Power" back  
in the garden?"  
Makoto looked at her incredulously. I don't believe it! She  
*transformed* in front of him?! Oh, brother.  
"Um, well you see . . . I'm kind of an *honorary* Senshi and since  
the Moon isn't a planet, it doesn't have any Senshi. Venus needed  
one, though, so they accepted me."  
"Oh," the Guardians said.  
Ami calculated the odds of their buying this ridiculous story in  
her head. Odds: One in five thousand. That is, unless they're  
incredibly dense.  
"Well, that's okay then."  
The other Senshi looked at the Guardians in disbelief and one  
thought echoed among them all. Incredibly dense!  
Minako thought to herself, Whew. That's unbelievable. I lie  
better than I thought.  
Now that that matter was over with, the Senshi turned back to the  
Guardians. "So how 'bout it? Where're *our* powers?!"  
The Guardians sweat-dropped and shot Jadeite deadly looks.  
The smug smile vanished from Jadeite's face. Uh-oh.  
  
Beryl screamed in outrage. "They've destroyed it! My probe, it's  
gone!!!"  
"Calm down, Beryl. Now issss not the time to be thinking of  
ssssuch thingssss. You have more important matterssss to attend to.  
Esssspecially now. Get back to work, Beryl. The youma armies need  
their orderssss . . ."  
Beryl bowed her head. "Yes, my empress."  
She cast a satisfied look at her enormous army of minions. "We  
will destroy all that stands between us and total domination of the  
universe. First Earth, then the Moon Kingdom! I WILL HAVE MY  
REVENGE!!! Go now, my servants, and spread the seeds of death and  
destruction!"  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Kunzite walked to his Prince's quarters and knocked firmly on the  
door. Endymion opened the door. "Yes, Ku-my prince?" Endymion  
asked, glancing about nervously.  
"May I enter?" Kunzite requested.  
"Do come in," Endymion said, standing aside and ushering in his  
Guardian.  
Kunzite strode in and Endymion closed the door behind him. Once  
they were alone, they dropped the charade.  
"What is it, Kunzite?" Endymion asked wearily, recognizing the  
troubled look on his Guardian's face. "Have a seat."  
Kunzite ignored the proffered chair and began to pace. Endymion  
flopped into the chair himself, propping his head up on his hands,  
his elbows balanced on his knees. "What's the matter, Kunzite?"  
Kunzite glanced at his prince as though afraid to broach the  
subject. "My lord-"  
"None of that nonsense!" Endymion said absently.  
"Endymion, then," Kunzite said, "I bring ill tidings."  
"What of?" Endymion asked, immediately sitting up straight and  
becoming more alert. "Not Usagi?"  
Kunzite sighed. "No, not your Lady, Your Highness." He thinks  
of her before his kingdom. That's not right! "It's . . . Earth."  
"Earth?"  
"The Cathals . . ."  
"They've encroached on the borders again?"  
"No, my lord prince, they have not."  
"Then what's the trouble?" Endymion asked, relieved, settling back  
into his chair, one arm draped idly over the back.  
"They've . . ." Kunzite swallowed, "declared war, sir."  
"Damn!" Endymion sat bolt upright. "Are you sure?" he asked, his  
voice and blue-eyed gaze intense as he looked at Kunzite.  
"Yes, my lord."  
"How did you find out?"  
"One of my soldiers . . . sent a message."  
Endymion's eyes narrowed. "How did he manage *that* particular  
feat?"  
"I told him how to 'port a message before we left . . . in case  
anything happened."  
Endymion glared at him for another moment, then the enormity of  
the situation overcame him and he got to his feet. He stared out the  
window at the serene beauty outside, then asked quietly, "It makes  
you wonder, doesn't it, how much better our world might have been if  
we had allowed them to stay? They've accomplished all this through  
use of their magic. They've made the moon and the other worlds into  
regular paradises, calm oases in our turbulent times. They're all  
peaceful too, nary a single dissent amongst them. It's all so unlike  
Earth, the world from whence all of this was first born. There,  
people still fight and hate and kill. Why can't we be like the  
Lunars and the rest? Why must Earth be a world of strife? Tell me,  
Kunzite, why can't we be at peace too?"  
"I don't know, my prince," Kunzite answered softly.  
"What name are the Cathal forces going by, Kunzite?"  
"The same as their allies: The Dark Kingdom."  
"Who is at their head?"  
Again Kunzite hesitated, "My prince, this is rather difficult to  
believe . . ."  
"WHO?"  
"She calls herself . . . Beryl. Queen Beryl."  
"Lady Beryl," Endymion whispered, shutting his eyes as if in pain.  
"Yes, my lord. That is what all of the reports say."  
Endymion opened his eyes. "Get out, Kunzite." Then realizing  
that he might have sounded rather harsh, he softened his words a  
little by adding, "Tell the others. We will be leaving soon." As  
Kunzite left the room he could hear his prince as he swore under his  
breath, long and fluently. He was still swearing when Kunzite shut  
the door.  
  
"Where're you going?" a soft voice asked from behind him.  
Endymion stiffened from where he was packing the clothes that  
Jadeite had 'ported up right after they had arrived on the Moon.  
"Back home. Back to Earth."  
"But why, Mamo-chan?!" Princess Serenity asked, her lip  
trembling. "Don't you want to be with me anymore?"  
"You know I do," he said, continuing to pack.  
"Then why are you going?!"  
"This isn't about us, Usako! There's a war on! I have to go back  
. . . to my kingdom, my people. It's my duty. You'll be fine  
without me. Let me go, Usako."  
"Don't you know that I love you?" she choked out. "That I need  
you?"  
He turned back and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair. "I  
need you, too." He tipped up her face. "I love you." Then he  
kissed her and it was as though all of the feelings and emotions  
locked in their hearts spilled out and enveloped the other. They  
parted slowly, tears in both of their eyes.  
"I don't want to leave," he murmured, turning his head to gaze  
beyond her.  
"I don't want you to! It would be too much like my dream . . .  
We're always being separated! Why can't we ever stay together, my  
prince?!"  
"My princess," he said in a low rich voice as he gazed at her  
intently. Her eyes lifted to meet his and blue swam into blue. "It  
*is* you!" Endymion said.  
Serenity gasped and put her hands to her mouth, as she realized  
what had just occurred. She spoke the words from her dream, as she  
remembered the boy's eyes. Mamoru's eyes. "My prince . . . You  
were the shield that protected me."  
"You were the light that guided my path. I've found you, my  
princess, and this time . . . I won't let you go!" He took her hands  
in his. "Usako-"  
But before he could get any farther, Mercury burst into the room.  
"Princess-!" She stopped short as she saw Endymion, then plunged on.  
It was too late to worry about trivial matters like that. "Princess,  
your mother has summoned you, the Senshi . . . and the Terrans to  
appear in the throne room. She is to issue a decree." Mercury  
swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, looking away from  
the couple, blotting out thoughts of Zoisite. "The summoning is . .  
. urgent. Do not delay. The . . . the Seventh Council has  
gathered."  
Serenity tried to speak, but found her throat unaccountably dry.  
"The . . . the Seventh?" she managed to whisper.  
Mercury nodded, still not meeting her eyes. "And Pluto."  
Serenity's eyes widened and she felt suddenly rather faint. A  
sense of foreboding overcame her and she took a shaky step forward.  
"Thy will be done," she intoned, following as Mercury led the way out  
of the room.  
Endymion caught her about the shoulders, stopping her. "Wait, the  
Seventh Council? I don't understand."  
She stroked his cheek, and went past him, walking through the  
door. "You shall. Come now, you were summoned as well."  
Endymion followed.  
  
They ran down the corridors, heedless of anyone else in their  
path. Serenity had gathered up her skirts so she could move faster  
down the hallways, though Endymion had to steady her several times  
before she could fall. Mercury had gone to alert the others to their  
Queen's summons.  
"Who *are* the Seventh?!" Endymion gasped out as they ran.  
"They are the Ruling Council of Planets! Earth is not a member,  
and being the head, the Moon is not permitted to join. Pluto  
declined, and only shows up in times of crisis, or when *something*  
is about to happen. Nothing good can be expected from the Council."  
"Why are they summoning *me*?"  
"As I said, nothing good can be expected from the Seventh. Unless  
they want Earth to join, which I very much doubt, then it must be  
dire indeed."  
"What could be so terrible?"  
Serenity slid to a stop and straightened her skirts. She nodded  
to the doormen who opened the huge wood paneled doors and swung them  
open with a bang, the light from the room spilling out. As the  
trumpets blared out the princess's arrival, she whispered in answer,  
"We are about to find out."  
And that was the last thing Endymion heard before he entered the  
room and the doors shut solidly behind him.  
  
The next thing he heard, well it *seemed* like the next thing  
since the rest of the audience went by in a blur, were Queen  
Serenity's fateful words, "It has come to my attention that you five  
are not who you say you are." The Guardians and the Senshi had  
arrived earlier in the beginnings of the audience that seemed more  
like a trial to Endymion and was still hazy in his mind.  
Serenity paced on a dais, and the Seven Seventh Council members  
and Pluto stood ranged behind her. "You are Prince Endymion, are you  
not?" she asked, turning to look Endymion straight in the eye. I  
remember you now. You were only a child when last we met. You made  
my Sere so happy, even then.  
"Yes, Your Highness," Endymion responded and barely heard  
Serenity's astonished gasp.  
"And these are your Guardians, are they not?"  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
"They are also the Four Who Guard. Am I correct?"  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
"You *do* realize that it was long ago forbidden for the formation  
of the Four to ever occur again, do you not?"  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
"The power they wield is *very* deadly, Earth Prince. They are  
also not permitted off of Earth. Were you aware of this as well?"  
Endymion swallowed. He had been, but he had simply shrugged it  
off as an old story. Now, though, he wished that he'd listened.  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
"I am not without a heart, Endymion," she said, looking at him  
briefly. Your men saved one of my Senshi and possibly my whole  
kingdom from destruction. "Regardless, laws are laws and you have  
violated several of the *most* sacred in the practice of magick, and  
you have deceived us. Neither I, nor any member of the Seventh, can  
permit that. Prince Endymion, I hearby banish you and your Guardians  
from the Moon. You will leave in six hours and will not been seen or  
heard from again on pain of death. Do you understand?"  
Endymion swallowed, then lifted his head high. "Yes, Your  
Highness."  
Princess Serenity stared with unbelieving eyes at the scene  
unfolding in front of her. Prince Endymion? Mamo-chan? Mother,  
why are you doing this? Why can't I be happy with the one I love?  
Why can't we just be together?!  
"Commander Venus, I entrust the duty to you to make sure that they  
are seen safely off of the moon without mishap."  
Minako was about to protest but something in her Queen's eyes, the  
desperation and need for consent, stayed her words. She bowed in  
acceptance. "Yes, my Queen."  
Kunzite stared at her in denial. No, no, this can't be! She  
can't have deceived me! Serenity!  
Minako met his eyes and they both flinched away.  
Endymion and his Guardians turned heel and strode out.  
  
When both Serenitys were alone in the Queen's audience chamber,  
there seemed to be nothing to say. Neither could bring herself to  
speak to the other. They sat in silence for several moments, then  
Princess Serenity turned to her mother, her eyes bright with angry  
tears.  
"Always alone!" she screamed at her mother, no longer caring. "It  
is what you leave us - always alone! It is never enough for you that  
whatever happiness I have is so fleeting that it disappears the  
instant that I have it in my hand, you must destroy that which I have  
found as well! Oh, I know, it is not a princess's duty to be happy,  
the people's needs come before hers and that is all very right and  
true, Mother, but when do mine come before yours? Must I sacrifice  
my happiness so that you can be content? I am not a child any  
longer. The world cries out to me. I can have it, Mother, in my  
hand if I dared. It is so tiny and so perfect, and yet it is flawed.  
Nevertheless, I love it still. I love it for him, Mother. It is his  
world; it is him that I love. Love, love, that is what I feel. You  
felt it once, you knew it once, but it has left you, hasn't it? Is  
that why you cannot understand the love that I feel for him? No. I  
see it in your eyes, you do understand. You understand only too  
well, and that is why you are keeping me from him. All the other  
reasons, they are nothing but pretenses! You are keeping us from  
each other so that I will never have to suffer as you have, but it is  
too late. I suffer when I am not near him. I ache to feel his  
touch. I cannot bear to be parted from him. My only wish is to be  
with him. And so Mother, you see, it is too late. All your plans .  
. . all for nothing. It is too late," she whispered. "It is too  
late." She turned and fled the room.  
Behind her, Queen Serenity dropped her head to her arms and wept.  
  
Minako and Kunzite stood facing one another.  
"You are Sailor Venus, are you not?" he asked, unconsciously using  
one of the Queen's own phrases.  
"I am," she replied. "I am Minako, Leader of the Sailor Senshi.  
And you?"  
"I am Kunzite, Commander of the Earth Guardians."  
"Well," she began hesitantly, "a fine mess we've made of things."  
"How could you do this?" he asked fiercely. "How could you lie to  
me?! I trusted you, damn you, I let myself love you!"  
"*I* did this to *you*?!" she asked, her eyes tearing. "We did  
this to each other!"  
"I can't trust you! You're a liar! Everything we had - It's all  
a lie! There never was any *us*! There was nothing but lies!!! How  
could I have made myself believe that I loved you? You're nothing,  
nothing at all! You're a bright figment of my imagination, no more!"  
"No," Minako whispered, her heart aching. "You can't mean that!"  
"I do! Love? We NEVER loved each other! I can't stand the sight  
of you!!!"  
Minako burst into tears and fled from him. Damn you, Kunzite,  
damn you all to pieces! I loved you! I still love you.  
Kunzite watched her go and suddenly the magnitude of what he had  
done hit him. Oh God, oh God. Minako, what have I done?  
  
For the others, it was nothing but tears and long good-byes. Ami  
and Zoisite, Rei and Jadeite, Makoto and Nephrite, each of them  
promised that they'd be together again and that they would always  
love each other . . . forever.  
  
Kunzite stood a dozen feet away from the edge of an overlook. It  
had taken him over an hour to track her down. Now, he simply stared  
at her back, her long golden hair softly blowing out behind her on  
the breeze. She did not move at all, but instead stared out at the  
distant horizon.  
Mina, he thought, the name feeling right somehow.  
He saw her shoulders start to shake and couldn't stop himself from  
moving forward, feeling helpless. He came right up to her and saw  
that she had her face buried in her hands and was sobbing brokenly.  
"Oh Artemis!" she cried, turning to him and burying her face in his  
chest.  
For an instant, he felt like correcting her, but seeing how much  
she needed to be supported, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
Instead, he awkwardly put an arm around her and held her as  
comfortingly as he could, rocking her gently as his mother had with  
him so long ago. That too felt right.  
She cried for a long time against him, until his shirt was wet  
with tears, but he didn't care. The heart within him was breaking.  
Oh Minako, how could I do this to you? How could I have hurt you  
like this?  
Eventually her sobbing slowed and she whispered, her eyes shut in  
pain, "Why, Artemis? Why does it hurt so much?"  
"Mina," he said softly, anguish in his voice.  
Instantly, she knew that the man holding her was *not* Artemis.  
The way he said her name, it wasn't right. Only one person said her  
name like that. Please Selene, no, not him, she thought  
desperately. Not him. She looked up, her eyes widening in  
despair. "You," she said quietly, pain filling her voice.  
"Mina-" He wanted to explain, apologize, anything. He had hurt  
her and he was sorry, but what could he say to her to make the hurt  
go away? What could he do that would make everything better? He had  
torn her heart out and discarded it in an instant. Could a lifetime  
make up for that type of pain?  
"You held me," she whispered. "You hurt me and then you hold me.  
Why do you do such things?"  
"I wanted . . . I wanted to hold you again, to comfort you." I  
wanted you to stay in my arms and never leave.  
"How dare you," she whispered, her voice low. "How dare you!" Her  
voice rose to a high-pitched shriek and she slapped him hard across  
the face. Sobbing, she ran away. "How could you?!"  
Kunzite stood, his hand to his face, stung. "Mina."  
Without realizing it, he started to chase her, yelling, "MINA!"  
He finally caught up to her and stood in her way so that she couldn't  
get by him.  
He held her fists still as she tried to hit him. She yanked away  
and started walking off.  
"Minako, wait!"  
"Why? So you can break my heart all over again? I thought that  
you felt something for me, but I guess it was all an act. Funny, it  
was a pretty good act. I bought it."  
"Mina, I do feel something for you."  
She laughed bitterly. "I don't need your pity."  
"Mina, I was wrong."  
"About what?"  
"The fact that you didn't tell me the truth doesn't matter. I  
didn't tell you the truth either. And . . . I care about you!"  
"No! You don't know me! You cared about *her*! You cared about  
the person I was *pretending* to be! You don't care about me at  
all."  
"You're wrong. I do . . . care about you. You can't change who  
you are, Minako. I didn't see Serenity when I looked at you. I saw  
*you*. I saw you, Minako, as you really are, and *that* is who I  
cared about, not any seeming that you put on."  
"That's very nice and all, but why should I care? I don't love  
you."  
Kunzite flinched at the cold words. "All right, I understand now.  
I hurt you so now you hurt me. Is that how it goes? Well, Minako,  
you're hurting yourself a whole lot more!"  
"What the HELL do you know about anything?! You broke my trust!  
This is the second time! How can I ever trust anyone again? I can't  
let myself feel anything. Love is a lie."  
"No, love is the truth and we were both too scared to see it. You  
can't shut yourself out, Mina. Life doesn't work that way. The  
world doesn't work that way. How can you be happy if you're never  
sad? Love isn't something that you can just try and make go away.  
If you stop loving, then you stop living."  
"And how do you know?" Mina asked, her voice low and hoarse. "How  
do you know?"  
"Because I stopped loving and I was dead for three years before I  
met you, and then . . . I started to live again."  
Minako was silent.  
Kunzite turned to leave. "Well, I've had my say. Good-bye,  
Minako." He began walking away.  
"Kunzite . . . wait!" the voice rang out, the sweetest to ever  
reach his ears.  
He halted. "Yes?" Please, he prayed.  
"You were wrong . . . and I was wrong. Maybe . . . we can start  
over. I don't want our last hours together to be like this. I want  
to make this work. I'm willing if you are."  
"Yes, Minako."  
She bounded over to him, dashing the tears from her eyes, and  
looked up at him with a bright earnest smile. Her eyes were anxious  
and searching as she said. "Hello, I'm Minako, Princess of Venus and  
Commander of the Royal Guard/Sailor Senshi of the Princess Serenity.  
I'm also Sailor Venus."  
Kunzite smiled down at her. "I'm Kunzite, Prince of the Realm of  
Power on Earth and Commander of the Guardians of Prince Endymion. I  
am his First General."  
They smiled at each other for a moment, then Kunzite said, "I'm  
very pleased to meet you, Minako."  
"Likewise, but please . . . call me Mina-chan."  
She put her hand in his and together they walked off.  
  
Princess Serenity stood in the doorway to the ballroom gazing at  
Endymion's back. Idly, she wondered why she was spending so much  
time standing in doorways lately. He was standing, gazing out the  
windows standing the circular pattern with its star in the center on  
the floor.  
"Why did you not tell me . . . Endymion?"  
"And you, Serenity?" he asked, knowing her for who she truly was.  
"It seems we have the same reasons for everything, love, does it  
not?"  
"It seems that we do." He drew close to her and took her hands in  
his, eliciting a tentative kiss from her. "I am still who I was,  
Serenity. Are you?"  
"I am."  
"Then why do you fear me?"  
"I do not."  
"You fear my touch."  
"I crave your touch."  
"And yet you pull away," he said as she drew away from him,  
walking across the room to stare out the huge glass windows.  
"I ache for your touch, for your love, but I do not know if it  
will be the same. How can we both deceive each other, and still  
promise with each breath that we love each other more than anything?  
What is truth and what is fiction? We were both living a lie. Are  
we still?"  
"Would you have preferred it if you were the only one deceiving?"  
he asked quietly, making no move to get near her.  
She began to pace in a wide circle around him and answered  
truthfully, "Yes."  
"How is it any different from the both of us being deceivers,  
Serenity?"  
"I do not know, but it is. I would be able to trust you then."  
"But princess, if you had been the only one to utter falsehoods,  
then how could I have trusted *you*?"  
She sighed. "Stop, stop, you make my head spin."  
"Oh, I can do better than that without words."  
She stopped and glanced at him, a smile tugging at the corner of  
her mouth. "You are a rogue."  
He flourished and bowed down to her from the center of the  
invisible circle her pacing had drawn about him. "Was there ever any  
doubt?"  
Serenity swept the smile from her face, and put on a studied  
serious expression, though her eyes still twinkled with barely  
suppressed merriment. "Quiet, no comments from the questionee."  
"If my princess commands it," he said, mock-seriously.  
She whirled to face him, the light expression suddenly wiped from  
her now dark blue eyes. "I do," she said in a low voice.  
Endymion fell silent and Serenity resumed pacing. "I am your  
princess, and you are my prince. You have been for my entire life.  
As long as I can remember, the dream has always existed for me.  
*You* have always existed for me."  
"I still do. I exist for you, as you have always existed for me."  
"What are we, Endymion?" she asked, a tremor in her voice. "What  
is it that makes us this way? It is as if there was never anything  
for me before there was you. You are my reason for being."  
"As you are the reason for mine."  
"So what does that make us? What are we?"  
"The Achians say that everyone is born with a soul that is split  
in two at birth. When those two people, carrying that one soul,  
meet, then that is love at first sight. You carry one half of my  
soul, my princess."  
"And you carry half of mine. That still does not explain what we  
are."  
"You are my princess, that is all I need to know."  
"And here I thought that I was your guardian angel," she said  
lightly.  
"And I am yours. That's the way it was, isn't it?" Endymion asked  
slowly, slightly unsure of what he was saying. "That was the deal."  
"Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"Double deal."  
"Triple deal."  
"Quadruplet deal."  
"Quintuplet deal," they said together, softly.  
And then, as she lifted her eyes to meet his once again, a white  
hot light exploded in both of their minds, and the flood gates  
opened . . .  
  
*Flash*  
  
The two children collided, the six-year old prince of Earth, and  
the three-year old princess of the Moon.  
  
"OW!" Endymion yelled, rubbing his sore head.  
"Ouch," Serenity said, painfully.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!!!" they both shouted.  
A bird squawked in fright and flew off.  
The two children glared at each other.  
Then they burst into laughter. When their laughing had slowed,  
they both apologized and smiled at each other.  
  
Princess Serenity stared curiously at the older boy. "What's your  
name?"  
"I'm Endy," he said smiling. "Who're you?"  
"I'm Sere." She giggled. "Do you live here?"  
"Uh-huh. In the big palace."  
"Oh. I live in a palace too, 'cept it's up there." She pointed  
towards the sky.  
"Up where?" Endy asked, confused.  
"On the moon, silly. Where else?"  
"You live way up there? Wow. Are you an angel?"  
She giggled again. "No, but I wish I had wings so I could fly."  
She spun around and fell down, laughing.  
Endy laughed too. "Well, I'll tell you what, Sere."  
"What?"  
"You can be my guardian angel, 'kay?"  
"'Kay. An' you can be mine, right?"  
"Sure."  
"It's a deal." Sere got to her feet and stuck out her hand.  
Endy took it and shook it. "Deal."  
"Double deal," Sere said.  
"Triple deal," Endy countered, not to be outdone.  
"Uh, uh, quadruple deal."  
"Well, er, qu-qu-quin-"  
"Quintuplet deal!" they shouted together and laughed.  
Then Sere turned serious all of a sudden. "We're friends, right  
Endy?"  
"'Course we are. We promised to protect each other."  
"Good."  
  
*Flash*  
  
"My memories," the princess murmured wonderingly, putting a hand  
to her head. "How could Mother take them away?"  
"My memories," the prince said in disbelief. "How could I have  
forgotten?"  
They looked at one another, and suddenly none of that mattered.  
"Sere?" he asked.  
"Endy?"  
They stared as though they had never seen each other before.  
"We promised," Endymion said quietly, "to always protect each  
other."  
Serenity ran into his arms and he held her tightly. "We did! We  
did. I know we did."  
"Sere," he said gently, "there's a war on and I have to go. I  
have to fight."  
"I know you do, Endy, but I don't want you to go! I couldn't bear  
the thought of ever losing you." Tears streamed from her eyes.  
"Never," he murmured into her hair. "We'll never be apart for  
good, Sere. I'll be back, and we'll be together again."  
"Promise," she cried.  
"I do. I promise."  
"Then it's a deal."  
"Deal."  
"Double deal."  
"Triple deal."  
"Quadruple deal."  
"Quintuplet deal!" they shouted together, then parted, laughing a  
little and in the case of Serenity, crying a lot.  
Endymion looked at her with eyes too full of emotion for him to  
hide any of it. "Sere, wait for me."  
"From now till forever, I swear it! For forever and a day!"  
A smile quirked at the corners of his lips for an instant, but it  
faded quickly. "Even if-when," he corrected himself, "I make it  
through this war, it is still forbidden for us to be together. A  
Lunar and a Terran can't be together."  
"Don't be an idiot! Of course we'll be together. I don't care  
what Mother or anyone else says, I'm going to be with you. I love  
you, Endy, and I always will."  
"I love you too, Sere."  
"Ahem," she said loudly.  
"What?" he asked, surprised.  
"When it's just the two of us, like now, won't you call me Usako?  
*That* was always your name for me, and because of that, it's  
special."  
This time he smiled a real smile. "Only if you'll call me  
Mamo-chan."  
"Deal."  
"Deal-Wait a minute, we don't want to start this again!"  
Serenity laughed.  
"I'll miss you, Usako."  
"I'll miss you too, Mamo-chan, but we'll see each other again,  
soon."  
  



	6. Past Loves Part 5b - Destined Love

*Three months later*  
*Earth Kingdom's western border*  
  
Endymion fell back with a look of surprise on his face, which  
quickly changed to one of agonizing pain. Damn! I should've seen  
that one coming. A sword protruded from his middle, buried up to the  
hilt in his flesh. "Arghhh," was the only noise he could make.  
The soldier, staring at him, smiled in apparent satisfaction that  
he was dead or dying and moved forward to retrieve his sword from the  
fallen.  
Wrong move! Endymion thought grimly, as he blasted him with the  
bit of magic he was able to summon up. He watched as the man fell,  
then Endymion relaxed and waited to die. I wish I'd been able to  
see you again, Usako. I'm sorry I have to break our promise.  
  
Princess Serenity jerked as though something had hit her in her  
midsection. She staggered to her feet and fled from the room where  
she had been attending a lesson. Luna stared after her, worried.  
Serenity ran outside of the palace, to the gardens and commanded,  
"PRINCESS TELEPORT!" In a swirl of petals and leaves, she was gone.  
  
Endymion stared up through the haze of battle that raged around  
him. I wish I could get up to help them fight, he thought, staring  
at where those under his command were valiantly fighting off two or  
three enemy soldiers at a time. He struggled uselessly to pull free  
the sword and get to his feet, but his weak tugging made no impact on  
the blade.  
He closed his eyes to block out the sight of one of his men  
falling to his death. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the  
sweetest face imaginable. "Usako," he whispered.  
"Mamo-chan!" she cried, her face full of distress. She was clad  
in a concealing gray cloak and had he not seen her face and her blue,  
blue eyes, he would not have known her.  
He struggled to speak. "Why are you here?"  
"I-I felt your pain," she said kneeling next to him, though the  
battle kept raging about them.  
"How did you get through the fighting?"  
"I just teleported to where I felt your presence."  
"Usako, get out of here! It's dangerous! This is war!"  
"I don't care! I have to make sure you're safe." She stared at  
the sword sticking out from his torso. "Who did this to you?"  
"It's . . . it's all right, he's dead."  
"What should I do?" she asked.  
"Pull the sword out," Endymion told her. ". . . can't have it in  
there."  
The moon princess looked at the sword and awkwardly put her hands  
around the grip. Then a determined expression came over her face and  
she pulled it out in one swift move. Endymion let out a pain-filled  
grunt, biting his lip to keep from screaming.  
Serenity tossed the sword away, then doubled over in pain. "Ah,  
it hurts."  
"Are you all right?" Endymion asked worriedly, blood pooling  
around him and soaking the ground.  
She took one look at him and said, "I'm all right." Staring at  
his bloody wound, she forced herself not to turn away. "You need a  
healer. I have to get you out of here!"  
"No, I'm okay now. You can just leave me here. Someone will find  
me."  
She shot him an incredulous look. "Someone will find you? Like  
who? The enemy? I'm not letting them get anywhere near you so they  
can finish the job they started!" She gingerly took the remains of  
his already blood-soaked cape and wrapped it tightly around his body.  
"Well, maybe that'll hold the bleeding for a while. Now to get you  
home!"  
"I . . . can't leave my troops."  
She stared at the scenes of fighting around them, then at him  
where he lay. She gently wrapped her arms around him as he tried to  
sit up and held his head in her lap. "You can't do anything in this  
state," she said gently. Then more fiercely, "Don't be an idiot!"  
"Why haven't the soldiers attacked us yet?" he asked, noticing for  
the first time that they were being ignored.  
She looked at him smugly. "I've got a shield up around us if you  
hadn't noticed. A little trick Mercury taught me. Anyway, it looks  
like reinforcements for your side are coming, so the enemy's got  
their hands full. Don't worry so much."  
"Jadeite," he managed to breathe. Only Jadeite and his army were  
near enough to have arrived in time to assist them. "Tell Mars she  
should appreciate him."  
"She already does, but not half as much as I appreciate you. I  
would do anything for you." Her eyes began to fill with tears.  
"I would die for you," Endymion whispered weakly, looking up into  
her concerned blue eyes. He felt his hold on life slipping.  
She cradled his head in her lap. "Don't die for me, you idiot.  
Live! If you love me, then live for me. You promised we'd be  
together!"  
"Usa-"  
Before he could finish, she bent and kissed him full on the mouth.  
When she pulled away, he looked up at her and smiled. "I will live,  
Usako," he said. "I promise you that."  
And she believed him.  
"PRINCESS TELEPORT!" she cried, and they vanished from the scenes  
of battle.  
Jadeite, who had just arrived with his army, saw them go. Then  
with a newfound determination, he turned his attention to the battle  
and gave the signal. "CHAAAAAARRRGGGE!!!"  
  
*On the Moon*  
  
Princess Serenity burst into Ami's room. "Ami, you have to help  
me!"  
"What's the matter, Sere?"  
"It's Endymion, he's been hurt!"  
"Princess, you know the consequences for bringing him here!"  
"I know . . . but I don't care! Ami, he's going to die if we  
don't do something!!!"  
"Take me to him," Ami ordered.  
"I left him in my room . . ." Serenity began as they both ran off.  
Ami gasped as she saw the state that Endymion was in. "You did  
right to bring him, Sere. I could *never* refuse anyone in *that*  
condition."  
"Will he be all right?" she asked, the worry showing on her face.  
Ami rolled up her sleeves and winced in sympathy as she pulled  
open his shirt and saw the wound. "He needs medical attention,  
that's for sure." She turned to her princess. "Sere, I can't do it  
alone. I need help."  
"I'm willing," Serenity began, moving towards Ami.  
The next words she heard stopped her dead in her tracks. "No.  
Not you."  
"But, Ami, I would do anything to help him! *Anything*! You know  
that!"  
"I know, but Sere, you don't have any training in the Healing  
Arts. What we need is a healer. A Master Healer."  
"But Ami, you *ARE* the only Master!"  
"No, there's one more."  
"Who-"  
"I'll help," a voice spoke up from the shadows.  
Sere and Ami turned to look. The princess gasped as the light  
fell on the face of the speaker.  
"Minako," she whispered.  
Minako stared steadily back at her, her eyes calm and collected,  
her face betraying not a single emotion. I'll do this for you,  
Sere. And for myself.  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
*On Earth*  
  
"Where's the prince?!" Nephrite yelled over the melee of battle,  
clashing his swords against an enemy captain. With a powerful slice,  
he finished him off and waded further into the battle. Nephrite and  
his army had arrived just in time to help Jadeite's faltering troops.  
"Endymion's-" Jadeite ducked as his opponent swiped at his head  
with a mace.  
"Princess-" Jadeite ducked and rolled to one side, coming up  
behind his opponent. He ran forward to thrust his sword into the  
soldier, but the soldier turned at the last instant and twisted out  
of the way.  
"Got hurt-" Jadeite twisted back at the same instant, narrowly  
missing a slice at his ribs, and swung his sword at his opponent.  
The soldier brought his sword up to bear.  
"Who, the princess?" Nephrite asked, confused, as he directed a  
blast of energy at an enemy squadron that was getting too close.  
They flew backwards with a cry of pain.  
Jadeite pulled back his sword and avoiding a desperate lunge at  
him, neatly thrust his sword into the man and dispatched him. "No,  
you fool!" Jadeite yelled, pulling his sword free. "Endymion got  
hurt, the princess got to him, and took him out of here! I don't  
know where they went, but he was hurt pretty bad and if she hadn't  
come, I don't think he'd have survived." He still might not.  
"I heard that!" Nephrite yelled back at him, once more in the  
thick of battle. "I want happy thoughts! No more of this  
pessimistic junk!"  
"Yeah, well, you didn't see 'im," Jadeite mumbled under his  
breath, getting ready to fight with another soldier.  
I heard that too, Jade. Keep it up and I'll have to beat *you*  
up after this battle!  
If we're still alive!  
JADE!!!  
All right, all right, happy thoughts. Sheesh.  
  
*On the Moon*  
  
Ami gazed at Minako for a moment. Are you sure?  
Dammit, Ami, he's *dying*! If we can't save him, Sere'll . . .  
Well, I don't want to think about what Sere'll do. They have the  
right to be happy! I *owe* this to her. I *owe* this to him. I owe  
this to myself.  
Ami turned to look back at her patient. "All right, wash up and  
we'll get to work."  
"Right."  
Serenity looked at Minako gratefully, her blue eyes shimmering  
with tears. "Thank you, Mina-chan."  
Minako started at the name, then flashed Serenity a rueful smile.  
"I haven't failed you yet, Sere, and I'm not about to start now!"  
  
As she turned away from her princess, the memories came back . . .  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Minako," the voice said laughingly, as eleven-year old Minako  
looked up at him with brightly loving eyes. "You're so silly." He  
bopped her on the nose, making her giggle.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Minako," the voice said, deeper and more serious now. "I care  
about you. I'm happy when we're together."  
Thirteen-year old Minako looked up at him, understanding in her  
eyes shining with love. He took her in his arms and she sighed,  
happy.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Minako!" two voices called, a man and a woman's.  
"Onee-chan! Onii-chan!" Minako cried out happily, running through  
the field toward the two of them, waving something wildly in the air.  
"I got it! I got it!" She came to a breathless stop in front of  
them. "I got it!"  
"Congratulations!" they chorused, laughing.  
The woman took the scroll from her and unrolled it reading, "This  
scroll hereby documents the ascension of Princess Minako of Venus,  
age fourteen, to the position of Healer, Master class!" She  
neglected to read the part about keeping Minako as far away from sick  
people as possible and only letting her attempt to heal the *dying*  
as a last resort.  
Minako smiled.  
The woman handed the scroll back to her, her eyes bright and  
happy. "You worked really hard for that! I'm so proud of you,  
imouto."  
"Thanks!" Minako said, but her attention was not on the woman.  
She turned to the man whom she called her brother but was no more  
related to her than the woman. "Are you proud of me, 'Nii-chan?" she  
asked softly, her eyes shining with expectation.  
"Very proud," he replied, bending down to kiss her.  
Happy, Minako returned the kiss, but out of the corner of her eye,  
she saw something like pain flash through her Onee-chan's eyes . . .  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Minako, the Royal family is too powerful! Someone has to do  
something!" the man said heatedly.  
"But they're good rulers! They're fair and just!"  
"But for how long?"  
"Forever!"  
"You're such a child, Minako."  
"I'm fifteen!"  
"The world is a whole lot less perfect than you think! Someone  
will have to stop the Queen before she turns into a tyrant!"  
Minako stared at the man, her eyes wide with horror. "'Nii-chan .  
. ."  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Are you all right?" the woman's voice asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine," the man replied.  
"How did she take it?"  
"Oh, she's just a child! I don't think she understands at all."  
"Well, *I* understand."  
"I know you do, and that's why I love you . . ."  
Minako slumped to the ground outside of the closed door, opening  
her fist from the position in which it had been poised to knock.  
'Nii-chan. Onee-chan. Tears gathered behind her eyelids,  
spilling to the ground in a muffled sob. Why? She scrambled to  
her feet, running off down the hall, unable to stop the tears.  
WHY?!  
  
*Flash*  
  
*EMERGENCY*!  
Sailor Venus ran down the hallways of the Moon Palace, until she  
reached the courtyard, and was stopped short by the sight of a huge  
slavering monster lurching towards her. "STOP! Who do you think you  
are?!"  
A voice boomed out throughout the Palace grounds. "WE ARE THE  
DARK KINGDOM AND WE HAVE COME TO CONQUER YOUR UNIVERSSSSE!"  
"Well, you won't succeed!"  
She turned to the youma. "LOVE!!!!" she shouted, sending out a  
golden beam and killing it.  
She ran forward looking around for another of the beasts. She saw  
*him* and stopped short. "'Nii-chan."  
He looked up at her, "Mina-" he started to say, a look of  
apprehension in his eyes. Then, before he or she could do anything,  
a huge blurred shape dove for him. In a heartbeat it had dug its  
fearsome jaws into him and ripped out his heart. He fell without a  
sound as Venus looked on in horror.  
"No!" she cried, what seemed like a lifetime later.  
The youma looked up, its blood-red eyes glowing against its  
shadowy hide, its jaws dripping with his blood.  
"NO!!!!" she screamed again, rage and helplessness building in  
her. "LOVE!!!!!!!!"  
The brilliant beam of light sliced through it, killing it  
instantly, but Minako didn't care as she stared at her 'Nii-chan's  
unmoving form.  
She barely heard as off in the distance her Queen shouted, "YOU  
SHALL NOT SUCCEED, METALLIA!!! BY THE POWER OF THE SILVER CRYSTAL, I  
BANISH YOU FROM THIS REALM!!!"  
"I SSSSHALL RETUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNN!!!" the menacing voice  
screamed as the huge shadow looming over the kingdom disappeared.  
Mina cried.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Onee, he's dead," Minako said, dully as she stood in the entrance  
to the woman's room.  
"No," the woman said, unbelieving, with a little laugh. "Whatever  
do you mean, Minako?"  
"He's dead."  
"No, no you must be mistaken. He . . . can't be."  
Minako screamed in anger, her voice hoarse with pain, "HE'S  
DEAD!!!!"  
She turned away. "And I couldn't save him," she whispered.  
"NO!" the woman screamed defiantly, her voice breaking.  
From the edge of her field of view, Minako saw the flash of metal.  
What is she- "Onee, NO!!!" she screamed whirling around.  
The woman simply smiled at her as she raised the dagger above her.  
"I can't live without him." She plunged the steel into her chest,   
and with a little gasp, she died.  
Minako stared, her eyes wide filled with despair as she fell to  
the ground, the strength leaving her body. "I couldn't save you  
either, Onee. What kind of a Healer am I?"  
Her eyes took on a self-loathing look as she averted her gaze from  
the bloody scene. "WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN?!!! I can't heal! My life  
is worth nothing! I forgo the Healing Arts! I brand myself  
forbidden to heal!" She pulled out her ceremonial dagger and stared  
at the razor sharp blade as she slit her wrist and emotionlessly  
watched her blood pool about her. "I swear, on my life's blood, that  
if ever the evil returns, that my life's blood will bleed until I  
die, or until someone who cares enough stops it." She placed a hand  
over the wound, willing it shut with a burst of Power. But until  
then, I will live for my princess. Always. *She* is my life.  
She stood, and walked away. But she would always carry the scar of  
what had occurred.  
  
*Flash*  
  
. . . Minako finished washing her hands and turned back to the  
others, looking at Endymion. She drew in a deep breath. "All right,  
let's start."  
  
The hours dragged on as Serenity watched fearfully. Minako and  
Ami had first begun by trying to heal some of the wound, then they  
had begun the actual stitching needed. Endymion had woken up but had  
mercifully passed out an instant later. The two women had resumed  
their operating, Ami stitching and Minako using more and more power  
in an attempt to heal Endymion since Ami had acidly informed Minako  
that her stitching was like a five year-old's.  
Makoto had wandered in on them, taken one look at the scene before  
her, and had immediately volunteered to guard the door. Serenity had  
let her, seeing as there was nothing she could do.  
It hadn't taken Rei long to notice that everyone else seemed to be  
missing and she had eventually found her way to Serenity's room.  
After the others had explained the situation, she had readily agreed  
that no one should be told and had gone on with her duties, trying to  
keep others from wondering where all of the Senshi and the Princess  
had gone too.  
Still, all of them had forgotten one important fact. Guardian  
cats are not so easily persuaded to let a topic drop.  
  
Luna and Artemis crouched in the hallway.  
"Artemis," Luna hissed.  
"What?"  
"What're we doing here?"  
"We have to see what they're up to! It's something fishy, that's  
for sure."  
"Why don't we just ask them?"  
"Duh, Luna, they're *hiding* something. It's not like we can just  
saunter up to them and say, "Excuse me, Sailor Senshi, Luna and I  
would like to know what you're hiding in Serenity's room."  
"Well, I, for one am getting tired of hiding in this hallway! I'm  
going to go *see* what they're hiding." With a flash of light she  
morphed into her human state.  
"No, Luna!" Artemis cried, but it was too late.  
"Jupiter," Luna addressed the Senshi at the door, "stand aside."  
Makoto shifted uncomfortably, "Uh . . . well, I can't."  
"Don't make me order you as your superior, Jupiter!"  
That could get messy. "But Luna, my orders come from Serenity  
herself."  
"Queen or Princess?"  
"Princess."  
"Jupiter, you know perfectly well that I outrank the Princess  
until she is seventeen and is legally recognized as heir to the  
throne."  
"Yes, Luna."  
"Then stand aside."  
Sailor Jupiter could do nothing but obey. She let Luna in.  
The others ignored her entrance at first, save for Ami who said,  
"Oh, Rei, is that you?"  
"No, it is not."  
They all turned in apprehension. "Luna!"  
She had a slightly irritated look on her face. "Yes, now what  
*are* you hiding?"  
She strode forward and caught sight of Endymion swathed in  
bandages and the blood-smeared hands of Ami and Minako. Goddess!  
She found that she had trouble speaking, "What-What happened?"  
"Endymion was wounded," Serenity said, stepping forward, her chin  
raised high in half defiance, half reluctant acknowledgment. "I  
felt his pain. I brought him here."  
"Serenity, that's not allowed!"  
"I know. I could not let him die, Luna! The only people who  
could've helped him were here. I could *not* let him die. I would  
rather meet death in his place."  
Luna sighed. "Sere . . . Serenity, I cannot fault your reasons  
but there is more at stake here."  
"Nothing is more important than life, Luna. Not rules, not laws,  
not even what the Seventh proclaims. Nothing is more precious than  
life."  
"Princess," Luna began, then fell silent.  
From behind her she heard the padding of soft feet. Artemis . . .  
and another.  
"Queen Serenity," Luna said, not turning.  
"Luna," the queen said in acknowledgment. "Sere," she said,  
turning to look at her daughter. The Senshi had frozen in place.  
"Mother."  
"You're right, Sere," the Queen said. "Life is the most important  
thing. I cannot go against the Seventh, but neither can I allow the  
needless suffering and death of others. I forbid this love you feel  
for the prince, Sere, but I will not stand in his way of a recovery."  
You cannot love him, Sere, I forbid it. I am truly sorry.  
You let him live, Mother. For now, that is enough.  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter one last lingering instant  
more, turned and began to walk out, then stopped as the Princess's  
voice reached her ears.  
"Mother."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what, Sere? I have seen nothing here today." She strode out  
and it was only then that Princess Serenity realized that her mother  
had not once looked at the bed where Endymion lay.  
  
*On Earth*  
  
Kunzite rushed into battle with his forces, turning the tide at  
last. Nephrite and Jadeite breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank goodness *that's* over." Jadeite wiped his sweaty brow.  
"Yeah-" Nephrite started to say, then stopped.  
"What?" Jadeite asked.  
Nephrite simply pointed at where Kunzite was riding to them with a  
none-too-pleased expression on his face. "Where's Endymion?"  
"With Serenity," Jadeite replied bluntly.  
"He was injured," Nephrite added.  
"Well, no time to worry about that now. Zoisite's army needs some  
reinforcements. He's being overrun on the northern border."  
"Ah, c'mon. We just fought for three days straight!" Jadeite  
complained. "My troops are weary. They're on their last legs. The  
Cathals will slaughter us!"  
"The Dark Kingdom," Kunzite corrected. "Still, Nephrite's troops  
are fairly fresh and Endymion's seem all right. If we can find  
someone to command them, then . . ."  
"I will command them," a voice rang out and the Guardians turned  
to see their prince striding over the battlefield towards them.  
"Endymion!" the three Guardians cried.  
"You're back!" Jadeite exclaimed.  
Endymion allowed himself a tiny smile. "Thanks to a certain  
princess who has captured my heart and two Senshi that I owe my life  
to. They all send their best, by the way," Endymion informed the  
weary men.  
"Are you in one piece, Endy?" Nephrite queried.  
"More or less."  
"Can you fight?" Kunzite asked, his eyes on his prince.  
Endymion winced, then turned to Kunzite, his eyes blazing and said  
in a dangerous and determined tone of voice, "I can always fight."  
"All RIGHT!" the Generals, for they all were generals now, shouted  
as they clashed their swords together.  
"We will be victorious," Jadeite proclaimed.  
"Of course we will be," Endymion responded absently, his eyes on  
the blue sky, where surprisingly he could see the moon. "Is there  
any other way to be? Besides, I promised Usako that I'd make it out  
of this thing alive, and I intend to keep my word." He turned back  
to his men. "Now, all of you, mount up! Zoisite needs our help!"  
He turned to Jadeite, "You and Nephrite will remain behind in case  
the Dark Kingdom decides to renew the attack. Send a messenger, or  
use your stones if you need help. Now, men, we have a war to win."  
  
*On the Moon*  
  
Serenity meandered slowly down the corridors of the moon palace.  
Endymion had left nearly a week ago and she remembered only his eyes  
as he had said, "Usako, I must go," and had kissed her. "I love  
you."  
"I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered into the silence, an echo  
of what she had said a week ago. "With all my heart."  
She saw Queen Setsuna standing at a balcony overlooking the  
Garden a little ways off and she walked over. One did not usually  
see Setsuna at any time, especially standing on a balcony enjoying  
the scent of roses in the evening.  
"Queen Setsuna," Princess Serenity said, uncertainly.  
Setsuna did not turn around. "Hai, Princess."  
"What do you see?" she asked curiously, staring at Setsuna's still  
form.  
"See? I see nothing but stars and space and stillness."  
"Not even the Earth?" she asked lightly.  
"The Earth? I do not need to see that. It is inside of me. No  
Princess, truly, I see nothing that you do not."  
That is not what I meant, Serenity thought to herself, but  
before she could voice her thought, Setsuna replied.  
"Yes, I know that is not what you meant, Princess. I can tell you  
many things, but never that . . . never that. You should not know  
your own future. There is danger in knowing too much."  
Serenity made a face. "Tell Ami-chan that."  
"That would be a useless endeavor. She would not listen."  
"If you cannot tell me . . . then, what is it like? To see? To  
know? To understand everything?"  
Setsuna snorted. "Everything? I cannot even begin to know, let  
alone comprehend everything. Even immortal, I am still a mortal."  
"You have contradicted yourself."  
"No. It is truth, even as it is with you, with the others, with .  
. . Endymion."  
"So you do know," Serenity said softly.  
"I know. It has occurred. I know it."  
"Was I right?"  
"Right? What are right and wrong, Princess? Is anything ever  
completely right or wrong?"  
"Yes."  
"You have a simple mind."  
"I'm sure I do. Some things, though, some things are right.  
Endymion and I . . . are right."  
"Perhaps."  
"Do you love him?" Serenity asked suddenly.  
Setsuna started. She had *not* foreseen this. "Princess, it is  
best not to ask those kinds of questions."  
But Serenity went blindly on. "Do you, Setsuna?"  
Silence. Then, "Hai."  
"I know you do."  
"I do not love him as you do, Princess. No one can love him as  
you do. Do not worry, little Princess, I will not take him from you.  
I cannot."  
"Why? Why can't you? You did not swear your allegiance to  
anyone."  
"No, I did not."  
"You do not serve my mother."  
"In that, Princess, you are wrong. I do serve her, as her friend.  
I promised her that long ago. It is a promise that I have not  
broken."  
"And yet, in truth, when did you serve anyone but yourself?"  
"I have never served myself. Time is my master, Destiny is my  
mistress. Against them I can do nothing. I can not protect your  
mother against them. I can not protect your kingdom."  
"And yet, I remember that on the day that I awakened, you promised  
to protect *me*."  
Again Setsuna was startled, but this time, she did not allow her  
surprise to show. "How can you remember such things, Princess? You  
were but newly born and awakened."  
"I remember because I must. What other reason is there?"  
"Yes, I did promise, and that promise too, shall I keep."  
"That is good. Is that why you will not allow yourself to love  
Endymion?"  
Setsuna smiled. "You are good, Princess, very good. No matter  
where the conversation goes, you can bring it back to what you wish  
to discuss. That is a rare talent."  
"I have learned from the best teacher. My mother is very skilled,  
is she not? I have heard that she learned from you."  
Setsuna's smile faded. "Everyone learns something from me  
eventually. Even you, my princess."  
"I would learn of what you feel for Endymion."  
"Yet again princess, you are good. I shall answer your questions  
for I tire of this game. I do love Endymion, my princess, and I  
allow myself to love him. But as I said, I do not love him as you  
do, not in the same manner, nor in the same way."  
"In what way do you love him, Pluto?"  
"In the only way that I can. Ah, Princess Serenity, you are so  
like, and yet so unlike your mother. You are both of you, very  
giving with your love, and yet, you are both as possessive as you are  
giving. How can any two be give so much, and take so much at the  
same time? She gives less and takes less than you, though, my  
princess."  
"Am I selfish, Pluto?" the Princess cried. "Was my gift to him  
nothing more than a gift to myself?"  
"Who did you do it for? Him or you?"  
"In honesty, I do not know, but I think . . . it was for me.  
Because I cannot bear to live without him. Still, he said the same  
and felt the same, but yes, I was more selfish than selfless."  
"You are mortal, Serenity. It is a failing, but it is also a  
blessing."  
"You contradict yourself again. How many times do you say the  
opposite of what you mean?"  
"Why, never. I always mean what I say, and I do not contradict  
myself. Now, as for what you did for yourself, for him - yes, it was  
for both, you are so easy to forgive - it was both a wondrous and a  
terrible gift. Both a blessing and a curse. He is bound to you now,  
Serenity, more than he ever was before, and he was bound even then.  
There is no stronger tie than that of blood, not love, not hate.  
Blood. The taste of it, the feel of it, the sight and smell of it as  
it spills . . . Or the flowing of it through your veins. There is  
nothing stronger.  
"It drives people to kill, to hurt, and to love above all else.  
In this you have bound him to you for all eternity. He had no say in  
the matter, and yet, he forgives you.  
"It always surprises me how easy it is to forgive those of your  
line. You are so easily forgiven. No matter what wrongs you commit,  
those who love you are always willing to forget them. I wish it was  
that simple for me. He will not forgive me so easily."  
"What did you do, Pluto, that he must forgive?"  
"I loved him. Isn't that enough? You understand now, though you  
do not know it, and you will understand more fully in time. It will  
be clear to you what wrongs I have committed, the harm that I have  
done. So clear. And then, you must forgive me as well. But I do  
not fear you as I fear him, Serenity, for you forgive as easily as  
you are forgiven. It is him that I fear, for he cannot forgive as  
you do. It is in his blood. But . . . your blood flows through him  
now, so perhaps he can forgive."  
"What do you say to me? I understand none of it. You confuse me  
on purpose, Pluto, to hide the true meanings of what you say. It is  
all there in plain sight, but I cannot see it. The truth is truth,  
and yet it is not! I do not understand what you say."  
"Oh Serenity, you understand more than you know. You know all,  
and yet you understand nothing. How can this be? Do not trouble  
yourself, it will all be clear in time."  
"Can you not speak plainly? Must all your words be as riddles?"  
"That is the nature of *my* blood, Serenity. Time reveals nothing  
until it is too late."  
"You, daughter of Cronos, are infuriating!"  
Setsuna laughed. "More than Mars?"  
"More than Mars."  
"I am sure Princess Rei would appreciate that."  
"Perhaps. Or perhaps not."  
Setsuna sighed. "You are still wondering."  
"Of course I am. You have answered nothing and everything all at  
once."  
"That is the nature of Time."  
"No. That is the stubbornness of Setsuna."  
"You wish to know what I think of your blessing . . . your curse."  
"That was not a question. And you know the answer."  
"I am glad."  
"Glad?"  
"He needs you, Serenity; you need him. An eternity of one without  
the other is meaningless. Your love will sustain you both. I am  
happy for you."  
"And yet, you still love him."  
"Of course I do. As I said, it could not be any other way."  
"And you do not condemn me for condemning him to an eternity of  
life?"  
"Of course not. How can I condemn you? No one could. You are  
forgiven, eternally."  
"Condemned and forgiven for all eternity, is that my existence?"  
"Only if you will it to be that way. It is up to you."  
"Are you?"  
"Condemned and forgiven?" She clicked her tongue on the roof of  
her mouth. "You should know the answer to that, child."  
"Since when have I been a child to you?"  
"You have always been a child. Except at the beginning. Then,  
you were not a child."  
"Do not confuse me again."  
"It is too easy to confuse you, Princess. You let yourself be  
confused."  
"You are condemned. I am condemned. And we are both forgiven,  
but I . . . more readily than you."  
"Very good. Now, you are making sense of this conversation."  
"Not much. Your conversations never make much sense until much  
later. But . . . I suppose that you will tell me that that is the  
nature of Time?"  
"Ah! I have misjudged you. If you are reading me so easily, you  
are truly not as much of a child as I thought. You do your mother  
proud. Now, before you can cleverly divert the conversation back to  
the topic, I shall save you the trouble.  
"Immortality is a hard, hard way of life. Eventually, it is *not*  
life any longer, merely existence, and that is when death lends a  
hand. You, and he, and I, we are lucky that we do not have *true*  
immortality, merely the closest thing. Death can still snatch us at  
anytime, though it will be much MUCH harder. So no, my princess, you  
did not condemn your love to life forever.  
"As for the other things you wonder, well, Princess, let me tell  
you this. Endymion needs your love. He needs the love of women. He  
desires nothing more than a woman's love. Your love is dearest to  
him, never fear, little princess. Take him in your arms, love him  
with all of the love in you, for he sorely needs it. His need is  
devouring him inside, and only your love has saved him. You are his  
savior, his guardian angel, his only love. You reclaim him from the  
darkness of his soul. That is good, for no one other than you can do  
it. Do not let him stray far, let your love keep him safe.  
"The wolves would take him if they could have him, but as long as  
your love keeps him safe, they cannot. Love him, love him, for as  
long as you can. For you, I know that that is eternity.  
"He will always need you, and you will always need him, for as  
much as he takes from you, he returns as well. Your love is his  
love, he loves you as much as you love him. The two of you, sustain  
each other. That is right. That is good.  
"I thought once that your love was wrong, that it would destroy  
one of you, or both. But then I saw that without it, its loss would  
destroy both of you. Its existence can do nothing but bring more  
love, for that is the way of love. The more love there is, the more  
it brings.  
"I do not envy you. I am grateful for the love that you feel for  
him. I love you both, Serenity. You are my princess, he is your  
prince, and your love is what brightens up the universe. I cannot  
deny you. I have no wish to. What is Destined is destined. What  
must be, will be. Love is love, Serenity. Love is love."  
"But *still* you love him!" Serenity cried. "And you never can!"  
Setsuna sighed. "You are as I thought, a child. Have you  
listened to nothing that I have said? I love Endymion, and I will  
always love Endymion. Nothing will stop that. Do not feel sorrow  
for me, it is misplaced. I would not have things any other way. We  
are all content this way. Let things stand as they are, Serenity.  
As I said, I do not love him as you do. I do not feel for him as a  
lover, or even as a friend. I welcome your love for him. It is  
needed. Do not weep for my unrequited love. It is not as you think  
it. It never was."  
Serenity stared at her with wide, confused eyes, but partial  
understanding dawned. "You love him in another way . . . You are  
drawn to him for other reasons."  
"I had a claim on him long before you did, except for at the  
beginning."  
"Of Time?"  
"There are some questions that I cannot answer, Serenity."  
"But in refusing, you have."  
Setsuna gazed back calmly at her. "Have I?"  
Serenity gazed calmly back, sure of herself for once. "You have."  
Setsuna looked away. "You loved him at the beginning, Serenity.  
That is all I will say. But still, my claim on him is older. My  
love for him is older. My love for him is as infinite as yours. I  
am bound to him in all things, as are you, save I was bound in one  
more way. And now, you are bound to him that way, and more. I could  
give him all things, but one, and you gave him that, my princess.  
The one thing that I could not. And so, the two of you are bound as  
close now, as I am to him, though he knows it not."  
"What *are* you to him, Pluto?"  
"You should know by now, Princess. You should know by now." And  
with that, she disappeared.  
Serenity turned to gaze out over the balcony at Earth.  
"Endymion," she whispered, letting a single tear trickle down her  
face. "Mamo-chan . . ."  
  
*On Earth*  
*The northern border*  
  
Kunzite raised his hand as he heard the faint rustle of the  
door flap to his tent. "Yes, come in," he called out, gesturing.  
The person at the door paused as if unsure how to proceed.  
"Come in already," Kunzite called, rather irritated that he hadn't  
been obeyed instantly.  
The soldier walked in and stood before Kunzite where in sat on a  
crate, scribbling notes to himself in his journal, and marking areas  
on a map pinned to the wall.  
"Yes, what is it?" Kunzite asked, not looking up.  
"I wished to speak with you about something, Lord Kunzite."  
Kunzite glanced up, putting aside his work for a moment. He  
recognized that voice. It was his prot‚g‚, whom he had been training  
personally. He had certainly proved himself in the last battle,  
blocking a blow meant for Zoisite.  
"You seem troubled," Kunzite commented, for lack of anything  
better to say.  
"Yes, milord."  
"Well, tell me, what's troubling you?"  
"That foreign woman of the prince's . . ."  
"Yes?" Kunzite thought he had a glimmer of what was troubling the  
boy. Ever since Endymion's return, rumors had been circulating that  
he was involved with a woman from the Moon Kingdom. The rumors were,  
of course, absolutely true to a certain extent, but many of the men  
were rather xenophobic. He looked to the soldier to see what his  
reply would be. He did *not* expect such a violent outburst.  
"Don't trust her. Don't trust any of them!"  
"Them?" Kunzite asked confused.  
"The foreigners. They're not here for peace, all of the things  
that they've been spouting are lies! The prince - all of us - are in  
danger."  
Kunzite thought of Minako's smiling face and shut his eyes in  
quiet despair and denial. No, it cannot be.  
"It is, my lord!" the boy insisted and Kunzite started, unaware  
that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.  
"I cannot believe it to be so. My duty lies to my lord Prince,  
and he trusts them with his life."  
"Don't let him!" the boy hissed vehemently. "It will only lead to  
his downfall. Keep them as far from him as possible."  
Unable to banish Minako from his mind and the sweet sincerity of  
the love that had shone in her eyes, Kunzite firmed his resolve and  
turned to the boy. "I'm sorry, but I must trust in my Prince's  
judgment." He stood, gathering his things. He needed to discuss his  
latest strategy with Endymion.  
The boy looked up at him in defeat. "Will you at least think over  
what I have said?" he asked quietly.  
Indecision surfaced in the Guardian's eyes for a moment before he  
turned away and said so softly that he was barely audible, "Yes, I  
will . . . Clinden." Then with a sweep of his cape, he was out the  
door of the tent.  
Clinden stared after him, triumph and doubt warring in his eyes.  
The need for vengeance won over the two and he whispered, "Thank you,  
Lord Kunzite." I will have my REVENGE ON YOU!!! I WILL!!! His  
eyes blazed red, and somewhere an evil voice laughed.  
  
*Two weeks later*  
*The southern border*  
  
The battle being waged was fierce. Everywhere men were dying, run  
through by youma swords or simply ripped to pieces. It was a scene  
that Minako would have remembered well, still did remember in fact,  
and she would have wept at the sight. Still there cannot be a war  
without casualties and in this war, there were more than enough . . .  
  
Clinden lay dying, Kunzite kneeling at his side, desperately  
trying to staunch the flow of blood. Clinden coughed and red blood  
trickled down the side of his mouth. With one begrimed hand he  
pulled Kunzite's hand away from the wound and forced the General to  
look at him. "Milord Kunzite, I will pass to the Other Realm soon.  
My time grows short, but before I go, you must promise me . . .  
something."  
Kunzite stared at the bloody, battered soldier that had once been  
his friend and prot‚g‚ and whispered, "What? What must I promise  
you?"  
"Promise," Clinden coughed out, "that you will avenge the death of  
my family . . . That those who killed them shall pay."  
"Yes, yes, anything!"  
"Promise that you'll kill them . . . Don't let yourself be hurt  
like I was. The strangers . . . can't be trusted, no matter how  
sincere they seem. There is evil at work in the land of the living,  
but soon, I will be beyond those cares. Promise me . . ." Clinden's  
eyes took on a glazed look and whispering, "Promise . . ." he died.  
Kunzite stared at the body for an instant, then he let out an  
inarticulate cry of grief. He pulled off his cape and draped it over  
the body, then knelt before the still form, head bowed, sword laid in  
front of him "I promise," Kunzite swore solemnly, fighting his  
tears, "that your family's murderers will pay. I don't know how or  
where, but you and your family will be avenged. I, Kunzite, Guardian  
Griffin of Prince Endymion of Earth, First General of Earth, and  
Prince of the Realm of Power, swear it on my life and the lives of  
everyone that I hold dear." He stood, sheathing his sword and,  
turning to stare at the second advancing horde, he repeated to  
himself, "I swear it."  
  
*Four days later*  
*Back at the Earth Palace*  
  
"We cannot trust the Lunars. They are the enemy and must be dealt  
with."  
"WHAT?!!!" Jadeite shouted, slapping his hands down on the table  
as he surged to his feet. "What do you mean, "*dealt with*"?!!!"  
Zoisite murmured something to Jadeite which seemed to calm him  
down some.  
"What exactly are you saying?" Nephrite asked in a dangerous voice  
as Jadeite flopped back in his seat and refused to look Kunzite in  
the eye.  
Zoisite looked up from where he stood next to Jadeite. "What *do*  
you mean, Kunzite?" He eyed him oddly, seeming to say, 'How can you  
think such things?'  
Kunzite drew in a deep breath. Then let it out in a long, tired,  
sigh. "Look, I'm simply saying that maybe we should make certain of  
who is the true enemy."  
All three of the other Generals shot him the same look at the same  
time. The one that said, 'How the HELL can you even SUGGEST that!'  
Again Jadeite was the first to speak. He sprang to his feet and  
walked up to Kunzite, glaring at him. "I don't like want you're  
insinuating, Kunz." The other two Generals drew in a quick breath at  
the malice in his tone and the term of disrespect.  
Kunzite's eyes narrowed as he glared back at Jadeite. "I'm not  
"insinuating" anything. I'm stating a fact. The Lunars are  
dangerous and their presence on Earth cannot be tolerated."  
"I think you have more things to worry about on the *home* front  
before you start blaming our troubles on others! You want a fight?  
We've already got one. We have to stop the Cathals. *They're* the  
enemy, not the Lunars!"  
"The Lunars are a greater threat-especially the Sailor Senshi."  
"Are you INSANE?!! The Senshi are our allies - our friends."  
And more, his brain silently added as he recalled memories of Rei  
and him. "They're on OUR side."  
"You think I don't know that? But for how long? We both know  
that Queen Serenity wasn't too thrilled with our presence. This was  
*her* kingdom. How long do you think it'll be before she decides she  
wants it back again?!"  
"Serenity may not like us much, but she would never - I mean for  
Earth's sake she's been away from it for nearly THREE HUNDRED  
YEARS!!! What makes you think that she'll even want it back? She's  
got the whole moon. Why would she even bother with this kingdom?"  
"Because it's home and nobody can stay away from their true home  
for long. Who says that she just wants *this* kingdom? She's got  
the power to take over the whole world. And absolute power corrupts  
absolutely, or haven't you learned that by now? Just because you  
don't want to believe it doesn't make it any less true."  
Jadeite's eyes sparked. "What is wrong with you? Does any of  
this make any sense at all?! LISTEN TO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!! Rei  
and the others are incapable of doing any of what you said. They're  
the same as us. They're people, Kunzite, not the monsters that  
you're making them out to be! They're our *friends*!"  
"Don't act more like a fool than you already are. You're not  
thinking straight. That *girl* has addled your brains. You're  
better off without her kind, Jadeite."  
Jadeite's eyes burned a little brighter. "That *girl*, as you so  
put it, is the love of my life, and I'll be damned if I'll let you  
talk that way about her! I've followed you for the last fifteen  
years of my life, served under you, taken your orders like a good  
subordinate; I've even been your friend, but if you don't apologize  
*NOW*, then we're through, and leader or not, I will not serve under  
you."  
Kunzite growled out through gritted teeth. "I don't need to  
apologize. Dammit, Clinden is DEAD!!!" he found himself shouting and  
tried to calm down but found that he couldn't. "His death is the  
Lunars' doing, them and your "love" If you don't want to serve under  
me, then don't. Get out."  
"Fine," Jadeite breathed, vehemently, his bright blue eyes still  
glaring into Kunzite's, "I will. And you . . ." he licked his lips,  
savoring the words with a savage satisfaction as he pronounced each  
syllable, "Can. Go. To. Hell." He whirled about on his heel, his  
cape flapping behind him and stalked out. As he reached the doorway,  
he stopped for just an instant, his back still to Kunzite and said in  
a low voice, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell Venus what a traitor  
you are." Then without another word, he went through the door and  
was gone.  
Kunzite, who had stiffened at the sound of "Venus", a sharp pain  
stabbing through him, now simply glared at Jadeite's retreating back,  
angry. He was angry at Jadeite, at the world, at himself. He turned  
away only to be faced with the stony stares of his other two comrades  
in arms.  
"You bastard," Nephrite hissed. "You had no right!"  
"I had every right!"  
Zoisite spat defiantly at his feet, an unreadable look glittering  
in his green eyes, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Not anymore. Until you realize that what you did was unforgivable,  
I'll have nothing to do with you. I hope you realize exactly what  
you've done . . . and the consequences." He ducked his head away but  
whipped it back to face Kunzite, his green eyes bright with barely  
contained fury. "You know, I'm sorry that Clinden died, but that  
doesn't give you the right to say what you said! Clinden was a good  
man, but turning on your friends isn't right! It never is. At any  
other time I'd feel sympathy for you, but right now, I can't."  
Shutting his eyes, he breathed in, then said, "I step down from your  
service, Lord Kunzite." Then he slowly walked out.  
Now only Kunzite and Nephrite were left alone in the room  
together. The brown-haired General spoke first, his eyes cold. "I  
trust Mako with my life. Even more, I trust her with my heart. And  
in doing so, I trust and respect her people, which is a helluvalot  
more than I can say about you right now. They're good people, and I  
used to think that you were, too."  
Kunzite felt his resolve faltering, "I-" but then he straightened  
and pulled himself together. "The Lunars deserve nothing but  
contempt from us."  
"And you," Nephrite uttered steadily, almost sorrowfully, his  
resigned gaze never wavering, "deserve nothing but contempt from me."  
Then he too turned his back on Kunzite and exited the room.  
And Kunzite was alone. Again.  
And it was not a pleasant feeling.  
  
*On the Moon*  
  
Rei felt the breeze and turned as she sensed a familiar presence.  
It can't be.  
"Rei."  
"Jade."  
They looked at one another, the battered warrior and the shining  
beauty. Then Rei said:  
"I don't know whether to kiss you or to kill you, you imbecile!"  
Jadeite smiled, his first one in a long time. "If you kiss me  
first then kill me, I'll die a happy man."  
Rei's lips quirked in amusement, then she obligingly gave him his  
reward for returning.  
After the kiss, she looked up at him anxiously. "What's the  
matter? Where're the others? Is everyone all right? You're not  
here to bring ill tidings, are you?"  
"Only that Kunzite is a damn fool." He strode to a bench and sat  
down.  
Rei followed him. "You had better not let Venus catch you saying  
things like that. She's head over heels in love with him."  
"I know," he muttered morosely, glaring at the ground.  
Rei suddenly thought of something. "In fact, we can't let anyone  
catch you *here*! You're *still* not allowed here, Jade!"  
He looked up. "You're right. Damn, I forgot. All right, what'll  
we do?"  
"Well, you could go home, but I wouldn't like that very much."  
"Neither would I."  
"I'll simply hide you in my quarters until it's safe for you to go  
home."  
"Actually, it's safe now . . ."  
"But you have to tell me all the news first! And, I don't want  
you to leave so soon."  
Jadeite smiled.  
  
*Back on Earth*  
  
"You did WHAT?!!!" Endymion paced about agitatedly. "What the  
Hell were you thinking, Kunzite?"  
"I guess I wasn't, my prince."  
"I guess you weren't. There's only one thing to do. Go apologize  
and retrieve Jadeite from wherever he went."  
"I can't do that, my lord."  
"What?"  
"Not until I am sure."  
"Well, *I'm* sure and you had better be! Your accusations are  
nigh treasonous."  
"I know."  
Endymion arrested Kunzite's eyes. "Can you truly tell me that you  
are absolutely certain of this, in your heart of hearts?"  
Kunzite found that he could not answer.  
  
*On the Moon*  
  
Princess Serenity walked through the gardens, pausing in front of  
the forget-me-nots, a newly cut rose in her hand. "Forget me not,"  
she whispered, thinking of Endymion. She inhaled the wondrous scent  
of the rose and sighed.  
Her calm wonderings were interrupted when a whirlpool of darkness  
swirled open behind her and snatched her up. She left out a cry,  
dropping the rose which fell to the ground, its petals scattering in  
the wind as the darkness engulfed her.  
"MINNA!" she screamed. "MAMO-CHAN!"  
  
Rei and Jadeite, who had been passing through the gardens since  
they were a shortcut to Rei's quarters, paused.  
"Something's wrong," Rei murmured, then a wave of fear washed over  
her. Serenity's fear.  
"Goddess, Sere!" she broke into a run, Jadeite right behind her.  
As she reached the spot where Serenity had been, she stared aghast at  
the rose with its petals seemingly ripped from it.  
"Selene," Rei sobbed, "Selene, no . . ." Jadeite helplessly put  
an arm around her as the other Senshi ran to the scene.  
"What happened?" Ami demanded, pulling out her computer and  
scanning the area.  
"I don't know," Jadeite said in confusion.  
"What're you-Never mind," Minako said, in her commander's voice.  
"Ami, what does your "device" say?"  
"Serenity *was* here. Judging by the readings, someone or  
*something* took her. Rei you got here first, what did you sense?"  
"Ami, it was awful. It felt like . . . I don't know, something  
without a soul. The power was definitely feminine, though, that's  
all I have to tell you."  
"Feminine?" Jadeite ran the word over his tongue, then spat. "I  
know what it was."  
The others turned to him. "Tell us, Jade," Minako said in a rough  
voice. "What took Serenity?"  
"Beryl," he snarled. "I'd bet my life on it. It was Beryl."  
"Where would she take her?" Makoto asked all of a sudden, her eyes  
gleaming with determination.  
"To her stronghold, but NO ONE knows where it is."  
"Well, we'll just have to find out!" Makoto said, her voice  
sounding like steel. "We'll get Sere back!"  
  
"What do you want with me?" Princess Serenity asked the tall  
evil-looking woman in front of her. Her wrists and ankles were  
energy-cuffed to the cold stone wall.  
"Your soul," she said with a hungry smile.  
Serenity shuddered. "What kind of a person *are* you?"  
"One who hates you very, *very* much."  
"What have I ever done to you?"  
"You took Endymion from me. He was mine, and you took him. For  
that, you deserve to die!"  
"You would kill me for daring to love another? You would kill me  
for listening to my heart? What a twisted creature you are, Beryl. I  
pity you. It must hurt not to be able to love."  
"You pity *me*?! Oh no, little princess, pity yourself more."  
"What will killing me accomplish?"  
"Nothing, which is *exactly* why I am not going to kill you . . .  
yet. You are my bait. My bait for Endymion."  
  
Queen Serenity had to be informed of her daughter's abduction of  
course, and she had been quite distraught with grief. Luna hadn't  
taken it so well, either, looking rather ill. Artemis had (for a  
change) been the only level-headed one of the lot. However, he had  
insisted that he accompany the Senshi and only after a long screaming  
match with Minako had he finally agreed to stay behind.  
The Senshi had left immediately afterwards, Jadeite  
inconspicuously joining them. It had been decided that it was much  
better for all involved if he was not seen. That could bring up  
unpleasant issues and further delay their rescue of the Princess.  
They teleported to Earth and with Jadeite's reluctant agreement,  
arrived at the Earth Palace to inform Endymion and the rest of the  
Guardians.  
Endymion did *not* take it well.  
  
"Serenity's in *BERYL'S* clutches?! She won't last long. Let's  
go. We have to find her before it's too late!"  
It was only with the combined effort of the Guardians and the  
Senshi that they were able to restrain him from dashing out that  
instant and saving his beloved.  
"Endymion, we can't go now! We have to find out where Beryl's  
holding her!" Nephrite pleaded with his prince.  
The prince of Earth calmed down a bit. "Of course, forgive me."  
"Do you have *any* idea as to where Beryl might be?" Minako asked  
desperately.  
"No," was Endymion's flat reply. "All I've been able to find out  
is that it's somewhere North."  
"North?"  
"North."  
"Let's get started then. I don't care if we have to search the  
entire northern regions of this planet. We're finding Sere!" Minako  
declared, staring at the map of Earth spread beneath her hand on the  
table.  
"I think you may need more help than that," a quiet voice said  
from the doorway.  
Minako looked up, her eyes shining. "Kunzite!"  
"Kunzite," Jadeite snarled out.  
The other Guardians looked up to see their former leader paused in  
the doorway, carrying a heavy pack over his shoulder.  
"What do you want?" Jadeite demanded angrily.  
"To come with you. To save the princess."  
"After what you said?!"  
"I was wrong. Minako can attest to this. I always seem to find  
myself saying things that I don't mean. I want you to forgive me,  
Jade, I want to earn back the respect I've lost in your eyes." He  
turned to the others. "All of your eyes."  
"Welcome back," Zoisite said softly, from where he had his arm  
around Ami. He smiled.  
"I'm glad that the old Kunzite is back," Nephrite murmured.  
Kunzite turned his eyes to Jadeite. "Jade?"  
Jadeite hesitated for a moment, then slowly his gaze softened and  
he took Kunzite's hand pulling him into a good-natured embrace  
between men. "You bull-headed fool. Thank God you know who your  
friends are, Kunzite."  
"I always did."  
Endymion smiled. "All right now, we've got a princess to save!"  
My princess, he added silently.  
  
The Senshi and the Guardians arrived in the North in a bright  
flash of light.  
"Can you get a fix on her location, Ami?!" Minako shouted over the  
howling winds.  
"Not yet!" Ami shouted back. "Give it another couple of seconds!"  
"I'm freezing to death, Ami. Hurry it up!"  
"All right, here it is. She's six miles due north of here."  
"Doesn't it get colder as you go further up north?" Makoto asked.  
Ami nodded.  
"Great, just great," Rei muttered under her breath.  
"I suggest another teleport!" Endymion yelled.  
"Good idea!" the rest of them chorused.  
  
"You'll never win, Beryl!" Serenity declared.  
Beryl whirled from her study of the large images playing across  
the wall in front of her, images of battle. "Oh no? Look how well  
your prince's armies are faring without him and his Generals. Earth  
will soon be mine as will Endymion. Then I will have the pleasure of  
seeing you die!"  
"NO!" Serenity screamed, wrenching free of the energy that held  
her in place. The brightly glowing yellow energy disappeared as she  
stumbled to the ground. "I WON'T let you win, Beryl!"  
"What *is* this?!" Beryl shouted in a mixture of outrage and  
amazement. How did she get free so easily? Beryl grabbed the  
princess's arm and twisted it behind her, painfully.  
"Endymion," Serenity sobbed. "Mamo-chan, where are you?"  
"Shut up!" Beryl snarled, backhanding Serenity across the face.  
"Your pitiful whines are annoying me."  
"Why are you doing this?" Serenity asked, holding a hand to her  
face. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"  
"Because I love him! And he should be mine, not yours, moonbrat.  
You don't deserve him."  
"Maybe I don't," Serenity whispered, "but we deserve each other."  
"You don't seem to understand. He belongs to me."  
"People who love each other don't belong *to* one another, they  
belong *with* each other!" We belong together, Mamo-chan.  
Beryl's face was suffused with red in anger. "Shut up! Just SHUT  
UP!" An ugly expression crossed Beryl's face and she snickered as  
she raised her arm and pointed her index finger at Serenity and shot  
forth a blast of power.  
Serenity was blown, screaming, across the room. Her momentum  
ceased when she slammed into the wall. She slumped to the floor and  
lay motionless on the floor.  
Beryl stared at the motionless form in disgust. Maybe I should  
just kill her now. No. Endymion will come for her and will fall  
prey to my trap. If I kill her, he will feel her demise and all of  
my plans will be ruined. I must wait and bide my time. Come to me,  
Endymion. Come try and save your beloved.  
She motioned to a pair of youma to take the Princess's unconscious  
body away.  
  
Endymion, the Senshi, and the Guardians arrived outside of the  
entrance to the caverns that led to Beryl's stronghold. With one  
last determined glance at each other, they entered the caverns and  
began their plunge into darkness.  
  
*Several hours later*  
  
"Are you all right, Nephrite?" Rei asked as Makoto continued to  
tear off strips of cloth with her teeth and bandage his arm.  
"It's nothing . . . just a scratch."  
Rei did not look convinced. "That was more than a scratch and you  
know it!"  
"No, look, I'm fine," he said trying to flex his muscles, then  
abruptly stopped with a grunt of pain.  
"You idiot, let it heal before you try to use it or you're never  
going to get better!" Makoto yelled.  
"Yes, Mother."  
"I don't like seeing you get hurt," she said, her eyes misting  
over. "Take better care of yourself."  
Rei turned away with a sigh and looked at Ami who was still  
looking at Zoisite's head wound, and Kunzite who was busily wrapping  
up Minako's dislocated shoulder. It seemed that none of them were  
going to get out of this mess without a few scratches at least.  
Surprisingly, only she and Jadeite had managed to escape completely  
unscathed thus far, and she had the distinct impression that it was  
because they had both "powered-up."  
Minako's voice interrupted her train of thought. "Well, it's been  
five hours and we're still not any closer to finding, Sere. Any  
ideas?"  
"Yeah, we'd better hurry and find her before we run into *another*   
one of those youma hordes!" Ami glared at Zoisite's glib remark.  
"Haha, very funny. Seriously, any ideas, people?"  
Endymion spoke up. "She's close, Venus."  
"That's very nice Endymion, but it's not getting us anywhere."  
"NO. I mean she's CLOSE. I can feel it."  
"Ami, check your com-pu-ter," she ordered abruptly, but having   
trouble with the odd word.  
Ami ignored the last and pulled her computer from the sub-space   
pocket she kept it in and tried scanning for the princess. "You do   
realize that the negative energies are so great that the chances of   
this actually accomplishing anything without the princess being   
within a three foot radius is pretty much nil."  
"Huh?"  
"She means, the princess would have to be within three feet of us   
for this to work," Zoisite translated.  
The others nodded their thanks.  
The computer began to beep. "Goddess Selene above!" Ami   
exclaimed.  
"What?!"  
"She's here! She's here!"  
"Well, of course, she is Ami, that's why we're *searching* here."  
"No, I mean she's through that door." Ami pointed.  
The rest of them looked at one another and began to smile. "We   
found her!"  
Endymion didn't wait for the others. He dashed through the   
doorway, his eyes searching anxiously for Serenity. He saw her laid   
out on a slab of stone and all of a sudden he felt rather choked up   
with emotion. Usako.  
  
He bent over her prone body and tenderly kissed her eyelids, the   
tip of her nose, her lips. It was the instant that his lips touched   
hers that she reached up and put her arms around his neck. Startled,   
he pulled away and she rose to a sitting position, her arms still   
about him. Her blue eyes fluttered open and soft sigh escaped her   
lips.  
"Mamo-chan," she breathed, looking at him with such utter   
adoration in her eyes that he was forced to swallow the lump in his   
throat, "I knew you'd come for me."  
"Of course, Usako," he said, tracing the curve of her face with a   
loving finger. "I will always come for you. I will always be there   
for you as long as you need me."  
"Eternity is a long time," she whispered, smiling up at him.  
"Not for me, not for us," he replied, taking her still-weak form   
in his arms. He bore her up and carried her to where the others were   
waiting.  
"Minna," Serenity said softly, her eyes resting on the concerned   
faces of her Senshi, then on the Guardians. "Domo arigato, minna."  
"For what?" Rei asked, suddenly too choked with emotion to respond   
with her usual condescending flare. Jadeite put a comforting arm   
around her and she made no move to remove it.  
"For coming," Serenity smiled again, as if that was perfectly   
obvious.  
"How could we do anything else?" Rei asked.  
"It's our duty," Makoto said with an arch look at Nephrite who   
flushed a little.  
"You're our princess," Ami added, "and our friend."  
"We love you, Sere," Minako murmured, gazing at her princess   
steadily.  
"I love you too . . . minna," Serenity said, smiling at everyone,   
the Guardians included.  
"Come on, we have to get out of here," Endymion ordered, but his   
voice was still tender with his love.  
"Hai," eight voices chorused in reply.  
"Usako?" he asked, but she did not respond. She was asleep. He   
kissed her on the forehead, Sleep well, my princess, then looked   
up and addressed the others. "Beryl isn't too far away. She'll be   
here any moment. Can we manage a teleport?"  
Ami glanced around at all of them. "We're all really tired, but   
with all of us together-"  
The loud sound of hundreds of footsteps pounding their way decided   
for them.  
"I guess there's really no choice," Ami responded with a shrug.  
"I guess not." Endymion frowned. "All right, everyone in a   
circle.  
"You're in the middle, Endymion," Minako directed.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"You're carrying the Princess," Kunzite pointed out with a   
strained voice.  
The others looked at him and Endymion took a deep breath. "Oh   
yeah, you're right."  
He stepped into the center, still carrying the princess, and the   
others formed the circle around them. Looking at their tired faces,   
he had only time to ask, "Are you sure you can manage teleporting   
both of us?"  
Jadeite flashed him a wry smile, "No choice, Endymion, remember?"   
The noise of the youma sounded closer.  
They exchanged one meaningful look, then they all concentrated,   
their auras rising about them. "SAILOR TELEPORT!!!" the Senshi   
cried, just as the Guardians shouted, "GUARDIAN TELEPORT!!!"  
The army of the Dark Kingdom burst into the room but could only   
watch, aghast, as rainbow colors scintillated about the room and the   
intruders vanished in an overwhelming flash of white light.  
  
They arrived back at the Earth Palace and Endymion immediately   
laid Serenity down in a soft bed and had Ami check her over.  
"She'll be fine," Ami said, relieved. "She just needs to rest."  
Everyone breathed out the breath that they had been holding. The   
worried look on Endymion's face cleared. "Thank the goddess."  
The others looked at him in astonishment. Endymion had never   
before shown any indication that he believed in Selene.  
He turned to look at them, gently brushing aside a stray lock of   
hair. "If she can believe, I can, too. She knows what is truth and   
what is not. She can see into people's hearts and find the goodness   
there. Is that not an aspect of Selene the all-mother, Selene the   
benevolent?"  
Nephrite nodded. "Hai, sir."  
Endymion smiled. "For her, I can believe. Selene brings   
miracles? Serenity is a miracle. The old faiths are still valid.   
People may practice whatever they will, as long as they do not   
worship the dark goddesses."  
His eyes lingered an instant on Serenity. "No, even then.   
Everyone must choose his or her own path." His eyes were a lighter   
blue as he looked up again.  
"Isn't that right?"  
The others nodded.  
"I will wait here until she wakes," he declared, kneeling at her   
bedside, her hand in his. "The rest of you, get out of here." He   
smiled good-naturedly at the couples. "Go get your wounds tended to   
and," his voice sobered a little, "check on the progress of the war,   
will you? I fear for my people."  
"Hai, sir," the Guardians said, bringing their fists to their   
chests in a warriors salute. They left, the Senshi trailing behind   
them.  
"Endymion?"  
He looked up to see Mars looking at him from the door. "Take care   
of her."  
He nodded, then resumed his vigil over his sleeping love.  
  
When Serenity awoke the first thing that met her eyes were   
Endymion's blue ones. "Mamo-chan." She opened her arms and they   
embraced.  
  
The Senshi returned to the Moon, but Serenity lingered. She was   
loathe to go. Every so often one of the Senshi would pop up bearing   
a message from the queen begging her daughter to return. Serenity   
would smile at whatever Senshi it was and each time her answer would   
be the same. "When I'm ready."  
The Senshi and Serenity would exchange a smile, before the Senshi   
would bow and say, "As you will, my princess," before disappearing.  
  
One day Nephrite introduced Naru, his first love, and Umino, her   
husband to Serenity. "I'm quite pleased to meet you, Lady," Naru   
said politely.  
"And I'm pleased to meet you too," Serenity said with a smile.  
When they had gone, she turned to Nephrite and said in a quiet   
voice, "Had things been different I think we might have been friends.   
She's such a sweet girl. Perhaps we will be friends, in another   
life."  
Nephrite looked at her gravely, "I fear for her safety, and for   
his. The war might very well intrude upon their pleasant lives.   
They've had a sheltered existence and I couldn't bear it if anything   
happened to them. They've both been my friends for a long time now."  
"Send them to the moon," Serenity said immediately. "I doubt the   
war will reach that far."  
"And if it does?"  
"Well, all we can to is hope that it doesn't. Nephrite, make   
something to track her. Just in case," she said with a little smile   
of assurance as she left him.  
He stared up at the stars outside then summoned forth their power   
and produced a shining black star crystal. "Find Naru, always," he   
commanded the crystal. Then he turned to look where Naru had gone   
and whispered, "I'm always looking after you, and I always will be."  
  
Serenity knocked hesitantly on the door to the farmhouse, Endymion   
behind her and ill at ease.  
The door opened and a man's face peered out. Seeing her, he swung   
it open. "Oh, it's you!"  
Ikuko came running to the door crying, "Kenji, Kenji, what is it?"   
Then she caught sight of Serenity and let out a cry of delight.   
"Princess!"  
She stopped abruptly, catching sight of Endymion. "Princess?"  
Kenji growled. "Get in the house, Ikuko."  
Serenity smiled soothingly. "It's all right, Ikuko, Kenji. You   
know Prince Endymion, I assume."  
"Your Highness," Ikuko said curtsying deeply and elbowing Kenji   
who bowed reluctantly.  
"It's all right," she said again. "Is Shingo in? I'd like to see   
him."  
Ikuko ducked into the house and reappeared an instant later, her   
infant son in her arms.  
Serenity tickled the baby, making him laugh, and Ikuko smiled with   
strain.  
"Are you all right?" Serenity asked, her blue eyes soft in their   
concern.  
"Oh Princess, I'm just so frightened for my baby, what with the   
war and all!"  
Serenity smiled her benevolent smile again, her eyes shining with   
joy. "That's why I've come. If you wish it, I will send you to the   
Moon to live. Mayhap, the war will not reach that far."  
"Oh, great Goddess Selene, the heavens surely smile down on us!   
Serenity, you must be a child of the Goddess."  
"I?" Serenity looked amused. "Why would the Goddess have a child   
as clumsy as me?"  
The two women exchanged a wry smile, then burst into a flurry of   
giggles.  
Serenity placed a hand on Ikuko's arm. "Go now, Ikuko, Kenji,   
Shingo. It is your place to be on the Moon. May you find safety   
there."  
The three of them knelt before her and looked up at their   
princess, and Ikuko could only smile tearfully and say, "Thank you,   
Serenity. Thank you."  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion toured his Gardens one last   
time together. "I must return tomorrow," she said, gazing up at the   
Moon shining silver in the sky.  
"I'll see you off," he said lightly.  
They walked companionably for a moment, Endymion taking Serenity's   
hand in his.  
"The war is faring badly, isn't it?" she asked almost fearfully.  
He nodded but did not speak.  
"You have to return to the fighting, don't you?"  
Again he nodded, his throat tightening.  
"Be careful." The words were soft but they held so much emotion   
that Endymion had to hold back his emotions or he feared his heart   
would break.  
"Usako?"  
"Mmmm?"  
Endymion brought out two golden bands. Serenity looked at him, as   
if to discern his meaning. "They're wedding rings," he explained,   
hesitantly. "I thought that we could exchange them before I have to   
go off to fight, as a promise."  
"A promise?" she asked softly.  
"A promise that we'll each make, to save ourselves for each other.   
They're enchanted so that we'll both know if anything's happened to   
the other." He smiled weakly, "Not that we wouldn't already know.   
They are for all intents and purposes real wedding rings and if we   
exchange vows, then we will be legally married. Of course, it  
wouldn't be official, but-"  
He looked at her, then gulped. His next words came out in a rush.  
"Serenity, I love you, more than anything in this world, but I   
understand if you don't feel the same; if you can't share my   
feelings. But I just thought that maybe-"  
"Hush," she said, placing her finger to his lips. Her deep love   
for him was evident in her voice. Endymion relaxed, relieved, but   
still his eyes questioned her. "Hush," she said again. "I do love   
you, Endymion. That is the one thing that you should never doubt."  
"Usako-"  
She smiled at the use of that name. "Mamo-chan."  
He knelt down and took her hand in his. He looked up at her,   
earnest and loving. "Would you consent to be my wife, my dearest   
Usako?"  
"With all my heart."  
He rose up and enfolded her in a tender embrace, slipping a finger   
onto her hand, as he kissed her with all of the love in her heart.  
She stepped back, her eyes shining. She was the most beautiful   
that Endymion had ever seen her. She looked at the ring on her hand   
and regretfully took it off, handing it back to him. Before he could   
protest, she said lightly, lovingly, "Now, shall we exchange vows?"  
He looked at her smiling face and couldn't stop himself from   
smiling back. "I, Endymion of Earth, do take thee, Serenity of the   
Moon, to love and to hold, for better or worse till death-"  
"No," she whispered, her eyes serious. "Even that shall not part   
us."  
"For better or worse for all of eternity as long as our love for   
each other shines in our hearts. I will protect her with my life,   
for she is dearer to my heart than anything else," he finished.  
"I, Serenity of the Moon, do take thee, Endymion of Earth, to love   
and to hold, for better or worse for all of eternity as long as our   
love for each other shines in our hearts. I will give up my life for   
him if I must, for he is dearer to my heart than anything else."  
Endymion slipped one of the golden rings onto Serenity's ring   
finger. "With this ring I thee wed, Usako."  
Serenity took the other golden ring and placed it on Endymion's   
ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed, Mamo-chan."  
Their lips met in a kiss, and bound together forever, they were   
adrift in their love.  
  
Endymion did see her off the next day, but she had never expected   
him to come to the Moon with her; he had insisted. "You're worth   
a little risk, Usako, and this is a *little* risk. You know as well   
as I do that I can outrun all of your Royal Guards and the Senshi   
wouldn't dare arrest me."  
"They had better not!" she had responded fiercely.  
So they had gone to the Moon.  
  
When they arrived it was evening and Serenity had Endymion wait   
for her on a balcony outside her room as she ducked inside to   
retrieve something.  
Endymion looked out over the calm beauty of the Moon, wonderingly.   
He had never expected to see it again. Usako, this is where you   
belong, but someday, I hope that you'll belong on Earth, with me.  
"I already do," Serenity said, stepping out of curtains of her   
balcony.  
"Can you discern my thoughts?" he asked without surprise.  
"Silly, of course I can. I am you, and you are me. We have the   
same blood flowing in our veins now."  
"Serenity, is it true what they say? Are Lunars immortal?"  
"We are mortal and immortal. We can die, we *will* die, but I   
suppose our souls are eternal."  
"So you will live, my beautiful Serenity, and I will not. I am   
glad that you will endure."  
"Have you listened to nothing that I have said? We share the same   
blood, Endymion."  
"Then-"  
"Yes," she placed a finger on his lip and it was only then that he   
noticed she was hiding something behind her back. "Forgive me?" she   
asked.  
"For what?"  
"For the gift and the curse that I have laid upon you, for that is   
what immortality is."  
"If I can be with you, I don't care."  
Serenity's eyes shone. She brought out the object that she had   
hidden behind her back. It lay flat on the palm of her hand, the   
chain dangling down. "My gift to you, beloved."  
Endymion stared at the locket as it shimmered gold in the   
starlight. He hesitantly touched it and it began to play a melody.   
"Eternity," he managed to say.  
"Eternity," she repeated. "It's an old, old tune. I've claimed   
it for us, Mamo-chan, because it has endured and will endure as long   
as our love."  
He placed his hand over top of it, covering hers completely. "No,   
our love will endure longer."  
She smiled. "Of course, for forever and a day, if need be." She   
looked down at their hands, trying to hold back the tears forming at   
the corners of her eyes. Why am I crying? He won't be gone for   
long.  
Suddenly she found herself being pulled tightly into an embrace,   
Endymion's arms wrapped securely around her. She rested her head on   
his shoulder and cried through her tears, "You won't forget me?"  
He murmured into her hair, his chest tight with emotion, "Could I   
ever? My Usako, my princess, my wife."  
"Mamo-chan, I don't want you to go!"  
"I'll be here for you, whenever you need me to be. In spirit if   
not in body. I'll always protect you. I'll always love you."  
She sniffled as they separated a little, wiping at her tears with   
the back of her hair. "I must seem childish. I'm your wife now-I'll   
be brave!"  
"That's good." He tipped her face up and once again her eyes   
threatened to overflow with tears, but she held them in check. "You   
know, I'd be worried if you didn't miss me."  
"No kidding. I'd . . . be worried too."  
They stared at each other for an instant, then pulled her to him   
and they kissed with all of the passion and love they possessed. And   
then they parted.  
"Good-bye, my love."  
"Farewell, beloved."  
"My princess."  
"My prince."  
"My wife."  
"My husband."  
They looked at each other for one last lingering instant, then   
Endymion wrenched his gaze away and strode quickly off into the   
night, the locket clenched tightly in his hand.  
Serenity watched him go, the evening breeze playing with her hair.   
"Until Destiny sees fit for us to meet again, my love."  
  
*Four months later*  
  
Endymion pulled out his sword and brandished it at Beryl.  
She floated above her army of youma, her eyes bright with an   
insane light. All about Beryl and Endymion the battle raged. All   
four of his Generals and their armies were in it and he could only   
hope that Beryl had not planned another attack at the same time   
elsewhere.  
"Why can't you love me?!" Beryl screamed. "I always loved you,   
ever since we were little. No one ever loved me. My parents didn't   
love me at all. They beat me, Endy. When you and I met, I thought   
*finally* here's someone I can love who will love me back! But you   
don't! You love her, that snippety little princess. What did she   
ever do to deserve you, Endymion? I loved you. You were my life,   
but you were always too busy thinking of *her* to think of *me*!"  
"B-Beryl, I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
She softened. "I can give you another chance, Endymion. You can   
forget all about her and love me and we'll be happy. I can make you   
happy. She could never make you *really* happy, and after I kill   
her, you won't ever have to think about her."  
"You can't kill her, Beryl! I love her. I'm sorry, but I could   
never love you in place of her. Love doesn't work that way."  
"Well, fine! If you can't love me then I'll have to kill *both*   
of you! I won't let her have you! I won't let you be happy while   
I'm miserable!"  
"Beryl, we can be your friends! We can help you!" Endymion said   
desperately.  
"Forget it! Now, how should I kill you? Maybe I should kill you   
the same way I killed your parents!!!"  
Endymion's eyes widened in horror. "You didn't?" he pleaded,   
hoping she was just making that up. Maybe he could redeem   
*something* in her.  
She scowled. "Of course I did."  
Endymion tried to restrain the anger boiling up in him, the grief,   
but still his voice came out taught and shaky with anger. "How could   
you? HOW COULD YOU?! THEY WERE MY PARENTS!!!"  
Fed up, Beryl screamed, "BECAUSE THEY KILLED MY MOTHER!!!"  
Endymion stopped short. In a voice drained of all emotion he   
asked, "What do you mean?"  
She began to speak, rapidly, distractedly, shying away from the   
memory and Endymion suddenly saw things the way she must have seen   
them fifteen years ago . . .  
  
*Flash*  
  
Eight-year old Beryl watched as the soldiers dragged her   
struggling mother away. She started to run to her, but her father   
yanked her back, holding her arm, with a grip that hurt. "It is up   
to the King and Queen to decide her fate now," he intoned,   
dispassionately. "And unless you want to join your mother in her   
fate, little Beryl, you'd better mind me."  
Beryl struggled some more against her father, "Momma! Momma!   
MOMMA!!!"  
Her father wrenched her arm and said, hatefully, "Look, I never   
wanted you, brat, and I don't want you now, so if you want to go to   
your death like your Momma, then go ahead and join her in Hell!"  
Beryl sobbed, staring through the open door of their broken down   
shack. She whispered, "Momma."  
  
Later that day, Beryl ran into the town square just in time to   
hear the town crier say, "For the heinous crimes she has committed,   
King Gaian and Queen Terra of the Crystal Kingdom and the Golden   
Millennium of Earth have decreed that Morganite, last sorceress of   
Earth, should be put to the stake and burned."  
Beryl's horrified gaze shifted to where her mother stood, bound to   
a wooden pole over a pile of easily lit branches. "No," she   
whispered in a tiny voice.  
A man bent with a flaming torch in his hand and set fire to the   
kindling.  
Morganite gazed across the square into her daughter's eyes and   
smiled smugly. You have the power, little Beryl. Use it. Save me   
and one day we will rule this world together and take our revenge on   
those who would seek to destroy us.  
Beryl tried, she tried to feel the magic within her, but all she   
felt was a cold emptiness. I-I can't!  
The smile left Morganite's face, her eyes widening in panic and   
fear. Beryl! she cried, the flames inching closer. BERYL!   
She screamed, her hair rising straight into the air, fire-red, as the   
rising flames engulfed her, devouring her body in their hunger.   
"BERRRYYYLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Beryl screamed. "MOMMA!!!!!!"  
"Look, it's the witch's daughter!" She dimly heard someone say as   
she stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her father   
appeared behind her and yanked on her arm. "Come on, Beryl. Your   
Momma got what she deserved. Now let's go!"  
She roughly pulled her arm free and kept staring at the charred   
and blackened corpse in the flames that was all that remained of her   
mother. A mob of villagers started towards her. She didn't notice   
them until they blocked out her view of the horrible, flickering   
flames, and then the rage within her built, and peaked, and spilt   
out, until she was overflowing with it and the sweet, sweet feeling   
of power was rushing through her.  
Then she raised her arm into the air, the earth sign blazing on   
her forehead and pointed an index finger at her father. "Die," she   
whispered, then blasted him with all of the surging emotions within   
her, her hatred for him bubbling out. The bolt of power hit him and   
trapped him in agonizing spasms as it ran across his body, until it   
finally destroyed him with a flash of destructive light. He screamed   
the most agonizing scream that Beryl had ever heard any living thing   
make, and she relished every moment of it.  
Then she turned her attention to the villagers who were fleeing   
now in abject terror for their lives. Beryl smiled, her father's   
screams still echoing in her ears and said, "I let him die easy, but   
you let my mother die, and I am going to kill you *very* *very*   
slowly." She called forth her power again and directed it at the   
fleeing villagers until the whole village was awash with her   
destructive power and everywhere there were the screams of those   
dying in profound torment. Men, women, children, Beryl spared no   
one, her auburn hair flowing about her like the flames that had   
destroyed her mother. Her eyes flashed eerily red and her laughter   
rang out. Hours later, the village in flames, there was no one left   
but Beryl.  
  
A soldier found her outside the remains of the village and took   
her to the palace where she was tended to. When she awoke, Beryl   
began making her plan for revenge against those who had ordered the   
death of her mother. It would take a long, long time before her   
plans came to fruition, long enough for them to trust her, and for   
her to not be one of those suspected, but Beryl could wait. She   
could indeed, for one day there would be a reckoning.  
  
*Flash*  
  
As Beryl finished her tale, Endymion stared at her with horror-  
filled eyes. "I remember hearing of that village, that woman. Your   
mother cast a spell and in doing so destroyed a city, KILLING OVER   
THREE THOUSAND PEOPLE!!!"  
Beryl snarled, her eyes filled with animal rage and loathing. "I  
DON'T CARE!!!!"  
Endymion swallowed. "Why - why did you spare me?"  
"Because, like me, your parents didn't love you. And - and you're   
different, Endy, like me. We have the power and others fear us, but   
we're better than them, Endy! We can rule the world, the universe,   
if we want! They think that we're not good enough for them, but   
they're the pathetic ones, lacking power. I could teach you how to   
use your power, Endy. We don't need anyone else. Together we could   
be gods!"  
Endymion stared at her in disbelief, at the red light in her eyes.   
A sinking, despairing feeling formed in his gut. This changes too   
much; we can never be the same again, Beryl. Isn't there any way to   
save your soul?  
His only answer was the sound of her maniacal laughter.  
The battle raged on.  
  
*One month later*  
  
Endymion's confrontation with Beryl had shaken him to his core.   
He simply could not believe that his former friend had turned so   
evil. He was forced to believe it, however, when she launched an   
attack on the capital and captured it, the Earth Palace, and him.  
  
The Guardians, who had been elsewhere at the time, fled to the   
Moon where the Senshi hid them as they planned how to bring about   
Beryl's downfall and rescue Endymion. When they had finally finished   
their planning, they prepared to leave.  
  
The Senshi found them as they were preparing to teleport back to   
Earth.  
  
"Let us come with you," Rei said intently, putting her hand over   
Jadeite's as she looked into his eyes. "You helped us save our   
princess, now let us help you save your prince."  
"No, Rei. The war is coming to *you* now. You must guard your   
princess, Rei, and your kingdoms. If we cannot stop Beryl, then she   
will go after your worlds next. She hungers for power, for death and   
destruction. She will not hesitate to kill you."  
Rei's eyes began to water as she looked at him. "It is suicide to   
go alone. Let me come, Jade," she pleaded.  
"No, my love, this, we must do alone. Take care, my heart." He   
touched her face, then turning, he joined the others.  
"Guardian Teleport!"  
"JAAADE!!!" Rei cried, falling to her knees.  
"Nephrite!"  
"Zoisite!"  
"Kunzite," Minako whispered.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Endymion was chained in the dungeon. The irony was that it was   
*his* dungeon, of *his* palace. Beryl had taken up residence there.   
His whole body hurt. Beryl had had her youma lash him several times   
after he had refused her . . . offers. His willpower remained   
strong, though. All he could think of was Serenity. He filled his   
mind with images of her. Sweet Serenity, beautiful Serenity, clumsy   
Serenity, his princess, his wife.  
  
That is, that was all he could think of until his Guardians burst   
into the dungeon, followed by Beryl's enormous army of youma.  
"What the-?" Endymion began, before Zoisite slashed his wrists   
free of the iron and Nephrite pushed a sword into his hands.  
"How's it going, Endy?" Zoisite asked.  
"How did you-?" He never got a chance to finish as more and more   
youma poured into the dungeon.  
"Hurry, get the Hell out of here, Endy!" Jadeite cried, slashing   
through them, his Guardian armor blazing forth.  
"Go ON, my prince!" Kunzite cried, his own Guardian armor flaring   
forth.  
"But, but-"  
"Don't wait for us, Endy! We're just *dying* to dance with these   
goons!" Zoisite's Guardian armor shone as it appeared.  
"The Princess!" Nephrite shouted, his own armor brilliantly   
appearing. "Get out of here for her!"  
The four of them shoved him toward an exit.  
"GO!!!!!!"  
Endymion went. He ran through the familiar halls of his palace,   
dank and filthy now from their occupation by the youma, his breath   
catching in his throat. Good luck, my Guardians. From behind him,   
he could hear their battle cries sounding out.  
"PHOENIX!!!"  
"GRIFFIN!!!"  
"Ugh, do I *really* have to say this? Oh fine, UNICORN!!!"  
"DRAGON!!!"  
The Prince of Earth stumbled out of the palace and continued to   
run until he was half a mile from the palace then turned to look   
back. My Guardians . . .  
  
"RRRREEEEEEEEEIIIII!!!!!!!!" Jadeite howled his last defiant   
cry, his whole body and soul crying out in anguish. Rei . . .   
Then he succumbed to the darkness, her smiling face before him.  
  
Mako, our love will have to be enough, after all . . .  
  
Be happy, Ami. Don't cry for me. All I ever wanted to do was   
make you smile . . .  
  
I love you, Mina-chan. I never admitted it, but it's true.  
  
The structure burst into flame, then crumbled and collapsed in on   
itself behind him. Endymion stared, his eyes wide with horror and   
denial. "No," escaped from his lips. No no no no no no   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Then with an incomprehensible cry of loss,   
he threw himself to the ground and wept. "Jadeite. Zoisite.   
Nephrite. Kunzite. NO! NO, DAMMIT!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Then   
raising his tear-streaked face to the sky, he vowed, with all of the   
strength left in his body, "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS, BERYL!!! I   
WILL MAKE YOU *PAY* FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!"  
  
Beryl snatched the stones from the lifeless bodies, cackling in   
triumph. Finally, I have them! Then with a vicious manipulation   
of dark energy, she wrenched their souls free and trapped them in   
their stones . . . forever. She implanted the stones in their   
foreheads and smiled in dark pleasure as the eyes of the corpses   
sprang open and glowed red in the darkness.  
"Welcome to the Dark Kingdom, my Dark Kings . . ."  
  
*The Moon*  
  
Endymion stumbled wearily into the throne room and collapsed. Her   
eyes widening in shock, Princess Serenity dashed forward and knelt at   
his side, disregarding the stern looks that her mother and the rest   
of the court were giving her.  
"Endymion," she pleaded, cradling his head in her lap. "Wake up   
now, dearest."  
Endymion groaned and turned his head and Princess Serenity's hands   
flew to her mouth as she saw the bloody gash on his temple. "Selene,   
help him." She knew that it was not as bad as his sword wound had   
been, but here, surrounded by her mother's court, he looked so   
vulnerable and Serenity knew that he must have been desperate to come   
here. She felt his pain as acutely as if it were her own, but she   
bore it and set it aside. It was not his wounds that troubled him   
most, it was his heart. It was broken, and Serenity feared what that   
foretold.  
"Mamo-chan," she asked him softly, staring at his unconscious face. "What has occurred?" She turned to her mother, tears, which  
she did not seem to notice, trickling silently down her face.  
"Mother," she said, in a sad, quiet, little lost voice, her eyes  
sending her mother such an eloquent look of despair and pleading that  
the Queen could deny her nothing. "Help him, please."  
Queen Serenity flinched. How could she not when he was in such a   
state? When her daughter had asked it of her in such a voice? Even   
the sorrow could not hide the newfound maturity, the strength and   
purpose in it. The princess *would* have her way. Briefly, Serenity   
wondered what had happened to her little girl to change her so, but   
she knew the answer. Sere had grown up.  
She gestured regally, and her guards moved forward. "Take him,"   
she said and swallowed a lump in her throat as Sere clung to him,   
shielding his body as though they would do him harm, "Take him to the   
Healers."  
The guards advanced and carefully lifted him body between them.   
The princess let him go reluctantly, and kissed him tenderly before   
they carried him away. She watched as they left the room, then   
turned to her mother, and before the Queen could say a word, she said   
simply, her eyes filled with truth, "I love him, Mother."  
And Serenity could not say a word in response, especially when her   
daughter held up her left hand and the Queen saw the band of gold   
that shone there.  
"You cannot separate us, Mother. Endymion and I, are one.   
Throughout eternity."  
Queen Serenity smiled sadly, unable to stop looking into her   
daughter's resolute eyes, "I know, Sere. I know."  
  
"Endymion," came a clear, loving voice and Endymion propped   
himself up to see Princess Serenity seated at the foot of his bed.  
"Usako."  
"Why did you come?" she asked, looking at him worriedly. "I mean,   
I'm certainly glad that you're safe, but why did you come alone? Why   
did the Guardians not accompany you, my love? You were badly injured   
. . ."  
Endymion looked away. "Serenity, something's happened."  
She stood and walked to the head of his bed and knelt down before   
him. She put her left hand on his and reached up to touch his face.   
He flinched as though in pain. "What is the matter, love? Tell me   
what it is that pains you so."  
"Can you not guess?" he countered, his voice hard as he gazed off   
into the distance, unseeing.  
Her hand squeezed his a little tighter, and rising she said as she   
turned to leave, "Yes, I can, my love. Your pain is mine. Mine is   
my Senshi's even as your Guardians' is yours. I can guess, Endymion,   
and the thought makes me weep inside and my heart breaks into a   
million pieces over them. How shall I tell my Senshi, Endymion?"  
Endymion winced at the bitterness in her voice. Serenity had   
never before been bitter. It was not in her to be anything but happy   
or sad. Bitterness was as alien to the sweetness of her nature as   
the forces of the Dark Kingdom on Earth. "Serenity!" he called out   
before she could leave. "I don't know what to do without them! They   
were my friends . . . and more than that!" He tasted salt on his   
lips and realized that he was crying. "They were like . . . brothers   
to me."  
"I know," she said, turning and he saw that she was fighting   
tears. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. They both   
wept quietly for a time and even after her tears had stopped, his   
still would not slow. I love you, Usako.  
I know that, too. She held him as the tears coursed down his   
cheeks and he wept for the first time in her embrace. "Mamo-chan,"   
she murmured, rocking him slightly, as a mother would rock a child,   
"I love you, too. With all of my heart, I love you. 'Till the end   
of time."  
Then she raised his face to hers and kissed away his tears. My   
love, my love, someday, we will all be together again. You and your   
Guardians and I and my Senshi. I promise you that. Someday.  
Usako, he thought, as she laid him down in his bed and pulled   
the covers up around him, kissing his lips.  
"Good night, my husband," she murmured sadly, "Good night, my   
prince."  
And he slept the sleep of a child who has found peace at last.  
  
"Come, my Shadows," Beryl shrieked. "The time has come to destroy   
this pitiful Moon Kingdom once and for all! Endymion will not   
escape me again! The Moon Princess will be made to PAY for what she   
has done! Queen Serenity will BOW before me and offer up her   
daughter's life as a sacrifice!!! COME MOTHER, AID ME!!! I, BERYL,   
YOUR DAUGHTER, SORCERESS OF EARTH DO SUMMON YOU!!! MOTHER, HEED   
ME!!!!!!"  
A dark shadowy figure seeped up from the ground, the outline of   
long wavy hair barely visible. You *failed* me, Beryl. Did you   
think that I would forgive you for that?! My death, it is on YOUR   
shoulders!!!  
Beryl laughed. "You cannot harm me now, Mother. Your power, it   
is now MINE!!! You placed too much faith on a scared little girl.   
You should have known that as long as you lived I could not have full   
use of my powers! You were using me, Mother, and now I will use   
YOU!!! SHADOWS!!!" she screamed.  
The Seven came forth from the darkness, surrounding the dark   
spirit.  
"DEVOUR HER!!!" Beryl laughed, her eyes blazing red in enjoyment.  
The Shadows massed forth and overtook the lone spirit, consuming   
her. As she died for the second time, the spirit wailed,   
BERRRRRRYYYYYLLLLLLLL!!! MY DAUGHTER!!!  
"Yes, Mother, I am your daughter," Beryl said, her eyes burning   
brighter.  
CURSE YOU!!! CURSE YOU, BERYL!!! MAY YOUR EXISTENCE BE   
*DAMNED*!!!  
"It already is, Mother. It already is."  
The spirit let out one more cry and then it was gone. The Seven   
Shadows turned blazing hungry red eyes on Beryl. She smirked. "Now   
that you have had your snack, it is time for the feast to begin. The   
Moon Kingdom will be nothing more than dust when I am through with   
it, and Endymion will be MINE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Endymion paused beneath her balcony. "Princess Serenity," he   
called.  
"Prince Endymion," she responded, astonished to see him up and   
about.  
"Princess, I should not be here," he murmured, and she suddenly   
knew why he was being so formal. Her mother may have accepted the   
fact that they were in love, but she didn't have to like it. "I must   
speak with you, though. That sorceress, Beryl, is even now leading   
her armies against Earth. I fear she has already taken my kingdom   
and brainwashed my subjects to her cause."  
No! Serenity thought desperately.  
"Serenity," he said, a pleading look suddenly in his eyes, "you   
must be cautious. She is coming after the Moon next! Serenity,   
promise me-" He turned and they both heard the clatter of armor.  
"I must go," he said shortly. "Good-bye, my princess. We may   
very well not meet again." He looked at her one last lingering   
instant more, then took of down the path.  
Serenity watched as the Royal Guard clattered after him, yelling   
for him to "Halt, in the name of the moon!"  
He'll get away, she thought confidently to herself. Then she   
spoke aloud, her voice sounding suddenly frightened in the stillness   
of the room. "Beryl, coming here? No, it cannot be! She will not   
take over the Moon! I, Serenity, daughter of Serenity, do swear that   
Beryl will never have the Moon for her own. By Selene, she shall not   
if I and my Senshi have any say about it."  
She determinedly swept from the room. I will tell the Senshi.   
Then she stopped short. I cannot face them . . . not now. They   
will want news of the Guardians and I have nothing to tell them.   
How can I tell them? How can I crush their dreams - break their   
hearts - in such a way? No, it is better to wait as Endymion and I   
decided. Soon, we may all be dead anyway, and then it will not   
matter who went first. But I do swear that if we all die trying,   
Beryl will *not* get the Moon. "I will not allow that witch to take   
my kingdom from me." She strode on.  
Luna watched her from a shadowed corner in the corridor. She saw   
what Serenity had seen earlier. You've grown up, my princess.  
  
Princess Serenity swept down the stairs, her hand trailing along   
the banister. She felt someone catch hold of her wrist and arrest   
her motion. She turned, startled, and the sight that met her eyes   
startled her even more. "Endymion," she breathed.  
He gave a gallant bow and said, "May I be so bold as to request a   
dance, my princess?" His eyes looked up at her through his mask and   
their intense blue gazed on her lovingly. "It could be our last," he   
said in a low voice.  
Serenity wanted nothing more than to fling herself into his arms   
and hold him until the world came to pieces around them, but instead,   
she only nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
He drew her onto the dance floor and they danced together to the   
music. As they danced, Serenity was aware that she and this   
mysterious masked man were drawing stares, but she cared not in the   
least.  
"You came," she whispered, when he was holding her in his arms.  
"How could I miss the last dance of the millennium?" he replied,   
holding her closer. "As I said before, it could be our last and if   
it is, the only way I want to end my life is holding you."  
Serenity rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want this to   
ever end. This dance . . . this life."  
"But dearest," he murmured, "all things must end. It is the   
nature of life."  
"But not so soon," she countered. "Not so soon. Our time has not   
yet come, my prince. We have our whole lives ahead of us, why can't   
we live them?"  
"We've done more living in this past year than most people have   
done in their whole lifetimes. Don't fret, love, we're not going to   
give up without a fight."  
"Will you fight, Endymion?"  
"For you, for my people, for Earth, for the Moon, yes, I will   
fight. Till the bitter end if I must. I won't let you go without a   
fight. I've said that before and I meant it, and I mean it now."  
"Endymion, do we really stand a chance against Beryl? Can we   
truly defeat her?"  
"We have weapons that she will never possess, angel of my heart.   
We have our love. For that I am willing to fight her and her minions   
alone."  
"You are not alone," she whispered, resting her cheek against his.   
"You are never alone, Endymion. Mamo-chan. Never forget that."  
"I won't."  
"But Endymion, she has love too. She loves you. Isn't that   
enough for her to prevail?"  
"There is a difference between love and lust. She may have loved   
me once, but when the true Beryl was destroyed through her own evil   
and Metallia took over, there is nothing left but hatred, jealousy,   
rage, and the need for revenge. She can no longer feel love. She   
has become a minion of the Dark Kingdom in more than name. They have   
her soul."  
"Can she not be saved?"  
"You are so trusting, Serenity. So innocent, still. I want you   
to stay that way, forever. I want you to always be my Usako."  
"I always will."  
"No, darling, you are already beyond that. You are not mine, I am   
yours, my beautiful, beautiful, Serenity."  
"No, Mamo-chan, we do not belong to each other. As I told Beryl   
once and as she could not understand, we belong *with* each other.   
For eternity."  
"Eternity, my Usa."  
They kissed and as their lips met and they both felt the   
outpouring of love from each other, a huge resounding explosion was   
heard from outside. It shook the ballroom and pieces of the ceiling   
began falling. Endymion held Serenity tightly to him, and shielded   
her with his body from the raining rubble.  
"Serenity!" he yelled over the raucous din as people began   
screaming and Luna and Artemis ran through, shouting for everyone to   
get to battle stations and fend off the attack.  
She looked up at him with frightened but strangely resolute eyes.   
"She's come, hasn't she?"  
"Yes, my princess. Now, you have to get to safety!" Towing her   
along, he began pushing his way through the panicked crowd.  
"I don't want to leave you!" she cried.  
He pulled her to him again and murmured into her hair, "I love   
you, Usa. I will always love you. Now, GO!" He pushed her through   
the crowd towards an exit and started off in the other direction   
towards the sounds of the attack.  
"ENDYMION!" she cried as the crowd carried her away.  
He turned, looking at her searchingly.  
"I love you! Forever, my prince! Forever, my husband!"  
He nodded, then turned about again and ran towards the fighting.   
Serenity let the crowd carry her away now, but as they went, she   
couldn't help but worry for his safety, for the safety of the others,   
and she offered up a prayer to the Goddess Selene. Please Selene,   
keep them safe, especially Endymion. I love them all.  
  
Ikuko knelt, the silver robes flowing about her as she pressed her   
hands together in prayer. Great Goddess Selene protect your   
children this day. Help defend us against the encroaching evil . .   
.  
Kenji, holding Shingo in his arms, watched her silently. Good   
luck, love. Pray, for all of us.  
For the princess, daughter of Serenity, descended of Cynthia,   
descended of Eurynome, child of the Moon and of Selene, may the Gods   
have mercy upon us.  
Kenji knelt next to her, gently placing Shingo on the ground   
slightly in front of both of them. He took her hand in his and they   
exchanged a shaky smile. Then together they bowed their heads and   
murmured, "Selene the merciful, Goddess of the Moon, protect this,   
your kingdom, against the forces of darkness . . ."  
  
Princess Serenity wept into her hands, her slender frame shaking   
and racked from sobs. She had found her way to her own quarters   
where she was awaiting the end of her world in darkness. "If only .   
. ." she sobbed, "if only I could protect him . . . like he always   
protects me. I can't let him go . . . I would give up my life . . .   
to protect the one I love!" She broke down completely, crying her   
heart out.  
Luna watched her from the shadows. 'I would give up my life . .   
. to protect the one I love!' she thought to herself. Do you   
really love him that much? Well, I can't help him, but I can help   
you. You will have your wish. You *will* be able to protect him.   
She turned and ran down the hallway. I hope I am doing the right   
thing. The Sailor Senshi of the Moon will be born this day. I will   
create a henshin wand for you, Princess - no, Sailor Moon.  
  
Beryl laughed in amusement as she sent forth her Dark Kings.   
"Find the Sailor Senshi and DESTROY them!!!"  
"Yes, my Queen," they intoned.  
And Beryl laughed . . .  
  
Mars looked at Jadeite as he entered the room.  
"Does our love burn brightly now?" he asked with a bitter laugh.  
Sailor Mars's gaze was steady, as she said slowly and sadly, "Yes,   
until there is nothing left but ashes."  
He stared at her for an instant, unbelieving as she raised her   
hands in the gesture he knew all too well. REI! the soul within   
him cried in torment.  
She heard him, he knew that she did, but she simply bit her lower   
lip until it bled and lowered her tear-bright eyes for an instant in   
pain. He struck.  
He charged forward, knocking her off balance and pinning her to   
the wall, his hand tight around her neck. She struggled, crying out   
as he hurt her, desperately searching for the *real* him in his eyes.   
All she could see was the darkness in his soul, the red power   
flickering in his eyes and she knew that he had at that instant been   
totally consumed. He was dead to her.  
With a cry of pain, she knocked him away and wrenched free of his   
grip. They stared at each other from across the room.  
He laughed madly as she struggled for breath. She had hoped with   
all of her heart that this moment would never come, when the two of   
them would be forced to choose sides. But it had. As she raised her   
hand to kill him, Rei knew that she was killing herself.  
For the princess . . . and her prince. For you, Jade, this is   
what I must do. I love you.  
"FIREEEEEEEEE!!!!!" The rivers of flame shot forth, consuming him   
as the evil had before. His form flickered in the blaze and the   
stone, glinting green, fell from his forehead. His eyes flashed to   
life for one last instant as he looked on his love.  
He smiled as his head fell back and he fell, the flames burning   
with a clear light along the length of his body. He stretched a hand   
out to her as he lay on the ground, striving to reach her through the   
flames. She reached for him but could not touch him. A tear trailed   
down his cheek as he viewed his love for one last time before his   
eyes closed forever. Rei, was his thought, quietly loving.   
Rei.  
Then the flames blazed higher and engulfed him. Rei buried her   
face in her hands and wept, sinking to her knees. Selene help me!   
What have I done? What have I done?! "JADE!" came the broken   
scream. "JAAAAADEEEEEE!"  
  
~Fly, Firebird, into the reddened sky.  
Fly, Firebird, upon your wings up high.  
Blaze with flames of our passionate love.  
Take the world by storm from the fires above.  
  
~Burn, Firebird, with the heat of my love.  
Burn, Firebird, from the blazes above.  
Flames engulf you like the fire in my heart.  
I'm nothing without you. Why must we part?  
  
~Blaze, Firebird, with the spark in your eye.  
Blaze, Firebird, with the flame from you and I.  
The heat of your flames is burning up my soul.  
We're both burning up, out of control!  
  
~Fly, Firebird, into the darkening sky,  
Fly, Firebird, from our passion on high.  
Flicker with the ember that sizzles in my soul.  
Setting me aflame, burning out of control!  
  
~Fly, Firebird, into the reddened sky.  
Fly, Firebird, upon your wings up high.  
Flames engulf you like the fire in my heart.  
I'm nothing without you. Why must we part?  
  
~Firebird, why can't we be-  
The flame that burns throughout all eternity?  
Firebird, why must we part?  
I don't why, but you are breaking my heart.  
  
~Why must we part?  
  
~Firebird~  
  
Sailor Jupiter let the tears fall as Nephrite glared at her. "The   
stars know all, and today is the day of your death!"  
"Nephrite!"  
"Do not address me with such familiarity! I am a Dark King!"  
He gathered forth a large mass of dark energy and blasted her   
with it, chuckling as he did so.  
She screamed as she fell, her vision nearly blacking out.   
"Nephrite, listen! The stars . . . can you hear them? Their song is   
*so* beautiful," she pleaded with him. "It is *our* song! The song   
that we danced to! Do you remember?"  
He paused for an instant, then, "No." He blasted her again.  
Sobbing with the effort, she got to her feet. "I-I can't let you   
go. You'd hurt Sere and Endymion. Duty, Nephrite! Do you   
remember your duty? We're, both of us, people of duty before   
anything else . . . even love. You were right again . . . and I know   
that you'd want this, because you would NEVER betray your prince!   
I'll do this for duty and for love! Love first, Nephrite." She   
staggered over to him and kissed him full on the lips. Their eyes   
met as she said, "Then duty."  
Unable to look away from his eyes, she called forth her power.   
"LIGHTNING!" and struck him down.  
Then he whispered out, "Mako . . . chan."  
"Nephrite?!" she shrieked, the tears coursing down her cheeks.  
He reached up a hand and she took it and as she did so his eyes   
closed. Duty or love? Those were my choices and now that it's too   
late, I choose . . . love.  
"NEPHRITE!"  
  
~The stars only shine  
in the darkest of night  
I won't be beaten  
without a fight!  
  
~The crash of the thunder  
The flash of the lightning  
Why do you insist  
that we keep on fighting?  
  
~I would fight a thousand battles  
I would die for you  
I would wish upon a star  
To make our dreams come true!  
  
~The light of the stars  
Shines in your eyes  
The way that you love me  
Is no surprise  
  
~We can love as only those can  
Who know the stars' wanderings  
I open up my heart to you  
And it flies on gilded wings  
  
~This is my love for you.  
Let it shine pure and true.  
I want to be held by you  
My only love.~  
  
Sailor Mercury flinched as Zoisite struck her again and again, as  
he laughed. "Zoisite," she moaned, "stop, please . . ."  
"What, you don't like it?!"  
"Zoisite . . ." She looked up at him and through her tears . . .   
she smiled. "I love you. No riddles now, just the truth. I love   
you more than I've ever loved anyone."  
He stopped for an instant frozen by that smile. Ami . . . a   
smile . . .  
"If you kissed me, I would smile. You're the only one, Zoisite,  
who's ever been able to make me do that. You told me to overcome my  
limitations and I have. I can say it now, Zoisite. Do you want to   
listen? I love you."  
Zoisite found that he still could not move. It was as though a   
willpower stronger than his own was holding him in place. Now,   
Ami!  
"ICE!!!!!"  
And then he was frozen forever in that position, a bewildered look   
on his face as he gazed out of a block of solid ice.  
The smile melted off her face and she fell to her knees in front  
of him, curling herself up into a little ball. "Zoisite," she  
sobbed.  
  
~The cold  
Why does it hurt in such a way?  
The cold  
Why can't I make it go away?  
  
~I will smile through my tears  
Shaking off my bitterness  
I will smile at my fears  
Waiting for your kiss  
  
~The warmth of your touch  
Melts the ice of my heart  
When I'm with you  
I never want to part  
  
~I just want to be  
In your embrace  
Why can't you just see  
That I'll win this race?  
  
~Nothing can stop me when I smile for you!  
Nothing can stop my dreams from coming true!  
I will always love only you!  
And my smiles are forever . . . yours.~  
  
Sailor Venus stared at Kunzite as he moved towards her, evil in   
his eyes. "We will kill the Serenity and the Princess for our Queen,   
and then this kingdom will be ours, and so too shall the universe!"   
He laughed, a sickening sound.  
Her strength evaporating in an instant, she fell to her knees in   
despair. Torment engulfed her disbelieving eyes. No, she thought   
desperately to herself. No, this can't be happening! Not again!   
Don't make me have to kill the one I love again!!!  
He advanced stealthily, wary of her even when he could not think   
for himself, the darkness in his eyes terrible to behold. The light   
of his soul is gone. He isn't himself. Metallia's controlling him!   
But even so, there was only one course of action, and she couldn't   
bring herself to implement it. I can't! I CAN'T!!!  
"You will die, Sailor Venus," Kunzite whispered menacingly. He   
had forgone his weapon as he knew that no weapon could harm her. He   
raised his arms, blue energy glowing about his fingertips as he   
massed his strength for one powerful blast. He was still watching   
her warily, but the Senshi made no move against him. In fact, she   
did not move at all.  
Sailor Venus was still in the position that she had fallen to   
before, her arms braced against the floor to hold her up, but she was   
not facing Kunzite. She was staring, unseeing, at the ground, tears   
falling unnoticed from her eyes, her hair hiding her face from view.   
She was as still as a statue, trapped in her indecision between her   
love and her duty. I'm sorry, my princess, I have failed you.   
Then the princess's terrified scream could be heard and Minako shut   
her eyes to block out all of the images of the princess in distress   
that her mind conjured up. Kill me quickly, my love, I am not   
worthy enough to live. I have failed her. I have failed everyone.   
But the princess, she couldn't let the princess-she couldn't let   
Serenity die. I swore an oath to protect her. A cause greater than   
myself, greater than anything in my life, is my duty to protect her.   
You're going to destroy her if I don't stop you, Kunzite. I know   
that. You've betrayed her, me, your prince, everybody, but I also   
know that it's not your fault, so I forgive you. I forgive you   
because I CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF!!!  
Kunzite brought down his arms, ready to blast her apart where she   
sat, kneeling on the floor beneath him. "DIE!" he screamed,   
releasing the tremendous force of his energy, enhanced by Metallia's   
control over him.  
Sailor Venus brought her head up rapidly, turning to face him and   
the huge blast of blue energy headed her way. I'm sorry, but . . .   
I'm a soldier now. Her face was wet with tears and the agony in her   
eyes was horrible to behold as she stuck out her right hand, fingers   
splayed apart, and whispered, "Love . . ."  
The beam of yellow-gold power that grew and shot forth from her   
hand was so intense that it completely obliterated the wash of blue   
energy and, not even slowing, continued racing toward its target. As   
soon as it slammed into Kunzite, it burned a hole through him,   
killing him instantly.  
Minako could only see the look of surprise in his eyes as he died,   
and the light of his soul returned. Then he was stretched out on the   
ground, dead, with a strangely peaceful expression on his face. The   
grey uniform that he had been wearing melted away to reveal his armor   
underneath, and as his clothes reappeared, so too did his stone.   
Minako did not see it fall from his forehead, into its accustomed   
place around his neck.  
The chain that held the green stone he wore around his neck   
snapped, and the rock fell to the ground. Unnoticed, a watery blue   
light engulfed it and in that instant it was as though something was   
saying, "At last, peace."  
Feeling that she had just destroyed any chance of redemption,   
Minako buried her face in his body and wept, knowing that she would   
never stop mourning his loss or the loss of her soul. But, it was   
for a greater cause, a greater purpose. Serenity was the meaning to   
her life. The only meaning left now . . .  
  
~Golden light  
Shining from my heart  
You look into my eyes  
And make me fall apart  
  
~How do you do it?  
How can you make me feel this way?  
How do you manage  
To just by smiling, brighten my day?  
  
~I wanted nothing  
I didn't want to be with you  
But somehow things changed  
And without you, I don't know what to do  
  
~I never wanted to ever hurt you  
I knew you never wanted to hurt me  
But sometimes, you hurt the ones you love  
And the hurt you cause, you just can't see!  
  
~Why must we go on  
Hurting one another?  
Why must we go on  
Without each other?  
  
~I can't stand it!  
Let's never part  
A promise that's made  
Straight from the heart  
  
~I don't where to start  
But I know that together  
Anything that tries to stop us  
We can weather  
  
~Don't kiss me good-bye  
I would never leave you  
Keep faith in my love  
I would never deceive you  
  
~We're two of a kind  
Loving each other  
Never knowing what's in store  
Troubles light as a feather  
  
~Keep me in your heart  
And we will never part  
We'll make a brand-new start  
Just remember me~  
  
Mars stared down at the heap of ashes that was all that remained   
of her love. "Jade," she whispered, her strength spent. Off to one   
side, the light struck the edge of a green stone and in a trance-like   
state, Mars picked it up. Then scrambling to her feet, she ran off   
in search of the princess.  
  
Makoto gently closed his eyes and averted her face, the tears   
starting fresh. She couldn't bear to see him like *that*. As she   
started to stand, her fingers brushed against something hard and   
picking up the stone without knowing why, she let herself look at him   
once last time, then fled the room, searching for the princess.  
  
Ami stared at his frozen form, forcing back the tears. She   
brushed a hand over the surface of the ice. It contorted into a fist   
and she pounded on the ice, tears pricking at her eyes as she slid   
helplessly to the ground. As she landed on her knees, still facing   
the ice, her hand touched something warm and looking down she saw a   
green stone. Picking it up, she stared at it, then tightened her   
grip around it. Slowly, she rose, still struggling with her tears   
and left to find the princess.  
  
Venus lifted her tear-streaked face from his body as she felt   
someone, no *something* call for her. She felt strangely drawn to   
the stone and picked it up, clutching it tightly to her with her hand   
as she ran off to find the princess.  
  
Endymion doubled over in pain as the pain that he had felt before   
at his Guardian's deaths overcame him again. "Oh gods, not again."   
Images flashed before his mind. Red, burning, searing fire. One   
last look . . . She is so beautiful . . . said a thought that   
was not his own. Blazing, crashing, brilliant lightning. The feel   
of her hand in his . . . We *do* belong together . . . came   
another thought. Clear, cold, freezing ice . . . Tears don't suit   
you, please just . . . smile . . . Golden, arching, pure energy.   
The look in her eyes that told him how much she truly loved him. I   
love you, forever . . .  
And Endymion knew what had occurred. He screamed at the sky.   
"WHY?!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO THEM?!!! THEY WERE HAPPY!!!   
They were happy." He crumpled to the ground, his loss overcoming   
him.  
  
The Senshi came upon him like that, as they each ran into six-way   
intersection in the corridors and saw the others.  
Endymion did not look up when they all, by silent mutual   
agreement, walked to him.  
"Endymion," Sailor Venus said softly, placing her hand on his   
shoulder as she came up behind him. "Endymion, get up. It is too   
late for this, they were loved, they will be mourned, but not now.   
The time when we could afford to be that selfish has passed. The   
princess needs us now. Endymion, get up."  
The prince craned his neck to look at her, at them all, but mostly   
at her, Venus. Tears ran down her cheeks, but for once there was no   
despair in her eyes, only love, bright and shining. For an instant   
she looked like his Usako. "He loved you, you know," he said,   
tiredly.  
She smiled back slowly, tears dripping from her eyes. She   
answered in a quiet voice, "I know."  
And Endymion knew why the despair had vanished, even if the pain   
had not. Venus knew, they all knew, that they had loved and been   
loved in return, and for them, it was enough. They had a duty now,   
one that could not wait. The princess needed them.  
"Give me a hand up," he said. Venus held out a hand to him and he   
clasped it, getting to his feet. They stood there for an instant,   
looking into each others eyes.  
You gave him a lot.  
He gave me more, Endymion. He gave me more. Love is a gift, my   
princess's prince. Remember that.  
I will, I do. We must all give our love freely.  
That we must.  
A scream rent the air. "Princess!" everyone cried. Endymion and   
Venus let go of each others hands with a start.  
"This way!" Endymion shouted, pointing down a corridor. He could   
feel her. His Usako was close. Everyone nodded, then began to run.  
"Here, Endymion," Venus shouted tossing something at him as they   
ran. He felt a jolt as he caught it, then gazed down at it in   
disbelief. "It's-"  
"Kunzite, I know!" she cried, naming the stone.  
Endymion glanced at her for an instant, then looked back down at   
the stone. No, you don't, Venus. Not at all. This is *Kunzite*.   
"Why are you giving me this?" he managed to choke out.  
"I found it with Kunzite when he . . ."  
"I know."  
"I-I don't really know what drew me to it, but somehow, it just   
felt right that I take it . . . and giving it to you is the right   
thing to do."  
"Venus, no, I can't take this. Kunzite-he would want you to have   
it."  
"But it is for you. It is meant *for* you. Take care of it for   
me. It will give you strength."  
I will give you strength, a familiar voice echoed in his head.  
Venus flinched for an instant, then shook her head and kept   
running.  
"Thank you, Venus. You don't know what you're giving me."  
Oh, but I do, Endymion, I do. His stone, his link to you, if I   
had kept it it would have been my link to him. But I relinquish him,   
Endymion. I let him go. It was his duty to serve *you*. It was his   
right to love me. He loved me, and I loved him, and now I am letting   
him go. Back to his duty.  
"Endymion here!" the other three Senshi called.  
He looked up to see three green stones hurtling at him from three   
different directions. He let out a blast of white energy and the   
stones slowed and gracefully full into his outstretched hand. He   
whispered their names as he came in contact with each one. "Zoisite,   
Nephrite . . . Jadeite." He looked around at all of the Senshi.   
Their eyes were moist with tears. "Thank you, minna. Thank you."  
"We loved them," Mars said, turning her gaze away from him.  
"They knew that," Ami added, likewise turning away.  
"We knew that," Makoto finished, glancing away.  
"The stones are yours, Endymion. Their duty is not finished yet,"   
Minako said calmly. Take care of their souls.  
  
Then ran outside where they found Serenity being confronted by   
Beryl who was blasting her again and again with dark energy.  
"SERENITY!!!" Mamoru screamed, throwing a rose, that he had   
suddenly discovered in his hand, between the two. He quickly took   
advantage of the distraction it caused to move in front of the   
Princess to take the blasts.  
The Senshi launched their attacks but she shrugged them off and   
shouted, "SHADOWS!!!"  
The Seven Shadows appeared and surrounded the Senshi, eager to   
devour them, souls and all. The Senshi threw attack after attack at   
them, but nothing affected them and they kept coming closer and   
closer and closer . . .  
The Senshi soon found that they were too involved in trying to   
survive to do anything else.  
  
"Leave her," Beryl shouted, "and I will spare you!"  
"Never! I love Serenity with all of my heart! She is my wife!!!"   
He lifted his left hand and Beryl saw the band of gold glinting at   
her.  
She gave a howl of anguish and screamed, "Fine then, if you choose   
to stay with the pitiful Moon Princess, then I shall just have to   
*DESTROY* YOU BOTH!!! Starting with you, ENDYMION!" Beryl snickered   
as she struck Endymion with her dark power, lifting him up with a   
vortex of winds.  
Princess Serenity ran after him, despair in her face. "Endymion,   
NO!!! I want to be with you! *Nothing* will ever separate us! I  
LOVE YOU!!!" She took a deep breath and leapt into the winds and  
they carried her up . . . up.  
"SERENITY, NO!!!!" But it was too late.  
"MAMO-CHAN!" she cried, *her* name for *him*.  
"USAKO!" he screamed back, stretching out his arm.  
She reached for his hand, and they just touched before Beryl   
blasted them apart. But it was enough, to have been touching when   
they died. Not even Beryl heard them whisper "I love you" as the   
blast hit them.  
There was a flash of light as their wedding rings disappeared.   
They floated upwards, toward Beryl. Tears fell from Princess   
Serenity's closed eyes; her last, shed not for herself, but for her   
love.  
  
Dying, the Senshi stared in shock as the victorious Seven Shadows   
loomed over them. It had been their duty to protect the queen and   
the princess, the princess and the queen, with their lives if   
necessary, but having given their lives, the truth that presented   
itself to them was not a pleasant one. They had given their all . .   
. and they had failed.  
Failed. The word echoed in their consciousnesses as though they   
were all one being, erasing any nobility that their deaths might have   
had at another time. There was no nobility in an unforgivable   
defeat. The solar system is doomed, most likely the galaxy, and   
perhaps the universe itself. The princess is dead. We have failed   
and the queen will soon follow her daughter to the grave. The   
thought could have been voiced by any of them, but was voiced by all.  
"I'm sorry, Sere," Rei said weakly. "I wasn't strong enough to   
save you, my friend . . . my best friend . . ." And then the flame   
that was Sailor Mars flickered out.  
" . . . should've held out longer . . . I wasn't good enough!   
Sere, forgive me . . ." Thus, Sailor Jupiter finally lost the   
strength that had kept her alive and gave in to her terrible wounds.  
"Sere, I should have known how to defeat them! I should have been   
able to find their weaknesses. I'm sorry. That's all I can say, and   
I know that it's not enough." And so Sailor Mercury slipped into a   
cold oblivion.  
"I know I'm unforgivable. I've forgone any kind of redemption. I   
have sinned and no amount of cleansing can ever purify me. My soul   
is lost to me, but I don't regret killing for you. I loved him, but   
I loved you more, my sister-in-spirit, my princess-friend. You were   
the only meaning in my life, and I only regret killing for myself and   
failing you. Of my two faults, I regret failing you more. I am   
ashamed, Sere. I-I am unworthy of serving you, protecting you, but   
you gave me back a little of my humanity. Thank you for that. My   
princess, I guess you found yourself. In the end, your life had more   
meaning than mine. You lived my life the way *I* wanted to, but   
couldn't. I'm glad you got the chance to be happy . . . I'm sorry   
you couldn't stay that way. Sere, if ever I get the chance again,   
I'll make sure that you're always happy! Always, Sere . . ." The   
life that was Sailor Venus ended, but her love did not dim. It shone   
and grew until her spirit could be felt, happy for once. Her love   
did not die, would never die, imbuing the fallen with golden light.  
  
Queen Serenity rushed up, too late, and fell to her knees at the   
sight before her. "NOOOO!!!" she cried, grief-stricken with loss.   
"Not my daughter! SERENITY!"  
The two cats ran up behind her and stared at the scene. Tears ran   
down Luna's face. "Not the princess! Beryl, you witch! There's no   
heart in you." I was too late. I could have saved her, but I was   
too late! Princess, if ever I get the chance again, I will *never*   
fail you!  
I have humbled her, Beryl thought wickedly. Even the great   
Queen Serenity kneels in front of me, for I am far, far greater.  
She missed the flash of defiance in Serenity's eyes; the anguish,   
the same that had been in her daughter's. Serenity however, had a   
weapon, and she knew how to use it. She got to her feet. Steel rang   
in her voice as she spoke. "You have defiled Earth, destroyed my   
kingdom, killed my foster daughters by turning their loves against   
them, and killed the prince of Earth, BUT YOU SHALL NOT TAKE THE ONLY   
THING I HAVE LEFT!!!! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER, YOU HEARTLESS   
DEMON!!!" She raised the crescent moon wand aloft and shouted, "MOON   
HEEAALLING ESCAAALAAATIIIOOOONNNN!!!!!"  
And they were gone. They were all gone.  
  
Serenity heard their screams as she removed them from existence,   
saw them all melt away into the light of the silver crystal, the   
seven shadows being captured first, but the only thing she cared   
about at that moment was Serenity, Princess Serenity. Daughter, I   
couldn't save you, but I can give you a chance to live again. Live,   
and be happy. Live, and be free!  
She felt a wave of weakness wash over her. Setsuna was right,   
there was indeed a great tragedy . . . But perhaps it can be avoided   
again and the future can be brighter because of it.  
  
She sent the Silver Crystal forth, glittering with the light of   
the stars. It hovered above her, above the ruin that had been the   
Silver Millennium, and then it sent forth a brilliant white light.  
  
Serenity stared up at it, the light blinding. Good-bye, my   
Serenity. Good-bye, my daughter. Then she was overcome with   
weariness and the crescent moon wand fell from her grasp.  
  
As she slipped into oblivion, a figure appeared to her, shining   
and outlined with light. Serenity, I have been waiting for you, my   
love. He held out a hand to her and she took it, smiling.  
Her eyes shone as she said, We are together again, are we not,   
my husband?  
Yes, and this time we shall not be parted.  
  
Men can be weak, and so can women, but each can be as strong as   
the power they hold within themselves, in their hearts.  
  
Luna and Artemis watched as their Queen made her last, ultimate   
sacrifice. They were awed, and they were humbled. Most of all, they   
were proud. Proud that their Queen had been willing to make such a   
sacrifice. Proud that the princess had found something worth living   
for, worth dying for. Proud that the Senshi had done their duty, to   
protect the princess, no matter what, even if it was in death. But   
Luna had a different duty. Hers, was to live for her princess, to   
advise her, to remain when all else had passed away. Her true duty,   
though, the one entrusted to her and hers throughout the ages, was to   
find the one, the Senshi who could never be defeated, even in death.   
And Luna knew that she had found her.  
  
The crescent moon wand, falling from their Queen's grasp, let out   
a light and placed the two cats into two cat capsules. They began to   
rise into space, and below them they could imagine the atmosphere of   
the moon bleeding off into the vacuum of space, the plants and   
animals already dead and dying from Metallia's attack. And they   
wept. The Moon Kingdom was no more. It had returned to barrenness   
from which it had begun.  
  
Luna and Artemis drifted in their cat capsules, floating along the   
path that the children of the moon had taken to Earth . . . and the   
future. Luna looked over at Artemis fondly, he was already asleep.   
Ah well, he deserved it for once. Luna struggled to raise her head a   
little and look up, through the cat capsule to the starry heavens.   
She caught a glimpse of a figure, dressed in white and she smiled as   
best a cat could, before closing her eyes. Her thoughts drifted from   
her to the princess as she herself drifted off into the oblivion of   
sleep that was promised her until she needed to awaken again, so that   
she in turn could awaken the Sailor Senshi and the power within them.   
She let out a quiet purr as she thought of the princess.  
An unbeatable star seed, an unbeatable heart . . . I have found   
them, little princess, in you. There are Sailor Senshi all over the   
universe, wherever there is life. The sorceresses of these planets   
took it upon themselves to become the Sailor Senshi for these worlds.   
But, Earth had no Sailor and neither did its moon. Until now. You,   
little princess are the Sailor Senshi of the Moon, and someday, in   
the future, you will wield the full power of the Ginzuishou. And as   
there is no longer any life on the moon, so too shall you be the   
Sailor Senshi of the Earth, the planet you so loved for your Prince.   
We will help you and guide you, princess, and the legend of the   
eternal utopia will be fulfilled by you. So sleep, little princess   
with an unbeatable heart, and let your love guide all of us. We will   
meet again, and whether we remember each other or not, it makes no   
difference . . . I will know you. In the future, we will be   
together and as I advised your mother, so shall I advise you. Now, I   
must sleep, though the centuries they pass but slowly. Someday, this   
life, this existence, will seem no more than a dream. We will all   
live again, in the future. As long as your love shines eternal, we   
will all live in its glow. Farewell, my princess, until . . . we   
meet again . . .  
  
They all drifted in the void of space toward Earth, their   
destination. Tears gathered in the corners of the Inner Senshi's   
shut eyes. We will be reborn, but you, our loves? How will you   
fare? We loved you dearly despite all that you did.  
Their voices drifted to them, as they too, floated towards Earth.   
Our love cannot die, no matter how much we have betrayed you. You   
forgave us. Forgive us again. Our fate will not be a kind one.  
You are forgiven, our loves. Our only loves.  
No matter if our souls belong to Metallia now, our hearts are   
forever devoted to you.  
I love you, Rei.  
I love you, Jadeite.  
I love you, Makoto.  
I love you, Nephrite.  
I love you, Ami.  
I love you, Zoisite.  
I love you, Minako.  
I love you, Kunzite.  
And I always will . . . all of the voices whispered, before   
there was a flash of silver light, and they were . . . reborn.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The Inner Senshi awoke from where they had fallen asleep in the   
hospital.  
Rei moaned from where she had collapsed next to Makoto in the   
waiting room, when she had gone to give them an update. Makoto   
roused herself from where she had fallen unconscious of the blue   
couch. Ami stirred on the other couch, and Minako groaned from the   
chair, a fashion magazine falling from her lap.  
"What happened?" Minako asked, blinking.  
"I don't know," Makoto said. "I just fell asleep."  
"Me too." Rei rubbed her eyes.  
Ami yawned. "I did too."  
Minako's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Energy drain?" she asked   
quietly.  
The others stared at her then each other. "Nah," they all said.  
"Still, Ami, maybe you'd better check with your computer," Makoto   
suggested.  
Ami complied but shook her head in a negative. "Nothing, sorry."  
"Don't be," Rei said. "I don't want to have to worry about some   
monster at a time like this."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, you guys," Rei began slowly. "I had a really weird dream-"  
"About the Moon Kingdom?" Mako asked quietly.  
"And the Guardians?" Ami added.  
"And love?" Minako murmured in a low voice.  
Rei nodded, her eyes wide. "You guys didn't-"  
"We did."  
They all stared at each other for a long moment, then Minako   
sobbed out, "I miss him! And we killed them!"  
The four girls began to cry quietly, comforting and holding each   
other as they sought relief through their tears for their grief.   
When they all finally stopped crying, they whispered their thoughts   
to one another.  
Rei rubbed away her tears roughly and said, "It's not over. We'll   
meet again someday."  
Makoto agreed. "Yeah, things can't end this way."  
"I have faith that things will be all right." Ami smiled. A weak   
smile to be sure, but it helped.  
"We *all* have faith," Minako said, more serious than anyone had   
ever heard her, "but right now, we all have to be strong, for Usagi."  
For our princess, was the unspoken thought of all of them.  
Rei got to her feet. "It's been hours since I left. Mamoru must   
be wondering where I've gotten to. I'll go get that pot of coffee I   
promised him. I'll tell you how she is when I see her."  
Minako let a ghost of a smile cross her lips. "We'll all talk-  
later. Usagi too. I bet we're not the only ones with weird dreams."  
"No takers on that bet." Makoto stretched. "C'mon Ami-chan,   
let's get something to eat."  
"All right, Mako-chan."  
"You coming, Minako-chan?" Makoto paused to ask.  
"Naw, I'm not that hungry."  
Mako shot her a sympathetic look. "We'll bring you back   
something."  
The four of them parted ways. Rei to look for a pot of coffee,   
Makoto and Ami to get something from the cafeteria, and Minako to  
just sit and think. As they each left, all of them wondered, Can  
life ever be the same, now that we know? Can we ever love like that   
again? The answer that came to all of them was no.  
Minako sat in the chair, her knees pulled up against her and her   
arms wrapped around them as she rested her chin on her knees.   
"Kunzite," she whispered. "My love . . ."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A white light blazes and two rings fall into Sailor Pluto's   
outstretched palm. They gleam gold in the light of the Place that is   
Beyond all Places, the world apart from Time. Perhaps someday you   
will wish the return of these. When you have need of them again, my   
Prince, my Princess. My King and Queen. Sailor Pluto stares at the   
rings for an instant, then closes her hand tightly and gripping her   
staff she disappears.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
There is a flash of silver light. Two voices drift in the void.   
Endymion, my love, we will meet again.  
Whether in this life or in the next.  
I love you, for all eternity.  
And I you.  
Then his presence is gone, but her essence smiles. We *will*   
meet again . . . Then she too is gone.  
  
The glitter of the stars was visible as the children off the moon   
bridged the gap between the moon to the earth. Encased in their   
spheres of frozen moonbeams, they shone like the very stars in the   
heavens. As they reached the earth, each winked out of existence and   
out of that time, into the future. Into their new lives . . . and   
they were reborn.  
  
The crystal sparkled in space for an instant, then with a bright   
flare of white light, and trailing silver sparkles, it exploded into   
seven gems, each containing one of the colors of the rainbow and the   
essence of a shadow. They too flew towards Earth . . . to be reborn.  
  
A thousand years after the destruction of the Silver Millennium,   
two sparkling capsules came to rest in an alley in Tokyo, Japan and   
two cats stepped out. Luna looked at Artemis, Artemis looked at   
Luna, and though they remembered little of their past lives, they   
knew their mission. Running off in different directions, they set   
off, their mission firmly in mind. The Search begins anew.  
  
Three year-old Usagi stirred and sat bolt upright, staring up at   
the moon. It's pretty.  
Six year-old Mamoru stirred and sat bolt upright, staring up at   
the moon. It's pretty.  
They stared at the moon. Something familiar. Something I knew,   
long long ago. I will remember, someday . . .  
They slept and voices echoed in their dreams. We will meet   
again.  
  
Mamoru sat on his cot in the hospital, crying. His parents were   
dead and he was all alone. His best friend was leaving him. There   
was no one who cared about him.  
He felt a touch and heard a voice. Looking up, he saw a three-  
year old girl looking at him. Their eyes met and both knew, they   
were going to be friends. They talked for a little while. The girl   
offered him a rose and then she left and he was alone again. But in   
his heart, there was something new, and he knew that they would meet   
again, and so did she.  
  
*Eleven years later*  
  
Usagi balled up the test and threw it behind her. It hit Chiba   
Mamoru on the head. He let out a yelp of annoyance and she turned in   
surprise. He was looking at her test, but once he felt her eyes upon   
him, he looked straight at her and insulted her. Annoyed, she   
snatched back the test, but as their hands touched, she hesitated for   
just an instant and so did he. Then she had the test in her hand and   
stormed off, muttering imprecations about him under her breath.  
He stared after her. Something familiar . . . Nah.  
Later, as their meeting crossed her mind, she would think,   
Something familiar . . .  
  
And so it began again. The timeless story of a timeless love.   
Fated to repeat throughout eternity until at last, they could be   
together, forever.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open as her dream came to an end.  
"Mamo-chan?" she asked weakly.  
He looked up at her, relief in his eyes. "Usako. Usako, you're   
all right!"  
She smiled at him. What was he talking about, of course she was   
all right. They had all been reborn, given a second chance at life.   
At love. Then she remembered the monster and the fire. Leaping . .   
. leaping to protect him. "Oh," she said as she remembered. "Yes,   
I'm all right."  
He leaned over to kiss her. "I'm so glad."  
"I had the strangest dream . . ."  
Mamoru looked at her. "What about?"  
"It was all about us - our past selves that is. Except, it was so   
clear, it wasn't like a dream at all."  
Mamoru looked at her in hesitant understanding. "I don't suppose   
it had me saving you - numerous times - and us meeting in a clearing   
filled with roses a lot?"  
"Yes, and Lady Beryl was in love with you, and I called myself   
Tsukino Usagi and you called yourself Chiba Mamoru when we met for   
the second time when we weren't little kids."  
He looked at her, "And Pluto came after you passed out one time to   
take you back to the moon but later you came back . . ."  
" . . . And then I went back again and you and your Guardians went   
to the moon!"  
"And Luna attacked me!"  
They looked at each other, and exhaled loudly. Usagi smiled. "I   
don't suppose it was just a dream."  
"No, I don't suppose it was."  
Her locket, which had been carefully placed on the dresser, opened   
and started to play.  
"Eternity," she whispered, gazing at Mamoru.  
"Eternity," he said back, taking the locket and placing in her   
hand. It continued to play their melody as they lost themselves in   
each other's eyes. Blue gazed into blue.  
An instant later, they both smiled and the mutual gaze was broken.   
Usagi looked around and started to sit up. Mamoru gently pushed her   
back down. "Don't get up, you're still weak."  
"But where's everyone else?" she asked, stubbornly propping   
herself up a bit more.  
Mamoru quirked a smile at her as he adjusted the bed so that she   
could sit up easily. "You've been in critical for a week.   
Everyone's in the waiting room, except for my dear sister Rei who   
went to get me some coffee."  
"Your "dear sister"?" she asked incredulously, settling herself   
against the bed.  
"I'll explain later. Oh and if anyone comes in and asks while I   
go get them, I'm your husband, Chiba Mamoru."  
At that she smiled again. She remembered what she had done that   
time with the motorcycle accident as well. "Of course you are,  
Mamo-chan."  
He smiled back at her and took one of her hands in his. "I really   
shouldn't make them wait any longer, but I don't want to leave you."  
"I don't want you to leave, either. Maybe we should just wait   
until "sister" Rei comes back with your coffee."  
"I guess so." He smile faded and his eyes grew concerned again   
and filled with anguish. "Usako, I have to know, why did you get   
between that flaming rafter and me?"  
"I would give my life to protect you," she answered simply and   
truthfully.  
"Then that wasn't just a part of the dream."  
"No, it's the truth."  
"Usako, I don't want you to die protecting me. I don't want you   
to even try. I couldn't ever bear losing you. And I really couldn't   
bear losing you if you died for me."  
Usagi looked at him not looking at her. She said very softly,   
"You'll always protect me won't you?"  
"Of course."  
"And I'll always try to protect you too. You don't know how much   
it hurts, seeing you get hurt because of me. I can't bear it. I   
won't lose you, because you're too busy watching out for me to watch   
your own back. We're partners, and that means taking a fair share.   
If I ever lost you again, then I would have nothing left."  
"Usako," he said, his voice hard, "don't try to protect me. You   
don't have to. I want to protect you, because you're the most   
important thing in the world to me."  
Usagi's eyes started to flash angrily. "I won't stop trying to   
protect you, Mamo-chan. I know I don't have to protect you. Like   
you, I *want* to. You can't expect any less of me." She smiled to   
try and lessen the tension between them. "That's what Sailor Moon   
was created for, after all. To protect the one I love from harm."  
He looked down at her and took her in his arms, holding her close   
to him. "I love you. You're my everything, Usako."  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, she whispered back, "And you're   
mine, Mamo-chan. I love you, too. For all eternity."  
  
The door opened and Rei came in carrying a pot of coffee. She was   
muttering to herself. "Stupid hospital staff! Who says I can't take   
the whole pot? Anyway it's not like *I'm* going to drink the whole   
thing and who are they calling a bad-tempered witch, anyway?! I   
mean, the nerve! Mamoru-san, I'm back!" She looked up at where   
Mamoru and Usagi were embracing. She nearly lost her grip on the   
coffee pot and as she ran forward. "Hey Usagi, you're awake!"  
Ami, Minako, and Makoto spilled into the doorway behind her. "She   
is?!"  
Rei looked over at them, annoyed. "What were you doing, following   
me?"  
Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and looked up. "Minna!"  
"Usagi-chan!" they all cried and ran to embrace her.  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru as he looked down at her. Their eyes   
met and they smiled.  
  
To be concluded . . .  
  
  
"My heart says to me,"  
  
Usagi smiles at Mamoru.  
  
"I love someone so dearly,"  
  
He lifts her out of the bed.  
  
"That I know,"  
  
The Senshi smile good-naturedly at the two of them.  
  
"There's no one for me,"  
  
They embrace.  
  
"But you."  
  
They kiss.  
  
  
"I would like you to see,"  
  
The Guardians gaze at the Senshi.  
  
"What is wrong and what is true,"  
  
There are suddenly two sets of Guardians, the Dark Kings and the  
Generals.  
  
"I am in love,"  
  
Ami kisses Zoisite.  
  
"(I am in love)"  
  
Rei kisses Jadeite.  
  
"I am in love-"  
  
Makoto kisses Nephrite.  
  
"With you."  
  
Minako kisses Kunzite.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
Six year-old Endymion smiles at three-year old Serenity.  
  
"Please bathe me in your love tonight,"  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"I am longing for a glimpse-"  
  
They whirl around in a field of flowers.  
  
"Of your Angel light."  
  
They hold each others hand and suddenly there is a bright expanding  
white light . . .  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
Prince Endymion gazes out at the clearing where he sees the silvery  
form of Princess Serenity.  
  
"Just smile at me,"  
  
She looks at him.  
  
"With that Angel light."  
  
He looks at her.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The bright white light expands and fades.  
  
"You are like an angel in my sight,"  
  
There is a picture of Princess Serenity with wings.  
  
"I have never felt a love as bright,"  
  
A silvery light emanates from her and envelops Endymion.  
  
"As your Angel light."  
  
The white light expands . . .  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
. . . and fades.  
  
"You bring love to lift the darkness in my life,"  
  
Endymion holds Serenity close to him.  
  
"I am enveloped by your Angel light,"  
  
A bright light surrounds both of them.  
  
"Please say that it's all right,"  
  
Prince Endymion kneels and proposes to Princess Serenity.  
  
"That I let you in my life."  
  
They exchange vows.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The bright white light expands and fades.  
  
"As I hold you in my arms tonight,"  
  
Serenity holds Endymion as he weeps for the Guardians.  
  
"I won't let your dreams give you fright,"  
  
She lays him down in the bed and gazes on him sadly.  
  
"You don't have to fight,"  
  
The Guardians fight the horde of youma, shouting at Endymion to  
escape.  
  
"It'll be all right,"  
  
The Senshi and the Guardians rescue Serenity.  
  
"My Angel light,"  
  
A white light bathes a scene of everyone together.  
  
"My Angel light."  
  
It expands.  
  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
It fades.  
  
"I am filled by love when I get you in my sight,"  
  
The Guardians and Senshi look at each other.  
  
"I just want to forever hold you tight,"  
  
They embrace tearfully.  
  
"'Cause together just it feels so right,"  
  
Everyone smiles.  
  
"So just bathe me in your-"  
  
Endymion kisses Serenity.  
  
"Angel light,"  
  
The white light expands.  
  
"I will be forever yours tonight,"  
  
Everyone holds hands as they teleport Endymion and Serenity away.  
  
"Shining in your-"  
  
The white light expands and fades.  
  
  
"Angel light."  
  
Endymion, Serenity, Jadeite, Rei, Nephrite, Makoto, Zoisite, Ami,  
Kunzite, Minako, Artemis, and Luna all stand together, being held by  
their lovers and gaze out at the screen, smiling. Setsuna, Haruka,  
Michiru, and Hotaru stand in the background. A breeze softly blows a  
few stray red rose petals across the screen. Once the petals are  
past, the picture freezes, fades to white and then to black.  
  
A crescent moon shines in the darkness.  
  
  
  
How did you like Part Five? Was it worth the wait? Part Six (the  
epilogue) is up, you can read it now. Don't worry, it's *short*!  
(In comparison at least.)  
Now, *EVERYONE* must write me about this Part and tell me what you  
think. Pretty please? And no, feedback is not why I write, it's  
simply appreciated.  
Thanks.  
Ja! (For now)  
Fushigi Kismet  
  



	7. Past Loves Part 6 - Enduring Love

Author's Notes  
I've got a lot of quotes today, *hehe*. Unfortunately, none are from  
anime.  
"Don't try and understand love (or Sailormoon). You'll just end up  
really confused, like me. (And probably writing a huge fanfic,  
too.)"-ME  
Almost-Anime Quote(s) of the day:"I want to die when you die! I'm no  
unicorn, no magical creature, I'm human like you are . . . and I love  
you."-Lady Amalthea to Prince L¡r, The Last Unicorn.  
"There aren't any happy endings, because nothing ends."-Schmendrick  
to Molly, The Last Unicorn.  
Okay, now the DISCLAIMER:  
Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Nakayoshi, Kodansha, Bandai,  
Toei Co. Ltd., Buena Vista, D.I.C., The Program Exchange, etc.  
Copyrighted 1992. I am getting no money out of this, please don't  
sue. Moonlight Densetsu is copyright somebody 1992. However, this  
is an original work by ME, and the original song, "ANGEL LIGHT"  
(COPYRIGHT 1997) is MINE. Please ask permission first if you wish to  
use it. Thank you.  
P.S. Read the Afternotes, 'kay? (Shut up! They're not *that* long!)  
  
  
ENDURING LOVE  
  
For this part, (I had to make sure you read this so I didn't put it   
in the Author's Notes, *hehe*) there is no end song. (There's no  
beginning song either, just forget it.) Also, the majority of this  
Part is in poem form-sort of, kind of, maybe. Anyway, I simply  
wanted it to be in *images* not in prose, which is the reason for the  
rotten poetry. Just pretend that a really *really* long version of  
Angel Light is playing in the background and the verses of the poem  
are all just still pictures, say manga style or really well drawn or  
whatever. (For example, Fushigi Yuugi's ED or the ED of the last  
episode (#200) of Sailor Moon. If you have no idea what I'm saying,  
just forget it and read the Part.)  
Arigato! And so we come to the end . . .  
  
  
*Crystal Tokyo*  
  
Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto sat perched up on top of the towering  
pillars that stood around the huge gates of the crystal city as they  
oft times did. Travelers passing beneath them on their way into or  
out of the city often commented on how the Inner Senshi always seemed  
to be searching for something, while the Outer Senshi pursued other  
interests. Neo-Queen Serenity would smile distractedly and say that  
they weren't searching, but waiting for someone. Or more accurately,  
*someones*. Those who heard her would wonder what she meant, but  
soon it was forgotten.  
Except by those who waited. They never forgot.  
  
We were four  
Living to serve  
Devoted to one  
Who was the meaning of our lives.  
  
You were four  
Living to serve  
Devoted to one  
Who was the meaning of your lives  
  
We were like  
Drawn to like  
  
Our princess  
Drawn to your prince  
Their love was bright with innocence  
Enduring.  
  
Us  
You  
Drawn to each other  
Our love blossomed  
The scent was heady  
Our love endured  
Or did it?  
  
My Jadeite  
Your blue eyes  
They drew me into their depths  
Purple-blue centers of inferno flames  
You were fiery with youth  
I was fiery with life  
Both of us unquenchable fires  
Hot-headed were we  
Red-hot your lips on mine  
Our passionate natures  
Blazed with our determination  
Our love set us afire   
Our love burned like an immortal flame  
Hot, bright, and pure.  
  
My Nephrite  
Always gentle  
Kind and sure  
You treated me as though I  
*I*, the strongest  
Would break  
And I loved you for taking some of the weight  
From my shoulders  
Fierce were we both on the outside  
Loving on the inside  
I saw only you  
I could love no other like you  
Our love was lightning and thunder  
Strong, bright, and pure.  
  
My Zoisite  
Your intelligence matched my own  
Your wit and charm  
They made me laugh in spite of myself  
And together we lived  
Alive  
Apart from books, and facts, and intelligence  
I was myself with you  
Just that, nothing more  
You expected nothing else  
But did not regret loving me as I was  
Our feelings evident  
Our love was solid like crystalline ice  
Shining, bright, and pure.  
  
My Kunzite  
You were the one that drew me  
Fierce warrior with steady eye and rational mind  
Yet when you looked at me  
I knew that I was nothing you had planned  
But that you would fight  
Not just for your prince  
But for me as well  
Because I was a goal you set yourself  
And someone important to protect  
You made me love myself again  
In loving you  
Our love was love  
Loving, bright, and pure.  
  
My fire  
My lightning  
My ice  
My love.  
  
My Jadeite  
My Nephrite  
My Zoisite  
My Kunzite.  
  
We pledged to each other  
Our undying love  
Eternal  
Enduring.  
  
But one day  
You came  
With forces to destroy  
And kill.  
  
We looked at you with love  
You looked at us with hate.  
We ran to you  
You pushed us away.  
  
Our hearts  
They broke  
At the looks in your eyes  
  
We knew  
The truth.  
You were not you.  
You were dead.  
  
Your bodies were there  
Your souls were gone  
Your hearts as well  
Our love did not shine.  
  
You came to kill  
That which we loved  
Above ourselves  
Above even you.  
  
Our princess  
Your prince.  
Betrayers  
Traitors  
Victims  
Were you.  
  
We cried for you  
We cried for us  
But we had a duty  
Even above our love for you.  
  
For our princess  
For our people  
For our souls  
For our loves  
Forgive me.  
  
I called upon my fire  
I called upon my lightning  
I called upon my ice  
I called upon my love.  
  
As you fell  
The light in my heart  
-Our hearts  
Died.  
  
My fire was snuffed  
My lightning was stopped  
My ice was crushed  
My love . . . my love was killed.  
  
No!  
  
Our love  
Undying  
Eternal  
Enduring.  
  
We continued to fight  
For our princess  
For your prince  
But, in the end, we failed  
We all failed.  
  
We welcomed the blackness that came  
Perhaps, we would be  
Together.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A light  
It shone  
And we lived  
Again.  
  
We forgot  
Our lives  
Our loves.  
  
Our loves?  
  
No.  
A part of us  
Remembered.  
  
New lives  
Same duty  
New loves  
New loves?  
Same loves.  
  
When we met again  
Your faces  
Were unknown to us  
But our hearts knew.  
  
We knew  
The truth.  
You were not you.  
You were dead.  
  
Your bodies were there  
Your souls were gone  
Your hearts as well  
Our love did not shine.  
  
You came to kill  
That which we loved  
Above ourselves  
Above even you.  
  
Our princess  
Your prince.  
Betrayers  
Traitors  
Victims  
Were you.  
  
We cried for you  
We cried for us  
But we had a duty  
Even above our love for you.  
  
For our princess  
For our people  
For our souls  
For our loves  
Forgive me.  
  
I called upon my fire  
I called upon my lightning  
I called upon my ice  
I called upon my love.  
  
As you fell  
The light in my heart  
Our hearts  
Died.  
  
And so too  
Did we die a second time.  
But this time . . .  
Something changed.  
  
Our princess  
Brought us back  
And we fought  
And we won!  
  
My fire  
My lightning  
My ice  
My love.  
  
My Jadeite  
My Nephrite  
My Zoisite  
My Kunzite.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Light shines on a crystal city  
Blazing beauty  
Pure and bright.  
But . . .  
My heart is empty.  
It aches  
For you.  
  
Every day, we wait.  
We have kept our vigil  
Throughout the years  
The centuries.  
  
We wait  
For you  
Our loves  
To return.  
  
We have had other loves  
But when we knew the truth  
We let them go  
And they drifted away.  
  
We know the truth.  
No one can fill the void in our hearts  
Our souls  
But you.  
  
We pledged our love  
Undying  
Eternal  
Enduring.  
  
Our love  
Endures  
Through space  
Through time  
Through life  
Death  
Rebirth.  
  
It endures.  
  
At the end of a day's long vigil,  
We turn away  
From the sun sinking beyond the crystal spires.  
  
A tear,  
It falls.  
  
A flash of light from behind,  
I do not turn.  
But then . . .  
A touch,  
Barely more than that of a breeze on the trees.  
  
But the touch . . .  
It is familiar.  
I am startled.  
We are all startled.  
  
We turn,  
Confused.  
  
Look up.  
  
Someone stands,  
The light of the setting sun is bright  
I cannot see the face.  
It is shadowed.  
But suddenly  
A hand reaches out . . .  
To touch . . .  
My face.  
. . . And I know.  
  
I fling myself into your arms.  
We have waited so long  
And finally . . .  
You are here.  
  
You are reborn!  
  
My Jadeite  
My Nephrite  
My Zoisite  
My Kunzite  
  
My fire  
My lightning  
My ice  
My love.  
  
I smile  
Though my tears flow more than ever  
Two currents  
Bathing my face in joy.  
  
I know too  
Why you are here.  
Our love  
It shines.  
  
Four stones  
Four souls  
Four lives  
Four loves.  
  
A crystal shines on them all  
Sweet, pure, clear is the light  
That gives you your lives,  
Our loves.  
  
Somewhere . . .  
She smiles at us  
And I know  
This miracle  
Is wrought by her.  
  
Her joy  
Was ours.  
Our joy  
Is hers.  
  
She  
We loved  
Above ourselves  
Above even you.  
  
But we  
She loved  
Above herself  
Above him  
As well.  
  
Perhaps.  
  
Her gift to us  
Is for our happiness  
To shine  
So we can love for ourselves  
So our hearts can be as full of love as hers.  
  
Thank you  
Serenity  
Usagi  
My princess  
My friend.  
  
Arigato.  
  
I look at you  
My fire  
My lightning  
My ice  
My love  
My Jadeite  
My Nephrite  
My Zoisite  
My Kunzite  
I am safe in your arms  
And I will never . . .  
Let you go.  
  
And as the light fades behind the crystal city  
The light in my heart  
It shines.  
  
Our love  
Endures.  
  
  
*A long time later*  
  
It has been written that everything comes to an end. Nothing is  
eternal. But just as death comes with life and an ending comes with  
a beginning, there is a greater truth. There are no endings, no  
beginnings. Existence is a circle, and *it* is eternal. And  
sometimes, so too is love . . .  
  
"I love you . . ." Serenity sighed softly, sweetly, her arms  
wrapped around him.  
King Endymion held her in his arms, her head cradled against his  
chest, his tears dripping unheeded onto her face. Their  
daughter - grown now - could just be heard murmuring "Mama, Papa."  
Serenity lifted her head tiredly for a kiss and Endymion obliged,  
their lips meeting and locking as though they would never part.  
Never, Endymion thought desperately. Do you hear me, Usako?  
You promised, that we would never part. Still, the words "never  
say never" rung harshly in his ears.  
"We shan't," she whispered, discerning his thoughts. "I will love  
you throughout all eternity, Mamo-chan."  
"And I you, Usako. And I you."  
A smile touched her lips as she murmured, "Mamo-chan . . ." and as  
her last breath faded, so too did his. I always told you that I  
could not live without you, my Neo-Queen, my Usako, my love . . .  
  
In the shining of the light that greeted him, she smiled and held  
out a hand that he took in his. Together they walked into the light,  
secure in their love, and were greeted by Queen Serenity and her  
King. The Senshi too, and their lovers, gone before, had been  
waiting for them. Smiles blossomed on everyone's faces and the only  
thought that was heard was when Mars, with a wry little smile, even  
in the gentle radiance of that perfect light, thought, You're late  
. . .  
Shining with the light of their love, the couple reached out and  
took everyone's hands . . . Then they were bathed in silver light  
and they stepped out . . .  
. . . and were reborn.  
  
And so their love endured, throughout the ages, throughout all  
time, their love lived on.  
  
~THE END  
or  
THE BEGINNING~  
  
P.S. Setsuna smiled.  
  
Afternote: Hey, it's done! Yay! Waah! Boy, the ending was  
bittersweet and depressing. It sure depressed me, and I wrote it! I  
was going to keep it sweet and light, but then the whole thing was  
just so much fluff. It's gotten waaaaay longer than I intended. Ah  
well, 'cest la vie. (No, not Sailor V!) Anyway, I also came up with  
a kind of wacky ending, but I liked this one better. It fit the  
mood. Oh, but I personally believe (it's my fondest dream-for them  
anyway) that they lived forever and ever and ever, happily ever  
after. Um, I'm juvenile and a hopeless romantic, SO WHAT?! (I'm  
also *very* defensive, ne?) Okey dokey, well I hope you enjoyed the  
ride and since this is *finally* over, at least for you, I assume,  
since this is da da da dum "THE END". I now have time to do other  
things. And so do you! Seriously, I really enjoyed writing this  
fanfic and I hope that it was enjoyable for you too.  
For reference's sake, the legend I'm working from is the old Chinese  
one about the guy who shot down nine of the ten suns with a bow and  
arrows (yup, there used to be ten of the things) and was stopped from  
shooting down the last one by a peasant girl (smart girl, huh?) whom  
he married. Then he went bonkers, turned into a tyrant and decided  
to live forever. After acquiring the Elixir of Eternal Life (another  
version said it was a pill), it was stolen from him by his wife, who  
knew it was a bad idea and drank both his share and hers. She turned  
into a fairy(explains the wings, doesn't it?), got really light -   
from the overdose, y'know? - and floated up to the moon, where she   
now lives all alone, with only a rabbit for a companion. I basically   
made the rabbit a reference to her (odangos=rabbit ears) like Naoko   
Takeuchi intended and had her take her Court with her and thus was   
the Silver Millennium born. *Pant, pant*.  
Anyway, that's the basis for the first part, if you were wondering.  
Usagi and Mamoru's second "meeting" and "rescues" was inspired by  
Fushigi Yuugi. Been watching *too* much of that! I already  
mentioned that this epilogue was inspired by Monica Shin's "Duty,  
Choices." If you haven't read it, go and READ already!  
Well, I guess that's it. Maybe not. I suppose that I should tell  
you that I've been toying with the *best* idea for a fanfic. It's  
kind of an alternate, what if . . . I'll give you a hint. It  
involves the popular "do Usagi and Mamoru really love each other, or  
was that just the past?" question. Also *completely* alternate  
timelines, old and new faces, a couple of villains-THAT'S ME,  
MWAHAHAHA!-Pyrolusite get out of there, you weirdo!-and a reworking  
of some Sailor Moon elements. Well, that's more than a hint, but you  
get the drift. (Eager nods. Lots of smirking.) Sorry boys and  
girls - and all you would-be flamers too - it might be a loooonnng   
time in coming. The thing is, I have to finish *this* first, and   
then mid-terms are coming up . . . Well, as to that fanfic, let's   
just wait and see who likes this one.  
If enough people want me to, I'll go back and write the backstory  
to my backstory. (It's *all* about reincarnation.) Oh yeah, my  
humorous piece, "Kisses", should be out sometime. Other things I'm  
working on are a 'fic about Luna and Artemis, one about Sailor Venus,  
a couple of side-stories to my new 'fic, and one about Mamoru's  
starwatch (from the manga). Yes, I'm writing a story on the *watch*.  
What is your point?! (I hearby claim that idea in the name of the  
Moon Kingdom, thank you.) Um, if you actually *liked* my poetry, I  
sent out a collection of poetry entitled Sailor Moon: Poetry. I'm  
*so* original, ne? Anyways, you haven't heard the last of me!  
  
THE END  
or  
THE BEGINNING  
(AGAIN)  
  
Ja ne,  
Fushigi Kismet  



End file.
